There For You
by michelleywelley
Summary: Sequel to 'Telling RonPG, Romance, RH. Read first. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny are back at school after Christmas. There's a new DADA teacher and the DA is restarted. Problems of different kinds occur during the year. RH,HG. CH 31 UP!
1. Default Chapter

There For You  
  
Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter 1 to the 'Telling Ron' sequel! Excited? I am! Again, not the greatest chapter title but oh well. They won't all suck! Anyway, the title is 'There For You' because I feel that it describes the relationships of so many characters in this story. Plus, I have a hard time thinking of story titles of any kind. That includes poems, school papers, and fan fiction. It's not a bad title though so I'm not worried about it! Did you guys hear that the PoA trailer is coming on Nov.14 in the Looney Tunes movie? I probably won't go see the movie; I'll just go to www.quicktime.com because they have trailers of new movies there according to my brother. I'm so excited. The next movie sounds really good! Well I think it does, lots of other people don't think so. People keep saying Alfonso Cuaron is messing up the movie and that it looks bad. I disagree. What do you guys think? If you haven't seen any PoA pictures yet, go to www.mugglenet.com, there are pics there. Ok, I'm not leaving off at the exact end of 'Telling Ron' but pretty close. I'm just not going to write about every day of their last days at the Burrow. I'm starting at the train ride home. I hope you all enjoy it! Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: This is my only disclaimer for this story unless I feel another is necessary later. I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. This story is only being written for my fun and enjoyment and for my fans from 'Telling Ron'! All things associated with Harry Potter belongs to the Queen of Storytelling, J.K. Rowling. I bow down to her. She is my idol.  
  
"Maybe you should eat your frogs one at a time from now on," Hermione told Ron. "And less than twenty in one sitting."  
  
She looked down at him lying on the train seat, one hand on his stomach and his arm over his eyes. He had the expression of someone smelling dung on his face and a scowl appeared at his lips after her comment. He had just eaten a large amount of Chocolate Frogs ten minutes earlier and now felt sick. They were on the train back to Hogwarts in a compartment with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was reading the Quibbler and Harry was planning Quidditch strategies in a notebook. Hermione had been reading while Ron consumed a pile of his favorite sweet. After he finished, he sat for a bit until he began to feel queasy and warm. He laid down on the seat, his head away from Hermione, and closed his eyes to try and forget the motion of the train. She shook her head at him. He had no self-control when it came to food.  
  
"What was the hurry anyway? You had the whole train ride to eat them."  
  
"I know," he said. "They were really good though."  
  
"Uh huh. Now how do you feel about them?"  
  
"They're still good but I don't want anymore for a while." She patted his foot. A few minutes later, Ron fell asleep. Hermione looked at him lovingly. She shook her head again and returned to reading her book.  
  
Harry looked out the train window, trying to think of a good tactic for playing Slytherin at Quidditch. He was determined to beat them, no matter how hard the team had to work. Ginny watched him fondly. He had such a love for Quidditch. It was one of the things she liked most about him. He had so much passion in everything he did.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked. He gave her a smile but shook his head.  
  
"I'm just thinking." She nodded and returned to the Quibbler.  
  
They finally reached Hogwarts and Hermione gently prodded Ron awake.  
  
"We're here Love," she said softly. He grunted and she lifted his arm off his eyes. He opened them slightly and viewed her through small slits.  
  
"I don't want to get up." She laughed.  
  
"Alright, you stay here then. I'll just go inside by myself." He groaned but pushed himself up with his forearms. He stood slowly and his eyes remained partially closed.  
  
"I have such a headache," he croaked.  
  
"Yes when you're sugared up with as much chocolate as you had, you're bound to feel bad. Maybe that will teach you."  
  
"I doubt it," Ginny said jokingly. Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron just moved forward to the door and heaved it open. Hermione went to him and put her arm around his waist. He laid his arm around her shoulders and they headed out of the train. Harry and Ginny laced fingers and followed them out.  
  
They made it into Hogwarts and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron and Hermione sat beside each other and Ron leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you still feel that sick?" she asked.  
  
"No I feel better. You're just comfortable."  
  
"I see."  
  
The four of them had arrived before some of the other students but were soon joined by many of their fellow Gryffindors. Harry and Ginny still had their hands laced together and had them resting on the table between them. Neville came over and sat beside Ron.  
  
"Hi Neville," Hermione said. "Did you have a nice holiday?"  
  
"Yeah, it was alright. How was yours?"  
  
"It was great thanks. It's good to be back though."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ron muttered. Hermione tutted at him. Neville looked across the table and noticed Harry and Ginny. His face fell slightly and he down at his hands. Ginny saw this and remembered when Neville had asked her to Hogsmeade. She hoped he wasn't too upset. She really did care about Neville but not the way she did for Harry. Harry looked at the table, feeling bad for being mad at Neville before. He felt sorry for him but was so happy to be with Ginny. Thankfully, Seamus and Dean walked over to them and plopped down beside Harry.  
  
"Hello! How was your holidays? Have fun together?" Seamus asked jovially, clapping Harry on the shoulder. He looked at Harry and noticed his hand in Ginny's.  
  
"I see. So I suppose you did have a good holiday." He grinned at Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled at him and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"So what did you catch her under the mistletoe and that did it?"  
  
"No, though we were set up under the mistletoe," Harry laughed at the memory of Fred and George. "Actually, we've been together since before we left for Ron's house. We've just been keeping it a secret."  
  
"Really? How very sneaky of you two. Why are you telling people now?"  
  
"We got tired of hiding it," Ginny answered. Seamus nodded and looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So how was it at your house? What'd your family think of the relationship?"  
  
"They were fine with it," Ron said.  
  
"Get any alone time?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, we got to be alone." Seamus waggled his eyebrows at Ron and Hermione scowled.  
  
"It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Seamus!" He laughed at Hermione and she muttered, "Boys", under her breath. He continued to chuckle and noticed her ring.  
  
"From Ron? It's not an engagement ring is it?"  
  
"No it's not an engagement," Ron answered. "It just means that she's mine."  
  
"You make it sound like I belong to you," she said unhappily.  
  
"Well in the sense that you are my girlfriend, yes, you belong to me."  
  
"Do you know how sexist that sounds?"  
  
"So? You even said when I gave it to you that you were mine and I was yours."  
  
"Yes but when you say it, it sounds different." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. I actually think you should wear it on your left ring finger so people will really understand. If some guy flirts with you, you can show him your finger and he'll leave you alone."  
  
"I don't think that's necessary."  
  
"Come on! I don't want guys thinking they can hit on you!"  
  
"Who's going to hit on me? I think most people will see us together and understand." He shook his head and grabbed her right hand. He took off the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger.  
  
"There!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What? It looks better there!" She scowled at him but didn't move the ring. He gave those across from him a satisfied smile. Harry grinned and Seamus and Dean laughed. Suddenly, Parvati and Lavender ran up smiling like maniacs.  
  
"Ooh Ginny! Are you and Harry a couple too?!" Parvati exclaimed. Lavender stood beside her, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, um yes, we are," Ginny answered, surprised.  
  
"Oh how exciting! First Ron and Hermione then you and Harry!" She smiled over at Hermione and gasped.  
  
"Hermione! You're wearing makeup! You never wear makeup!" Hermione touched her cheek absentmindedly.  
  
"Oh yes, Ginny put some on me one day and I liked it alright so I learned to do it." Parvati stared at Hermione's hand that had gone up and took in a breath.  
  
"Oh-my-gosh!" she said, slowly. "You got engaged too!" Parvati grabbed her hand to examine the ring and Lavender pushed Harry's head over to lean in.  
  
"No! We aren't engaged! Ron gave it to me for Christmas. He decided to put it there not me!" Parvati eyed her skeptically.  
  
"Are you sure? Because that would be so exciting if you were!" Hermione shook her head. Parvati and Lavender sighed sadly.  
  
"That's too bad," Lavender said. "It's still a nice ring though. Did you pick it out for her?" she asked Ron. He nodded and she sighed, smiling.  
  
"That is so sweet. I wish someone would do that for me." She glanced at Seamus for a moment. He didn't notice and she pursed her lips. Parvati took her arm.  
  
"I think dinner will be starting soon. We'll see you later." They left and Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"See? Everyone thinks we're engaged! I'm going to move it!" She reached for her finger but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"No, I don't care what people think. Leave it. I like it where it is. I mean who says we won't get married later?" Hermione and the others looked at him surprised. Ron realized what he had said and opened his mouth.  
  
"Really Ron? You want to marry me someday?"  
  
"I.well.I.I don't know, it was just a thought!" She smiled at him happily and kissed his cheek. He gave a nervous laugh. Harry and the other boys chuckled. Ginny grinned at her brother.  
  
"Wow, wait until I tell Fred and George that you're getting married. Mum would probably send you gift in advance," she teased. Ron's eyes widened worriedly.  
  
"No, you aren't saying one word about this to them! It was hard enough telling them that Hermione was my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny laughed at him.  
  
"I wasn't serious." He glared at her and she smiled sweetly.  
  
By this time, the hall was full of returning students and everyone was greeting each other happily. The group said hello to their other Gryffindor friends and chatted until Dumbledore stood. The students quieted and he smiled out at them.  
  
"Welcome back everyone! I hope your holidays were enjoyable. I have an announcement to make. As you all know, Professor McGonagall has been teaching your Defense Against The Dark Arts class until we could find a teacher. I have decided to bring back Professor Remus Lupin, from three years ago to teach you. He will be arriving here one week from today. Now, tuck in!" Dumbledore sat back down and food appeared before them.  
  
Harry had immediately opened his mouth in surprise at the mention of Lupin's name as well as the others around him.  
  
"Lupin's coming back?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's great!" Ron exclaimed. "He was the best teacher we've had!"  
  
"Why didn't he tell us he was teaching again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's what I wondered," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe he just found out," Ginny said. "He may not have known until we left."  
  
"I suppose," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron asked. "Let's just be happy he's coming!" Harry nodded.  
  
"I am happy. It'll be really good having him here."  
  
Neville smiled. "I liked Professor Lupin. He was a really good teacher. I didn't do half bad in his class. I'm doing horrible in McGonagall's."  
  
"You'll be fine," Hermione said encouragingly. Neville grinned at her and started to eat.  
  
At the end of dinner, they all stood and headed out of the Great Hall. As they walked towards the stairs, each pair holding hands, a cruel voice spoke to them.  
  
"Now wonder boy is with the muggle lover? What the hell is going on here?" Malfoy came towards them as they turned around. Ron glared at Malfoy and tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. Harry stepped slightly in front of Ginny.  
  
"What's it to you?" Harry asked. Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"I just find it find it very disgusting that you and shorty are together and Weasley is with the mudblood." Ron stepped forward angrily.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that again," he growled. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"How you been feeling Weasley? I see you have a bruise there on your long nose. Where did that come from?" The nose bruise was actually from Harry hitting Ron with the door but Malfoy had been referring to the day in Hogsmeade when they had beat up Ron. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and she grabbed his arm as Ron readied himself to hit Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, your hair looks a bit green," Ginny said cocking her head slightly in mock confusion. Malfoy turned to her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You better watch your girlfriend, Potter," he said darkly, his eyes still on Ginny. "She could get in a lot of trouble one day if she isn't careful." Harry moved forward.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Merely a warning. You never know what could happen. You too, Weasley," he spat, at Ron. "Having a mudblood for a girlfriend could be difficult." Ron raised his fist but Hermione pulled him back. She pushed him up the stairs as hard as she could. Harry exhaled angrily and grabbed Ginny's hand. They ushered Ron up the stairs before he got himself another week of detention. They entered the common room and Ron gave a cry of anger.  
  
"I'm going to beat the crap out of him one day!"  
  
"What do you think he meant by that?" Harry asked as Ron muttered to himself, breathing heavily and gesturing largely.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, worry in her voice. "It sounded like he knows something we don't."  
  
"Do you think he knows anything about the Death Eaters or Voldemort?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The Death Eaters are still in Azkaban so I don't see how he could know anything about Voldemort," Hermione answered. "Calm down Ron!" He was still walking around the room, rubbing his fists and punching them into his hands. He took a breath and sat heavily on the couch.  
  
"If he ever threatens either of you ever again, I'm going to hurt him so bad, he'll spend the rest of the year at St. Mungo's!" Hermione sat beside him.  
  
"Hurting him won't do anything. You'll get in trouble and he'll say something again later." Ron's nose flared and he made a growling noise.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well I do," she said. "Don't give him a reason to suspend you."  
  
"It'd be worth it."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hermione," he mocked. She pursed her lips.  
  
"Don't act like that. I'm just trying to help you stay out of trouble."  
  
"I don't care if I get in trouble! I'd much rather beat the stuffing out of Malfoy than be a good little boy," he said in a baby voice. "Not all of us are goody two shoes you know."  
  
"I'm not a goody two shoes," she said offended.  
  
"Ha! If you aren't then I'm in league with You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Would you just say his name!" she exclaimed standing up.  
  
"No! I don't like it and you can't make me! Why do you have to be so bossy all the time? Just because you say it doesn't mean everyone else should!"  
  
"I'm not bossy! Why are you being such a jerk?"  
  
"Because you're pissing me off with your bloody perfection! You drive me insane sometimes!" Her eyes watered and she looked at him angrily.  
  
"Fine be that way." She turned and walked up to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione!" he called to her but she slammed the door. He grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it across the room. He ran up to the boys' dormitory without a word to the others.  
  
"Ron is such a prat sometimes," Ginny said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he told her and pulled her into a hug. "Did Malfoy worry you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her.  
  
"I know. I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too." They had a quick snog and parted to their separate dormitories.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, what do you guys think? It's ok if you thought it sucked but I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. I had to get the part where people find out about H & G out of the way so I could move on with the plot. I know that a DADA teacher should have been established at the beginning of the year but I didn't know I'd get to that point. I wasn't sure whom to have as the temporary teacher so I made it McGonagall. I know Gryffindor would have played Slytherin by now but I decided to have Quidditch games in this too. I'll probably have the DA start up again soon, also something that would have begun by now but oh well. I can't be perfect. Anyway, I hope you all liked it alright since a lot of you were looking forward to this. It'll get good though, don't worry. Also, some of you may be reading I Want To Hold Your Hand by Z.Riley and I wanted to let you know that I am not taking any of her ideas. I truly thought of the happenings in my story by myself. I probably will stop reading her story so I don't copy anything that I like and think of my own ideas the rest of my story. She also has Lupin as the DADA teacher and started the D.A. but I had already planned on those things when I decided to have the sequel. Just wanted to clarify because I know a few of you are also reading her story. Some of you gave me e-mail addresses for when this got put up and if you didn't get the e-mail sorry, my e-mail kept saying there was an error so I don't know if you got it or not. Thanks for reading!  
  
Responses from chapter 26 on the last part:  
  
'Mione Weasley: HI! I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm not sure I liked it very much. Oh well, it'll get better.  
  
angelface58: I really love responding to you guys! I like the fact that we talk back and forth to each through the reviews. Plus, you guys take the time to give me a review so I feel I should take the time to answer you and thank you guys because you all make me so happy! I will always respond to you guys no matter what! Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me!  
  
redheadsintrigueme: Thanks Caty, I'm really glad you liked it! I promise to read yours as soon as I can! 


	2. Spies and Ugly Dresses

There For You  
  
Chapter 2: Spies and Ugly Dresses  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this up yesterday but homework was of course in the way. Don't worry though, I think about this a lot. I'm planning what I'm going to write when I do other stuff. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you liked the first chapter! Alright, this chapter takes place on Sunday. I don't know when returning students would come back so I decided that they came back on a Saturday so this is the next day. Also, thank you for the reviews! 23 for the first chapter! Wow! Ok, here we go!  
  
Ron woke the next morning after only a few hours of sleep. His argument with Hermione kept replaying itself in his mind. He was angry with her. She was so perfect all the time. She always acted rationally and didn't let him do what he wanted. If he wanted to knock out all of Malfoy's teeth, it was his decision not hers. And he hated it when she bothered him about saying You-Know-Who's name. Every time he heard it, it gave him chills. He just couldn't bring himself to say it yet. But the way she had looked at him last night. It made his heart hurt when he thought about the look in her eyes. It was like he had betrayed her. He groaned and pulled the sheet over his head. Harry opened the door to the room and looked to see if Ron was awake.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ron said dully.  
  
"Hi Ron," he answered to the sheet.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Just downstairs." Ron pulled down the sheet and looked at the clock. It was ten.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"No I was waiting for you."  
  
"Ok, let me get dressed." Ron stood and hastily grabbed a jumper and a pair of trousers out of his trunk. He followed Harry out of the dormitory and they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"So where's Ginny?" Ron asked. "And Hermione," he quickly added.  
  
"Oh they're in the library."  
  
"I thought they finished their work at home?"  
  
"They did."  
  
"Then what are they doing?"  
  
"Reading I suppose."  
  
"What does Ginny have to read?"  
  
"I don't know Ron! Go see for yourself if you're so curious." Ron looked down at his shoes and stayed silent the rest of the way. Harry shook his head. He knew what they were doing but didn't want to tell Ron. Hermione had been in the library all morning talking to Ginny about Ron. Harry had gone in for a few minutes to see them but didn't want to stay long since Hermione was crying. He felt Ginny would be a better comfort for her. He knew Ron was out of line last night but didn't want to talk about it with him. Even though Ron could be insensitive, he was still Harry's best friend and he didn't want to start an argument.  
  
They had breakfast with Neville and Ron was unusually quiet while they ate.  
  
"Alright Ron?" Neville asked. Ron nodded unconvincingly. Neville looked at Harry questioningly. He glanced at Ron.  
  
"Um, Ron and Hermione had a bit of a row last night." Neville looked at them confused.  
  
"But you were so happy at dinner last night." Ron stabbed his fork into his sausage and shoved it into his mouth. Neville looked away nervously.  
  
Dean and Seamus came in to invite the others out for a snowball fight. Ron perked up and agreed. Harry shrugged and he and Neville them around telling people to come out. They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon playing outside. Ron's mind was temporarily taken off of Hermione.  
  
An hour before dinner, after a long battle with Harry, Neville, the Creevey brothers, Seamus, Dean, Ernie Macmillan, and many other students, Ron decided to go inside to warm his cold body. As he headed to Gryffindor Tower, the library came into sight and he curiously walked inside. He looked around for Hermione and found her at a table in the corner. Her face was a little red but she wasn't crying. Ginny sat beside her reading what looked like an extremely boring book in Ron's opinion. Hermione was quickly writing on a piece of parchment. She already had half the page done. She stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath and looked up. Ron jumped behind a row of books and peeked around it a minute later. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to write. Ron swallowed hard. He had made her cry again. 'Why am I such an ass?' he wondered. He sighed and left the library when Hermione wasn't looking. As he exited, Ginny looked up and saw his back disappear through the door. She put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. If he was going to spy on Hermione, why couldn't he just come and apologize? Ginny wished she could leave but didn't want Hermione to feel lonely when she was upset. Thankfully, Harry came to her rescue. About fifteen minutes after Ron had left, Harry came in and sat at the table with them. His hair was wet and his face was red from the cold. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Get a water balloon attack from Peeves?" He grinned.  
  
"No, snowball fight."  
  
"Oh," she said disappointedly.  
  
"I would have got you," he whispered. "But," he motioned to Hermione with his head. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Hermione snapped, looking up. "You could have come and got Ginny. I wouldn't have cared."  
  
"It's alright Hermione," Ginny said. I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said. "I don't mind being by myself."  
  
"Well, why don't we go eat dinner?" Harry suggested. "I'll just go dry off and change then we can go eat."  
  
"Alright, we'll meet you down there," Ginny told him. Harry nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He walked out of the library and Hermione rolled up her parchment.  
  
"I'm going to owl this."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at dinner then?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm still full from lunch. I need to do some reading anyway so I'll see you later."  
  
"Hermione you have to see him sometime."  
  
"I'm not hungry alright?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Bye." Hermione picked up her bag and left. Ginny groaned and gathered her belongings together. She pushed in her chair and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione quickly walked to the owlery. On her way there, Ron was walking the opposite direction and coming nearer. He noticed her and slowed down.  
  
"Hermione," he said as she walked past him without a word.  
  
"Hermione wait." He caught up to her and she continued as fast as she could. With his long legs, it was no problem staying next to her while she was practically jogging.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked. She kept her eyes forward and didn't answer him. He took her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Please can we talk?" She pulled her arm away and continued walking.  
  
"Hermione! You can't ignore me forever!" The distance between them grew larger until she turned a corner. He swore loudly and a portrait nearby of an old woman with the ugliest dress Ron had ever seen and hair in an extremely tight bun gasped at him.  
  
"Oh shut up!" he exclaimed at her. She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest as he quickly walked to the Great Hall. He sat down roughly beside Ginny. He slammed his fist on the table and his forehead dropped down on it. Ginny eyed him strangely.  
  
"She won't even bloody talk to me," he mumbled.  
  
"Do you blame her?" Ginny asked. He pulled his head up and glared at her.  
  
"Look I know I acted stupid last night! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Then tell her!"  
  
"I was going to but she just walked away!"  
  
"Well you really hurt her feelings Ron! You told her she was bossy and too perfect and that she pisses you off! How would you feel?" He sighed heavily.  
  
"Why did you say that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was really mad at Malfoy and she kept telling me what I wasn't going to do and I just got madder. But you have to admit, she is pretty perfect."  
  
"Yes, but that isn't a bad thing. You made it sound like perfection was a crime. She only wants to help you." He nodded. Harry came in and sat across from them.  
  
"You talk to Hermione yet?" he asked. Ron shook his head sadly.  
  
"She won't talk to me."  
  
"I saw you spying on us earlier," Ginny told him. Ron looked at her surprised.  
  
"You did? Did Hermione see me?" Ginny shook her head. Ron exhaled thankfully. "Is she coming to eat?"  
  
"No, she said she wasn't hungry."  
  
"Damn. Where do you think she is?"  
  
"She was going to the owlery but she might be gone by now." Ron stood.  
  
"I'm going to check." He turned and left the hall. Ginny took a roll and bit into it. She put her foot on Harry's across the table and he grinned.  
  
"The upside to them fighting is we get to be alone more." She snorted.  
  
"When I'm not sitting in the library with her while she writes pages and pages to Krum."  
  
"Oh she told Krum?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron better not find out. He'll have a fit." Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
A moment later, a small brown owl flew up to Harry and dropped a note in Harry's soup. Ginny giggled and Harry pulled it out by the corner. He dried it with his wand and unfolded it. He skimmed it over.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to speak with me after dinner," Harry told her.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked at the head table and Dumbledore winked at him, a sparkle in his eye. He turned his head as Professor McGonagall said something to him. Harry looked back at Ginny and shrugged.  
Ron looked in the owlery and the library but Hermione wasn't in either place. He decided to look in the common room and jogged there. He hurriedly said the past word and jumped in the portrait hole. Hermione was sitting at their usual table fast asleep with her head laid on an open book in front of her. Ron didn't know whether he should leave or stay. He watched as a piece of her hair fell on her cheek. He crept forward and sat quietly in a chair beside her. He slowly reached forward and tucked the stray hair behind her ear. She slightly opened her eyes at the touch and upon seeing Ron sat up suddenly. He quickly pulled back his hand. She put her hand on her chest.  
  
"Ron don't scare me like that again! I had no idea anyone was here!"  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. She shut her book and stood up.  
  
"No wait!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her seat.  
  
"Ron let go!" He held on tight.  
  
"No! I want to talk to now!" She pursed her lips and shook him off but stayed seated. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"You don't piss me off." She scoffed.  
  
"Yes I do. If I didn't, you wouldn't have said that."  
  
"Well ok yes you do sometimes but.what I said last night.it's not how I really feel." He stared at the table and she leaned forward a bit, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No. I'm just trying to think of how to say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That I'm sorry." She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. He sat up and put his hand on her knee. She scooted it over but he pulled her leg back and firmly put his hand down. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings. Look you are bossy sometimes but I need it. And you do occasionally piss me off but in fairness, I know that I piss you off a lot." He saw the corner of her mouth turn up and he smiled slightly. "And I know that you want me to stay out of trouble. I just have a hard time controlling my anger at Malfoy. It's usually because of you though. I want to keep you safe." Her body relaxed a bit and his fingers made their way to hers. He kissed them softly and looked up at her face. She didn't look angry anymore. He gave her his lopsided grin and she laughed.  
  
"You are such a prat," she said. He shrugged.  
  
"Can't really help it." She nodded.  
  
"I know. Alright, I'm sorry I made you mad. I don't mean to be bossy. It just comes sort of natural for me." He grinned and she laughed. "And you don't have to say Voldemort." She touched his face gently and he pulled her forward to his lips. After they released he said, "Good, I won't." She pushed him playfully and he hugged her.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, since it took me so long to get this chapter up, I'm stopping here. If I went farther I wouldn't have had this up until tomorrow night. I plan on having the next chapter up tomorrow night actually so you guys won't have to wait long. I'll probably have it up around 11 p.m. though so most of you will find it Sunday. Sorry about the cliffy about Dumbledore's note but it would've taken me a while to put that part in this chapter so it'll be in next chapter. It's nothing serious. Most of you could probably guess what he wants. Again, sorry this took so long.  
  
potterweasly: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I know they're young to get married but I thought it'd be funny if she had a ring and people thought that.  
  
DreamOnForever: Thanks!  
  
bballgirl02: Thank you! It'll get moving soon!  
  
Thekecmaster: Thanks! Yeah, that usually means that they're engaged.  
  
'Mione Weasley: Hello my faithful reviewer! Glad to hear from you! Thank you, I'm happy you liked it! I thought those would be funny things to add in. Don't ever worry, even when R & H fight in my stories, it will always turn out happy and fluffy! Yeah, it will be different than Chris but I think that's good. They're teens now so a change of direction is good in my opinion. Cuaron may be an H/H shipper but I heard somewhere (I don't remember where) that they were going to have some R/H related stuff in PoA. I did see the mugglenet pics. I think that Hermione holds onto Harry's arm in the book though. I'll check when I get a chance. I don't think he'll have any H/H hints in the movie. R/H all the way! Yay! Ok, bye!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Of course they'll be together! Thanks!  
  
kit kat kid: Thank you! I'm trying my best!  
  
line-a girl form denamrk: Thanks! I'm writing as fast as I can!  
  
ginny-weasley200304: No, they haven't gotten together in the books but they went to the Yule Ball together so I thought maybe I'd have her like him. I'll see what I'm going to do with it. Anyway, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
angelface58: Thank you! And you're welcome about the e-mail!  
  
shortywithbrains: Thanks! Of course I'll continue!  
  
Puppydog-eyes: Thank you I will!  
  
loli-chick336: Thank you! Lol, they will!  
  
Joots: Lol, yes it's up! Yay!  
  
KrisKG: Thank you! Glad you liked it! I'm just really picky about my writing. I have my own computer too! I have a bunch of different pictures to put on my background. Currently Josh Hartnett is up but I have HP pictures too! How do set a website as your homepage? That'd be nice to have mugglenet or ff.net as mine.  
  
CheeseDiva: Thank you! You're so nice! Yeah, they fought but I can't keep them mad at each other for too long!  
  
fredngeorgegirl: Thanks! No, I'm not putting it up on checkmated. It takes them too long to update chapters while I can put them up on ff.net whenever I'm ready. I prefer being without a beta. I agree though, I should have had her doing some more comforting things when they were on the train. Oh well, another time!  
  
Kim: Thank you!  
  
Lily106: I know, I'm typing as fast as I can! I just have had a lot of homework this week! Sorry! No, they didn't break up. Just mad!  
  
HermioneClone: Thanks, I will!  
  
ElmoRock3113: Thank you so much! Yay Lupin!  
  
WackyWatermelon: Thanks! Ron just got a little mad. He has a bit of a temper, as we all know. No, sadly Malfoy will always be a prat. By the end of my story you won't like him even more!  
  
the-love-of-ron: Thank you! I love Ron too! I love writing him all caring and sappy! It's so fun!  
  
Imogen: Well, if you don't like it then don't read it! It's that simple! Your comment doesn't bother me though considering I have over 350 good reviews between this story and my last one. So hmmm, should I listen to you or them? Gosh, that's a toughy. 


	3. That's a Good Color

There For You  
  
Chapter 3: That's a Good Color  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I said I would! I didn't forget but I had two projects to do plus I had to baby-sit Monday then go to ballet. On Sunday we had a Nutcracker Tea at my ballet school and I had to dress up in an ugly, itchy dress and serve tea, apple juice, and junk food to little kids and their parents for six hours. Tons of fun. Yeah right. Alright, Harry talks to Dumbledore this chapter. Here it is.  
  
Harry and Ginny entered the common room after they finished dinner to find Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch. No one else was in there since Harry and Ginny had left early.  
  
"Ah! Turn around, turn around!" Harry exclaimed when he spotted them and began pushing Ginny toward the door. Hermione gave a surprised shriek and sat up quickly, pushing Ron's body off hers. He nearly fell off the couch but grabbed the back of it. Ginny burst out laughing and Harry tentatively released her arms.  
  
"Are they done?" he asked, facing away from them.  
  
"Yes, they're done," she giggled and stepped forward. Hermione was hurriedly smoothing her hair and Ron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Good timing," he grumbled. Ginny snorted. She found this very amusing.  
  
"What are you laughing at? What if I walked in on you and Harry?" he snapped. He realized what he had just said and looked at them with wide eyes. His nostrils flared and he shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Never mind. I never want to walk in on that. Ever." Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped into a chair across from the couch. Harry slowly took a seat next to her, unsure if they should be sitting down after that.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that," Hermione told Harry and Ginny. "Ron and I should be more careful."  
  
"How careful can we be? Where else are we supposed to snog? I mean closets are nice and all, I like them a lot, but we have to stand the whole time."  
  
"Yes, using energy to stand is just horrible," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, would you rather snog standing or sitting?" He slapped himself and shook his head.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with me? Why do I keep talking about you and snogging? Especially when your boyfriend is my best mate?"  
  
"I thought you were alright with them being together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am but I don't want to think about them kissing and stuff! Ugh, it's my little sister!" He pounded the side of his head with the palm of his hand, trying to beat out the image.  
  
"Oh stop it," Hermione said, restraining his arm.  
  
"Hey Harry, don't you have to see Dumbledore?" Ginny asked suddenly. Harry jumped up.  
  
"I forgot! I have to go! I'll see you guys later!" He ran out of the room and Ron and Hermione looked at his retreating back strangely.  
  
"See Dumbledore for what?" Ron asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"No idea. He got a note at dinner to see Dumbledore. I wonder what he wants."  
  
"Maybe he wants to talk about Lupin," Ron suggested.  
  
"What about Lupin?" Hermione asked skeptically. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
"By the way Hermione, I made a really good choice in lipstick for you," Ginny said grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. Ginny started to giggle.  
  
"Because it looks good on Ron too!" Ron looked at his sister strangely and Hermione opened her mouth. She grabbed Ron's face and turned it towards her. He had light burgundy lipstick on and under his lips and in a few places around his face. She snorted and began wiping his cheek with her thumb. Ginny continued to laugh and Ron's eyes widened. He rubbed his mouth quickly and Hermione began to giggle. The corners of his lips drew up into a smile and he laughed too. Hermione ran to get a wet cloth and finished cleaning his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. A bit of lipstick isn't a big deal considering how it got there." She rolled her eyes at him and Ginny began giggling again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry ran to the statue in front of Dumbledore's office. He didn't think the past word was still cockroach cluster (was that the last password?) but wasn't sure if he should try and guess since this wasn't an emergency like last time. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came behind him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore will be here soon. He has been briefly detained. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." The statue jumped aside and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Indeed," she muttered. Harry followed McGonagall into Dumbledore's office. She told him to sit down and left him alone. He looked around the room at all the strange things occupying it and spotted Fawkes perched on his table.  
  
"Hi Fawkes." The beautiful phoenix lifted its wings and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Hello Harry." Harry turned around sharply. He hadn't realized Dumbledore had come in yet.  
  
"Hello Professor." Dumbledore came around the desk and took a seat across form Harry. He laced his fingers together and leaned back slightly in his chair. Harry looked at him curiously.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. You are not in trouble." His eyes twinkled at Harry behind his half moon spectacles and Harry slightly relaxed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the club you started with some of your fellow students last year. I was curious if you would be interested in reinstating this club. You called it the 'D.A.' if I am correct?" Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it stood for Dumbledore's Army." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I am very honored that you named your group after me. What do you think? Would you like to begin teaching again?"  
  
Harry thought about it. He did miss working with everyone. It had really seemed to help his friends on their defense against the dark arts, especially Neville. They hadn't finished everything Harry had wanted to accomplish last year like Patronuses. He looked at Dumbledore and nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. I'd love to do it."  
  
"Very well. I'm glad to hear it. When Professor Lupin arrives he will of course be happy to assist you with anything you need though we both agree that you can handle it yourself. How do you feel about teaching other students besides last year's members?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with Quidditch. Oh, and my schoolwork," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes, we can't interfere with Quidditch." Dumbledore smiled. "Since it does not have to be a secret this year, I believe there will be no problem finding time. I only want third year and above to join since first and second years still need to learn the basics. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Very well. An announcement will be posted by Friday on times each week for meetings. Perhaps we could have one time for third years and half of fourth, the other half of fourth year and fifth year, then sixth and seventh year. Now about your curriculum. Professor Lupin will teach you defense against different creatures similar to when he was here before. You were teaching hexes, curses, and counter jinxes last year, right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I suggest you continue that and later you may converse with Professor Lupin to discuss what he will be teaching and what you can teach. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes sir. That's excellent!"  
  
"Good, good. You may go back to your common room now." Harry stood.  
  
"Thank you sir. Good night."  
  
"Good night Harry." Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower in a wonderful mood. He immediately began thinking of what he would begin teaching each of the years. He had to get his year working on Patronuses again; he would need Hermione to help him look up spells in the library.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I'll get the new one up A.S.A.P. Sorry it was a pretty boring and short chapter but I didn't want you guys to wait much longer for me to update since I said I would on Sunday. Sorry! I need to stop saying a day that I'll update and then not update until three days later than that. I will aim for Thursday but it might end up being Friday. I'll try my hardest! Ok, individuals for everyone! (For those of you who gave me fairly lengthy reviews and I only give small responses, sorry but I only have a little bit of time to answer right now. If you give another long review, I will give a longer response next time, I promise! Don't be offended because I love you all and I love long reviews if you want to give them!)  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thank you! That is cool it comes out on your birthday!  
  
bballgirl02: Yeah, sort of interesting but it will get better! I just have limited time to write! More H/G later of course! Don't worry!  
  
potterweasly: Lol, thanks! I know compared to other authors I update quickly but I just feel bad if I don't update every few days! I have a need to update quickly! Did you guess what Dumbledore wanted right?  
  
Cheese Diva: Thank you, thank you! That's all so flattering! I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
loli-chick336: Thank you very much!  
  
Weasley-is-my-King: Thanks, I'm trying!  
  
iced-1: Yes, they're back together! Lol!  
  
Lily106: I know!!  
  
angelface58: Thank you! Sorry it didn't get up Sunday!  
  
shortywithbrains: Thanks! I know, he does, doesn't he? It's really easy to write him with funny lines too!  
  
Kim: Thank you!  
  
Wacky Watermelon: Thanks! Yes, it was a memorable moment! Lol! I'm deciding whether he's going to find out about the letter or not.hmmm.not sure.  
  
RonPLUSHermione4eva: Thank you Krysti!  
  
bellalovesron: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! Of course I put you in the individuals! I always answer my reviews! I'm in ballet level E, which has age's 12-18ish year olds in it. We're the second highest level at the school under the professionals. I also do jazz and modern. Thanks for asking! Yes, I will keep updating! You keep reviewing!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks! Don't worry, there will be plenty of fluff in this story! Sorry I couldn't fit any in this chapter. It will come!  
  
Sweetale777: Thank you so much!  
  
thec00lgirl6790: It just came when I wrote it and Ron gets mad at Malfoy when he bothers them. I thought if Ron's rage got high enough, he'd probably be mad at anyone around him, even Hermione. Even though they're going out, I feel like they still need to fight occasionally since they did so much before they got together. They can't completely stop fighting. Anyway, they won't fight very often in this story. Sorry you didn't like it.  
  
puppydog-eyes: I know, me too!  
  
KrisKG: I got it! Thanks! Now I have mugglenet when I open the Internet! Yay! Anyway, glad you liked the chapter. 


	4. Vooboo

There For You  
  
Chapter 4: Voo-boo  
  
Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! You're all so nice! Well, I got one review that wasn't nice but oh well! It was an easy one to ignore. Anyway, I'm not going to promise a day for updating the next chapter but it'll be up as soon as I can get it typed! I have tons of science homework this weekend though so I can't promise one this weekend but I'll try! I think this chapter will make you all laugh! At least I hope it will! Enjoy!  
  
Harry walked back to the common room after speaking with Dumbledore with a huge smile on his face. He happily told the Fat Lady the password and went inside. Hermione was ensconced in a very large book about Arithmancy while Ginny and Ron were concentrating on a game of chess. Ginny stared hard at the board and slowly made her move. Ron looked up as Harry sat beside Ginny.  
  
"Hey mate. What'd Dumbledore want?"  
  
"He asked if I wanted to start up the D.A. again!" Hermione's head snapped up from her book and Ginny gasped.  
  
"We're having the D.A. again? Oh excellent!" Ginny exclaimed. "When do we start?" Harry told them the conversation with Dumbledore and at the end, they were all grinning at each other.  
  
"That's so exciting! And it will be so much easier without hiding it from Umbridge and worrying about keeping it a secret," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where're we having it?" Ron asked. Harry wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"Good question. Dumbledore didn't say. I guess he'll put that on the notice on Friday."  
  
"Well no matter where it is, I can't wait! It was so fun last year and it really helped everyone out!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, Neville was actually doing well last year," Hermione added. "He was absolutely determined to do everything." Harry grinned.  
  
"I can't wait for the first lesson."  
  
* * * * *  
  
On Friday morning, Harry woke up a little early and quickly dressed. He ran down to the common room and went straight to the announcement board. The sign was displayed right in the middle for everyone to see. It explained what the D.A. was, told in bold letters that it was taught by Harry Potter, the days that students could attend and where. The directions to the Room of Requirement were written on the notice and Harry smiled. He really enjoyed having that room for the meetings. There were three sign up sheets underneath the notice: one for third and fourth years, one for fourth and fifth years, and one for sixth and seventh years. Harry was the first in the common room so no names were written on it yet.  
  
Harry sat on the couch to wait for the others to go to breakfast. He pulled out his Quidditch planning notebook and estimated where the middle was. He folded the corner to mark the page and titled it 'D.A.' He made a section for each group he would be teaching. He wrote down Patronus under the sixth and seventh year section and thought about what to have the other groups do. After about half an hour, Ginny came down. He stood up and pointed at the sign.  
  
"Look! It's here!" Ginny went to the board and read the notice. She smiled and hugged Harry.  
  
"It's wonderful! There's a sign up sheet and everything!" She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a quill. She neatly signed her name on the top line of the fourth and fifth year list.  
  
"There. I'm the first one signed up!" Harry grinned happily.  
  
"I've already started planning the first lesson for each group so I know what I'm going to begin with."  
  
"Good idea." A moment later, Hermione came down the stairs and immediately noticed the sign. She grasped and ran to it.  
  
"That's a great sign!" She skimmed it quickly. "Oh that really is beautiful." She took Ginny's quill and jotted her name down. Ron came down and they showed him the sign. He wrote down his name.  
  
"Alright, let's go eat." Ron took Hermione's hand and they all walked to the Great Hall. Hermione headed to one side of the table but Ron stopped her.  
  
"No, I want to sit on this side today." She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Just humor me. You'll see why." He pulled her down his desired side. She rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
Everyone was chatting while they waited for breakfast to appear. Harry noticed Ron watching the door.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked.  
  
"Just wait." Harry raised his eyebrow but left Ron alone. A few minutes later, Ron grinned and sat up a little straighter. The food appeared and he put some eggs on his plate. He took a couple bites and took something out of his pocket while he chewed. He got Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's attention.  
  
"Ok, now look at Malfoy but not so it's obvious," he whispered. They all carefully looked at him and Ron's eyes moved down underneath the table.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Purple," he whispered. Suddenly, Draco's hair was bright purple and the Slytherin students around him began laughing. Hermione gasped and Harry and Ginny snorted, trying to cover their laughter.  
  
"Ron, what did you do!" Hermione hissed at him. Ron was doing all he could to not fall over.  
  
"The twins gave me a voo-boo doll thing for Christmas to use on Malfoy," he choked out.  
  
"Voo-boo?"  
  
"Whatever those things are. Fred and George said that's where they got the idea."  
  
By this time, most of the Great Hall had seen Draco's new color and were laughing at him. Ron proceeded to give him purple eyebrows and a matching moustache. Draco didn't know why they were pointing at him and Pansy Parkinson pulled a mirror out of her bag, a look of horror on her face. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw it and he touched his hair angrily. He stood up quickly and stalked out of the room. Before he left, he gave Harry a look of hatred. Harry just laughed harder. Ron collapsed forward onto the table, tears in his eyes. Ginny was shaking with her hands over her face. Hermione just watched them worriedly.  
  
"Ron, if they find out you did that, you're going to be in so much trouble! I can't believe you did that! Who knows what he's going to do now!"  
  
"Oh calm down Hermione! I don't care what Malfoy does! That was too priceless! He looked kind of like a magician!" As Ron said this, he dissolved in a fit of laughter again. The corners of Hermione's mouth lifted slightly but she forced herself not to laugh. She shook her head and bit into her toast.  
  
Draco wasn't seen in class the rest of the day. Ron had a satisfied smile on his face the whole day. Hermione couldn't help but smile too. It was stupid of him to do but she had to admit, it was funny. Of course, she didn't tell Ron that. In Potions, they heard Pansy whining to a Slytherin girl.  
  
"I just feel soooo bad for Draco! He's been in the hospital wing all day! Poor thing!" Ron chuckled to himself and Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. Harry highly enjoyed his Malfoyless day. Care of Magical Creatures went well and Potions wasn't nearly as awful as usual without Malfoy there to laugh at him with Snape.  
  
That evening as they left the Great Hall from dinner, they saw Malfoy quickly walking down to the dungeons. His hair was still purple and Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst out laughing. Hermione smiled but controlled her amusement.  
  
"I wonder why Madam Pomfrey didn't fix his hair," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe the twins made it last forty-eight hours like the makeup Ginny has," Harry suggested.  
  
"Probably," Ginny said.  
  
"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen. I will never forget that moment." Ron closed his eyes and replayed it in his head. He grinned and Hermione lightly slapped his stomach.  
  
"Oh shut up about it already. You did something funny alright?"  
  
"I knew you thought it was," Ron said. She rolled her eyes and they walked into the common room.  
  
Author's Note: That makes me laugh too. Malfoy with purple hair. Oh how funny that would be. Anyway sorry it was short again. I'll take a little longer on next chapter to make more happen in it and not have it so short. Thanksgiving break is coming out and I have a week off so hopefully I'll be able to get out 2 or 3 chapters then. By the way, I'm taking the driver license test on Monday! Ahhh! I'm nervous! I really hope I pass! I have a car and I want to start driving it BY MYSELF! Hooray!!!!! Ok, now for the thank you's.  
  
Individuals:  
  
bballgirl02: Lol, I don't know! Maybe he does! Thanks!  
  
potterweasly: Sorry you are/were sick! Glad you liked the chapter! I'm trying to make longer chapters but I don't want to take forever updating. I'll try and make the next one longer!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thanks! He is really cute!  
  
Lissa: Thank you!  
  
Mione Weasley the original: I know it is but I stopped reading it to avoid that. I swear though that I didn't take any of her ideas! They're all my own!  
  
sillypaulie: Thanks I will!  
  
Yazow: Thank you!  
  
angelface58: Thanks! I don't mind hearing that.hee hee.  
  
ElmoRock3113: Of course they still like to snog! I bet they would like to even if they were fighting! Well, maybe not but anyway! Glad you like it!  
  
Ashie: Hi! Thank you for reading! I'm really happy you like it! And welcome to the site! I love it! Sorry, but I'm not big on Harry/Hermione stories. I can't really picture them but everyone's entitled to their opinion! I know they started Patronuses last year but not everyone got it as well as Hermione. I'll have to reread that part real quick before I write that chapter. Anyway, thanks! Oh, and thanks about cockroach cluster!  
  
loli-chick336: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked all of that!  
  
shortywithbrains: Lol, thanks!  
  
lillypotterfan: Thank you very much! I'm happy you like it!  
  
bellalovesron: Thanks, that's really flattering!! Tap used to be my favorite but I switched to ballet. I wish I could still take it but I'm too busy. Sorry, I don't know about schools in Australia, lol. No kangaroos bouncing down the street? Darn, I always thought they did! Lol, thanks!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thank you so much! You make me smile! : ) You're always so nice! I don't have time to read chapter 16 tonight but I will A.S.A.P!  
  
the-love-of-ron: Lol, he is great isn't he? You're welcome for all that Ronness! I love writing it!  
  
thec00lgirl6790: Thank you!  
  
Wacky Watermelon: Thanks, glad you liked it! 


	5. Loads of Homework

There For You  
  
Chapter 5: Loads of Homework  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took a week to get out but I had two projects due this week and my uncle came for Thanksgiving and I've had errands to run in my car!!! Yep, I got my license!!! Yay! I can drive myself to ballet now and to Taco Bell (I went there on Tuesday) and the store! Anyway, sorry t took awhile and I know what some of you will say. I know that I update faster than most authors but I don't like going a week without updating. But here it is! It's very fluffy at the end! Enjoy!  
  
Ron slept in the next morning. He finally rolled out of bed and hastily dressed himself. He went down to the common room to find Harry and Ginny talking happily to each other on the couch hand in hand. Ginny was looking up at Harry adoringly and he smiled down at her. Ron cleared his throat and wrinkled his nose a bit. It still bothered him a little to see his best friend with his sister. Harry noticed him and sat up a little straighter.  
  
"Hey Ron, look," Harry said pointing to the D.A. sign. Ron walked over to it and his eyes widened in shock. Every single space was filled on the sign up sheet. Ron skimmed the lists over. He didn't know most of the people but it was great to see so much enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow Harry!"  
  
"I know. I had no idea so many people would be interested. I'm going to have my hands full." Ron nodded in agreement. Harry relaxed back into the couch and turned his head to Ginny. Ron spotted Hermione sitting at the table and sat beside her. He kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"What're you doing Love?" She turned to him momentarily and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Studying." She went back to her work and Ron leaned back.  
  
"You been studying long?"  
  
"A couple hours."  
  
"When will you be done?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"By the time Quidditch practice is over? We're meeting from two to four." (I don't know how long they practice. If anyone knows, tell me.)  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered.  
  
"Do you have that much?"  
  
"The same amount that you have."  
  
"I'll do mine tomorrow. We don't have too much." She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really? We have work in every class. Maybe you should get a head start on it." Ron shrugged nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"We also have N.E.W.T.S. next year you know. There's loads to study for that."  
  
"They're a year away Hermione! No need to start now."  
  
"Yes, because preparing in advance is such a terrible thing to do." He nodded.  
  
"Yep, it's too early."  
  
"Well I'm going to anyway. You should too but whatever."  
  
"But have you had breakfast?" She nodded. He sighed. He looked back at Harry to ask if he had eaten but found the pair kissing each other softly.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Harry opened one eye at Ron.  
  
"Breakfast?" Harry held up a finger and gave Ginny one more, longer kiss. Ron looked away disgustedly. He checked back a moment later to see if they were done and stood. Harry took Ginny's hand and they headed to the portrait hole. Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head.  
  
"Sure you don't want to come?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. He shrugged and followed the others to the Great Hall. As soon as they sat down, Neville came to them and began talking excitedly.  
  
"Professor Lupin is coming tonight! He'll be here by dinner!" Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"I forgot it was today! Excellent!"  
  
"Can't wait to see him!" Ron added. "Plus it'll be nice getting rid of McGonagall. It's horrible having her for two classes!" Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny smiled at Harry. She knew it would be wonderful for him to have more of a father figure to talk to since Sirius was gone. Ron wasn't a very good substitute. Parvati and Lavender heard them talking about Lupin nearby and scooted down to them.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm comfortable having him teach here again. He is a werewolf after all. What if he isn't safe?" Parvati asked. Anger spread on Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being a werewolf! He's perfectly safe! He has a potion to take that makes him calm when he changes!" Harry exclaimed. Parvati raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Sorry," she snapped. "I didn't realize you were so close to him."  
  
"Yeah, we know him really well!" Ron told her. "He's the best Defense teacher we've had and we're lucky he's coming back!"  
  
"Well, I suppose that's a matter of opinion," she said coolly. Ron narrowed his eyes at her. She stared right back at him.  
  
"Look Lavender. Seamus is here. Let's go talk to him. Hopefully he won't yell at us." They scooted down to where Seamus and Dean were seated and made a point of being nice to him.  
  
"Ruddy girls," Ron muttered. Ginny pursed her lips and glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm sure Hermione would be very interested to hear you said that." His eyes widened in fear. He shook his head furiously.  
  
"Don't tell Hermione! I didn't mean it towards you two."  
  
"Sure." Ron still looked scared and Ginny chuckled. Ron was so easily blackmailed.  
  
"Shut it you two," Harry said. "You don't think people will give him trouble because of third year do you? Snape did tell all the Slytherins he was a werewolf."  
  
"Well, hopefully it will only be the Slytherins. I think once he's back everyone else will see that he's all right and there's nothing to worry about. Obviously Malfoy will be a pain but that's to be expected," Ginny answered. Harry nodded though he still wasn't sure. He looked around.  
  
"Speaking of an ass, where is Malfoy?" Ron and Ginny checked the Slytherin table but he was nowhere to be seen. Ron grinned maliciously.  
  
"Bet his hair's still purple. I really am a genius."  
  
"No the twins are the geniuses. You just made a good color choice. How long do you think it will last?" Ginny said. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I'll owl Fred and George and ask. Hopefully it lasts a week." They laughed and finished eating. They went back to the common room where Hermione was still vigorously working. She was quickly scribbling down notes from a book.  
  
"You hand will fall off eventually," Ron joked. She grunted and continued writing. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You'll become a workaholic if you aren't careful." She glanced up at him and said, "Ha, ha."  
  
"By the way, Lupin's coming tonight," he told Hermione.  
  
"I know. Dumbledore announced it this morning while you lot were sleeping."  
  
"Oh," he said momentarily disappointed that he hadn't told her first. He quickly recovered.  
  
"Exciting huh?" She nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"It'll be really wonderful having him around again."  
  
"You close to being done?" He asked. She shook her head and went back to her book. Ron scowled. He turned to Harry.  
  
"Chess?" Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"How about we play against you. Perhaps if we work together, we'll finally beat you." Ron shook his head proudly.  
  
"I can beat the two of you. I'll show you. Come on." They set up the board and played until it was time for Quidditch practice. Ron narrowly beat them but he won nonetheless. Harry laughed at the dejected look on Ginny's face.  
  
"We'll get him next time. Come on, time for practice." They said good-bye to Hermione and headed to the locker rooms.  
  
It was one of their best practices yet. Harry watched his team from the side for a bit. Ron could block every attempted goal form the chasers except when Ginny went. She always got it past him. Quidditch talent really ran in the Weasley family. Harry had a really good feeling they were going to beat Slytherin. The game was next Saturday but he knew they could win if they played tomorrow. Harry practiced catching the Snitch a few times and finally ended it.  
  
"Excellent job everyone! We're done!" The team landed and made their way to the showers.  
  
"Wow Ginny! You did really great out there! And you too Ron! You saved all of them! Well, except Ginny's," Harry told them as they walked together.  
  
"Yeah, when did you get so good?" Ron asked Ginny. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. When did you get so good? You didn't play like that last year."  
  
"Maybe it's having Harry as captain. I don't feel so nervous. Angelina right scared me to death when we practiced," he said thoughtfully. "I hope Hermione's done studying. We haven't been to a closet for ages!" Ginny giggled and Harry shook his head in amusement. Ron thought the closet was the best thing ever created. They changed out of their Quidditch clothes and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was surrounded by more books, charts, and parchment than when they had left her.  
  
"Where did all this come from?" Ron asked her in amazement. "This wasn't here before!"  
  
"I went to the library for a bit while you were gone and found some great books!" she said motioning to her large collection. Ron stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Maybe they could help you out at St.Mungo's. I'm sure Lockhart would be happy for some company," he told her. Hermione did a double take. She had imagined him saying that when she was thinking about telling him she liked him. (Remember her comment in chapter 2? Reread if you don't.) Ron noticed her surprise at his comment.  
  
"You ok? I was only kidding." She nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I've got more to do so I'll just keep working." Ron scoffed.  
  
"Haven't you studied enough? You've been at it all day! Let's do something else!"  
  
"No, I have loads more to do. I'm sure you can find something to keep yourself occupied until dinner." He looked back at Harry and Ginny sitting together on the couch again and turned to give Hermione his puppy face but she wasn't looking at him anymore. He frowned. Neville and Dean were playing Exploding Snap nearby so he joined them.  
  
"Where's Seamus?" The boys shrugged.  
  
"He was abducted by Parvati and Lavender but Parvati came in and went upstairs a while ago so he must be with Lavender," Dean answered. Ron nodded and they started a new game. An hour later, the boys were done playing and Hermione was still hard at work. Ron had no idea what she could possibly still be working on. He went over to her and sat down.  
  
"Aren't you finished yet?" She shook her head. Ron was fed up. He stood and bent down to her. He took her arm and lifted her body over his shoulder. She gasped as he stood up straight.  
  
"Ron what on earth are you doing?! Put me down! I'm not done yet!"  
  
"Well it's time for a break! We're going somewhere where there aren't any books and no room to study!"  
  
"Ron if you don't put me down right now I'm going to.I'll.well I'll think of something and you won't like it!" Ron rolled his eyes though she couldn't see his face as her head was behind him. He walked over to the portrait hole while Hermione continued to protest on his shoulder. Harry and Ginny chuckled as they left.  
  
"What would you do if I did that to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not a workaholic so I don't think you would ever need to," she laughed. Harry shrugged.  
  
"You might get stressed out when it comes time to take your O.W.L.S."  
  
"Well if I get like Hermione then you have my permission to carry me away."  
  
"Alright," he answered and kissed her lightly. She reached up to his face and pulled him down to her. There were only a few people in the common room, mostly first years, and they cleared out when they saw the couple on the sofa. A few girls were giggling furiously as they left. Harry heard them but was a bit preoccupied to be annoyed at them. The pair continued to kiss and they felt all worries about anything at all leave them. They only thought about each other and the feeling of being so close.  
  
After a few minutes of protest, Hermione finally gave up and let Ron carry her wherever he was taking her. Soon though, she knew where they were going. She recognized the corridor from visiting it so much in second year and the times she and Ron had visited it. They were heading to the closet by Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.  
  
"We're going to the closet aren't we?"  
  
"Yep!" Ron opened the door and jumped back in surprise, nearly dropping Hermione. She heard a shriek behind her and wondered what was going on. Ron was backing away and apologizing to someone.  
  
"Ron, what is it?" she asked. He turned around and walked away as fast as he could while still holding Hermione. She looked in the closet to find Lavender and Seamus already in there. They both had shocked expressions on their faces and Hermione's eyes widened. She gave them an apologetic look before Ron turned a corner. He set her down when they were out of sight of the other two. Hermione looked up and him and started laughing. Ron slowly broke into a smile and was soon laughing too.  
  
"Bloody hell, did you see them? I've never seen Lavender's hair so crazy! And talk about lipstick on someone! He'll have to shower just to get it all off!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I certainly hope we don't look like that!"  
  
"She must use a tube every day! How can you get so much lipstick on you?" Ron asked in bewilderment. Hermione shrugged. They calmed down and Ron took her hand.  
  
"Come on, there are other closets in this school."  
  
"Ron really, I have more to do and dinner will start soon."  
  
"We have half an hour and we haven't been to a closet for a long time and I want to go! Harry and Ginny have the couch so we have to go elsewhere." He gave her the puppy face and she sighed.  
  
"Alright, let's go." He smiled and pulled her away. They found an empty one and closed the door, making sure to lock it.  
  
After fifteen minutes of snogging, they stopped for air. As they calmed, Ron leaned against the wall and Hermione leaned on him, his arms holding her close to him.  
  
"Why did you give me that look earlier when I mentioned St. Mungo's?" he asked. She blushed.  
  
"Well, before we got together, I was thinking about telling you I fancied you. I was afraid you would think I was crazy though and that I needed to go to St. Mungo's with Professor Lockhart so it startled me when you said that." Ron laughed.  
  
"That's pretty weird. But why would I think that about you liking me?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I was just afraid you would think I was insane for loving my best friend or something."  
  
"Well no, not because you love your best friend. More because you love me." Hermione turned around confused.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm glad you love me and everything but I don't really understand why you do."  
  
"You don't understand why I love you?" He shook his head and stared at the ground. She laughed at him.  
  
"It's not funny!" he exclaimed. She shook her head, a smile still on her face.  
  
"Yes it is! Why wouldn't I love you?"  
  
"Well when you compare me to Krum or most other guys, I'm not that special or good at anything so I don't know what you see in me."  
  
"Ron I don't base my love for people on their talent! I base it on what's inside them! I don't love Harry because he's famous. I love him because of who he is. And I love everything about you! Remember when we were sitting in the common room one night and you were asleep? Then Crookshanks jumped on me and I woke you up?" He thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Well, when you were sleeping, and drooling I might add, I was watching you the entire time. According to Harry I was staring fondly at you and your drool and it was time for me to tell you my feelings. And you know what I said? I told him that I love the way you defend everyone and your flaming red hair and I wish I could give you a kiss somewhere other than your cheek! I know it sounds silly but that's what I said."  
  
"So you love defensive red heads? Why aren't you with Percy or one of the twins?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Because Ron, I love more than just your hair. I love the way you love everyone else. I love how you would do anything for you friends and family without a thought to your own well being. I love your spirit, your enthusiasm, you sense of humor, everything. Your temper's a bit annoying but I can live with that," she laughed. "And I love your smile," she touched his face, "And your freckles."  
  
"Splattergroit," he corrected, a small smile at his lips.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, your splattergroit. I really do love your hair though," she said and ran her fingers through it. "I love the feeling I get when I'm around you and the love you have for me. You make me feel like the specialist girl in the world. I wouldn't trade you for any Quidditch player or any famous people. You're the one that I want. You're actually quite good at Quidditch now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and squeezed her tight.  
  
"And I love how stupid you are sometimes. Why do you love me?" she mocked and shook her head. "Of all the questions to ask me. I can't believe you didn't already know that." Ron shrugged.  
  
"My brain's not near as big as yours. These things have to be explained to me."  
  
"Oh shut up, you are smart. You just don't use your full potential. Do you feel better now?" He nodded and grinned at her.  
  
"Take that Vicky." She playfully pushed him and he laughed.  
  
"So why do you love me?" she asked. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Someone has to help me with my homework," he said quickly and kissed her before she could comment.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, Lupin will come next chapter. And I know Ron did the kiss her before she can talk thing in another chapter but I think it's funny when he does. That made me feel all warm and bubbly inside. Ah fluff. It's so awesome! Yay!  
  
Individuals: (I know some of your pen names aren't capitalized but my typing program capitalizes every line so I'm just going to let it. It takes too much time going back to make the letter lower case. Hope nobody minds!)  
  
Potterweasly: Oh well! I noticed it but didn't think much of it. Thanks, you're really sweet too! Sorry you had so much science! That really sucks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I don't know how far this will go. I hadn't planned on going into seventh year but maybe. We'll see! I actually have another idea for a fic but I can't handle two at once so I'll wait until this one is done before doing the next one. Actually, there will be drama/angst coming but not for a little while. It'll mostly be at the very end though. But yes, my writing will always revolve round romance!  
  
David Ken: Lol! That did confuse me when first read it! Glad you really do like it though! And trust me, I have a very big sense of humor!  
  
Ashie: You're welcome! No, I didn't say that only Ron could undo it. You'll see how his hair will go back to normal! It's nothing special but I'll say it in an upcoming chapter. And don't worry, you can give as long of a review as you want! You aren't wasting my time at all!  
  
Angelface58: Thank you!  
  
Bballgirl02: Thanks! I'm trying to update fast!  
  
Sexy seeker: Thank you! And thanks for the luck, it helped! I passed!  
  
DreamOnForever: Thanks, glad you liked that! I did too!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thank you! Don't worry about it!  
  
Loli-chick336: Thanks, glad you liked it! Thanks for the luck! Good luck on yours next year!  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Thank you, glad you liked it!  
  
Bellalovesron: Thank you, you're so nice! Yes, I read your fic and I like it very much! But you already knew that!  
  
Line-form Denmark: Thanks!  
  
ElmoRock3113: Thank you! I know it was short but this one was longer. I actually sort of forgot about the voo-boo doll for a little while and finally remembered it so I put it in!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thank you very much! Yes, I passed!  
  
KrisKG: Thanks! I thought that would be funny! Nope, Pansy wasn't happy but she mostly felt sorry for Malfoy. She's such a whiny baby! Well, in my head she is!  
  
DistelMalfoy: Thank you very much! I'm really glad you liked it! Yes, R/H forever!  
  
Duckymander: Thanks, glad you like it and got time to finish it! Hope you had fun at Grandmas!  
  
Puppydog-eyes: Thank you!  
  
Kim: Thanks, I will!  
  
The-love-of-ron: Thank you very much! Glad you liked it! I know, isn't Ron great?  
  
Kagome19: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! I don't plan on any huge fights but it would be easy to make one.  
  
Sillypaulie: Thank you!  
  
Thec00lgirl6790: Thanks! Glad you liked those things!  
  
Lily106: Lol, thank you! 


	6. Love Bite

There For You  
  
Chapter 6: Love Bite  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so much! You guys make my day! Thank you!  
  
Ginny and Harry finished their little snog session and sat next to each other in a peaceful quiet. Harry looked at his watch and turned to Ginny.  
  
"It's time for din-," but he stopped mid-sentence, staring at Ginny with his mouth open. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"What is it?" An amused smile came to his face and he motioned to her neck. She touched it and felt something hurt when her fingers landed on it.  
  
"Ow," she said. She pushed on it and realized what it was. Harry started laughing and Ginny ran to the mirror across the room (No idea if a mirror is in there but there is now!). Her eyes widened and she turned so her neck faced the mirror as much as possible.  
  
"Harry that's a hickey! You gave me a hickey! I didn't even realize it when you were there that that could happen. I mean I knew it could but I.I didn't just now!" Harry was lying on the couch, laughing his head off. She glared at him.  
  
"This is not funny! What am I going to do? Ron's going to kill us! Hermione hasn't even gotten one yet! Everyone will tease us! Stop!" Harry took a breath to calm himself but he found this very funny. He, after all, didn't have the hickey, she did.  
  
"Why don't you put some makeup on it? Won't that cover it up?" Her face lit up.  
  
"You're right! Oh Harry you're a genius!" Just then the door opened and Ron and Hermione entered the room. Ginny clapped her hand to her neck and tried to look innocent. Her eyes were wide however and the others noticed.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked. Harry snorted and began shaking from the laughter he was trying to hide. Ginny gave him a death glare but he couldn't stop. Ron and Hermione looked between them. A thought came to Hermione and she walked towards Ginny.  
  
"Does your neck hurt or something?" she asked. Ginny shook her head quickly.  
  
"Nope it's fine!" she said, her voice unusually high. Hermione came closer and pulled Ginny's hand off before she could move. Ginny's mouth opened and Hermione giggled. Ron's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he gasped in horror. He faced Harry angrily.  
  
"You gave my sister a hickey! How dare you! She's only fifteen!" Hermione found the situation rather amusing like Harry.  
  
"Well," she giggled, "I guess we know what you two do when we leave you alone!" She laughed and Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
"I suppose it is pretty funny," she said turning to look at it in the mirror again. "And it's not even that bad. Harry suggested I put makeup on it."  
  
"Harry thought of that? I'm surprised you didn't," Hermione commented.  
  
"Well, I was a bit shocked to find it and my brain wasn't really working properly." She ran up to her room to cover it up and Hermione sat down across from Harry who was being chewed out by Ron though he didn't seem to be arguing back. He kept grinning at Ron while he yelled.  
  
"My sister is only fifteen years old Harry! She isn't our age! You can't just leave love bites on her! I haven't even done that to Hermione!"  
  
"Oh so Ginny and I can only do what you've done with Hermione?" Harry laughed. "That's stupid! Ginny is not a baby and she is just as mature as we are. Probably more mature than you and I are sometimes." Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, she's too young for hickeys! I forbid you to give her another one!" Harry raised his eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I think that's between me and Ginny. It's our business." Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"She's my sister and I have to look out for her!"  
  
"Well, she's my girlfriend and I do look out for her! A hickey is not an infectious disease that will make her die a horrible death! And I probably won't give her another one anyway but you have no right telling us what we can and can't do." Ron opened and closed his mouth trying to think of a retort.  
  
"Oh give it up Ron," Hermione said. Ginny came down then and showed them her neck. You couldn't tell anything had been there. She grinned at them and Ron sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness," he breathed. Hermione rolled his eyes at him and Harry stood up.  
  
"There, all gone. Now it's time for dinner. Lupin might be here by now!"  
  
"No, Dumbledore said he would get here at seven. It's six thirty," Hermione told him. Harry sighed disappointedly. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. We can go down anyway. Come on." He put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and Ron scowled at them. He followed them quickly leaving Hermione behind.  
  
"Well fine. I'll just go by myself," she huffed. A moment later Ron ran back in and pulled her out the door.  
  
As they walked down, Ron watched Harry and Ginny closely. Hermione tried to take his mind away from them.  
  
"So how was Quidditch practice?" she asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Have you asked the twins how to get rid of Malfoy's purple hair? Eventually, it has to go."  
  
"Fine." He wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying.  
  
"Viktor asked me to marry him and I accepted. I'm leaving tomorrow so we can elope."  
  
"Fi-," he started but realized what she said. "What?" She laughed.  
  
"There I got your attention! Leave them alone. Everything's fine. You can't see it anymore and he said he wouldn't give her another one. Quit watching them." Ron glanced at them once more then looked away. He walked the rest of the way in silence, occasionally looking up at them but Hermione kept poking him when he did.  
  
"Ow!" he hissed the last time she did it. "That hurts!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please. Boys are such babies. Now stop it!"  
  
"Stop what? I have to watch where I'm going! They're walking in front of us! I can't help it!"  
  
"You aren't paying any attention to where you're going! You just walked through Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron looked back and saw Nick glaring at him as the distance grew between them. He wondered what that weird feeling had been. They finally reached the Great Hall and found a place to sit. Ron and Hermione noticed Lavender and Seamus sitting together a little ways down the table. Her hair was back to normal and he was lipstick-free. Ron and Hermione exchanged amused smiles and Seamus looked over at them. He smirked at them and they laughed.  
  
Dinner came soon after. Lupin hadn't arrived yet but Dumbledore said he would be there within half an hour. Malfoy still wasn't there but that was probably better. Other students had noticed but no one knew Ron had done it except Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. People would talk about it and laugh while Ron grinned to himself as he listened. Colin and Dennis Creevey kept saying how brilliant the person was who had thought of the prank. Ron yearned to tell everyone it was he who had done it but knew he would get in a lot of trouble. Ron changed the subject to the upcoming Quidditch game to avoid spilling the truth to his classmates. It was the final game and it determined who would win the Quidditch Cup (I know I totally messed up the order and timing of the games but oh well. I don't know exactly when and in what order they're played and the game I put in here will be kind of long and pretty eventful. It'll be the only one I have in this story 'cause I have other stuff I want to put in. Hope you guys don't mind.). After Malfoy had beat up Ron and threatened Hermione and Ginny, the team was determined to win. They had one more week to practice before the game took place on Saturday.  
  
Halfway through dinner, the doors opened and Lupin stepped in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved enthusiastically at him and he gave them a warm smile. He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. He took a seat beside him and set up a plate of food. Harry was anxious for dinner to end so he could talk to Lupin but didn't think he should walk up to the staff table. Everyone finally finished and the teachers left the hall. Lupin motioned for Harry to follow him and he told the others he would see them later.  
  
"Hello Harry," he said happily and they shook hands.  
  
"Hi! How are you?" Harry asked as they headed to Lupin's office.  
  
"Very good and you?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I'm very glad to hear it. Now I know you have class tomorrow and I need to unpack my luggage but I wanted to talk to you for a moment if that's alright," Lupin told him as they neared his door. Harry nodded and they entered his office. He offered Harry a seat and sat across from him. He crossed his fingers and leaned forward in his chair, reminding Harry of Dumbledore.  
  
"I am very happy to be here again," he began. "I know some students and their parents will be less than enthusiastic after what happened three years ago and I am ready to deal with that. I will assure the students that my condition is under control and they are in no danger. I am much more cautious than I was that night. Has anyone expressed concern at my return?" Harry looked down. He nervously scratched his head and nodded slightly. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I'm not upset. I fully understand the worry some might have. I don't want you making a big deal about defending me though. Promise me you won't?" Harry looked up at him.  
  
"I don't anyone saying bad things about you!"  
  
"It is not uncalled for. I used very bad judgment when I didn't take my potion. I deserve whatever criticism I am given. But don't fight with anyone about it. Though I am glad you have become so much like your father, I don't want the defensive nature you inherited from him to get you in trouble on my behalf." Harry opened his mouth to object but Lupin raised his hand.  
  
"Please don't argue with me about it. Just try to keep your feelings under control or don't let yourself be too angered by what you hear. Now there is one more thing I wanted to tell you. You are not of age to join the Order so I cannot give you very much information but I wanted to warn you. Voldemort is planning something. We do not know what yet but we do know that something is going on. Don't be surprised if anything happens sometime in the next few months. We have no idea what is being planned or when he will act again but it will happen. I just wanted to prepare you. That is all I can say." Harry wanted to press him on the subject but knew he wouldn't answer. He nodded and looked at him solemnly. Lupin nodded back and stood. He walked to the door and opened it. Harry stepped forward.  
  
"I'm really glad you're back Professor." Lupin smiled.  
  
"Thank you Harry. See you in class tomorrow." They said good-bye and Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower. As he walked he wondered what Voldemort could be planning. He hadn't felt Voldemort's emotions any time that year. He had had a few Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore at the beginning of the year but his feelings at Sirius's death made it impossible for him to make any progress. Dumbledore decided to allow him more time to heal before they started again. Harry hadn't felt any hatred when Dumbledore would look at him like last year and never had images of what Voldemort could see anymore so Dumbledore thought it would be alright to stop lessons for a while. As soon as he did he was supposed to tell Dumbledore and they would begin again. Harry told the password and entered the common room. The others had stayed up to wait for him and he sat down on the couch next to Ginny.  
  
"So what did he say?" she asked. He relayed their conversation and Ron stared at him wide eyed as he tightened his hold on Hermione. Ginny slid her fingers in Harry's and layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what he's going to do," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure there's a million things he could do."  
  
"A million bad things," Ron said quietly.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry sighed and pulled Ginny into a hug.  
  
Author's Note: So what'd you guys think about the hickey? I thought that'd be hilarious if one of them got one. I'm glad Lupin's back. That'd be awesome if he was DADA teacher again in the real books but I have a feeling J.K. is going to have a new one every year like she has. So, some upcoming things in the story: Lupin's first week back, D.A. lessons, Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game, another fight (I like writing them), and some news from Voldemort. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days about Lupin's first week and the first D.A. lessons then the Quidditch game will be the chapter after that. Bye!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Duckymander: Lol, you're so nice! Thank you very much! I'm glad it made you laugh so much!  
  
Bballgirl02: Thank you! They are aren't they!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Actually, I think you did review last chapter! Glad you liked it! Sorry you have bronchitis! I'm sick too but I only have a cold and I'm already better. Glad my story's making you feel better! Or at least I hope it is!  
  
Sexy seeker: Thanks! I'll definitely try to get in some more H/G but there's so much to write! I don't know how J.K. does it! There are tons of things I would have liked to include in this like something about Luna and some other stuff but I can't handle writing all that!  
  
Loli-chick336: Thank you very much! I'm really glad you liked Ron's comments and Hermione's speech! They were so fun to write!  
  
Bellalovesron: Thank you! You're so nice! I don't know how I got so many reviews! It surprised me too! It might be because I had fans from the previous story that carried over to the sequel. Then when new people read 'Telling Ron' they came to read the sequel, bringing me more reviewers. Your story is really good too! I like it a lot! Don't be discouraged!  
  
ElmoRock3113: I know, lol!  
  
Lily106: Thanks! I know they are!  
  
Lady Beriaron: Thank you very much!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks! I love fluff too! Malfoy'll be back soon. Unfortuneately.  
  
Cheese Diva: Thank you very much! Sorry you were so busy but I'm glad you had time to read. It's nice having a few chapters to read at once huh? I liked the D.A. too! I know I won't be able to do it justice but I'll do my best. And I'm glad you liked Malfoy's hair! Lol! Thank you! 


	7. Stugraps

There For You  
  
Chapter 7: Stugraps  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! They make me smile! : ) I wanted to get this out Wednesday night but my family started watching The Two Towers extended version and I wanted to watch too. Then yesterday was Thanksgiving so I was busy most of the day. Then I stayed up until four last night to finish writing the chapter (don't worry, I like staying up really late like that) but had to stop 'cause my mom was bugging me to go to bed. I couldn't put it up yet since I hadn't finished the individuals. So, here it is! It's really long! Enjoy!  
  
During the week many things happened. Ron received an answer from the twins about Malfoy's hair. They took half the letter praising Ron for his idea and color choice and one line on when it would go away. This particular prank would last three days instead of the usual two. Malfoy's new do would be gone by Tuesday. The other half of the letter revolved around the success their store was having.  
  
Monday's DADA class went well since Malfoy wasn't there. The class entered the room and took their seats, some eagerly waiting for Lupin to start, others who looked like they couldn't wait to leave. They were unusually quiet as they watched Lupin standing before them, a kind smile on his face. He stepped forward and the class became silent.  
  
"Welcome to class everyone. I am very excited to be back. I am aware that some of you may be concerned that I am here." Parvati and Lavender looked down uncomfortably as well as a few other students. He continued to grin at the class.  
  
"Please don't feel bad. I understand why you are worried. I admit I am a werewolf and I was loose on the Hogwarts grounds three years ago. During that time I was taking a potion to allow me to stay in my office when I transformed and I was safe enough to be inside. That night I neglected to take my potion. Since that night I have not once forgotten to drink it and there haven't been any problems. I promise I will always take it and none of you are in any danger. If you have any more concerns please let me know them now or you can speak with me after class. Anyone?" No one spoke and Lupin nodded.  
  
"My office will be open after class if anyone wishes to talk. Now, Professor McGonagall has informed me of what you have covered so far in class this year. I see you have been very busy," he chuckled. He held five pages of very small writing. Each page was covered on front and back. The students nodded, annoyed expressions on their faces. He smiled at them.  
  
"I promise we will be slowing down to take more time on each lesson. As most of you know, Harry will be teaching you all a defense class in addition to this one. I believe the first lesson will be tonight." Harry nodded. "However, this class's lesson will take place Friday. He will be covering defense against hexes and curses as well as teaching spells in case you were involved in a duel. I will cover defense against creatures and more complex spells. I have been told that almost all students have signed up for the D.A. except a few," he said referring to the Slytherins. "If you are not signed up for the D.A., do not worry, you will still be learning a lot in this class. If anyone wishes to join the D.A. late, that is possible." Lupin smiled at them all again and began the first lesson.  
  
That night was the first D.A. lesson. It was the third and fourth years group and Harry was well prepared. He had made all his plans for them in advance and arrived at the Room of Requirement half an hour early to get it ready. The lesson went extremely well. He had no problems with any of the students and hoped that the other two groups would work just as well. Group One's lessons would take place every Monday, Group Two's every Wednesday, and Group Three's every Friday. This gave Harry a day in between each lesson.  
  
Tuesday's DADA class did not go as well as before. Malfoy was back, free of his purple hair and moustache. He glared at Harry as he entered. Apparently he thought Harry had done it. When Lupin began class, Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
"Professor why are you here? I thought you were a werewolf? I don't think it's safe for us to have a dangerous creature as a teacher." Lupin nodded.  
  
"Yes, you have a valid point Mr. Malfoy but I assured the class yesterday that you are all safe. I dutifully take my potion when it is time and no one is in any danger. You did not hear me say this since you were absent yesterday for reasons I am sure you do not wish to discuss in front of the class." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Lupin who ignored him and began the day's lesson. Harry and the others chuckled at Lupin's comment. This did not stop Malfoy from disrupting the class at every possible moment. They were working with a strange creature called a Stugrap (totally made that up!) that was sort of like an insect but bigger, hairier, and much more dangerous. They made a soft, comforting noise to lull humans and animals to sleep, and then they would suck out all its blood for food. Also, if one bit you, the place where the teeth marks were would swell three times the normal size and the spot would be immobile. Stugraps generally avoided contact with other creatures except when they were asleep, so the danger of being bit was small. The students had to try to fight off the urge to sleep from the small bloodsucker, then use the Silencing Charm to stop them. They all worked in groups and while one person fought off sleep, the others wore earmuffs in case their partner failed and they had to stop the Stugrap from sucking their blood.  
  
Harry went first and Ron and Hermione watched him with their earmuffs securely fastened. Harry had trouble his first few tries but eventually threw off his sleepiness and silenced the little creature. Hermione eagerly went next and was immediately able to defeat it. Harry stared at her with his mouth open.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked in awe. "I thought it was really hard to keep myself awake!" Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"I suppose that noise doesn't make me sleepy." Ron worriedly passed her his earmuffs and sat before the Stugrap. Almost as soon as it began singing, Ron fell asleep. The little creature began to crawl toward him but Hermione quickly immobilized it and pulled it away from him as Harry woke Ron. Ron tried seven more times to stay awake and finally did on the eighth try. He sighed heavily.  
  
"That took ages! Why was it so much harder for me than it was for you two?"  
  
"Maybe you just like to sleep a lot more than we do," Harry suggested. Hermione chuckled. Ron shrugged. They took up their Stugrap and earmuffs and began on their homework. They had to write down the process of defeating the creature and why they should.  
  
Malfoy had eventually silenced his bug and returned his earmuffs. He didn't give back the Stugrap, however. He held it under his robes and slowly walked up behind Harry. Before anyone realized what he was doing, he pulled back Harry's robes and dropped the bug inside his clothes. Harry jumped up and felt the small but painful teeth of the creature sink into his back and he yelled. He fell to the floor and grabbed for the spot but he couldn't get his arm all the way there because he couldn't move his back. It was stuck and he could feel it swelling. Ron and Hermione came to his side and called for Professor Lupin. He ran over to Harry as Malfoy and his friends laughed. Harry tried to move but it always required a change from his back. Lupin levitated him and walked him to the Hospital wing.  
  
After they left, Ron stood angrily and faced Malfoy. Malfoy just smirked at him and stood up straighter. Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Don't do anything Ron." He ignored her.  
  
"Think that was funny, do you?"  
  
"Extremely," Malfoy answered. Ron narrowed his eyes and pulled out his wand, shrugging off Hermione's hold. Malfoy took out his own wand and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
"Go ahead Weasel. I dare you." Ron opened his mouth to hex him but at that moment Filch walked in and stared at the boys with disgust.  
  
"And what do you two think you are doing? Sit down and be quiet," he spat and looked around at the rest of the class, standing around waiting for the fight. "All of you!" They shuffled to their seats as slow as possible and he surveyed them angrily.  
  
"I saw Professor Lupin taking Potter to the Hospital wing and knew you lot would cause trouble when the teacher was gone. No one is to make a sound while I'm here. If you do, you'll be serving a week of detention with me!" Thankfully, they only had to be with him for a few more minutes before Lupin returned. He thanked Filch for coming and smiled at the class when the door closed.  
  
"Thank you all for waiting patiently. Harry will be fine in a couple of hours. Madam Pomfrey gave him the antidote for Stugraps and said he would be better soon. You may visit him at lunch," he said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to see you in my office after class. You are dismissed. The assignment is due on Friday." The class stood and Malfoy followed Lupin. Ron smiled happily at his retreating back.  
  
"Stupid git," he muttered. "Hope he gets a week of detention cleaning the room with his bare hands!" Hermione shook her head and pulled Ron out the door.  
  
"I hope that Harry's alright," she said. "I read that a Stugrap bite feels simply awful. His back was still growing when he left." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"We can go see him later," he told her. They headed to Herbology, which thankfully wasn't with the Slytherins. At lunchtime they quickly grabbed some food and found Ginny. They informed her of the events of the DADA class on their way to the Hospital wing and her eyes widened in worry. They walked in and found Harry lying in a bed on his stomach. His robes were off and his shirt was off to reveal a large lump on his back. It was covered in some sort of cream that smelled terribly of dirty socks. Harry was staring at the floor, obviously bored. He lifted his head slightly as he heard them enter and Ginny ran to him, kneeling by his side.  
  
"Oh Harry, are you alright? What's a Stugrap? How long will you have this? Does it hurt?" Ron and Hermione came behind Ginny. Ron wrinkled his nose at the smell and backed away a bit. Hermione scowled at him and pulled him forward as he plugged his nose. Harry chuckled at Ginny's worry.  
  
"I'm okay Gin, don't worry. Madam Pomfrey said if she keeps putting on this disgusting stuff, my back will be normal by three o'clock. A Stugrap's a kind of big bug that sings you to sleep then sucks all your blood. If you get bit by one the place swells and you can't move it so I can't move my back. Yeah it hurts a lot but I'm kind of used to it. I've had it a few hours already." Ginny looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"Id's dod your fauld Ginny, id's Malfoy's. He did id," Ron said nasally, his hand still plugging his nose. Harry laughed at him and Ron grinned.  
  
"Sorry bud dad sduff sbells derrible. Can'd dhey mage botions and sduff dasde and sbell bedder?" Harry would have shrugged but he couldn't move.  
  
"Anyway, it's gotten smaller already. It was bigger than this an hour ago," Harry told them.  
  
"What does it feel like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sort of like I have a lot of pressure on my back, like someone's sitting on me. It also feels like I've got a bunch of needles or something sharp stuck in me. It sort of throbs." Ginny reached forward and smoothed back his hair as she took his hand. She kissed his cheek and he grinned at her.  
  
"Trust me, it's much better than I've felt before."  
  
"It's still painful though," she answered. He nodded. Ron pulled over two chairs for him and Hermione and they sat down. Ginny didn't want one. She wanted to stay down by his face. A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey came in and opened a container. Ron grabbed his nose again as the strong odor of the cream came out. The others did the same and Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh it's not that bad," she scoffed. Ron stared at her as though she were mad and watched as she lathered Harry's back with the foul cream. After she left, they couldn't uncover their noses for another fifteen minutes and had to talk to each other in nasally voices, which was quite amusing.  
  
"So whad dibe is Quiddidch pragtice doday Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ad four oclog (I don't know what time class ends there)," he answered. They laughed at how they sounded.  
  
"Ogay, souds good," Ron snorted and his throat gurgled making him bend over in laughter. Hermione and Ginny chuckled at how easily amused the boys were. Hermione let go of her nose to test out the smell and told them it was safe. Ron sat up and calmed himself down. Harry chuckled and craned his neck around to look at his back.  
  
"Any smaller?" he asked, unable to tell himself. Ginny looked and smiled.  
  
"Yeah actually, it is." Harry nodded happily. Ron looked at his watch from Hermione. He loved checking the time with his beautiful gift and announced that lunch would be over soon. Ginny kissed Harry and they told him good-bye.  
  
Harry's back was normal again by the time Quidditch practice started. It went really well again and Harry had that feeling they would win on Saturday. It grew even stronger when Ron blocked a throw from Ginny and another immediately after from Katie Bell (who I just recently realized is still on the team. I thought she had graduated. Oops). Everyone opened their mouths in shock, including Ron. They couldn't believe he had blocked two goals in a row, plus one had been Ginny's. He never blocked hers. Harry flew over to him and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Well done Ron! That was brilliant!" Ron looked at him, shock in his eyes.  
  
"How did I do that?"  
  
"I've no idea mate but keep it up! That's the sort of thing that'll help us beat Slytherin!" Ron nodded, still in a daze. Ginny smiled at him. She wondered how long it would last before she wouldn't be able to get it past him. He came from a family of excellent Quidditch players and was quickly improving. He nervously grinned back and shrugged.  
  
On Wednesday, Harry had his second D.A. lesson. Ginny wasn't in this group even though she was a fifth year. Harry had decided that everyone who had been in the D.A. last year should be in the sixth and seventh year group so they would all be in the same place. So Collin, Dennis, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Ginny and the other younger ones would have the lesson on Friday. Group Two's lesson went as well as the lesson had on Monday and Harry smiled in satisfaction. All of his students were eager to learn and listened to everything he had to say. A lot of the girls were flirtatious and giggly around him. He just smiled uncomfortably and moved away from them.  
  
Harry was most excited about Group Three's lesson since it would be a reunion of the D.A. with some newcomers. He really wanted to pick up where they left off last year but he knew they would need to review first. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived early to prepare the room. They finished and Hermione began reading a book on DADA that she found on a shelf. Ginny and Ron talked on the floor for a bit before everyone else arrived while Harry reviewed his plans. He didn't need to since he had memorized them but felt he should be well prepared for this lesson since he would have students older than him in class. He was afraid he might have some trouble with that. Students finally started coming and sat on the floor, waiting for their friends to come in. When Luna Lovegood came in she sat beside Ginny. They said hello and Luna waved at Ron. He gave her a nervous smile and she was soon staring off into space. Harry was somewhat less annoyed by Luna since their little talk at the end of last year (the one where she says that the people behind the veil are just "lurking out of sight") and the feeling of pity he had that people weren't very nice to her. She still was odd though. He chuckled at the strange look Ron was giving her. He found Luna very odd indeed. Ginny elbowed him to stop staring at her and he scowled. Luna was unaware of it all. Hermione soon sat down next to Ron and distracted him.  
  
Harry watched happily as returning D.A. students entered and new people came. This was by far his largest class and he felt nervous and excited at the same time. He was surprised to see Cho Chang enter the room. She looked at him nervously and sat beside a Ravenclaw girl. Her name had not been on the list. Her friend Marietta was not with Cho and Harry was glad of it. He noticed Ginny staring at Cho, extreme dislike on her face. Ginny glanced up at Harry and was surprised to see him looking at her. She smiled at him and he waved. She looked at Cho and back to Harry. He nodded and she looked at the floor. Harry could tell she was uncomfortable about Cho being in the same room but he could do nothing about it. Ginny had nothing to worry about though. He didn't feel anything towards her anymore.  
  
When Harry felt everyone was there, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh hello. My name is Harry Potter and I'm teaching this class." Everyone started clapping and Harry grinned. "Thanks. First I'm going to do a roll call and then write down the names of those of you who are here but didn't sign up. Ginny Weasley is here," he said and checked off her name. He continued to call out names until he had finished the list. "Okay, if I didn't call your name, raise your hand." About ten people raised their hands. "Alright, when I point to you, tell me your name, your year, and what house you're in." He pointed to a tall, blonde haired girl in front of him and she smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm Erica Tyler, seventh year, Hufflepuff." He nodded and jotted her name down. He pointed to Cho, though he already knew her name, year, and house.  
  
"Cho Chang, seventh year, Ravenclaw," she said softly and looked up at him kindly. He scribbled it down and moved on quickly. He finished the rest of the names and set down his list.  
  
"I thought we could start with some review and easier spells from last year. Not all of you were in the D.A. last year so this will give everyone a chance to know the same spells and be at the same place. Let's do the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus, first and after we have that, we'll move on. We have until ten to work so we aren't in any hurry. Ron, what time is it?" It was a quarter after eight. "Ok, pair up and start working." Everyone had a partner leaving Harry free to roam around the students. It only took them half an hour for everyone to get the spell right. Neville could successfully disarm his partner three times in a row. Harry smiled happily at him and Neville grinned back. Ron and Hermione were easily performing the spell on each other as they had done it so many times before. Harry decided it was time to move on. He thought of a whistle like last year and one appeared on a nearby shelf. He grabbed it and blew. The group quieted and turned to look at him.  
  
"Well done everybody! I think we can do the Impediment Jinx now. Ron can you come up here for a moment please?" Ron walked over to him and waited. "I'm going to demonstrate the jinx on Ron then you all can try it." He faced Ron. "Impedimenta!" Ron froze and everyone applauded again. Harry looked at them embarrassed. "You don't need to clap for me." Ron unfroze and went back to Hermione. Everyone got in their pairs again and began freezing each other. This took more time than the last spell and Harry frequently stopped to help people. Those who had been in the D.A. last year quickly mastered it but the new members had some trouble. Harry noticed Cho was constantly looking at him, making him feel nervous. He had a bad feeling she would want to talk at the end of the class. After more people got the spell to work correctly, Harry stopped them.  
  
"Alright, we can work on that one again next week. Let's try out stunning." He went over to the large stack of pillows in the corner and pulled one to the front of the room. He asked Ron to come up again. Ron stepped in front of the pillow and waited for Harry. "Stupefy!" Ron fell back onto the pillow and some students gasped. Harry bent to shake Ron awake and he sat up groggily. Harry patted him on the shoulder and pulled him up. Some of the class clapped again to Harry's annoyance, though he didn't show it. "Everyone get a pillow and get started." Many of the students nervously headed to the pile while others eagerly grabbed one. Again, the former members got the spell quicker than the others. After a while, Harry asked Ron the time. It was five minutes until ten and Harry blew his whistle.  
  
"Okay, today went really well," he told them. "We'll work on all that again next week and start something new if we can. Eventually we'll move on to Patronuses and other harder things." Many of them began whispering at the mention of a Patronus. "Ok, put away your pillows and then you can all leave! Great work today! Thanks!" The students put their pillows back in the corner and made their way out of the room. Cho shyly came towards him and Harry groaned inwardly. She gave him a small smile and he nodded at her.  
  
"Um, hi Harry," she said.  
  
"Hi Cho," he answered, not quite looking at her.  
  
"Look, Harry, I wanted to apologize about last year. I feel really awful about the way I acted. I was still grieving for Cedric and wasn't sure how to handle it. I also know that what Marietta did was really terrible and I'm sorry about that too. I'd love to be friends if that's alright with you." She looked up at him anxiously. He sighed in relief and smiled down at her.  
  
"Sure Cho. That sounds great. Thanks." She grinned happily and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Oh thanks Harry, that makes me feel so much better!" Ginny came next to Harry cautiously.  
  
"Hi Gin," he said putting his arm around her shoulder. A look of surprise came to Cho's face.  
  
"Um Cho, this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. You remember her don't you?" Ginny stared at the ground but Cho nodded kindly.  
  
"Yes, I remember her. Well, congratulations Ginny. You're a really lucky girl. Harry's a great guy." Ginny looked up and nodded at her.  
  
"I know," she answered grinning. Cho smiled and waved at them as she left. Ginny sighed in relief. Harry looked down at her.  
  
"You alright?" She nodded up at him.  
  
"I thought she was going to flirt with you," she laughed.  
  
"I didn't know what to expect," he answered. He chuckled. "You looked nervous when she was here." She nodded and the grin left her face.  
  
"I feel a bit inferior when it comes to Cho," she said softly. "She has no trouble getting a boyfriend. First she got you who I liked then Michael who I was going out with. She has a tendency to take my guys. It makes me feel weird around her." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and faced her.  
  
"I don't want you to ever feel inferior around Cho. I don't feel anything toward her anymore. I love you. You're the only girl that matters to me." He bent to kiss her lips. "And Hermione," he added. "And your mum. They matter too." Ginny laughed and they kissed again.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I love you too." Ron walked over to them.  
  
"Come on. We've got a Quidditch game tomorrow and we need our rest. We have to beat the Slytherins. If Malfoy wins, I'll eat my socks!"  
  
"Hopefully they don't smell like that Stugrap cream," Hermione commented coming behind him. He wrinkled his nose at the memory.  
  
"Alright I'll eat my tie."  
  
"But you got plenty of naps in class today Ron. I think you can last a little longer," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Funny Potter," he said and playfully pushed Harry. They left the Room of Requirement and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was right about one thing. They had to beat Slytherin.  
  
Authors note: That took so long to write! Twelve pages long! Oh well, I enjoyed it! Plus I had to reference back to OotP to remember some things from the D.A., so that took awhile. Next chapter will be a good one. The Quidditch game will take place and a fight will happen. It will be a physical fight, not verbal like I think some of you thought I meant last chapter. I will, of course, have more verbal fights in the future but the next one is physical. Someone asked if I would have an H/G fight and I would like to have one so that they aren't always so happy and lovey dovey with each other so if anyone has ideas for something for them to fight about, leave it in your review or you can e-mail me. I'm sure I can find something for them to fight about but I'll always take suggestions. Also, something important will happen at breakfast next chapter! Suspense! By the way, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I hope everyone's went well!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Bballgirl02: Thanks, I'm glad you like what I'm doing!  
  
ElmoRock3113: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the hickey! I'm glad Lupin's back too!  
  
Loli-chick336: Lol, thanks! I'm happy you liked it all! I like defensive Ron! He's so fun to write!  
  
Ashie: Thank you very much! Yeah, Ron was pretty similar to Mrs. Weasley, lol! I like Lupin too and I was sad that Sirius died! I hoped he would be proven innocent eventually but I guess not. : ( That's funny about that Daniel that you know! That's really weird!  
  
Lily106: Thanks! Yep, lots of poking that chapter! Lol!  
  
Duckymander: Lol, thank you! I thought about having Hermione get the hickey but when I thought about it more, I realized how much funnier it would have been for Ginny to get it! I mean, I picture Harry and Ginny relationship to be a little more pure while Ron and Hermione's is a little more. you know.physical and passionate. Not that they're sleeping together yet but more than H/G's. But having Ginny get a hickey, Harry to find it hilarious, and Ron having a heart attack about it was a much better idea! Glad you liked it!  
  
Bellalovesron: You're welcome! I understand, getting a review for each chapter is more encouraging for the writer. I promise I'll review each chapter separately! You will always have a review each time from me! Anyway, thanks. Glad you love it!  
  
Sexy seeker: Thank you! Glad you thought it was funny! I don't know, I think it would have been funny either way. It's just, I would expect Hermione to get a hickey but for Ginny to get one, it's just more of a surprise with the way I view both couples. I thought the way Ron reacted to it would be hilarious and it'd be funny for Harry to find it so funny. But you might be right; it may have been better for Hermione to get it. Oh well! Yep, more news from Voldemort is on the way!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks! Glad you liked the hickey! Yes, Lupin! Yay!  
  
KrisKG: Thank you!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thanks, I'm really glad you like both of my fics!  
  
Miss Hogwarts: Thank you very much!  
  
Kim: Thanks, I will! Glad you liked the hickey!  
  
Mione Weasley: Hi! Lol, thank you very much! I thought having Ginny with a hickey would be much funnier than Hermione so I did that! I'm glad you liked it! I loved writing Ron's reaction! It was so fun! Ok, bye! 


	8. The Quidditch Game

There For You  
  
Chapter 8: The Quidditch Game  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh! Another boring chapter title! I hate it when I do that but I honestly couldn't think of one! Oh well. I love you all so much! You guys give me such great reviews! True, a lot of them are long which takes me longer to thank everybody but I love them! You all say such nice things to me and make me feel so happy! Yay! Please don't stop with the long ones! I like short ones too though! Any length, it doesn't matter! Okay, I know I blabber a lot. Annnnnyyyyywwwwhhhhoooo (anyone watch My Wife and Kids? It's hilarious! I love Franklin, he's so cute!), the fight between Harry and Ginny has been decided. It will be about Cho but it won't be in this chapter. It probably won't be in next chapter either, maybe the one after that. This is another long chapter but I had lots to put in. It's the Quidditch game and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Hope you guys like it too! I was planning on updating this in a couple more days but I like it a lot so I'm putting it up now. You've all been lucky this week! I've updated a lot! Of course, I have had the week off from school for Thanksgiving so I've had lots of time to write. Next week starts my rehearsals for the Nutcracker at my ballet school so I'll be gone most days after school. I'll update again as soon as I can but I'm going to be busy. I'll probably write out chapters at rehearsal when I'm not doing anything. I haven't had as many reviews as I expected for the last few chapters so I'm thinking that some people haven't had time to read my chapters this week. Maybe some are out of town? Or jut not reviewing? If it's the first one, you guys have quite a few chapters to come back to! If it's the second one, why not? Please leave me a review even if it's just a 'good chapter!' I really appreciate all reviews that I receive. But if you don't want to that's fine, don't worry about it. God, I'll shut up now! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Harry awoke Saturday morning nervous and anxious. After all they had gone through that year they had to beat Malfoy in the Quidditch game. If they didn't, he would never let them forget it. Harry hurriedly dressed and threw a pillow at Ron to wake him. Ron groaned and sat up, a drunken look on his face. His hair was sticking strait up and his eyes were half open.  
  
"Get up Ron," Harry told him. "We've got a game to play." Ron rubbed his face and ran his fingers threw his mess of hair. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a shirt and trousers out of his trunk. Harry waited for him impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor. Ron looked in the mirror and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Bloody Hell," he muttered. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You should leave it like that. Hermione would love it. Very sexy." Ron snorted and snatched up his brush. After a few minutes of fighting his hair to lie flat, he was finally ready and they headed down to the common room. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them downstairs. They stood up when the boys came down and the foursome walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked. He was staring at his bacon, his eyes glazed over. "Ron?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're going to be fine, don't worry. Harry said you've been doing brilliant at practice and I'm sure you'll do wonderfully today." He just grunted and played with his eggs. Harry was more determined than nervous. He was quickly shoveling in his breakfast so they could go down to the field sooner. He was very jittery. His leg was bouncing up and down on the ball of his foot and he kept looking around the hall as though people were calling his name. Ginny put her hand on his to calm him and he momentarily relaxed. Just then the owl post came and dropped The Daily Prophet on Hermione's plate. She picked it up and looked at the front cover. She gasped and immediately dropped it. The others eyed her strangely.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. She pointed at the page with a shaking hand and Harry picked up the newspaper. When he read the headline, his stomach dropped.  
  
"The Death Eaters have escaped," he said softly. Ron's eyes grew large and Ginny leaned over to look at the paper. Hermione put her hands over her eyes and laid her elbows on the table.  
  
"They escaped in the middle of the night," Harry continued. "They don't know how it was done. Every wizard that was guarding Azkaban was killed. Somehow the prisoners got a hold of a wand and broke out. They would kill a wizard then take their wand. Fifteen wizards died (I don't know how many guards they would need)." Everybody stared at Harry in amazement.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ron said. Harry nodded and skimmed the rest of the article.  
  
"That's about it. Fudge is furious, of course. Can't believe it happened. How did they get a wand in the first place?"  
  
"Do you think they had one hidden somewhere?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, if they had a wand hidden, they would have broken out months ago. Maybe one of the guards was in league with them and let them out or something." They shrugged. There was no way of knowing.  
  
"You okay Love?" Ron asked putting his arm around Hermione. She uncovered her face and nodded. A tear ran down her cheek. She cleared her throat and extended her hand to take back the newspaper. Harry handed it over and she read the article herself. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy smirking and talking happily to Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy noticed Harry and grinned evilly at him. He held up a copy of the Prophet and waved it back and forth. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked away. They definitely had to beat Slytherin.  
  
The four of them walked down towards the locker rooms. Hermione wished Harry and Ginny good luck and they went to change. Ron hugged Hermione and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"You sure you're alright? You seemed a little upset in there," he whispered in her ear. She nodded quickly.  
  
"I'm fine. Good luck, you'll do great. I know it." She smiled up at him and he bent to kiss her lips. They pulled away and she squeezed his hand. He turned and entered the locker rooms. She headed to the Gryffindor side of the stadium and took a seat beside Neville.  
  
"Hi Hermione. It's going to be a good game, huh?" She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"So, I guess you saw the paper today?"  
  
"Yes, I saw it." Neville stared at his shoes.  
  
"Are you worried?" he asked tentatively. She swallowed and nodded again.  
  
"I'm terrified," she whispered. He patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Me too, Hermione. Me too." She looked over at him and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Good thing we've got two defense classes then, huh?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Guess what?" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gram got me a new wand during Christmas holidays," he answered happily. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Really? That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell us?" He shrugged.  
  
"See, after I ruined Dad's last year, I had to borrow my uncle Steve's wand while he visited his wife's muggle relatives in America for a couple months. But it was really awful when I used it so Gram and I went to Ollivander's. It took a few tries but we found one. I like it. It suits me better than my dad's and my uncle's wands. I can actually perform spells after trying a few times rather than trying a hundred times." Neville laughed and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Good for you Neville."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents," Hermione said softly, remembering their visit to St. Mungo's last year. Neville nodded, embarrassment on his face.  
  
"I am too. But thanks for saying that. I'm sorry you had to see them like that last year."  
  
"Oh don't be sorry Neville. It was no problem at all. I'm glad you still get to see them." Neville didn't answer so she left him alone. Hermione looked up and saw Dean Thomas getting ready to speak. After Lee Jordan left, he took over the job as commentator.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the final Quidditch game of the year!" The crowd cheered loudly and Dean grinned at them. "Here comes the Slytherin Quidditch team!" They flew out receiving loud cheers from the Slytherin end and boos from Gryffindor. "And here's Gryffindor!" Dean exclaimed with much more enthusiasm. The team zoomed out and took their positions. Gryffindor's cheers largely overpowered the jeers from Slytherin. "This year's Gryffindor Quidditch captain is Harry Potter!" Screams were heard from everyone except.well you know whom. "And Draco Malfoy is the captain for Slytherin."  
  
Harry and Draco flew to each other and shook hands. Harry could feel his fingers pop in Draco's grasp and he squeezed as hard as he could. Draco smirked at him and said, "Beware Potter. Nothing can save you now. Your days are numbered." Harry thrust his hand away and Draco laughed. Harry turned his broom sharply and sped away. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and threw up the Quaffle. The game had begun. Ginny immediately grabbed the ball and zoomed toward the Slytherin goal posts. Within seconds, Gryffindor had scored. Harry threw up his fist in triumph. A Bludger whizzed by his head and he glared at the Slytherin Beater. He flew up higher to watch the game and search for the Snitch. He watched as Ron blocked a shot from a Slytherin Chaser. Moments later, another goal was attempted but Ron caught it easily. A Bludger was heading for Katie Bell but Andrew Kirke hit it across the field, nearly knocking Malfoy off his broom. Malfoy stared at him angrily. Another Bludger flew past him, distracting him from Andrew.  
  
Ginny scored two more goals. They were beating Slytherin thirty to zero. Harry gave her the thumbs up sign and she smiled at him. Malfoy flew up to him and Harry groaned.  
  
"Your little weasel has gotten pretty good, hasn't she? At least she doesn't suck as much as her brother, The King, started out last year. But then, he always has been a slow, stupid git, huh?"  
  
"You shut your mouth!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Defensive aren't we? You ought to save that for when you really need it, Potter. My dad and the others are out now. It's only a matter of time before your little bitch (sorry about the language but I can imagine Malfoy saying that), the poor git, and the mudblood are crying in pain. It's people like them that will suffer and hopefully bite the dust first! You can't save them Potter!" Harry flew forward and ran as hard as he could into Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed onto his broom to steady himself and straightened up.  
  
"Don't you talk like that about my friends ever again!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Another goal by Ginny Weasley! She's doing great her first year on the team!" they heard Dean call out. They looked down at the pitch. "Now it's sixty to twenty for Gryffindor!" Dean yelled and the crowd cheered. Harry angrily flew away from Malfoy. He hadn't even been looking for the Snitch. Malfoy headed back down to the pitch and hovered by Ron.  
  
"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King," he sang out. Ron looked back at him angrily.  
  
"That's right Weasley, you still can't play. You're just as bad as you were last year!" Suddenly, the Quaffle flew into a hoop and Dean announced the point to Slytherin. Ron turned around to look at the hoop, his mouth wide open. Malfoy laughed evilly.  
  
"See? You can't block a simple throw!" Ron took a deep breath and faced forward to try and ignore Malfoy. Malfoy continued to talk to him.  
  
"How's Granger? Bet she's a great shag, eh weasel? If she weren't a mudblood, I might even give her a go." Ron spun around and flew at Malfoy. He swerved out of the way and the Slytherins scored another goal. Ron cried out in rage and went back to the hoops. Malfoy laughed to himself.  
  
"So you think Potter and your sister have been at it? I see the way he looks at her and I'm sure she wouldn't protest at all. Poverty can do that to a girl." Ron caught the Quaffle and chucked it at Malfoy's head but he ducked. Suddenly, Dean yelled out, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch and Gryffindor wins!" Malfoy's jaw dropped and he looked over at Harry who held the Snitch in his fist above his head. Ron cried out in happiness and flew towards Harry as the team descended to the ground. Malfoy snatched the bat out one of his Beaters hand and threw it at Harry, hitting him in the stomach. Harry fell backwards off his broom, landing on the pitch about twenty feet below. He lay crumpled on the ground and everyone gasped. The team flew down to Harry as the teachers made their way to him. He was still alive but unconscious. Ginny hopped off her broom a few feet away from the ground and stumbling, ran to him. She touched his arm worriedly and shook him lightly to see if he would wake. He didn't move and she sobbed, tears beginning to leave her eyes. The rest of the team surrounded them. Dumbledore and McGonagall pushed their way through to Harry, making everyone back up except Ginny. Dumbledore felt Harry's pulse and confirmed he was alive. Ginny exhaled in relief. McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. She headed up to the Hospital wing with Ginny holding Harry's hand, Dumbledore following behind.  
  
A few people had noticed Malfoy lying on the ground with Ron sitting on top of him, beating the crap out of him nearby. Hermione and a few others were beside them, trying to stop it. They had no intention of quitting. Malfoy punched Ron in the face and pushed him off. Ron landed on his back and Malfoy kicked him in the side. He jumped on Ron trying to rip his face off. Hermione was screaming while Seamus and Collin Creevey tried to pull Malfoy off. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the two and started fighting them. Ron and Draco continued to roll around on the ground, punching and slapping each other. A few members of the D.A. ran over and stunned Crabbe and Goyle. Seamus spat and Collin wiped his bleeding nose. The D.A. members ran over to Ron and Malfoy and successfully pulled them apart. McGonagall and Snape came to them, fury in their eyes.  
  
"What is going on here?!" she exclaimed. Snape grabbed Malfoy and pulled him away after waking Crabbe and Goyle. They walked away, Malfoy shooting Ron evil looks. Ron pulled himself away from the boy who had been holding him. McGonagall was breathing heavily with rage.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! You have been caught fighting too many times this year! I hoped you had learned your lesson by now! I see you have not! After you visit the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey deems you healthy, you will be serving detention for a month and you are no longer a prefect! Now go to the Hospital wing!" She pointed up to the school and Ron walked past her. He didn't even care anymore. He glanced back at the group behind him and his stomach dropped at the sight of Hermione. She was standing by the D.A. members, her hands over her face, her body shuddering from crying. Seamus tentatively stepped up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Ron sighed. He knew he had messed up but it was done. He didn't regret fighting Malfoy though. He had enjoyed every minute of it. He just hated disappointing Hermione. He slowly made his way up to the Hospital Wing, frequently spitting in the grass to get rid of the blood in his mouth.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Malfoy shouldn't have knocked Harry off his broom, obviously, but Ron should have let the teachers handle it. Or just punched Malfoy once and left it at that. But no, he had to fully attack Malfoy. She felt an arm land come around her shoulders and she uncovered her face to see Seamus standing next to her, concern on his face. He gave her a small smile and she sighed.  
  
"You alright Hermione? Ron's fine, he'll be better soon." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm not worried about Ron. Well, yes I am but he deserves what he got, attacking Malfoy like that."  
  
"Yeah, well Malfoy did hit Harry with the bat and I saw Malfoy talking to Ron earlier. He was probably insulting him and you and Harry." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know I saw that. But even so, Ron can't keep letting people provoke him like that. Ron can handle a beating but what happens when it's more than a fight? What happens when he's really in danger?" She sobbed and wiped the tears roughly off her cheek. Seamus shrugged and began walking her up to the castle.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Goyle's a big guy but he really isn't that tough by himself."  
  
"Is Collin okay?" Seamus nodded.  
  
"Just a bloody nose I think, maybe a black eye. Nothing deadly." They reached the door to the Hospital Wing and Seamus let go of her.  
  
"Don't go off on him too much," Seamus said. "The poor bloke was just defending his loved ones." Hermione gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'll try. Um, thanks for talking to me Seamus." He shrugged.  
  
"No problem. I wasn't trying to flirt or anything. I just saw how upset you were so I thought I'd try and help you out. I am with Lavender after all but then, you already knew that." She grinned and nodded. He winked at her and said good-bye. She sighed and turned around to open the door. She entered and found Ron lying on a bed nearby. She felt tears come to her eyes again. He looked awful. His hair was a mess, his nose and face were stained with dry blood, and his body was already beginning to bruise. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Harry in the bed next to Ron. She pulled the sheets up to Harry's shoulders and stepped away from him. Ginny sat beside him in a chair, holding his hand, her lips resting on it. Her eyes were locked on his face and tears occasionally slid down her face. Ron noticed Hermione come in and sat up as quickly as he physically could. He grabbed his side in pain and she rushed over to him. She gently pushed him back down onto the bed and he took a few breaths.  
  
"Don't get up Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said, annoyance in her voice. "You're in no condition to be moving around." She went to a cabinet at the end of the room and began pulling out different ointments. Ron groaned at all she was getting and relaxed back into the pillows. In the corner of the room, Malfoy was on a bed, staring up at the ceiling while Crabbe and Goyle stood awkwardly by the wall and Pansy Parkinson sat beside him, fussing over him. The rest of the team was standing around him, occasionally glaring over at Harry and the others. Malfoy looked much worse than Ron did. His clothes were ripped in several spots and he had a good-sized gash on his forehead. His bruises were much more apparent than Ron's and blood covered his cheek and arms.  
  
"I'll be tending to Mr. Malfoy first as he has more damage," Madam Pomfrey told them. Ron grunted at her. Hermione sat down on the bed beside him. She looked at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"How is he?" she asked Ginny. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well, he got the wind knocked out of him from the bat," she started and glanced back at Malfoy but Madam Pomfrey stood in the way. "Then he landed on the ground and got a concussion. His side is all bruised and scratched up from the impact and he hasn't woken up. She said he'll be fine in a couple of days." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Stupid ass," Ginny muttered and looked at Malfoy again. He glared at them and Ginny exhaled deeply. She turned around and smoothed back Harry's hair. Hermione looked down at Ron lying beside her and he stared up at her. She could see the guilt in his eyes. She touched his cheek and he took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Love," he whispered. She couldn't hold it in. A tear landed on his chest and she hurriedly wiped her face.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. He knocked Harry off and he had been insulting you and Ginny before that and I just couldn't take it. I had to make him pay," he said softly. She shook her head and sobbed.  
  
"You're such an idiot," she muttered. He nodded.  
  
"I know it." She sniffed and he rubbed away a few tears on her cheek with his thumb. She took the towel off his bedside table and dipped it in the water. She gently took his chin in her other hand and began wiping away the blood on his face. She had most of it clean by the time Madam Pomfrey was finished with Malfoy and took over cleaning Ron up. Hermione stood on the side and watched. After she finished, Ron went to the loo and changed into some clean pajamas with a bit of difficulty. He came back out and climbed into his bed. Hermione laced her fingers in his.  
  
"You need to rest for a couple of days before you can leave," Madam Pomfrey told him. You don't have any serious injures but I'm sure you'll agree that you don't want to start serving your detention yet either." He nodded and she went over to talk to Malfoy who was thankfully staying at the other end of the room. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only ones left with him, Pansy talking a mile a minute while the other two looked around the room stupidly. After Madam Pomfrey left, Ron patted the bed next to him and Hermione laid down. She gently put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her, even though it hurt him. She carefully put her arm around his middle and he rubbed it with his hand, his other running threw Hermione's hair. They just lay there together, without talking. She listened to his heartbeat and he felt her breath against his chest in the space between the buttons on his pajama top. She was still angry with him but didn't feel like arguing just then.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I think that's a long enough chapter! Whew, my feet are asleep from writing for such a long period of time. I wrote almost all of this thing in three hours or so. So, what'd you think? I personally liked this chapter. It was very dramatic and emotional, two things I don't write about very much. I didn't realize I could write such mean things like what I had Malfoy say! I surprised myself. Also, Seamus wasn't trying to get all close or hit on Hermione. I just wanted someone who was nice and fairly confident to comfort Hermione so I picked him since he tried to break up the fight, he's one of Ron's friends, and I picture Seamus as a really good guy. So that's why he put his arm around her and all that. I didn't make Ron get all crazy with jealousy because I didn't want Ron in another fight and he knows Seamus is with Lavender so he just walked away without doing anything. Alright, I think that's all I have to say. I need to stop typing and stretch my legs. Oh wait, individuals! I can sit a bit longer to do that!  
  
Individuals:  
  
ElmoRock3113: Thank you! Yep, I'll read your story as soon as I can! It's on my favorites list so I won't forget!  
  
Weaslypotter: Thanks for leaving a review! I really appreciate it! And such a long one too! Like I said, I love them! Glad you liked it! I really liked writing it 'cause it was fun and I got to reread parts of OotP. I don't like the evil Cho's either. She was an emotional girl not a slutty temptress! Anyway, she'll be the reason for a future fight between Harry and Ginny but I won't suddenly make her evil. She'll still be a nice girl. About the length of the story: I really have no idea! Lol! If I do decide to go through to 7th year, I'll make that part a separate story like I did with this one. I actually would love to make an after Hogwarts sequel to this but frankly, I don't want to write seventh year. It's not that I don't like writing this or I'd be bored with it, it's just that there are some things about HP that I don't even want to touch or try writing you know? I'm sure J.K.'s got something totally awesome planned out and I know I couldn't think of anything near as good. But, I could finish sixth year then skip over seventh year and start an after Hogwarts sequel to this starting when they leave Hogwarts. How's that sound? I'll definitely think more about that. We'll see what happens at the end of this. Plus, I have another idea for a fan fic and I already starting writing down ideas so I might be able to get that one written out by the time this fic is over then get that fic up while I start writing the after Hogwarts one. Geez, that's a lot to think about but it'd be a lot of fun too! Okay, now that I've talked your ear off (or eyes since you're reading this.whatever), I'll shut up! Lol! Sorry, I'm sure you weren't expecting that long of an answer! K, bye!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Yeah, that was me! I asked you that to make sure I was talking to the same person. That's exactly what I'm gonna do with the H/G fight. Well, not exactly but sort of. No, I won't make Cho evil; she'll just start wanting Harry back and stuff. I won't have it get overly messy but it'll create some problems. Thanks for suggesting it! I thought about it after I put up the last chapter and I was like, duh! That's what should happen with the fight! Lol, thanks! I got caught up with your story and I reviewed. I don't how I got behind in reading it, I thought I had read all your chapters but then when you updated 18 I realized I hadn't read a couple before that. Oh well! I'm caught up now!  
  
HPIsDBest: Thank you! Of course, I had to have Gryffindor win! I wouldn't do it any other way!  
  
KrisKG: Lol, I know it was long! This one was too! Glad you liked it! I'm also glad you liked my portrayal of Cho. She isn't over him though, you're right. I'm sure you're right about Michael Corner. I had it in my mind that he was in Ginny's year but I bet he's a seventh year now like you said. Thanks, I'll remember that! Don't worry; I like long reviews like I said!  
  
Joots: Thank you very much! I love all you guys too! That was a quick update too! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update again until probably next week, hopefully Saturday. I'll do my best!  
  
Paige*madden: Don't worry about it. I love reviews but if you don't every chapter, it's not critical as long as you do a few times! Anyway, glad you like the story!  
  
Loli-chick336: Thank you! I like any type of review even if you say the same things! Yep, it'll be some jealousy, some Cho jealousy. Glad you liked it!  
  
PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the last story and this one! Where'd I come up with the Stugrap? I don't know! Lol! It just sort of came in my weird brain and I wrote it down! Lol, he rox my sox too!  
  
Sexy seeker: Thank you! Yeah, it'll be a Cho fight. I don't know where I came up with Stugrap! It just came to my strange mind and I put it in. Lol. Yes, Malfoy is definitely a git!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks! I'm glad you liked how Harry acted. I think it's pronounced how it looks but maybe it's not. Who knows! That's how I say it. I did have a good Thanksgiving! Hope you did too! 


	9. Furball?

There For You  
  
Chapter 9: Furball?  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! How's it going? Nutcracker's going good, if anyone's interested. Our first performance was Friday and we had one yesterday and one today (Sunday) as well as three next weekend. But I got a few chances to get this typed and put up. Yay! And thank you all for the awesome reviews for last chapter! I'm so glad you all liked it! I loved writing it! All right, here we go!  
  
"Hermione, why haven't you yelled at me yet?" Ron asked after an hour of lying with her in the Hospital wing. She glanced up at him and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Do you want me to yell at you?"  
  
"No, but I know you're mad at me so I was curious why you hadn't yet."  
  
"First of all, Malfoy's in here and I don't want him to listen and second, I want you well enough to fully understand everything I say," she answered somewhat threateningly. Ron looked uncomfortable at the thought of her lecture.  
  
"Right," he answered.  
  
Hermione looked over where Harry was lying with Ginny bent over on his bed, asleep on her and Harry's laced hands. Hermione sighed and scooted up closer to Ron's head. She did a double take and stared at the door. Ron watched her curiously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Was someone just standing in the doorway? I thought I saw a person looking inside here."  
  
"Okay.I didn't see anyone," he answered. Hermione shrugged and rested her head back on Ron's shoulder. He ran the tips of his fingers up and down her arm and leaned his chin against the top of her head.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you aren't. Look at you. You've got bruises and scratches all over."  
  
"But I feel fine."  
  
"Oh, so you aren't in any pain at all, hmmm?"  
  
"Better than during the holidays."  
  
"You aren't breathing very evenly. You sound sort of jagged."  
  
"My back kind of hurts and Malfoy got me in the ribs when he jumped on me."  
  
"So you don't feel fine."  
  
"I'll survive." Hermione rolled her eyes but hugged him a little tighter.  
  
"Does this hurt?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, it feels perfect." In truth, it was a little painful but he was just happy she wanted to lay with him after what had happened.  
  
Ginny suddenly sat up and Ron and Hermione looked at her curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. But she didn't have to answer. They all watched as Harry's hand squeezed Ginny's and his head tilted to the side.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said tentatively. He groaned and opened his eyes. Ginny gasped and Ron and Hermione smiled. Harry squinted and looked around. He noticed Ginny next to him and watched her kiss his hand, which was still entwined in hers.  
  
"Hi Harry," she whispered. A tear ran down her cheek and he instinctively lifted his arm to wipe it away but pulled back.  
  
"Why do I hurt so much?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Don't you remember falling off your broom at the Quiditch game?" Ginny answered. This seemed to jog his memory.  
  
"Malfoy threw a bat at me." Ginny nodded and Hermione felt Ron's muscles tense. She looked up at him and saw anger in his eyes. She caressed his cheek with her thumb to calm him and he relaxed as he let out a deep breath.  
  
"So I fell off and got knocked out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said you got a mild concussion. You landed on your side and it's all bruised," Ginny answered.  
  
"That explains why I can't reach. Or breath, really," he added jokingly. Ginny kissed his hand again and smiled at him.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked. Ron checked his watch.  
  
"Almost four. You weren't out too long."  
  
"Thank goodness," Ginny said. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake for a few days like you usually do. I don't know what I would have done. It was difficult watching you like this for just a few hours." Harry squeezed her hand.  
  
"Sorry I made you worry," he said. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's Malfoy's." She looked back at him where he was sleeping and Harry finally noticed his presence. He wrinkled his eyebrows.  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked and looked at Ron. He realized that Ron was also hurt.  
  
"What the hell happened to you guys?"  
  
"Well, after he hit you.I sort of tackled him and we had a bit of a row," Ron answered, avoiding Hermione's angry expression.  
  
"A bit of a row?" Hermione scoffed. "Oh no, Ron attacked him and practically tried to kill him." Ron shrugged. He couldn't deny it.  
  
"Really? Because he hit me? You didn't need to kill him for that." Ron shook his head.  
  
"It was that plus he was saying stuff about Hermione and you and Ginny. I couldn't let him get away with it." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You really did a number on him," Harry laughed. "He looks worse than you did at Christmas and he had Crabbe and Goyle with him then." Ron nodded and grinned. Hermione sat up and glared at Harry.  
  
"Don't encourage him! It was awful! First you fell, and then all of a sudden Ron runs at Malfoy, knocks him over and starts beating him to death! Malfoy got him off and jumped on Ron and started punching him! It was the worst fight I've ever seen! I'm standing there screaming and yelling for Ron to stop while Seamus and Collin Creevey tried to pull them apart. Then Crabbe and Goyle grabbed them and they started fighting! Finally some of the other D.A. came and stunned Crabbe and Goyle and got Ron and Malfoy away from each other. Snape took Malfoy and the two oafs and Ron went to the Hospital wing." She looked close to tears again and stood up.  
  
"Excuse me," she said and walked out the door. Ron groaned and hoisted himself up.  
  
"I've got to go talk to her," he sighed and followed her. Harry took in a long slow breath and exhaled. He let go of Ginny's hand and lifted up his shirt to examine himself. The side of his chest and stomach was covered in blue and purple bruises as well as his arm and shoulder.  
  
"Being in the Hospital wing twice in one week was not my plan," he chuckled. Ginny nodded and watched him worriedly.  
  
"I'm alright Gin, don't worry." She didn't say anything but continued to look at him with a sad expression.  
  
"Come here," he said and scooted over on his bed. She climbed on top of the sheets and laid her head next to his on the pillow. He kissed her lips and took her hand again. She sighed.  
  
"The moment I saw you falling was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. I couldn't do anything to help or stop you, just watch you land on the pitch. I ran to you and shook your arm but you were unconscious. I was so worried." He kissed her again, longer this time.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to worry. Thanks for staying with me."  
  
"Of course I stayed with you. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I'm glad I didn't have to wait long."  
  
"Well, I didn't fall that far down so it wasn't too bad of a landing."  
  
"Malfoy is such an ass," Ginny said angrily. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm sort of glad Ron finally gave him what he deserved but I understand why Hermione was upset. It really wasn't the smartest thing to do. Plus it got him hurt again."  
  
"Especially since the newspaper article this morning. It really worried Hermione. You could see it in her eyes. The news scared her a lot." Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake and all right," she whispered. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ron followed Hermione as quickly as he could down the hall but had a hard time keeping up.  
  
"Hermione!" he called. She turned around and stopped. He finally made it to her.  
  
"Okay, say it. Tell me how stupid I was and how fighting is wrong and all that stuff. I know you want to so just do it." She shook her head.  
  
"You don't even understand why I'm upset!"  
  
"Then tell me and I'll see if I understand!" She sighed and pulled him into an empty room next to them. Ron was walking at a slow pace and she grabbed a chair for him to sit in. She took another and sat across from him.  
  
"You really should have stayed in bed you know."  
  
"Right, after you walk out close to crying I'm supposed to just sit in bed?"  
  
"Fine." She looked down for a moment to collect her thoughts. He watched her expectantly. She sighed and met his eyes. She couldn't seem to begin. She swallowed as she felt tears come to her eyes again.  
  
"Hermione, please don't cry. I hate that I've made you cry so many times over a stupid fight," he said sadly. She took in a shaky breath.  
  
"I just hate watching you get hurt," she began as a few tears left her eyes. "Do you know how awful it is to see someone you love be beaten up? It's horrible Ron! There are just so many things happening right now and you have to go and start a fistfight with Malfoy! Honestly, can't you just ignore him and move on? He bothers you to get a reaction and then you get in trouble! He would have gotten detention for knocking Harry off anyway so why did you have to jump him?" Ron didn't want to repeat Malfoy's words about her and Ginny but she wanted a reply. He sighed and stared at her shoes.  
  
"He asked if you were a good shag and said if you weren't a mu.you know, he might give you a go." She pursed her lips.  
  
"All right, that was inappropriate but it didn't give you the right to do that to him."  
  
"But there's more. He asked if I thought Harry and Ginny were.because he says Harry looks at her in that way and Ginny wouldn't protest because poverty can do that to a girl. He made fun of me too but I could have handled that if he hadn't said the other stuff." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe he said that! That's really awful of him!"  
  
"See, that's why I did it!"  
  
"Ok, I understand you were mad at him but I wish you hadn't fought him again. You've been injured so much this year, it's hard for me to handle. But it isn't just that you got hurt, but think of what else you've done. You aren't a prefect anymore. You've lost that right and it could have lost you your chance at being Head Boy next year."  
  
"Hermione, that really isn't that important to me."  
  
"I know, but think of who it was important to." He wrinkled his eyebrows.  
  
"You?" he answered uncertainly. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No, your parents! Do you remember how proud your mother was when she found out you were a prefect? Do you remember the look on her face? Now imagine her face when they find out what happened." Ron stared at the floor. He suddenly felt guilty for losing his spot as prefect.  
  
"I suppose I didn't think of that."  
  
"No, you didn't. I know you thought it was stupid and the twins made fun of you but the rest of us were really proud of you. We knew you could do it and you were a good person for the job. But it's gone now."  
  
"Yeah.," he said lamely.  
  
"But do you want to know what upset me most?" she whispered. He nodded.  
  
"I am terrified now that the Death Eaters are out." She sniffed. "I'm so worried that something's going to happen to Harry or any of us. What if Malfoy tells his dad about all the trouble you've gotten him into this year? Lucious Malfoy is out now, Ron. Draco knows it and would get you in serious trouble without question. We don't know how long Voldemort and the Death Eaters will wait to strike. But they will strike. I know they will. I just can't bear to think of what they'll do." She sobbed and put her hands over her face. Ron opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything comforting to say. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I promise, no more fighting. I'm done." She looked at him.  
  
"You promise? You won't do anything to Malfoy?" He nodded.  
  
"I promise." She seemed very relieved and hugged him again.  
  
"So why did you stay with me when you were mad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because, I was just happy you were alright. I can be upset with you and still want to be around you. I love you, even when I'm mad."  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad you'll lay with me when you're pissed off."  
  
"Yes, aren't you lucky."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Let me take you back to the Hospital wing," she said softly. "You need to rest. I shouldn't have let you leave."  
  
"Really Love, I'm fine." She just shook her head and stood up. She took his hand and helped him stand. He put his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. They headed back to his bed where they were surprised to find Ginny asleep in Harry's bed. Harry had almost fallen asleep but opened his eyes when the pair entered. He smiled at them. Ron pursed his lips at Ginny sleeping with him but couldn't really protest since Hermione had lain with him earlier. Ron climbed back into his bed.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked as she smoothed his hair away from his face. He thought a moment and his stomach gave a low rumble. He forgot that he had missed lunch. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I suppose that answers my question. I'll go get some food for us. Harry?"  
  
"If you can," he answered.  
  
"Be right back," she said and pecked Ron on the lips. He relaxed into his bed and looked over at Malfoy, who was currently snoring. There was something he could tease him about. 'Damn,' he thought. 'I promised I would leave him alone.'  
  
"So is everything okay with you two?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"But I can't fight, make fun of, or bother Malfoy any more. Hermione's worried he'll say something to his dad about it and something'll happen to me. I've made her cry so much so I just gave in." Harry chuckled.  
  
"So you can't make fun of his snoring? That's a shame." Ron grinned and nodded in agreement. Madam Pomfrey walked in a moment later.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake. Ahem, please wake Miss Weasley and kindly ask her to get out of your bed." Harry gently prodded her and she opened her eyes. She saw the stern look on Madam Pomfrey's face and quickly sat in her chair. The nurse nodded.  
  
"Good, now how do you feel Mr. Potter?" Harry told her and she checked him over. She looked at Ron and made her way over to Malfoy. Hermione came back in followed by Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They had a few plates between them and set them down on Ron and Harry's bedside tables.  
  
"Hey mates, how's it going?" Seamus asked and pulled up a chair. "Good game. And nice fight Ron," he chuckled, grinning broadly. Hermione glared at him and the smile left his face. He looked at Ron as seriously as he could and said, "I mean Ron! What were you thinking? I'm very disappointed in you!" Ron laughed and Seamus glanced at Hermione. She had a small grin on her face.  
  
"That's better," she told him.  
  
"So how're you doing Harry? I see you're alive after your fall," Dean said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Expected me to die, eh?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"And you Ron?" Dean asked.  
  
"Never better," he answered. Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Fur ball?" Seamus asked her.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed laughing. Seamus leaned back in his chair and looked around. He spotted Malfoy in the corner. After all their commotion he was awake and reading a magazine. Seamus turned back around and grinned at Ron.  
  
"He looks awful!" Ron nodded and bit happily into his fourth chicken leg.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening eating, laughing, and talking. They were later joined by Lavender who was looking for Seamus, and Parvati. None of them went to dinner since they had brought up so much food. Madam Pomfrey came in at nine and announced it was time for the visitors to leave. The boys rounded up the plates and told the others good- bye. Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and waved at Ron as she walked out. Hermione had been sitting next to Ron during the afternoon and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek a few times. She rubbed his back and whispered, "I love you," in his ear.  
  
"I love you too," he replied. She stood up and moved over to Harry to kiss his cheek.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning," she told them and left the room. Ron felt exhausted and quickly fell asleep. Harry was tired of being on his back but it hurt too much to move. He finally fell into an uncomfortable slumber. Madam Pomfrey checked in a few minutes later to make sure everyone was gone and extinguished the last few candles.  
  
Author's Note: Not as eventful as the last chapter but oh well! If anything sounded weird or came out strange it's because I don't have time to reread this. All right, next few chapters will be happier. I know this one and last one were a little angsty so I'll avoid that for a bit and get back to romance and humor. Ok, responses for all of my beloved reviewers! Oh! I forgot! hp/charmed obsessed needs reviews so read her story! It's called The Truth Revealed and is in my favorites. Don't tell her she needs to edit it because she already knows. Ok, now individuals!  
  
KrisKG: Thanks for another long review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I don't know what Pansy sees in him either, lol. I agree, get rid of the Slytherins! Send them to Krum's old school so we don't have to deal with them! Hope you like what I did with this chapter. How was Hermione's reaction?  
  
Duckymander: Thank you! Glad you liked it! I hoped my Quidditch game wasn't bad! Lol! Yep, just like Malfoy. Taunt people and lose! You're so nice! I do try to make this realistic. I can't see how Hermione could think it was a stupid thing to get detention over since she's such a rule keeper but I have read Hermione's like that. You're right, Ginny is sort of like James. Good analogy! Thanks for all the compliments! I love it! Yes, this is the same year as before (sixth). It starts off right after they leave the Burrow to go back to school. I'm not doing a seventh year for this fic. I'll probably do an after Hogwarts fic that goes along with this story and it's events. Anyway, thank you so much!  
  
Lissa: You're totally right, Ron deserves a chance to hit him! Lol, thanks, glad you liked it!  
  
Potterweasley: Thank you! I'm glad you understand what you mean. I'll read sixth and seventh year fics, it doesn't matter to me as long as they're good and not horribly OOC. I'm happy you liked my Quidditch scene! I really tried to make it enjoyable to read. Yeah, I've read stories where Malfoy is suddenly on the good side too but I really don't see that happening. I thought about making him good at the end of this fic but it wouldn't make any sense at all in this story. And I've got the Cho/Harry/Ginny fight thing planned out and I think people will like it. Cho will still be nice, not suddenly evil, but something'll happen between them. Ok, bye!  
  
Sexy seeker: I'm glad Ron got to fight him too! Yes, Hermione was mad at him but she was also worried about him so she wanted to be with him, despite her anger. I forgot to add that but remembered when I reread your review! I promise I will get in some extra Harry and Ginny! Lol! Next chapter! More H/G!  
  
ElmoRock3113: I know, Malfoy sucks! Thank you very much!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks! It'll be a couple chapters before the Harry/Giny fight but it won't be a devastating argument or anything. They will make up! I know it's weird but they haven't argued at all and I think it's about time they did. I like my part in Nutcracker pretty well but I have some other issues with it. Long story but I'm still having fun!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thank you!  
  
Joots: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! I don't know what I'll do about Ron being a prefect; I'll have to think about it. It's possible I'll be able to get another chapter up Monday. That would be a really fast update!  
  
MioneRon16: Thank you! This was probably my favorite chapter. I felt like I wrote it the best. I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Mione Weasley: Lol! You're so funny! I'm glad you liked it so much! I think it's one of the best chapters I've done. I know the shag thing was harsh but hey this is Malfoy! I like my nice and sweet Seamus too! I can't imagine him evil! I wanted to develop his character a bit more and make him friendlier towards the main characters. Yes, I know who you are! You're one of my most faithful reviewers! And the author of one my favorite stories! Read you're A/N and am looking forward to your sequel! Yeah, actually, that's sort of how it will go with Cho. She won't be evilly hitting on him though. Ok, bye!  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: Thanks! Well, you already know I read your fic!  
  
Angelface58: Thank you very much!  
  
Loli-chick336: Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you liked it so much! I think the Harry/Cho thing will be good. It'll come in a few chapters or so.  
  
Cheese Diva: Oh my God! Huge review! Don't worry, I love it! I understand that you were busy but lucky you to have three chapters to read when you got the chance! Glad you liked the hickey! I thought that would be totally hilarious and Ginny having it even better! Yes, Lupin is there! Hooray! Glad you liked my odd new creature. I looked in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them but didn't want to use any of the creatures in there so I made one up! Plus I wanted Malfoy to use against Harry and none in the book worked. Glad I kept you intrigued in chapter 8! I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Ron's prefect job. Gotta think about it a little. I enjoyed writing my fight since Malfoy was attacked! Yay! Don't worry, be as redundant as you want! But trippin' works too! Lol! And don't worry about the long review! I loved it! And it didn't matter that you did three in one review. Thank you so much!  
  
Winky55: Thanks! I didn't write it but I meant for both his arms to be above his head so he wasn't holing on when the bat hit him. I suppose was a bit unlikely but oh well!  
  
Bellalovesron: I looked but you weren't listed! Are you sure you reviewed because I'm positive I responded to all my reviewers! If you did and I missed it, I'm so sorry! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you!  
  
Bballgirl02: Thanks very much!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thank you! I would answer each of your reviews but there are too many! But thanks for reviewing each individually since I didn't on all the chapters of Love Will Find A Way (which I love by the way) but you had so many and I wanted to get caught up as soon as I could! Glad you liked everything! Thanks for reading again!  
  
Thec00lgirl6790: I'm going to answer both of your reviews for six and eight. I'm really surprised you don't know what a hickey is! Wow! Ok, a hickey is a red spot you get on your body after someone has sucked on the area for a little while with their mouth. It's also called a love bite because you usually get one when you're kissing or making out with someone. Does that help? And thanks, glad you liked chapter eight!  
  
David Ken: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Malfoy deserved a good beating and Ron gave it to him but not to the point of death. I need Malfoy for other purposes in the story. By the way, I love Groundhog Day! You've written it so well! I still have more to read though! I need to get caught up!  
  
Ashie: Thank you! It was pretty similar huh? But that isn't a bad thing cuz it's so cute when the lay together, which I why I write it so much. Yes, I'll get some H/G fluff in next chapter, before the fight.  
  
Miss Prongs: Thanks very much!  
  
Lily106: Thank you! Lol, I don't know! 


	10. Giant Author's Note

There For You  
  
Chapter 10: I'm Right Here!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ff.net made a note that A/N aren't allowed to be chapters so I had to fix it making chapter 10 have a freakishly long note. Oh well! So, if you read my GAN before then you can skip ahead a little but if you haven't then here it is! First, I've decided to copy someone's idea (*cough* David Ken, hope you don't mind) and write the status of my story at the end of my bio to keep you guys posted. Also, some info that might interest you: When I finish this story, I have three more coming! One is an idea I've had floating around my head for a while. I've already written out a few scenes that I know for sure I'll be using but I don't have all of it figured out yet. I'm going to Arizona to visit family for Christmas so I'll probably get all of it finished and ready to type while I'm gone. It's going to be R/H (what else?) but it won't exactly be that at first. I really think you guys will like it. Hermione's going to be jealous, Ron's going to be confused and sad, Harry and Ginny will be confused, it will be great! Want better info than that? Ok. Ron's going to hear something upsetting, a girl (not Hermione) will like Ron and Hermione will get jealous (the tables will be turned!). There will be a very cute climax, which I already wrote. My second idea came from the challenge at checkmated.com for 'The New years Kiss'. I'll get that written over Christmas too. The third is.a sequel to this story! Another? You say. Yep! I'm going to finish out sixth year, skip seventh year, and make the sequel an after Hogwarts fic. Why am I skipping seventh year? Ok, there are certain things, like seventh year, that I don't want to write about. I don't want to come up with a way for Harry to kill Voldemort because I don't think I could do it justice. I'll just let J.K. take care of that. So, I'll just start the fic on the train ride home from Hogwarts and make the story about where they live, what they do for jobs straight out school, R/H's progressing relationship, Harry missing Ginny while she's still at school, etc. So, while I'm gone, I'm going to have plenty of time to write, trust me. There's not much to do at my grandparents house. I should still be able to put up chapters while I'm gone since my grandpa has a computer. I'll probably also start putting the New Years Kiss fic up on here and checkmated once I have about five chapters written. The deadline for the challenge is Jan.1 so expect it before then! I doubt I'll be done with this fic by then so I'll be writing two fics at once unless I get both fully written during the break. So, how does this all sound? Good I hope. So, lots going on! Anyway, to see the status of my story just check out my bio when you're wondering where a chapter is! Also, I found a quote that fits so well with this story and it's relationships! It's: Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person, perfectly. Isn't that awesome?! I thought so! When I read it, I wrote it down and couldn't wait to tell you guys! Thank you all so much for your positive reviews to chapter 9 and my Giant A/N! I'm glad you're all excited about all my work I'm planning! I love you all! I'll probably get chapter 11 out by Friday or Saturday, ok? Also, if the text has a word then a period and another word right next to it with no space or capitalizing, that means I meant for it to be three periods in row like the person paused for a moment when they were speaking. I type it with three periods but then it gets changed on ff.net. I don't know how to change it! Just to let you guys know that I do know how to punctuate and all! Ok, here's chapter 10!  
  
Ron was well enough to leave the Hospital Wing Monday but Madam Pomfrey permitted him to stay until Wednesday, the day Harry left. Malfoy couldn't leave yet. He wasn't faking this time either. After classes on Wednesday, Hermione and Ginny went to pick up their boyfriends. They all walked to Gryffindor Tower where Ron flopped onto the couch and Harry eased himself into a chair.  
  
"Man when you're injured, that walk sure is tiring," he sighed dramatically. Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"Oh honestly Ron! You've been resting for five days! You're fine now!" He draped his arm over his eyes.  
  
"I'm.I'm not so sure." (It makes me laugh to imagine this!)  
  
"Then I suppose you're too.injured to go to dinner in a little while?" He peeked at her from under his elbow.  
  
"I think I might be alright by then."  
  
"Yes, I thought so. By the way, I have the assignments that you two missed this week." She ran up to her dorm to get them. Ron yawned and stretched out on the couch. He turned to speak to Harry but found him kissing Ginny who was sitting on the arm of Harry's chair. Ron coughed loudly.  
  
"I'm still in here," he said and covered his eyes with his hands. They ignored him. He peeked through his fingers and coughed again.  
  
"Please don't have a snog session when I'm sitting right here!" he said, the volume of his voice rising with each word. Hermione came back down and dropped a large pile of papers on Harry's lap. He broke away from Ginny and he and Ron's eyes widened simultaneously.  
  
"We only missed three days and we already have a mountain of homework!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione placed his pile beside him.  
  
"I offered to bring you the assignments every day after class but you didn't want them," Hermione said.  
  
"Well I didn't know we'd have so much!"  
  
"If you start working on them now, you'll be done in no time."  
  
"Oh sure, if I don't sleep the rest of the week." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron rifled through the stack, his nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"I suppose I could help you with it so you can get caught up quicker," Hermione said after thinking for a moment. Ron looked up at her happily.  
  
"Really?" She nodded. "That'd be great!" She grinned at him.  
  
"Would you help me too?" Harry asked her uncertainly.  
  
"Of course Harry. So why don't you two put your work upstairs and then we can go to dinner." They nodded and headed to their dorm.  
  
"Why is Hermione so willing to help us with our homework?" Harry asked when their door closed. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I wondered about that too. But I'm not complaining!"  
  
"I'm not either. It's just strange since Hermione is usually such a stickler for doing our work ourselves." Ron nodded and shrugged again.  
  
"So are you really in pain?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised. Ron laughed.  
  
"No, actually I feel fine. Just having a bit of fun. Madam Pomfrey told McGonagall that I shouldn't start my detention until Monday since I'm still 'hurt'."  
  
"At least you've got a good excuse," Harry laughed.  
  
"Exactly!" The boys left their assignments on their beds and went back down to the common room. The foursome headed to dinner where Harry and Ron were congratulated by many on the Quidditch game. A few even complimented Ron on his fight with Malfoy, much to Hermione's displeasure. She glared at every person to come up to Ron and pat him on the back or shake his hand. A few minutes before dinner started, Cho Chang came up to Harry. She cleared her throat nervously and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Hi Harry." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Cho."  
  
"You played a wonderful game on Saturday. Congratulations on winning. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Nothing a little rest couldn't take care of." She nodded.  
  
"I'm glad. It was really terrifying watching you fall. I was worried about you." She looked into his eyes and he nodded awkwardly.  
  
"Um thanks Cho. I'm fine though, you don't need to worry."  
  
"I think Dumbledore wants to speak now," Ginny said loudly. Cho looked to the Head table and stepped back slightly.  
  
"Ok well, I guess I'll see you later then Harry. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She walked to her own table, glancing back at him occasionally. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed her lips were pursed.  
  
"You ok?" She nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" She turned her head to him and waited a moment before speaking.  
  
"I don't think she's over you." Harry wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think she still likes you!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny! She just wants to be my friend. She doesn't like me! Does she?" He asked Ron. Ron didn't seem to want to answer.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Well I don't know mate. She did seem a bit.keen on you."  
  
"Hermione, tell them they're wrong!"  
  
"Actually Harry, I agree. She was very nervous talking to you. I think she could still have some feelings for you." Harry opened his mouth.  
  
"You're all nutters!" Dumbledore called the room to attention so they couldn't argue about it anymore. Ginny eyed Cho with a look of hatred on her face.  
  
"Good evening everyone!" Dumbledore said. I'm sure you are all eager to eat so I will make this quick. We have decided to hold a Valentine's Day ball for all students fourth year and above to bring some cheer to the school. It will take place the night of February 14 at eight o'clock. First through third years may only attend if invited by a fourth year or above student. This will be a formal occasion similar to the Yule Ball held here two years ago. I hope it will be an enjoyable experience for everyone! Now please, tuck in!" Food appeared on the tables and Dumbledore sat down. The students immediately began talking about the upcoming ball, as it was only a week and a half away.  
  
"Another one?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Oh Ron, it will be nothing like fourth year. You and I can go together and everything will be fine." He still looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I can't dance. You and Krum danced a lot at the last one. I don't know if I can live up to that."  
  
"It's easy Ron, don't worry. I'll teach you." She kissed his cheek and he nodded.  
  
"Why is she still watching you?" Ginny said angrily to Harry. Harry glanced back at Cho and she quickly averted her eyes. He turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Look Gin, you are my girlfriend. I don't feel that way about Cho. Stop worrying about her ok?" Ginny sighed and picked up her fork. She stabbed her sausage forcefully and Harry laid his hand on hers.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me Ginny?" he asked jokingly. "Unless you want to go with Neville again of course." She laughed.  
  
"Only if you'll be there after to ice my toes." He chuckled and kissed her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Maybe I'm overreacting about Cho." He nodded. She smiled.  
  
"Ok, I won't talk about her anymore. And yes, I'd love to go the ball with you." He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.  
  
Author's Note: Another random chapter title but I couldn't think of a good one. Boring chapter? I know. I had a bit of writer's block on this one but I think I've got it figured out now. I hate having these chapters in between bigger plot things but I have to. Now you might think a ball is a stupid thing to have since so many people do them and that my ball will be pointless since both couples are already together. But I do have a reason for the ball: I want Ron and Hermione to dance. Lol. Come on, that's a good reason isn't it? Don't worry, I'll make it an awesome ball! You guys will love it! Oh! By the way, does anyone know when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's birthdays are? I know Ron and Hermione's have been mentioned somewhere before but I don't remember where! So if anyone knows where to find that out, would you tell me? I thought it'd be fun to put in some birthday stuff. Ok, I think that's all I have to say!  
  
Individuals: for chapter 9 and my Giant Author's Note. If you reviewed both then I mixed together a response for both. GAN=Giant Author's Note.  
  
David Ken: Lol, sorry it didn't satisfy your Arnold needs. I thought about but I can't think of a way to add him in. Lol, maybe you could fit him into yours! Anyway, glad you liked it!  
  
Sexy seeker: I agree. They can't all be as eventful as a Quidditch or Voldemort chapter. Thanks, I'm happy you liked it! GAN: I know, it is kind of confusing! I had trouble getting all of that into words. But I'm glad it sounds good to you! Hope 10 wasn't a disappointing chapter!  
  
Bballgirl02: I know, isn't Ron awesome? GAN: I hope my new ideas turn out to be good! Nutcracker's going great, thanks!  
  
Joots: I really don't know what I'm going to do about Ron being a prefect. I'll think about it and figure something out! GAN: Thank you! Nutcracker's going really well! And you're welcome! I could never forget you guys and I felt like I should have a way for you all to know what's going on with the story and me! Thank you very much!  
  
Thecoolgirl6790: You're welcome! I'm sure it was confusing not knowing what a hickey was! Anyway, the fight will probably happen soon and I hope it turns out well! Thanks! And don't worry! I don't mind hearing about your life!  
  
Winky55: Thank you!  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Nope Harry wouldn't die from falling! I couldn't kill off any of the characters. Lol, I like weird chapter titles like that. It doesn't tell the readers what the chapter is about. Yes, Nutcracker is going well, thanks. Sorry your school doesn't do that. I'm a Clara's friend and a Spanish understudy. Thanks for wishing me luck!  
  
Lady Beriaron: Thank you! Yep, they're ok!  
  
Miss Prongs: Thanks very much!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thank you! I know, Madam Pomfrey isn't the nicest lady. Lol. I play Clara's friend in Nutcracker. I haven't ever seen one with a Marie instead of Clara but I know there are versions like that.  
  
Mione Weasley: Lol, you're so funny! Glad you liked her comment and the chapter! I liked writing it. I've never had popcorn chicken! Isn't that crazy! I want to try some! Lol! So, did you find this a boring chapter? I didn't know what to write! I hate it when that happens to me! Anyway, I read your sequel and I love how you started it! I've already reviewed it so I won't go into detail about it here. One thing though" GET R/H IN THERE SOON! Ok, that's all! GAN: 3 years, lol! I couldn't wait two weeks to update this! I'm seriously thinking about my fics all the time! Ok, not all the time but a lot!  
  
Ashie: I'll try to make the H/G fight a good one! Lol, it's interesting how stories can be similar!  
  
Potterweasly: Thank you so much! You are so nice! I love it when you review! Lol, anyway! I can't wait for my Cho/Harry/Giny fight. I can't make it happen too soon though, I have to have Cho talk to Harry a little bit at a time like I did in this chapter. Anyway, I got your e-mail and SN so we can talk!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thanks very much!  
  
Lily106: Lol, I know what you mean!  
  
Loli-chick336: Lol, glad you got it to work! I'm really glad you liked the chapter! It was good to have a calm one after the Quidditch one. Yes, Ron will eventually mention Draco's snoring! I won't forget about that! (Hopefully!) GAN: Thanks! I'm glad you want to read my other stuff, which I'll get up asap!  
  
Cheese Diva: OMG, you are so nice and funny! Lol, no I'm not J.K.! That's really nice of you to say though! I wish I could give you a really long response but I really can say is THANK YOU! About everything you said! You really are incredibly nice and flattering! Thanks so much! GAN: Sorry it wasn't 10! Yes, 3 is a lot! We had 3 last weekend too! I'm ready for it to be over! And yes, there will be a sequel! Yay!  
  
Hp/charmed obsesed: You're welcome! Sorry about the spelling stuff! My computer automatically adds a letter if it's left out of a word when it's the same letter next to each other in the word. Did that make any sense at all? Lol, I don't know! Anyway, I made sure to spell your name right this time!  
  
ElmoRock3113: Thank you very much! 


	11. I'm Right Here!

There For You  
  
Chapter 11: Awkward Feelings  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's taken me awhile to update but I've been incredibly busy with homework and dance this week, plus I got sick last night (Sunday night) and went to the doctor today. I'm fine, just a cold. I did say however that I would have this out by the 22nd at the latest and I stuck by my word. Did anyone else get bombarded with homework before going on Christmas break? I did. It sucked 'cause I had so many assignments! Thank God I'm on break now! By the way, if anyone wants to e- mail me while I'm gone, you can at iluvfanfic@mugglenet.com. I don't know how to access my Comcast account on a different computer so I got an account on mugglenet. Also, has anyone seen Return of the King? It was awesome! Except halfway through the movie I started feeling sick so that sucked but it was still really great! Anyway, here's chapter 11! I know chapters 10 and eleven were a little messed up before from the no A/N chapter thing but I hope they're fixed now! Ok, here we go!  
  
Over the next week and a half before the ball, everyone was talking about partners and outfits. Boys were nervously asking girls to go while the girls shyly waited for them to come. Harry and Ron were glad they didn't have to participate in that this year. Instead, they and Hermione sat back and watched beads of sweat drip down Nevilles's face as he approached a cute, blonde haired girl in the common room. He mumbled a few words to her and she shook her head. He nodded and walked to the threesome, taking a seat on a chair across from them.  
  
"You two are really lucky," he said sadly. "You're guaranteed dates to the ball while the rest of us have to go around feeling stupid asking random girls. It's horrible."  
  
"We know mate, we know," Ron answered consolingly. "We did experience it fourth year. I bloody asked a part veela. I really should have had my head examined."  
  
"You didn't know she was part veela," Harry chuckled and Hermione took his hand. She was spending every waking moment with Ron except when he was in his dorm.  
  
"I know but to even have thought she would ever consider someone like me was really dumb on my part."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now. You've got Hermione," Neville pointed out. A look of happiness spread on Ron's face and his lip turned up into his lopsided grin as he nodded. He leaned down slightly to Hermione and kissed her cheek. She snuggled up to his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone to go with," Harry told him.  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Come on, you went with Ginny before."  
  
"Now look who she's with." Harry didn't want to make Neville feel any worse so he just nodded.  
  
Just then, Seamus came over to them and sat down beside Harry on the couch. He had a wide smile on his face.  
  
"'Lo boys, Hermione. How's everything going?"  
  
"Terrible," Neville muttered.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"He's having trouble getting a partner for the ball," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Seamus replied. "Who do you want to go with?"  
  
"Anyone." Seamus laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should set your sights on someone and figure out a good way to ask her." Neville shrugged.  
  
* * * *  
  
Over the next couple of D.A. meetings, Cho spoke with Harry more than usual. At the end of it, she came up and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you?"  
  
"Oh hi Cho. I'm fine. Uh, you?" he answered as he straightened up the room.  
  
"Oh I'm good. So.are you going to the ball?"  
  
"Uh huh." She twirled her hair around her finger and nodded.  
  
"With Ginny?" she asked softly, looking at the ground. He picked up a pillow and stood up.  
  
"Yes, she is my girlfriend." Cho sighed and nodded.  
  
"I really messed things up last year didn't I? What if I hadn't acted like that?" Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um Cho, I'm sorry you feel bad about it but I'm with Ginny now. I love her." She looked close to tears.  
  
"Ok, bye Harry." She turned away but Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Are you alright? I mean, I don't want you to be.upset about this. I still want to be your friend." She nodded and took her arm away. He groaned as she left the room. A moment later, Ginny came up to Harry. She did not look happy.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked icily.  
  
"Nothing. She's just a little depressed."  
  
"And why were you holding her arm?"  
  
"It was nothing, I just wanted to talk to her."  
  
"I didn't know that required touching her." She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.  
  
"Gin.it wasn't a big deal, ok? There's nothing going on. Let's go to the common room."  
  
"Fine." She turned around and left the room without him. He sighed and followed her out.  
  
He went up to his dorm before dinner and explained why Ginny was mad to Ron.  
  
"All I did was grab her arm! It was nothing!"  
  
"Harry.um do you maybe have some feelings towards Cho? I mean why didn't you just let her go when she tried the first time?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt sorry for her."  
  
"But why? I thought you didn't like her after the way she acted last year. Why the change of heart?" Harry shrugged. He really didn't know why he felt that way.  
  
"Harry do you honestly love Ginny? Are you sure she's the one you want? Because if you aren't, you need to end it now before you get anymore involved." Harry stared at the wall for a few moments.  
  
"Yes, I love Ginny. She's the one."  
  
"Ok but if you hurt her I'll be forced to break both of your legs. With my bare hands." Harry laughed.  
  
"If I hurt her, I'll help you break my legs."  
  
* * * *  
  
The next Hogsmeade visit was the Saturday before the ball. Hermione and Ginny went to Madam Malkin's to find some new dress robes while Ron and Harry headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies (is that the name?) since they had dress robes already. The girls roamed around for a while looking at the different colors available. (I know Ginny probably wouldn't have the money to get new dress robes but we'll pretend she does.)  
  
"Oh Hermione, look at this one," Ginny said showing her a lavender silk robe. "You'd look gorgeous in this." Hermione felt the material and shrugged. Ginny shoved it in her arms. "Go try it on." Hermione sighed and walked back to the dressing room. Ginny continued to browse the robes until she noticed a red dress robe that complimented her hair just right. (I don't know what color that would be so use your imaginations!) She held it up to her body and looked in the mirror against the wall.  
  
"Ahem." Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing before her. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Ron will lose all sense of speech when he sees you. He won't be able to take his eyes away!" Hermione viewed herself in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll get it. Is that what you're going to buy?" she asked indicating the robes in Ginny's hand.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I think Harry will love it." The girls took their purchases up to the counter and paid for them.  
  
Meanwhile in the Quidditch shop, Ron and Harry were walking around the store examining all the brooms. Harry turned a corner and ran into someone, knocking them over. It was Cho.  
  
"Oh, Cho I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed and extended his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. She straightened her clothes and smoothed down her hair.  
  
"Oh it's alright Harry."  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she smiled. He smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Ok, good." He looked down and noticed their hands were still together. His eyes widened and he dropped hers quickly.  
  
"Uh.I.well.so bye!" He turned around and pulled Ron out of the shop. He leaned against a wall down a few doors and sighed.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with me?" he asked. "Why didn't I let go of her hand?"  
  
"Harry, maybe you're reading too much into this. You've never had a girlfriend before and you're already saying you love Ginny. Maybe you're just a little freaked out by it so when Cho is around you feel as though you like her or something. You're just a little confused that's all. You know you love Ginny so just relax and Cho will eventually be out of your mind." Harry nodded fervently.  
  
"That's it, I'm just a little freaked out! Nothing to worry about! I love Ginny!"  
  
"Whoa Harry, you don't need to yell." Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Right, sorry. But Ron.why haven't you had any of these problems? You haven't had a girlfriend before Hermione and you aren't weird around other girls." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Hermione's all I've ever wanted. I've loved her since fourth year. The only one before her was Fleur and that was just a veela attraction thing. Plus, no other girls are interested in me."  
  
"Ok, so if I just stay calm and don't think about Cho in any other way than as a fellow student, she'll be gone out of my mind and then I'll be fine! No problem!" Ron chuckled.  
  
"Ok mate. Let's go find our girlfriends." Harry nodded and they headed towards Madam Malkin's.  
  
* * * *  
  
The night before the ball, Ginny was reading her Transfiguration book while Harry finished his Potions essay. Things had been a little quiet between them and Harry frequently looked over at her. He had to let her know he really loved her.  
  
"Ginny?" She looked over at him. He stood up and walked over to her. "Come with me," he said and took her hand.  
  
"I have to read Harry."  
  
"Please? You can read later." She looked into his pleading eyes and stood up. He smiled and led her out of the common room.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see." They stayed silent the rest of the way. They stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. Harry thought for a few moments before opening the door and letting Ginny in. She gasped and Harry grinned. It was just what he wanted. There was a round table big enough for two in the center of the room big enough for two. Two candles sat in the center of the white tablecloth. A meal of chicken, vegetables, and rolls was waiting for them beside the table on a silver tray. There was a soft, crimson couch against the wall and white carpet covering the floor. The lights were low and a fire burned across from the couch. Ginny looked around the room happily.  
  
"Harry it's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"No, you're beautiful," he whispered, putting his arms around her waist behind her.  
  
"You have quite an imagination."  
  
"I do my best." She giggled and rubbed his arms.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Starving." He laced his hand in hers and led her to the table. He pulled out her cushy, crimson chair and she sat down. She continued to survey the room as he sat in his seat across from her.  
  
"Pumpkin juice?" he offered. She nodded and he poured it in her glass. She served them the food and watched him take a sip form his glass.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so mental lately about Cho. I trust you. I shouldn't be acting like that. I promise I won't anymore." He took her hand in his.  
  
"It's my fault for still talking to her. You don't need to apologize."  
  
"But you're just being a nice person and not ignoring her." He shrugged.  
  
"Let's just not talk about her anymore. All I want to think about is you." She kissed his hand and picked up her fork.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's eat."  
  
They talked and enjoyed their delicious meal and dessert. All thoughts of Cho left Harry's mind. Ginny looked so beautiful in the glow of the candlelight, it was all Harry could do to take his eyes away from her. When they finished, Harry magicked (is that a word?) away the food, plates, and table. Ginny had taken a seat on the couch and was watching the warm fire burn in the fireplace before her. Harry sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," she whispered, lacing her fingers in his other hand.  
  
"I'm glad to do it. I love you," he answered. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. She held his face with her hands and kissed him deeply. They slowly lowered their backs onto the couch. They faced each other, never taking their lips apart. He ran his hand through her hair as she ran her fingertips down his back. A few minutes later they broke apart and Harry scooted up on the couch into a semi-sitting position. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle. He put one hand on her lower back and the other on her upper. Harry thought of a blanket and one appeared on the floor beside them. He lifted it up to them and draped it over their bodies. She sighed contentedly and softly kissed his neck before relaxing back into his chest.  
  
Author's Note: You may have been mad at Harry earlier but don't be. He's just a bit you know, confused, distracted, etc. Don't boys and/or girls get that way? I don't really know. Never had a boyfriend sadly. Anyway, dance is next chapter. You guys'll really like it I think. I'll probably get it up sometime this week. I'm not sure when since I'm leaving for Arizona on Tuesday and Christmas is Thursday. I'll work on it while we travel. Ok, Merry/Happy Christmas everyone! And Merry/Happy whatever to those of you who celebrate other holidays! And have a happy new year!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Potterweasly: Yeah, it is nice emailing you! Glad you liked the quote. I didn't realize ship came from relationships until I read it on mugglenet.com. And thank you for all of your nice compliments!  
  
Bballgirl02: I think it's a good reason too! Hmm, I think you've figured out what's going to happen. Lol. Someone told me when their birthdays are so I thankfully don't have to look!  
  
Kikiwi30: Thank you! And thanks for telling me their birthdays! Darn though, I missed Hermione's. Oh well, still have Ron's!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanks, glad you liked it! Lol, I promise I'm not J.K. If I was I could pay for car insurance for all of next year and get a CD player for my car.uh never mind! Anyway, isn't that a great quote? Yes, V-day ball! Yay! R/H dancing! If you hate Cho so much now, you won't like her next chapter either. You'll be ready to whip out that axe. I hope you liked this chapter. Happy Christmas to you too!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thank you so much! And thanks for supporting me and telling me to take my time! I hope you liked this chapter! Ball is next chapter!  
  
i-love-animals: Yay, I'm glad you can review! Sorry you were so busy. I have been too. You're lucky you're done with school! And thank you for all your nice compliments! I really appreciate them!  
  
Iced1: I know, aren't they?  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Thank you! I'm glad you want to read my other fics! Nutcracker's over now but it went well. Well, I can't say what Cho's going to do, you'll have to wait! Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
Hp/charmed obsesed: Well, I already recommended it once and I think that's enough. Sorry.  
  
Joots: Yes, a ball! Yay! I actually forgot about Ron being a prefect. Hmm, I'll have to think about it. And I found out when Ron and Hermione's birthdays are. Hermione's is September 19 and Ron's is March 1. I missed Hermione's but I can still have Ron's.  
  
Loli-chick336: Hi! Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter! Yes, I guess it was an intro and this chapter was a second intro I suppose. I can't wait to write when Ron and Hermione dance! I'm so excited! I'm glad you liked the quote! I loved it when I read it! Yep, I read your fic!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thanks for saying those things! That's really nice of you! Lol, I know you'll get R/H in the story. I just love reading about them. You're welcome for the reviews! I love reading yours too!  
  
Sexy seeker: Thank you! I'm glad you like my mellowness. This was another mellow one but next chapter won't be. And more H/G fight building this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get out my other two stories but I'll start working on them during vacation.  
  
Winky55: Yes, Cho just isn't a liked character anymore! Glad you like the ball idea! Thanks!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thank you! I'm sort of building up to the fight. It'll be next chapter. Trust me, you'll know when it's begun! Lol, I kind of forgot about Ron not being a prefect so I may not write about that. I'm not sure.  
  
ElmoRock3113: I like that about Ginny too. Yes, Cho does have something towards Harry and things are going to get complicated. Mwuhahaha!  
  
Ashie: Thank you so much! Yeah, the fight'll happen at the ball. Hope your babysitting went well!  
  
KrisKG: Thanks! Wow, you're lucky you got to go on a cruise! How was it?  
  
Lily106: Thank you! Glad it wasn't boring! I'd be worried too. I fell their pain also! My teachers piled us with homework last week!  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: Don't worry, I understand you've been busy. I have too. Thank you very much! Yep, Cho still likes him! I wouldn't like it either! 


	12. Only For You

There For You  
  
Chapter 12: Only For You  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm finally updating!!! Hooray!!! I know most of you are probably very annoyed with me but I have excuses but I won't go into all of them. So, this is the V-day ball chapter. It sort of slipped my mind that it was for V-day so I forgot to mention that when I wrote the chapter so we're gonna say that V-day is on Monday and I'll include it there, ok? Ok, here we go!  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Parvati?" Lavender asked at breakfast the morning of the ball.  
  
"Yes but not too much. I want to fit nicely into my robes tonight. I can't look fat for Joshua now can I?" Parvati had been asked to the ball by Joshua Carter, a seventh year Gryffindor from the D.A. After this comment, Lavender looked down at her sausage and pushed it away. Seamus rolled his eyes beside her and pushed the plate back.  
  
"Oh finish it. First off, you aren't fat and some sausage won't make you gain five pounds. Second, you better eat lunch too. I can't have you passing out on me while we're dancing tonight." She nodded uncertainly and picked up her fork. Seamus looked over to Parvati eating tiny bites of food and shook his head muttering something about, "mental girls."  
  
"You wouldn't ever do that would you?" Ron asked Hermione. "Not eat so you wouldn't get fat or whatever for me?"  
  
"Of course not," Hermione answered. "I'm fine with my body the way it is and if you weren't happy with me, well, I guess I'd have to break up with you." Ron nodded then stared at her as her words sunk in.  
  
"But you know that I am also fine with your body and always will be because I love you," he said facing her. She laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I know. That's why we're still together. Don't worry. Everything's fine."  
  
"Ok," he exhaled, running his hand through his hair. He turned back to his food and happily bit into his toast. Hermione smiled at him and turned to Harry.  
  
"I hope you hold the same opinion for Ginny."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What if we got married, had kids and I got fat?" Ginny asked grinning.  
  
"Then I'd eat a lot of food and get fat too." They laughed and Harry put his arm around Ginny.  
  
"That goes for me too," Ron said.  
  
"Alright, I'll remember that," Hermione answered.  
  
"Ok. So, ready to go?" Hermione nodded and the couple stood. They waved to Ginny and Harry and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Interesting how they're attached to each other all the time," Ginny said. Harry nodded.  
  
"And you know what's funny? She never does homework anymore yet still has top marks in her classes. She's always helping Ron and me with our work," he said.  
  
"Huh. That's strange," Ginny agreed. Neville sat down across form them and pulled over a plate of eggs.  
  
"Hi Neville," Harry said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"So, did you, er, find a date for tonight?"  
  
"Uh, yeah actually."  
  
"Really, who?" Harry grinned as he waited for the answer.  
  
"Luna Lovegood actually came up and asked me during our D.A. meeting last night," Neville told them. Ginny giggled and Harry looked at him oddly.  
  
"Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked as kindly as possible. Neville nodded.  
  
"Yeah well she seems nice and no one else had agreed to go with me so why not?"  
  
"I think that's great Neville," Ginny said, still feeling like laughing. "Luna's a wonderful girl and I'm sure you'll have a great time with her." Neville grinned.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
* * * *  
  
When Ginny, Harry, and Neville went up to the common room, they found Ron and Hermione playing chess.  
  
"Now if I just think about this logically, I can beat you," Hermione said slowly, staring intently at the board.  
  
"Ha! You need luck not logic when playing with me," Ron laughed.  
  
"You can't win all the time."  
  
"Sure I can."  
  
"Trust me, he can," Ginny said coming behind Hermione.  
  
"No, he'll lose one day," Hermione replied shaking her head.  
  
"Just face it Love, I'm unbeatable. Checkmate." Hermione stared at him with her mouth open. He grinned cheekily and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"How.but.ugh.how did you do that?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just talented I guess," he answered airily. "Fancy a game Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied, laughing at the look on Hermione's face. She threw her hands in the air and stood up.  
  
"Well good luck Harry but I don't really see the point. He always wins!" She moved to the other side of the table and sat down beside Ron as Harry sat in her open chair. The pair played until lunch and the group went back down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, I was going to ride my broom for awhile. Want to come?" Harry asked when they finished eating lunch.  
  
"Yeah, let's go get them."  
  
"How about you Ginny? And you can watch if you want Hermione," Harry added.  
  
"Actually, we need to start getting ready for tonight," Ginny said.  
  
"Now? The ball starts at eight!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well how do you think we get beautiful? By magic?" She laughed. "It takes time! Right Hermione?" Hermione seemed to be fighting an inner battle.  
  
"Um, well yes we do need time to get ready but couldn't we go to the pitch for awhile and then all come up at the same time?"  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked looking at her curiously. Everyone was staring at her at Hermione strangely, waiting for her to answer. She shrugged and laughed.  
  
"No, no it's fine. Go play outside and we'll go up and get ready."  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked. She nodded quickly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Have fun," she said and stood up. The girls left the Great Hall, Hermione glancing back at Ron frequently. He gave her a small wave and turned back to Harry when she was gone.  
  
"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron chuckled. (From S/S, I know) Harry laughed as they stood up to leave.  
  
* * * *  
  
After a day of flying and hanging out at the pitch, Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean headed back to the Gryffindor Tower around seven. The common room was full of first, second, and third years who couldn't go to the ball. The boys went up to their dorm to shower and get dressed. Ron pulled on his new robes that Fred and George had given him and sat down in front of the mirror. After applying some cologne and brushing his hair, Ron gave himself a final look over. Harry tried to tame his hair but sighed in defeat. His hair had won again.  
  
"Alright, ready to go?" he asked Ron. Ron nodded and opened the door. They were going to meet Hermione and Ginny in the Entrance Hall at a quarter to eight. The common room was swarming with students in various colored robes and special hair styles. Eager to meet their girlfriends, Ron and Harry bee lined for the portrait hole. When they arrived in the Entrance Hall, Hermione and Ginny weren't there yet. Neville was standing to the side with Luna. She wore robes of bright purple and her long, blonde hair hung straight down her back. She was doing all the talking and Neville seemed confused. Lavender and Seamus were holding hands and talking to Parvati and Joshua with Dean and Padma Patil. Parvati was quite obviously flirting and constantly touching Joshua's arm and shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Um, hi Harry," a voice said behind him. Knowing full well whom it was, he turned to return her greeting but stopped at the actual sight of her. She smiled shyly up at him and he coughed.  
  
"Oh, hi Cho. You, uh, you.you look very nice." It was true. She wore navy blue robes and her dark hair was pulled up into a stylish bun, a single piece of curled hair hung by her face.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, nervousness in her voice. "So do you." Harry scoffed and shook his head. She fingered the curl at her cheek.  
  
"I was wondering if perhaps, well, if maybe you could.if you could save me a dance," she said, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh well no, see Ginny is my girlfriend and I have to dance with her," he answered. She nodded. "Besides, wouldn't that bother your date?"  
  
"Well no. I don't have one." He looked at her surprised.  
  
"What do you mean? No one asked you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I was asked but I only wanted to go with one person and," she twisted her curl harder, glancing up at his face, "he was already taken." Harry's eyes widened, looking like he would have spit out a drink if he had one. Ron laughed out loud, quickly covering it by coughing.  
  
"Sorry Cho but I have to go!" Harry said and stepped around her towards Ginny who was coming down the stairs. He met her at the bottom and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. As he set her down, she stared up at him, her mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
"Wow Harry," She said licking her lips. "I'm happy to see you too." He looked at her for a moment taking in her soft, red robes and wavy hair hanging perfectly around her shoulders. He smiled and hugged her again  
  
"You look gorgeous," he told her. "I'm the luckiest guy here." She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.  
  
"I know you are." They laughed. "Just kidding. You look gorgeous too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And I love what you did with your hair." He touched a piece and nodded. "I know, this uncombed look is perfect for me."  
  
Ron didn't want to bother Harry and Ginny so he stayed where he was, arms crossed since he lacked pockets. A few people had waved to him as they passed and he would nod in their direction, anxious for Hermione to come. After what seemed like an eternity (actually like two minutes), she finally came. He bent down to tie his shoe and looked up as she stopped at the top of the stairs to feel her hair. At the sight of her, Ron slowly stood, never taking his eyes off. Searching the room for him, Hermione carefully made her way down the stairs. When she spotted him, she smiled and waved as he continued to stare at her open mouthed. Boys' heads turned as she passed by them, eyes locked with Ron's.  
  
"Hi," she said when she reached him. Swallowing slowly, he ran his hand through his hair and took a breath.  
  
"Uh.I.you.you.huh.you look." but he couldn't put together a sentence. She chuckled and took his hand.  
  
"Only for you, Ron Weasley, only for you." (She isn't being conceited but she knows she looks good and Ron can't speak so that says a lot too. She wanted to look good for him. So she means she would only look like that for him.)  
  
"Huh.how did you do that?" he finally said, indicating her hair. It wasn't bushy or straight but in normal curls, pulled up to the middle of her head and held up by bobby pins, with curls hanging around her neck and a few around her face. She shrugged.  
  
"Ginny's a miracle worker." He gently moved a curl by her eye.  
  
"You just look so beautiful," he managed to say. Her lavender robes looked stunning with her hair and the natural makeup Ginny had applied for her. Lightly kissing his lips, she moved closer to him and he gladly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ready to dance?" she asked teasingly. His eyes widened.  
  
"No, I forgot about that." She stepped back slightly to look at him, their arms still around each other.  
  
"Come on Ron, it'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he scoffed.  
  
"For me?" she said sweetly, imitating his puppy dogface. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Is that what I look like?" He laughed. "No wonder you always give in to me." He lifted her chin and kissed her again; letting his lips linger as long as possible. Unfortunately, the doors of the Great Hall opened up a moment later. Professor McGonagall stood before them with her arm outstretched to the decorated room. Red, white, and pink streamers hung all around the room. Red hearts and white candles floated above their heads. Long tables covered with lace cloths sat against the walls holding punch, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and various candies and snacks. The students found their partners and entered the hall, eyes looking around the festive room. A few pointed out the band in the corner sitting on a small, slightly raised stage. An instrument case at the front read, "The Silver Dragons" (my attempt at a magical band name). At the arrival of the students, The Silver dragons began playing a quick and upbeat song. Many immediately began dancing. Hermione looked up at Ron.  
  
"Want to dance?" she asked. He looked out at everyone bouncing and moving around and shook his head.  
  
"Um no, I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink." Hermione sighed as Ron led her to a table and grabbed two butterbeers.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to dance?" He handed her a drink and took a long gulp of his. She stared at him expectantly.  
  
"I'm not, I just needed a drink." Hermione shrugged and took his hand.  
  
"Alright, you've had a drink. Now we can dance." She started toward the floor but he stopped.  
  
"Hey look! There's Neville and Luna! Let's go say hello." Shaking her head, Hermione grabbed his other hand and pulled him the rest of the way. He swallowed nervously and looked around for something to distract her. They stopped and she let go of him. She began to dance while he stood awkwardly in front of her. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Come on Ron, dance!" He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. She grabbed his forearms, moving them back and forth, continuing to dance.  
  
"Now just move your feet and you'll be dancing!" He shifted his legs slightly but stopped abruptly when he felt his hips move.  
  
"No, I feel stupid. I'll just go eat something and you can keep going." He started to walk away but she pulled him back. The fast music ended and a slow song began. Partners moved together and took hold of each other.  
  
"Now this'll be easy," Hermione said. "We can do this two ways. This way." She put his right hand on her hip and his other in her hand away from their bodies. "Or this way." She placed his other hand on her hip and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I like this way better," he told her, making her smile.  
  
"Me too," she whispered. She moved her body side to side and Ron followed her.  
  
"I suppose this isn't so bad," he said pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest, tightening her hold around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and she exhaled happily.  
  
Ginny and Harry were dancing together across the room, swaying gently in each other's arms. She kissed him lightly and he smiled at her.  
  
"This is much better than the Yule Ball," she said. He nodded.  
  
"Yep, I'm here with my girlfriend instead of sitting with Ron as he fumed over Hermione with Krum," he laughed. She looked over to the pair and grinned.  
  
"Yes, this is a much better situation."  
  
Harry looked up slightly and noticed Cho watching him. Their eyes met and she shifted her focus to the floor. He swallowed uncomfortably and looked back at Ginny. She kissed him again and touched her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Glancing back at Cho he found that she had taken a seat in one of the many red silk chairs next to a snack table, looking close to tears. Harry sighed and averted his eyes.  
  
When the slow song ended, Hermione continued trying to get Ron to dance.  
  
"Just move to the music Ron," she said. "Move to the beat of the song." He slowly started to move in time with The Silver Dragons and Hermione grinned successfully. He sheepishly smiled back. Just as Ron was getting the hang of it, someone interrupted him.  
  
"You call that dancing, Weasley?" Malfoy laughed, leaning against the wall, punch in hand. Hermione glared at him. Malfoy's comment seemed to hurt Ron's confidence, making him slow down.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Ron," Hermione said comfortingly. "You're doing wonderful." Malfoy sniggered loudly.  
  
"Wonderful? I suppose if looking like a mentally challenged three- year-old makes you wonderful, you get first prize." Ron stopped and walked towards him.  
  
"You better shut your mouth or you may find that punch cup up your," Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ron you promised," she hissed. Ron exhaled angrily and hed her across the room, far away from Malfoy. He wasn't in the mood to dance anymore.  
  
"Let's go eat something," he growled. She sighed sadly and followed him to a snack table. He snatched up a roll and roughly bit into it as he sat in a chair. She took a seat beside him, staring out at the other dancing couples.  
  
Nearby, Luna and Neville were sitting together munching on biscuits (cookies) while Neville listened to her talk.  
  
"Father and I didn't find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack (I'm not sure if this is spelled right but I looked for a minutes and couldn't find it so I'll look later and fix it if its wrong, or if someone does know the correct spelling let me know) this summer but we do think we spotted a Doubled Beaked Corple," she said looking at him though her eyes seemed unfocused.  
  
"A what?" he asked.  
  
"It's a very tiny bird with two beaks, one blue and one orange. It can give sight to the blind, hearing to the deaf, and mobility to those who are paralyzed. If you touch the blue beak, you get one wish, anything you want. The orange beak will transport you to any location you desire. I want to touch the blue beak."  
  
"What would you wish for?"  
  
"I would bring my mother back," she answered without hesitation or sadness. He nodded knowingly. "But they're terribly hard to catch and only show themselves during the summer. What would you wish for?"  
  
He knew perfectly well what he wanted but didn't feel comfortable telling her. The only students that about his parents condition had found out by accident.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"Ok," she replied. "Another biscuit?" He gladly accepted it, relieved she hadn't pressed him on the subject.  
  
* * * *  
  
A couple hours into the ball, Harry excused himself to the loo. Ginny went to talk to Ron and Hermione who were still sitting by the side, Ron drinking his third butterbeer.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said. Hermione gave her a small smile and ron grunted at her.  
  
"Having fun?" Ginny asked uncertainly, curious to why they looked so unhappy. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I'm not," Hermione answered. Ron looked at her.  
  
"Oh and what would you like to do?"  
  
"I want to dance Ron!" she exclaimed. "I want us to enjoy ourselves! You need to stop taking everything Malfoy says so seriously! You were doing so well but as soon as he says something you stop! Whose word do you believe more? Mine or his?"  
  
"What did Malfoy say?" Ginny asked. They ignored her.  
  
"It isn't that I don't believe you, it's that I didn't feel like I was doing it right and felt stupid," Ron told Hermione.  
  
"There isn't a 'right' way to dance. It's just moving around to music like I told you and what you were doing!"  
  
"You finally got Ron to dance?" Ginny asked, surprised. "Fast dancing?" Again, her question was left unanswered.  
  
"Why do we have to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Because it's fun! It was so enjoyable at the Yule Ball!" Ron nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see!" he said pointing at her. "That's what this is about!"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Vicky! This is about how Vicky would dance with you! You're saying he was a better boyfriend than I am!" She stared at him like he had grown an extra head.  
  
"That's not what this is about! Well, yes he did dance with me but I just had fun dancing! It wasn't that I was with him and he was a good boyfriend because he was never my boyfriend! I wanted to dance with you at the Yule Ball but you were stupid and didn't ask me! Now that I have you, I want to dance with you!"  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up. Hermione stood quickly and followed him to the dance floor where he ahd begun dancing like a mad man. Ginny watched them and shook her head.  
  
"Complete nutters," she muttered but smiled at them. Ron was actually doing well. Ginny took a glass of pumpkin juice and waited for Harry to return.  
  
Harry walked out of the lavatory to find Cho standing outside of it. She turned around at the sound of his shoes and he stopped abruptly.  
  
"What are you doing Cho?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Uh, I have to get back to Ginny," he said apprehensively, moving away from her. She took hold of his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Just wait, okay?" He looked around but no one was near. He nodded and she released him. Cho bit her lip and took a breath. Harry watched as her eyes began to water and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
  
"I know I was horrible last year," she started. "I was confused and selfish and sad. I wasn't sure how I felt about you except that I liked you. But I had also liked Cedric and it felt like I was betraying him by going out with you. Then Michael came along and I didn't really like him so I felt less guilt at a relationship with him. Not that it was any different. He was all right but I couldn't stay with him long. I found myself thinking about you constantly, wondering how you felt about me, how you were doing. I know I should have said something to you at the beginning of the year or even owled you over the summer but I was afraid you would reject me. I suppose I'll never know now that I waited so long. Maybe then you wouldn't be with Ginny." She wiped the tears off her face. Harry was speechless. He had no idea she felt that way.  
  
"I really care about you, Harry."  
  
"Look, Cho."  
  
"Harry I just need to try one thing," she interrupted him softly. "I know we did it once before but." She moved closer to him and before he could react, her lips were on his. She laid her hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to the left, opening her lips a bit more. They parted and she watched him expectantly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I love Ginny," he told her. "We can be friends, that's all." She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No, I couldn't just be your friend. I want more than that from you so I guess this is it." She kissed his cheek and walked away. After she left, Harry groaned and rubbed his face roughly. He looked around; glad to see no one was there to watch that. Or so he thought.  
  
He reentered the Great Hall and searched for Ginny. She was sitting next to a table munching on a biscuit. He hurried over to her and sat down.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," he quickly thought of a lie. "Ran into Dean and Seamus for a bit and lost track of time."  
  
"Oh," she said. "Want to dance again?" He nodded and they went back to the floor. He wondered if he should tell her about Cho but decided not to at the moment. No point in ruining the ball.  
  
Ron and Hermione did four dances in a row. Panting, they made their way to a table and got some pumpkin juice.  
  
"See, wasn't that fun?" she asked, out of breath. He nodded and took a large swig of his drink.  
  
"But now I'm exhausted," he breathed.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Why don't we go up to Gryffindor Tower?" he asked. "Unless you want to stay until the end." She shook her head.  
  
"No, let's go." He laced his hand in hers and they walked out of the hall and up the stairs. The common room was empty when they reached it.  
  
"I uh, need to use the loo," he said. "You can come up if you want. Not to the loo but you could wait in the dorm room."  
  
"Alright." Ron ran up the stairs and Hermione followed behind him. She slowly sat down on his bed as he shut the lavatory door. He came out a few minutes later and sat beside her.  
  
"Sorry but I drank a lot tonight," he said. She laughed and nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So.this is our room," Ron said.  
  
"Yep." Ron looked around the room, the realization that Hermione was sitting on his bed making him slightly nervous.  
  
"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Dancing isn't so bad I suppose. I especially liked slow dancing." He grinned and she laughed.  
  
"Me too." They sat in silence.  
  
"I miss having Quidditch practice," he said finally.  
  
"Oh, yes. But that way we can spend more time together," she replied. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, we've spent a lot of time together lately." She nodded.  
  
"You seem to always want to be around me," he added. She stared at the floor uncomfortably. "Why is that?" She shrugged.  
  
"Why shouldn't we spend time together?"  
  
"That's not what I mean. Even Harry noticed it. You're almost always with me except when I sleep. You don't do homework but get good grades. You don't go to the library anymore. You love the library. How are you getting good marks, helping me with homework, and spending all your time with me?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said softly.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ron." He groaned.  
  
"Just tell me. Something's going on." She sighed and folded her hands.  
  
"I wake up before you and do my work in the library while everyone else is asleep. Then I go back to my room when everyone wakes up and I meet you downstairs. I spend the day with you and help you and Harry with your schoolwork. Then when you come up here for bed, if I have time, I work on an assignment. I go to sleep and wake up early again." He stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible."  
  
"Okay, but I see you at meals, in class, and pretty much all weekend. You could still do your work in the afternoon and evening when you need to. You don't have to help me with everything. I mean, I like when you do but I can handle it on my own."  
  
"It's okay, Ron, I want to do this."  
  
"But why? It doesn't make sense. Why do you all of a sudden want to spend every second with me?" She swallowed and looked at him.  
  
"Because I'm scared of losing you."  
  
"Losing me?" She groaned and faced him.  
  
"Ron, the Death Eaters are out, Voldemort's back, Malfoy hates us, you keep getting beat up, I'm just worried."  
  
"But just because you're with me doesn't mean nothing can happen to me."  
  
"But if I'm with you I can stop you fighting with Malfoy and protect you from anything that endangers you." He laughed.  
  
"Hermione, I'm the one that is supposed to protect you!"  
  
"I can protect you too!" He shook his head, slightly amused.  
  
"Look Love, Malfoy will always be a problem. There's nothing we can do about that. But Death Eaters and Vol.You-Know-Who aren't just going to pop in here and kill me. That's crazy!"  
  
"No, I don't expect that to happen. But what if I left you alone and you were hurt or," she swallowed, "worse? I would never be able to forgive myself. I just want to know that I was with you whenever I could and did everything in my power to help or save you." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you other than don't think that way. You can't suspect the worst all the time or you'll go insane. And if you spend every second with me, we'll eventually drive each other mad. It's been fine so far but how long will that last? Everyone needs time apart, Love. Not just for sleep. I love being with you but we can't all the time, okay? Besides, how are you doing all your homework in the moring and at night and getting enough sleep?"  
  
"I'm managing," she said softly. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I learned how to make coffee with my wand," she added.  
  
"Well, no more of it," he told her. "Tomorrow, we aren't spending the entire day together."  
  
"But."  
  
"No but's Hermione. We're going to do something separate." She pursed her lips. He kissed them. "Don't give me that look." He kissed her again. She relaxed her face and sighed.  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
"Ha ha! I win!" She laughed and pushed him lightly. He slowly moved his hands toward her stomach and started tickling her. She squirmed and laughed loudly.  
  
"No, Ron, stop!" She squealed. "Stop!" She landed back on his bed and his hands relaxed. He looked into her eyes and a silent agreement passed between them. She stroked his cheek as he leaned closer to her. Capturing her lips in his, he held her neck as she laid her hands on his waist. Giving each other short but passionate kisses, they shifted themselves up toward the head of the bed and Hermione laid her head on his pillow. Both feeling nervous yet excited, Hermione helped Ron pull off his robes, tossing them on the floor. He moved from her lips to her neck and she sighed with satisfaction. He helped remove her lavender robes and shook them off his arm as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly, they heard voices on the stairs outside and Ron jumped off the bed. He threw her robes at her and hurriedly yanked his on before running a hand threw his hair. She sat up to redress herself and smoothed out her bun.  
  
The door opened a second later and Harry, Seamus, and dean walked in. Harry stopped when he saw his best friends in the room causing the other two to stop, Seamus almost running into him. Ron crossed, uncrossed, and recrossed his arms, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. The three boys looked from him to Hermione curiously.  
  
"Um Ron, there's a Hermione on your bed," Harry said, walking further into the room, allowing Dean and Seamus to fully enter.  
  
"Really Harry? I hadn't noticed," Ron answered sarcastically, his voice higher than usual. Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, good night boys," she said, her face red to beat Ron's. She quickly kissed Ron's cheek and hurried out of the room. Seamus and Dean burst out laughing as Ron exhaled loudly and flopped onto his bed. Harry snorted and walked to his trunk.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Ron," he chuckled. "Didn't know you'd have company." Ron was red as a tomato.  
  
"Nothing happened," he said, unbelievably.  
  
"Sure, mate, sure," Seamus said. "You're redder than your hair and you've got lipstick all over your mouth. Plus," he snorted, "Your robes are on backwards!" This sent the three boys into gales of laughter as Ron sat up and stared horrified at his clothes.  
  
"Oh shit," he muttered. Harry, Dean, and Seamus continued to laugh while Ron changed into his pajamas.  
  
"So you got close, huh?" Seamus asked. Ron shrugged, staring at his trunk. "How close are we talking?"  
  
"None of your business," Ron said replied. Seamus chuckled.  
  
"See anything?" Ron shook his head, glancing at Seamus, his lip slightly turned up.  
  
"You bloody fools interrupted me!" Dean looked like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Seamus patted him on the back.  
  
"Truly sorry Ron. If I'd known, we'd have stayed out of the way. I'm actually surprised Hermione was going to let you." Ron nodded.  
  
"Don't worry though," Dean said once he regained his composure. "We won't tell anyone that the Gryffindor prefects got a bit.steamy in the boy's dorm. Well, one prefect since you aren't one anymore." Ron shrugged, a smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up," he said, mock angry.  
  
"That reminds me," Harry said. "Did your parents find out that you aren't a prefect anymore?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I was sure you would've gotten a Howler."  
  
"I did."  
  
Harry wrinkled his forehead. "I never saw it."  
  
"I know, Errol delivered it here while I was changing instead of at breakfast. No one else heard it but me. There's an advantage to having an old and stupid owl." Harry laughed.  
  
"Lucky for you." Ron nodded and lay on his bed. Neville walked in a moment later, cheeks flushed and a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Neville," Harry said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Alright Neville?" Seamus asked. He nodded, still smiling and sat on his bed.  
  
"She kissed you didn't she?" Seamus chuckled. Neville blushed again and nodded slightly.  
  
"I guess we all got some action tonight, eh Harry?" Seamus lightly elbowed him and Harry jumped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seamus eyed him strangely.  
  
"Didn't you kiss Ginny?" Harry exhaled, relieved. He thought Seamus had seen him and Cho.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What did you think I meant?"  
  
"Nothing." Seamus shrugged.  
  
"Ok, so Harry kissed Ginny, I kissed Lavender, Neville kissed Luna, Dean kissed Padma, and Ron kissed, er a bit more than kissed," Ron threw a pillow at him but he ducked causing it to run into Harry, "Hermione. We should be called the Gryffindor Studs! (Is that a British word? I've no idea)." Ron laughed loudly and Neville continued to blush.  
  
The boys were all in their beds by one. Ron was laying there thinking about Hermione when Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"What if something happened and it's bad and it'll make someone mad if you tell them but also mad if you don't and you think you should but aren't sure if you should now or wait until later or never?" Ron wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"What?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Um, okay mate. 'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
"'Night Gryffindor Studs!" Seamus called. Ron laughed out loud again.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, that's the real end of the chapter. For those of you who didn't know, I posted the first part of this chapter then little bits at a time until it was finished. So, how did everyone like it? Some may be wondering about the H/G fight and don't worry, it'll be in next chapter. I decided to change my plan a bit so it didn't happen yet. You'll know who saw them next chapter too. It's not whom you would think, that's all I'm saying for now. I'll hopefully have the next one up on Thursday cuz I don't have school so I'll type it Wednesday night. Anyway, if you didn't like something in this chapter, that's okay, you can tell me. I wasn't sure about putting in a few things, mainly the R/H almost sex thing but I decided to do it anyway. Anyone object? All right, sorry this took so horrendously long to put up but I did my best. Thank you all for being so patient! I love you guys!!! Whoa this was 22 pages on word!! Holy monkeys!  
  
Individuals: (chapter 11, chapter 12 ones from parts of this chapter will be in next chapter to stay consistent)  
  
sexy seeker: I know, if only all boys were like that! Hope you had a nice holiday! Mine was alright, thanks for asking.  
  
bellalovesron: Lol, which name do you prefer? Cuz I don't care, I know you either way! Anyway, thank you! I already talked to you about your fic and the voldemort mixing so I won't go into that. I'm glad the tension worked. And yes, you know I love long reviews! i had a good x-mas and yes, santa came! Lol, hope your holiday was good!   
  
Firesensation18: Wow, you read all of that fast! But then, you were on vacation so I suppose that's not that surprising. ANyway, thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it! Sorry, but I did bring in the Cho issue. I don't think it will play any part in the future HP books but its been fun and interesting to write about. Hope you continue to read even though I did that.  
  
Cheese Diva: You totally rock! You always give me these huge, wonderful reviews that I love to death! Thank you so much! I really appreciate you taking the time to do that! Thats so awesome you went to Trinidad and the Carib! It must have been incredible! Yeah, so thank you! I'm glad you understod what Harry was feeling. I loved writing the Room of requirement scene! But the road'll be a little bumpy after this. Hope you liked the ball chapter! Use the axe? Lol. So have you seen Return of the King yet? I saw it again over break with my uncle and his new girlfriend. Except I was really tired for some reason and fell asleep in the middle! Oh well, I saw the end and thats the most important part! Though that sort of review would be really cool and flattering for me, you don't need to go through the trouble. Just having you review is great! Thanks again!   
  
hp/charmed obsesed: Thanks! Yep, I read the update and your other fic! Sorry it took so long for me to update!   
  
HermioneClone: Thank you very much! Sorry I took so long updating!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thanks! Don't worry about it. I've been busy too! Hope you liked the dance! Thanks for supporting me about time to write, I appreciate it!  
  
Mione Weasley: Don't worry about it. Lol, new years resolutions are so hard to keep, especially when it comes to fanfic. Take your time on the chapter. I mean I want to read it but don't rush it. So glad you liked last chapter and hope you liked this one!  
  
KrisKG: That's so awesome! Thanks, glad you liked. 


	13. Talks

There For You  
  
Chapter 13: Talks  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! I don't think most of you realized I finished chapter 12 but I did! You should read that and then read this because you'll be confused at this beginning part if you don't. Ok, happy reading!  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and scratched her head, feeling her curly hair from the ball in place of the normal, bushy mess. She had taken it down before going to sleep but hadn't showered after the awkward moment in Ron's room. Remembering this, she shot up out of her bed. 'What was I thinking?' she wondered, frantically pulling on a huge, old jumper of her father's and a pair of sweat pants. 'I'm such an idiot!' She flew out of the room and ran to the boy's dorm, banging loudly on the door. A groggy Seamus opened it and eyed her strangely.  
  
"May I help you?" he yawned.  
  
"I need to talk to Ron," she said, peering in the door at his bed to find the curtain closed. Dean and Neville were snoring loudly. Harry opened his hangings slightly and frowned at her, obviously annoyed, before falling back asleep. Seamus rubbed his head, noticing his hair sticking up in several places.  
  
"Oy (is this how you spell it?), Ron!" he yelled. "Hermione's here." A groan was heard from inside the curtain.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?" Seamus asked her. She shrugged. It hadn't occurred to her to look at the clock before rushing over.  
  
"It's seven. In the morning. On a Sunday," he informed her, emphasizing the Sunday.  
  
"Sorry." Ron opened his curtain and squinted at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Get up, we need to talk." She walked over, pulled him up by the arm, and dragged him to the door, barely giving him time to grab his robe.  
  
"Now? Can't it wait until breakfast? Or even better, noon?" Ignoring his question, she navigated their way out of Gryffindor Tower and headed towards the staircase.  
  
"We're going to a closet? Now?" he asked, recognizing the route they were taking.  
  
"Not for that."  
  
"Oh. Shame." They arrived and Hermione pushed Ron into the closet, firmly closing the door behind her. Had there been enough room, Hermione would have paced but settled on leaning against the wall.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I know you wake up early but that usually means I can sleep." She took a breath and clasped her hands.  
  
"Ron, what we did last night was.it was a mistake. We shouldn't have even started. I don't know why I didn't stop it sooner but I suppose it was a hormonal heat of the moment type thing. But what if we were caught? We would have gotten in so much trouble! We weren't even careful about it! We were in your dormitory where any of the boys could have walked in and they would have if we hadn't heard them. We didn't lock the door, we didn't discuss it, we didn't use protection, anything! I just don't want to make a mistake like that this early in my life and end up pregnant or something! It isn't that I don't love you or wouldn't want to in the future but-" Ron put his hand over her mouth and laughed.  
  
"Shut up already! It's all right! I mean sure, I would have liked to have, you know, done it, I am, well, me, but I can wait. It isn't as big of a deal as you're making it." She looked at him slightly surprised and he removed his hand.  
  
"Oh. Well, good, I'm glad." Ron chuckled again.  
  
"Honestly, all you had to do was say, 'So Ron, about last night', and we could have talked rationally." She looked at the floor sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't really think of that. So you're okay that we aren't going to.do it for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. We'll do it eventually. You just tell me when you're ready." She nodded and sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You can go back to sleep now." He shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'll go wake Harry and have a game of Exploding Snap."  
  
"He didn't seem very happy that I woke him."  
  
"He'll get over it," he replied, shrugging. "Besides, I'm only doing it so he won't become a lazy bum." Hermione snorted.  
  
"Because you aren't one at all."  
  
"Exactly," he grinned. He reached for the doorknob but she stopped him.  
  
"So how were they last night? After I left? They weren't upset were they?"  
  
"Upset? Far from it. They thought it was the funniest thing ever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes. I expect jokes about it for at least a month."  
  
"Didn't you tell them nothing happened?"  
  
"Please Hermione, they aren't stupid. Not to mention I put my robes on backwards." She laughed.  
  
"Poor thing," she said teasingly stroking his cheek. Then a thought crossed her mind. "They aren't going to tell anyone, are they?"  
  
"No, they said they wouldn't." She sighed with relief.  
  
"Okay, now you can go wake Harry."  
  
"And what are you going to do?"  
  
"Watch you." He shook his finger at her.  
  
"No, remember what I said? You need to do something different. Wouldn't you be studying by now? You can do that." She scowled but shrugged.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, come on."  
  
They left the closet and Ron went to wake Harry while Hermione headed to her room to get her homework.  
  
Ron managed to drag Harry out of bed while the others slept peacefully, some quite loudly. They entered the common room to find Hermione seated on the couch spreading her work on the table in front of her.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Different activities doesn't mean you should stay where you can watch me."  
  
"You didn't specify." He rolled his eyes and sat at the table nearby. Harry looked at him curiously but Ron shook his head, not caring to explain at the moment. Most of the day was spent in the common room playing games, studying, and talking. Ginny had joined Ron and Harry's game after lunch and Hermione went back to studying. A few minutes later, Lavender approached Harry and tapped his shoulder when Ginny was yelling across the room to Colin Creevey, answering a Transfiguration question. Beckoning him to follow her, Harry walked with Lavender to the portrait hole and out to the hallway.  
  
"Harry, I sort of saw something last night during the ball," she began. His jaw dropped.  
  
"You saw.what?"  
  
"I saw you and that girl Cho Chang kissing," she finished hurriedly. He silently cursed himself. "And the only reason I'm bringing it up is that I know you haven't told Ginny because she would be furious. Harry, you have to tell her. If you don't, she'll find out from someone else like.like one of Cho's friends and be devastated. Were you even planning on telling her?" Harry rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Not exactly," he replied. He had decided telling her would do nothing but cause pain-in more ways than one.  
  
"Well, you have to. She deserves to know."  
  
"Lavender, it isn't what you think-"  
  
"Harry I don't want to know the details or anything. I just want you to tell her. It'll go over better if you do and get the opportunity to explain it to her yourself." She looked at the ground. "If you don't tell her by tonight.I'm afraid I will." He stared at her.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Yes, I would! If Seamus had cheated on me, I'd want to know. First by him but if he wouldn't then someone else. So I'm giving you the chance to say it first."  
  
"Lav-"  
  
"You can't change my mind. Either you do it or I will. Very simple."  
  
"Why were you spying on me anyway?" he asked angrily. She scoffed.  
  
"Oh please, you think I have nothing better to do than spy on you? I was about to leave the loo when I saw you two snogging and waited until it was safe to leave. I wasn't going to say anything but when you didn't tell Ginny, I knew I had to talk to you."  
  
"Look, Lavender, I-"  
  
"Harry, all I ask is that you tell her by tonight. That gives you all day to figure out what you're going to say."  
  
"Lav-"  
  
"By tonight," she repeated before turning and reentering the common room. Harry glared at her back, resisting the urge to kick the wall as a group of second years passed him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and headed back to Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked as he sat beside her.  
  
"Lavatory. Whose turn is it?"  
  
Harry tried to find a way out of telling Ginny what happened with great difficulty. At the end of dinner he decided the only way to prevent Lavender from revealing his secret was distraction. There was one key person required.  
  
"Seamus, I need your help," he whispered, pulling him off to the side of the hallway.  
  
"Okay, what's with the whispering?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just do what I tell you. I need you to snog Lavender like it's the last time you get to see her for.I don't know, let's say a year. Do that until Ginny goes to bed. Start around say.10:45. Ginny will go to bed anywhere from 11:00 to 12:00." Seamus eyed him curiously, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Snog Lavender until Ginny goes to bed, eh? You realize we'll be snogging for at least an hour?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "And I'm complaining because?"  
  
"Thanks, mate," Harry said, patting him on the back.  
  
"But why? What does Ginny have to do with it?"  
  
"Hey save those lips for later. No questions." Seamus shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Harry added. "If Lavender tries to leave when Ginny heads upstairs, stop her. Do whatever you have to. Hold her down, whisper in her ear, distract her in any way possible. She can't talk to Ginny. This is your mission. Do you accept it?" Seamus saluted him grandly.  
  
"Will you tell me why after we accomplish this.assignment?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Sorry. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Semaus laughed.  
  
"Will do Harry, will do."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"Nah, an hour of making out is payment enough."  
  
"I understand."  
  
* * * *  
  
Seamus and Lavender sat together on the common room couch at 10:40 doing the Charms assignment. Harry 'sneezed' loudly in their direction. Seamus bent over the side of the couch to get a breath mint, ran a hand through his hair, and turned back to her, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Lavender, have I ever told you how incredible you look by firelight?" He scooted closer to her, sliding his hand from her waist to the small of her back. She grinned as he kissed right below her ear then down to her neck.  
  
"No but I'd love to hear about it." He didn't answer but instead held the back of her head while his lips traveled to hers.  
  
Harry smiled. There was nothing to worry about. Lavender looked completely distracted. Turning his attention to Ron, he placed his feet on the table in front of him, leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"So where's your other half?"  
  
"In bed." Harry laughed.  
  
"Really? Whose?" Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hers you pervert. She fell asleep on the couch earlier and I had Ginny take her up to her room. I would have except for the bloody slide it becomes. Damn, untrusting idiots who didn't have faith in boys."  
  
"If you could go in Hermione's room, what would you do? You think they should have faith in you for that?"  
  
"But we wouldn't do what you think. Yeah, we were close last night but she doesn't want to for now because we could get into trouble and stuff. She'll tell me when she's ready. And if she were to say she was ready while we were still here at Hogwarts, we won't do it in our room or hers. Too risky. We'll find some random room that no one goes to or the Room of Requirement or something."  
  
"Excellent. Now I know what else our D.A. meeting place can be used for. My best friends shag place." Ron laughed.  
  
"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to give you that to think about."  
  
"Honestly Ron, you're going to scar me for life before I'm even seventeen."  
  
"Just be thankful you didn't grow up with five older brothers. I'm already scarred enough for both of us."  
  
"Wouldn't it be more like four older brothers to scar you? I mean, Percy doesn't seem that type." Ron snorted.  
  
"Ha! Percy was as randy as any of them! You should have heard him talk about Penelope in his sleep. I went in to borrow socks once and heard things no twelve year old she ever be exposed to. Especially from a brother." Harry wrinkled his nose.  
  
"But Percy is so.quiet and conservative. And rule-keeping." Ron shook his head knowingly.  
  
"It's the quiet ones you have to worry about."  
  
"Who's quiet?" Ginny asked, coming behind Harry.  
  
"Percy," Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Quiet and horny." Ginny shuddered and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's disgusting. Ron even walked in on him while he was sleeping and-"  
  
"I already told him. Well, not what Percy said but Harry understands," Ron interrupted her. Ginny pursed her lips.  
  
"But you had to tell me as soon as I woke up what EXACTLY Percy said." Ron shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"I couldn't be the only one to suffer." She narrowed her eyes and whacked his arm forcefully.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped.  
  
"Serves you right! That was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard! Especially from Percy! Yech." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Trust me Harry, if you knew what came out Percy's mouth unconsciously, you wouldn't think it was funny. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." She kissed Harry's cheek and slapped Ron's arm again before heading toward the stairs. Harry looked over to Lavender and Seamus. They were still completely unaware of anything else around them. But a moment later, Ginny laid her foot on the first step causing it to creak. Lavender opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Harry stood up, trying to figure out what to do. Seamus attempted to hold her down but she pushed him right off the couch. She jumped up and ran to Ginny.  
  
"Wait! We have to talk about something!" she said quickly. Ginny looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Is Seamus okay?" Lavender nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine. Come out to the hall with me." Harry ran up.  
  
"Lavender! Ginny's tired and was about to go to sleep!" he told her accusingly. She scoffed.  
  
"Oh shut up Harry. I gave you a chance but it's too late." She took Ginny's arm and pulled her to the portrait hole. Harry hesitated but finally followed them. The door closed and Lavender faced them.  
  
"Are you going to tell her Harry?" He felt sick. She couldn't tell her, she just couldn't.  
  
"Please Lavender, this isn't necessary." Lavender sighed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry.Harry kissed Cho Chang last night at the ball. I saw them." Ginny gasped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She turned to Harry but he shook his head.  
  
"No, I swear-"  
  
"I was about to walk out of the loo and I saw Cho move to kiss him. He didn't step away, he didn't let go, he did nothing to prevent it. She held his shoulder and continued to kiss him. They finally let go and said something to each other then she walked away." Ginny had begun to breathe shallowly as she listened to Lavender, a few tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Is this true Harry? And why is Lavender telling me? You weren't going to tell me were you? You just thought you could kiss Cho and get away with it? You thought you could cheat on me and be with me at the same time? Harry! How could you?" Her voice had started out dangerously low but she was now yelling at him in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Please Ginny, just listen to me. It isn't what you think. Yes, we kissed-"  
  
"And you didn't stop it?!"  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Push her into the wall?"  
  
"Stepping away from her doesn't require force," Lavender told him.  
  
"You shut up," he said pointing at her. "You've done enough already." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that."  
  
"Harry this isn't about Lavender anymore," Ginny said angrily. "This is about you kissing Cho, the girl who has been flirting with you for weeks. I've tried to ignore it but this is too much! And I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!"  
  
"I just thought that-"  
  
"Harry, you weren't thinking at all obviously!" Ginny turned and ran inside the portrait hole, leaving Harry and Lavender in the hall.  
  
"This is all your fault!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You can't blame this on me! Honestly Harry, I gave you all ay to tell her but you were determined to keep it a secret! This is your fault not mine! Or if you had stopped Cho in the first place, I would have told Ginny that but no! You let her snog you however long she wanted!"  
  
"No, I didn't! I wouldn't have let her do anything! I let her kiss me that's all!"  
  
"Well that was all it took! Everything was going wonderful with Ginny and now look what you've done! And I know you roped Seamus into this. You're lucky I don't tell Ginny about that. If she knew how intent you were on keeping this from her she'd be livid! She already is so I won't tell her."  
  
"Well, thank you so much!" he said sarcastically. "Dragon dung!" The portrait hole swung open and he hurried inside. Ron came up to him, anger written all over his face.  
  
"You cheated on my sister?" he asked, almost yelling. "How could you do that to her? You're my best mate!" His hands were balled into fists. He looked ready to strike Harry but held it back, pushing Harry instead. He exhaled loudly and crossed his arms.  
  
"I can't believe you." Ron had almost knocked Harry over. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Ron back.  
  
"No one will bloody listen to me!" he yelled at Ron. Ron narrowed his eyes and shoved Harry again. That did it. Harry jumped at Ron, knocking him over, and the boys proceeded to whack each other across the face, chest, and arms. Seamus ran over and pulled Harry off of Ron with difficulty. Ron rolled over and backed away. Harry stopped fighting Seamus so he let him go. Ron wiped his nose, glaring at Harry the whole time. Harry growled and ran up the staircase to the dorms. Ron shook his head and sat in a nearby chair. Hermione came down to the common room a moment later and upon seeing Ron, gasped and ran to him.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed. "What on earth-"  
  
"Please Hermione. Don't start."  
  
"But what happened? This is what I was talking about! I can't leave you alone for a second!"  
  
"Hermione! Sit down and I'll explain. Just stop yelling at me." She closed her mouth and knelt beside his chair. Taking her arms, he pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, staring at a small trail of blood from his nose. He wiped his hand across it and rubbed it on his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Harry's the one who's in trouble."  
  
Author's Note: Ok, more Harry/Ginny fight, talking about the Cho kiss stuff next chapter. How was it? Ok, I hope. Anyone guess Lavender? Not sure why I chose her but I think it was an ok choice. All right, not much else to say. Bye!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Potterweasley: Partial fight, yeah. More is coming. Glad you liked!  
  
Mione Weasley: Lol, sorry! I did as much as I could that day! But it's all finished now!  
  
KrisKG: Thank you!  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: Thanks! Glad you liked it!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thank you very much!  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Thanks! I did my best!  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: Ok.I didn't mean it that way. Do you mean because Hermione didn't want to leave him because she knew something would happen to him? Lol, that would have been cool but that wasn't it. Anyway, glad you liked!  
  
HermioneClone: Thank you very much! I went as fast as I could!  
  
Bella: Thanks! I love your fic too! I'm sorry again! Anyway, I was originally going to have Ginny walk in on them but decided I liked this way better. This way Ginny doesn't really know what happened but she knows they kissed and this hurts her a lot since he didn't resist and stuff so that's how I decided to do it. Hope you liked it!  
  
ACMAgirl: Thank you very much!  
  
Duckymander: Thanks Samantha!  
  
missprongs: Nope, not Ginny or Malfoy! Lol, if I weren't writing this, I would have thought Malfoy too!  
  
Shortywithbrains: I'm really glad you liked it! Thank you very much!  
  
Ali: I know, I'm so sorry! I know that was a terrible place to stop but I had to! Forgive me!  
  
Cheese Diva: I know, evil Cho. But good Harry! Well, sort of. Kind of bad Harry. I love R/H too. They're the best to write! Yeah, I'm kind of busy but I'm fine, thanks for asking! (You have another one down further.)  
  
Sexy seeker: Sorry it took awhile! I hurried as fast as I could! (You have another one down a bit further.)  
  
Tanylou: Thank you so much! That's so nice of you! I'm glad you liked the prequel. I love writing R/H like that. It's just better when they're happy and loving! I really hope I am keeping them in character. I try!  
  
Sexy seeker: Lol, glad you liked that line. Yeah, I know most Brits and Australians know what I'm saying but since HP is British, I want to keep it that way as much as I can. Usually I have no control over it though.  
  
Lily106: I think everyone shares your opinion! Lol! I know, poor guy. Don't worry, he's okay. Lol.  
  
Thekecmaster: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for letting me know about the Snorkack. It's so cool for you to say that you feel like you're in the scene because I try to write everything like that! Thanks! I'm so happy now!  
  
Loli-chick336: Don't worry about it. Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanks for reviewing again. I really appreciate it! I have no life either, lol. Not just because of this but also form dance but when I'm not at school, dancing, or with a friend, I'm on line reading fanfic! Which makes this more of an obsessive hobby for me. Anyway, I thought Gryffindor Studs would be funny. I laughed when I thought of it. So, did you have any idea it was Lavender? Don't ask why I picked her. Random person to know but oh well. My keyboard was ok after the 22 pages but my fingers were stiff and my feet fell asleep. Oh well. Glad you saw LOTR. I was awake through all of it the first time but not the second. 


	14. Silly Jewelry

There For You  
  
Chapter 14: Silly Jewelry  
  
Author's Note: Ok, a few things. First, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up but I've been very busy! Same stuff, homework and dance. If I could, I'd give everyone cookies for forgiveness but I can't really e-mail them to you so that won't work! Second, I got almost 30 reviews for last chapter! Wow! I generally get about twenty or less per chapter so thank you all who reviewed. I know not everyone who reads this reviews and that's ok. I love reviews but it says I'm on about forty people's author alert list and that's quite a lot to respond to but I would if everyone did, of course. Don't let that discourage anyone from reviewing though because I welcome any! So you regular reviewers, please continue! Third, I got some mixed opinions on the R/H dorm room scene and the H/G fight. Most were positive but some weren't happy or didn't like one or both and I'm sorry for those who didn't. I wish I could please all of my readers but unfortunately everyone likes different things. I stand by what I've written but you can always tell me what you do and do not like for my future chapters and writing. Fourth, you are al so funny! So many of you called Lavender a bitch! I got a good laugh reading those reviews. So, yes Lavender didn't listen to Harry or give him a chance to explain but I do believe she had every reason to tell Ginny. Lavender thought Harry was cheating and felt Ginny should know. I purposely made her not listen because Ginny wouldn't get mad if he immediately explained it to her. I agree, Lavender was pretty bitchy about it but don't hate her, please. I didn't mean to make her the enemy! Lol. All right, this won't be the kind of chapter I think you're all expecting. There'll be a major plot change and things are getting kicked into gear. Be prepared for a cliffhanger! Don't tell me I'm mean (I already know) but sometimes it just works and sounds better to have a cliffy. I haven't done it in a long time except for the clow additions to chapter 12 so be glad I've restrained myself this long! Ok, I'll shut up now! Sorry this was so long but I wanted to say this stuff. Ok, on with the story!  
  
"Harry, let me try something," Cho said softly. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. As if he had been scalded, Harry leapt away from her, running into Ron standing behind him. With anger burning in his eyes, Ron raised his fist, ready to strike. Harry ducked quickly and ran as fast as he could away from them. As he sped down the hallway, he could hear Ginny's voice calling to him. She was crying heavily, begging for help.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled. "Ginny, where are you? What's wrong? Ginny!" An ear-piercing scream split through the air, pain and anguish filling his ears. It sounded like she was dying and he desperately tried to find her. The sound became distant so he could barely hear her suffering voice. He called out to her again but it was useless. She was gone.  
  
Harry snapped up. Breathing shallow, he looked anxiously around the room to find he was not in the hallway but his own bed. It was a dream, only a dream. Hell, it was a full on nightmare. But was Ginny all right? He snatched his wand off his bedside table and whispered, "Lumos." Light filled the area inside his drapes and he checked the watch Hermione had given him for Christmas. Ginny was safe in her dorm room, hopefully asleep. Sighing in relief, he ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair and relaxed back into his bed. Was Ginny screaming the pain she felt at him kissing Cho? If it was that horrible, he could never forgive himself. Try as he might, sleep would not return. He pushed his hangings open and quietly dressed, glancing at his real clock. Six-thirty. Not as early as he had thought. He crept downstairs to the common room and was startled to find Hermione already sitting in an armchair.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said softly. He cleared his throat and murmured a hello. She motioned for him to leave the stairs and sit on a chair across from her. A feeling of dread washed over him as he shuffled over.  
  
"So, you and Ron had a row." It was more a statement than a question. Unable to look her in the eye, he crossed his arms and gave a small nod.  
  
"What happened? You aren't a cheater and I certainly don't think you would start with Ginny." His head snapped up.  
  
"You don't believe I did it?"  
  
"I didn't say that." His face fell. "If Lavender really saw you kiss her then something must have happened unless she's lying. Is she?" He felt very self-conscious as she waited for his answer.  
  
"No, she's telling the truth. But not the whole truth!"  
  
"Then what's the whole truth?" He leaned forward and set his chin in his hands.  
  
"Ok, I left the lavatory and Cho was standing there. She told me about how much she liked me last year and how she still does this year and wished she had talked to me at the start of this year because she wants to be with me. Then I wanted to leave but she told me to wait because she wanted to try something and.she kissed me. We pulled away and I told her I loved Ginny and we could only be friends but she said we couldn't because she wants more than that with me so she left. Then I went back to Ginny and that's it." Hermione stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"Wow, you're excellent at run-on sentences."  
  
"Please Hermione, no school lessons."  
  
"Sorry. Ok, so you say SHE (can't get it to italicize) kissed YOU. You didn't do anything to stop her, right? Why?" He sighed.  
  
"Ok, I have been sort of attracted to Cho when she's talked to me and all but I still felt I loved Ginny. Then she leaned in to kiss me so I thought I'd let her go ahead and do it so I could be completely sure of my feelings for Ginny. See, I let her kiss me but I didn't kiss her back!"  
  
"So, she kissed you and you felt."  
  
"I felt absolutely nothing! It felt the same as it did last year under the mistletoe and I realized that kissing Ginny is totally different! I feel a spark or something. It's just this incredible happiness to be with her and it wasn't there at all with Cho. I knew then that I loved Ginny with all my heart and didn't want Cho in the least." Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's a very good conclusion. That's exactly what you should say to her."  
  
"How? She ran out on me last night before I could explain and Lavender kept cutting me off and Ron pushed me! No one would listen!"  
  
"Well, if she comes down you can catch her then and explain. Same with Ron." He shrugged.  
  
"I suppose. But what if she still won't listen?"  
  
"Ginny isn't completely stubborn. She'll eventually stop and talk to you."  
  
"I hope so. I never meant to hurt her by not telling her. I just thought that it wouldn't matter if she didn't know. Plus, I thought no one was there when it happened but apparently not."  
  
"I wish Lavender had told me and I could talked to you about it. Ginny wouldn't be upset if you had sat her down to explain instead of Lavender spilling it all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah, well Lavender thought she was doing the right thing by telling Ginny."  
  
"And she thought correctly." Harry's eyes darkened.  
  
"She made Ginny mad at me! How is that the right thing?!"  
  
"She was right in saying that Ginny needed to know. She was wrong in the way she did it." Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. It would have been better if Ginny just didn't know all together."  
  
"Harry, let's pretend.Michael Corner kissed Ginny at the ball."  
  
"I'd beat the hell out of him." Hermione sighed.  
  
"No, if he kissed her and you didn't know about it! Like what happened to you! They kissed and you didn't see them."  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know."  
  
"Ok, what if Seamus saw them and told Ginny to tell you and she didn't. How would you feel if she kept it a secret?"  
  
"Angry I suppose."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Alright, I see what you mean." Hermione nodded, feeling satisfied. Ron came down the stairs then and stopped at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Morning, Ron," Hermione said. He walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," he replied. Harry groaned, realizing Ron wasn't even going to look at him.  
  
"Ron, don't be childish," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know Harry is right there and you won't even acknowledge his presence."  
  
"I don't believe cheaters deserve acknowledgement."  
  
"I-" Harry started but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Ron, Harry is going to tell you what really happened and you are going to listen or I'm never helping you with your schoolwork again." He shrugged.  
  
"I can handle it without you."  
  
"Fine, I'll never kiss you again." Ron pursed his lips.  
  
"You win. Go." Ron still refused to look at Harry as he listened to the story. But when Harry finished, Ron couldn't help himself.  
  
"Then, you aren't secretly seeing Cho or anything?"  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then where's Ginny? You have to tell her!"  
  
"Well I can't exactly go up and see her, now can I?"  
  
"Hermione, go get her!" Ron commanded. By now, the common room had been partially filled with students and Hermione spotted one of Ginny's roommates. She walked over to talk to her. Ron looked t the ground for a moment.  
  
"Sorry I pushed you, Harry but I didn't realize."  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Ron smiled and patted Harry's back.  
  
"So I guess we don't have to break your legs." They laughed.  
  
"Nope, don't need to bother with that," Harry replied.  
  
"Ginny isn't in her room," Hermione told them as she took her seat. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Then where is she? I don't remember seeing her come down," he said worriedly.  
  
"I don't know but maybe she went to breakfast already," Hermione said.  
  
"Let's go see," Ron said, standing up. The trio left the common room and made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"By the way, Happy Valentine's Day," Ron said to Hermione. She slid her fingers into his and smiled up at him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Ron. And you too, Harry."  
  
"Hopefully it will be happy," he replied.  
  
"Did you get Ginny anything?" she asked. He nodded but didn't elaborate.  
  
The halls were filled with couples kissing and exchanging Valentine's gifts. Harry felt worse and worse as he went along. He wanted to be with his girlfriend for this holiday. They reached the Great Hall, which was still decorated the way it had for the ball. Seamus ran up to them excitedly.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ginny was in here about half an hour ago and walked straight up to Cho, wand out, looking ready to kill. She just started yelling at her, at the top of her lungs, about what a horrible person Cho was and how much she hated her." The trio's eyes were growing wider every second. "Then she said if Cho ever dared come near you again," he said, indicating Harry, "she'd jinx her into next week and guaranteed no one would ever be able to kiss her the rest of her life! Then she did the Bat-Bogey Hex and Locomotor-Mortis (leg locking curse) to Cho and left her stuck there being attacked by her bogies! It was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen!" he finished gleefully. Ron laughed and Hermione jabbed his stomach. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly. He couldn't believe Ginny had done that for him.  
  
"Where is she now?" Harry asked.  
  
"She walked out and Lupin followed her. She probably got detention." Harry turned around, heading for Lupin's office.  
  
"I'll see you in class," he called back to the other three. Students called out hello's to him in the hallway but he ignored them, now running to find Lupin and Ginny. Skidding to a halt in front of the office door, he wrapped loudly on it. Footsteps came toward him and the door opened.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter, uh, Harry," Lupin said, seeming confused momentarily. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is Ginny here?" he asked, anxiously.  
  
"I'm afraid I sent her away a few minutes ago. You just missed her."  
  
"Oh," he replied, disappointedly. "Do you know if she went to her dorm?"  
  
"I don't know," Lupin said, smiling slightly. Harry groaned.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you in class later I suppose." Lupin nodded and closed the door.  
  
Harry ran up to Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could, dodging around everyone in the halls, nearly knocking over two first year girls as they stepped in front of him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the girl dorms and took a breath.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled. "Ginny, are you up there? Ginny, I need to talk to you!" A couple of snobby looking girls opened the door and glared at him.  
  
"No one else is in there," one of them told him.  
  
"So you can quit screaming and go to class," the other snapped. He sighed. Hopefully Ginny was in her first class already. He grabbed his bag from his bed and headed to class.  
  
Harry went to lunch later hoping to Ginny there. She wasn't. He took a seat across from Ron and Hermione. Ron had the biggest basket Harry had ever seen, completely filled with Chocolate Frogs. Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly at it and Ron grinned.  
  
"Hermione knows just what to get a guy for Valentine's Day," he said. Harry snorted.  
  
"So does Ron," Hermione said smelling a light pink flower. Harry wasn't sure what kind it was. She had a whole bouquet of beautiful and exotic looking flowers, every one different.  
  
"How did you get those?" Harry asked.  
  
"George is 'friends' with the assistant florist at Felicia's Flower Garden near the twins' store and she agreed to give him a good deal for a dozen flowers. He sent me a catalogue and I picked out twelve and got them for half price." Harry nodded.  
  
"So have either of you seen Ginny?" he asked. They shook their heads.  
  
"Well where the hell is she?" he exclaimed exasperatedly. Colin Creevey walked over to them.  
  
"Is Ginny sick?" he asked.  
  
"No, why?" Harry replied.  
  
"Just wondering since she hasn't been in class." Harry felt his stomach drop.  
  
"If she hasn't gone to her classes, wasn't in her dorm room, and isn't eating, then where is she? I'm going to find her," Harry said, standing up. Hermione stopped him.  
  
"We only have ten minutes until class starts again, Harry. As soon as the day's over if we haven't seen her, we'll go look around." Harry thought for a few moments and finally conceded.  
  
"The minute class is finished, meet me and Ron in the Entrance Hall," he told her. She nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Let's check the library," Hermione suggested when they met later that afternoon.  
  
"Here, let's split up," Harry said. "Hermione, you check the library and all of Gryffindor Tower. Ron, you check outside and Hagrid's hut. I'll check the kitchen's, the Room of Requirement, the.Astronomy Tower, and wherever else I can think of. Ask any of her friends you see too. Meet back here ten minutes before class, ok?" They nodded and headed to their destinations. Forty-five minutes later, the trio met back up again. No one had Ginny with them.  
  
"Harry, she isn't anywhere!" Hermione said, worriedly.  
  
"Where else can we look?" he asked, frantically. "She can't have disappeared!" Harry looked around the hallway, trying to think, when he spotted Malfoy watching him, a smirk on his face. Harry clenched his jaw and walked up to him, Ron and Hermione following behind.  
  
"Afternoon Potter," Malfoy said, coldly. Harry looked into his eyes and saw it.  
  
"You know where she is!" he snarled. Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps." Harry grabbed his shirt collar and rammed him up against the wall.  
  
"Don't play with me! Where is she?" Malfoy pushed him away and straightened out his robes.  
  
"Nowhere you know about."  
  
"Where?!" Malfoy simply shrugged.  
  
"Tell us now!" Ron exclaimed, balling up his fists. Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"You really want to know?" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it menacingly at him.  
  
"You've got five seconds."  
  
"I'm terrified, Potter, really I am. Fine. She's at the Riddle House." Harry stared at him.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're dumber than even I thought. Think about it. The RIDDLE House."  
  
"As in Tom Riddle?" Malfoy nodded slightly, the smirk returning to his lips. Harry's breathing became quicker.  
  
"Why? Why is she there? Where is it? Is she hurt? Who has her there?"  
  
"Please, Potter, don't wet yourself. I think you know who has her there. Why is she there? Isn't it obvious? And where is it? You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, where and how do I get there? He has her? No, he can't!" He felt his scar begin to twinge.  
  
"He can and he does," Malfoy laughed. "All I know is that the way to go there is to find some silly jewelry."  
  
"Silly jewelry?" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"Some silly jewelry will take you there."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Potter. Did you give her some sort of jewelry?"  
  
"The bracelet!"  
  
"How touching. Well, have fun," Malfoy said mockingly and turned to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Hey!" Harry called. "Why, why her?" Malfoy shook his head.  
  
"Come on, Potter. Who would you miss the most?" Harry's stomach sank even lower. Suddenly, his head erupted in pain. Clutching his scar, he fell to his knees. Ron and Hermione dropped beside him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"He's.he's happy," Harry panted. As quickly as it began, the pain stopped. He lifted his head in confusion.  
  
"That was odd. It just quit." He shook his head and stood back up. "Ok, well we have to find the bracelet!"  
  
"But wouldn't she be wearing it? And how did she leave here anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"If she isn't wearing it then maybe it's in her room! I don't know how she left but she's not here!" Harry said and ran to the stairs.  
  
"Harry, what does your watch say?" Hermione asked, running behind him. "What if Malfoy's lying?" Of course! In all his worrying, he had forgotten about his watch even though he'd used it that morning. He stopped and looked at it, hoping it didn't say danger.  
  
"Damn," he sighed. Hermione grabbed his wrist to see for herself.  
  
"Then it's true. He really has her." She looked close to tears.  
  
"Then I have to hurry!" Harry said and returned to running for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You! I'm coming too!" Ron said, passing him.  
  
"So am I!" Hermione added. Harry told the Fat Lady the password and entered through the portrait hole.  
  
"No," he said when they were all inside. "I can't have you two risking your lives. It'll be easier if I go alone."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to fight off Voldemort, Death Eaters, and bring Ginny back? I don't think so," Ron argued. They made it to the bottom of the girl's stairs and Hermione left them to find the bracelet. Harry rubbed his face impatiently while they waited.  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you too. Remember last year? The brain? Hermione getting slashed? I don't want you to jeopardize your life!"  
  
"Harry, she's my sister and I'm coming to get her too! You aren't the only one who loves her. I know what the risks are, ok?" Harry groaned in frustration.  
  
"Ron-" but Hermione returned at that moment.  
  
"It's on her bed but I don't want to touch it because I'm sure it's a portkey."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.  
  
"How else would it help us get to her? You two need to come up here so we can touch it together."  
  
"That's sort of a problem since there's a trick slide for males!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, then climb up! Use your Quidditch arms for something useful!" Harry stepped back a few paces and readied himself. The moment his foot touched the stairs, they disappeared and he nearly slid down. Ron ran up and pushed him as far as he could until Hermione could take hold of his hands. Harry used his feet as much as he could while Hermione pulled with all her might. Finally, Harry was at the top and Ron moved back. Hermione held Harry's feet as Ron jumped forward and grabbed Harry's arms. They heaved Ron up with difficulty since he was the biggest of the three. When all of them were there, Hermione released Harry and flopped on her back to rest her arms.  
  
"Bloody stairs," Ron muttered. Harry let her rest for all of two seconds before going to Ginny's bed. Ron helped Hermione up and followed Harry. He grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Ow Ron, loosen up!"  
  
"No, you might try to leave without us. We're all going so we have to hold on to each other." Harry longed to argue but his scar had begun to burn and he knew he needed to leave even if it meant taking them too.  
  
"Fine! Ready?"  
  
"Harry, wait. Shouldn't we go tell Dumbledore or someone?" Hermione said.  
  
"There isn't time! We don't know how long Ginny's been there! She  
could be dying and you want to take longer by finding a teacher!? No,  
it's now or I'm going alone!" he yelled at her. Hermione recoiled and  
closed her mouth.  
  
"Now, are we ready?" They nodded. Taking a deep breath, Harry  
reached out and closed his hand around Ginny's bracelet.  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger, I told you! But seriously, where else would I end it? So, surprised? What does everyone think? I'm really not sure what to expect in the reviews, lol. Next couple of chapters will be pretty angsty since we're going to Voldemort's place. More explanations and stuff soon. All right, 'til next time!  
  
Individuals:  
  
missprongs: Lol, you're funny!  
  
bballgirl02: Thank you! She had reasons.  
  
duckymander: Thanks! Yes, very Hermioneish. Lol, I thought it'd be hilarious to have percy like that. I didn't have anything particularly in mind though. Yes, she was a poopy head.  
  
loli-chick336: I know, it's sad!  
  
hp/charmed obsesed: Well, now you know why he did. It wasn't exactly the way you may have thought about it.  
  
HermioneClone: Sorry you didn't like it very much. Boys are dumb sometimes though.  
  
MilesFromNormal: Sorry it took awhile to update. I know, lot's of problems!  
  
Tom-Feltons-Hot: Well, chapter 12 and 13 are both complete now and up! Thanks for reading!  
  
shortywithbrains: Very intense, I know. I felt that way too: agree and disagree.  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: Thank you! I feel bad for Cho too but she was a bit pushy. But mostly Harry. I agree, they wouldn't have sex now, I just wanted them to have a little run in. I've wanted to do that for a while so I did.  
  
Magnolia Lane: I lose track of other story's chapters too. Thank you for reading! Yeah, I've had so much fluff and comedy, it was time for some more angst. I love defensive Ron. He's so great! Those were my fave chapters too. Well, I've seen oy both ways too but I read a part from the HP books and it was spelled 'oy' so that's how I'll spell it from now on. Thanks though. You're welcome about your fic. I loved it and can't wait for the sequel! I promise I don't think bad of you at all!  
  
AnonymousPHancock: I could have made it Draco but I think Lavender was a better choice. I think she was right and wrong in her decision, which is what I wanted.  
  
Ron's Best Mate: Hi Shay! Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm so glad you like my fics! And it doesn't matter to me if you're signed in or not! Either way's fine with me!  
  
Sexy seeker: Thank you! Well, they didn't fight more but there are still problems. I really hope you haven't died yet since I took so long updating! Thanks, that's such a nice thing to say!  
  
Kim: Thanks! Of course I'll write more!  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Thank you! Sorry it took a while!  
  
i-love-animals, bella, bellalovesron: Lol, you have so many names! Anyway, you aren't crazy. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Yep, they had to have a fight sometime but now it's more than a fight! Lol, I thought that'd be hilarious to have Percy be like that!  
  
Mione Weasley: Thank you! Sorry it took me a while to update but I've been busy too! I understand, take your time!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanks! I'm glad I got you excited! That's how I felt, it was mean for her to do but she had a point, Ginny needed to know! Yep, I'm quite random. Thank you again! You always make me so happy when I read your reviews! Thanks for brightening my day!  
  
David Ken: Lol, I love your reviews! Don't worry about not reviewing for a while. We're all busy so it's understandable. I just want you to update! Your'e right, it is like a soap opera! Lol, that's a really funny comment! Everyone else said Lavender was a bitch but not many mentioned Cho. I promise, I'll try to keep the R/H good and interesting though there's been a sudden plot change so there'll be less of that for a few chapters. Never fear though, it will come back! You gave a very accurate weather report. Well done. The winds, I'm afraid, have increased dramatically and a dangerous and deadly storm is brewing. Again, thank you so much!  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thanks very much! Harry did realize that and I'm glad they're in character!  
  
Maddie: Sorry you didn't like it and you feel that way.  
  
N@ttyNight: I'm sorry I didn't hurry very fast! I'll always eventually explain things.  
  
KrisKG: Thank you! Lol, you aren't the only one!  
  
Potterweasly: I'm answering both of your reviews. How was Hawaii? Wow, you have a lot of reading to catch up on! Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it! I know, Telling Ron started out a bit shaky and slow but I think the writing had improved a lot. And of course Harry gets to explain. I know, I love Ron. He's such an awesome character. Thank you very much!  
  
Lily106: Lol, I know. That's how everyone feels!  
  
Laura: Thank you for reading! Yep, as much as I'd love for their relationships to be perfect and no arguments, that just isn't realistic! 


	15. The Riddle House

There For You  
  
Chapter 15: The Riddle House  
  
Author's Note: Ok, someone (shortywithbrains) pointed out that they were surprised Hermione didn't suggest getting Dumbledore last chapter so I went back and added that in. I meant to before but forgot so it's in there now if anyone wants to read it. It's at the very end of the chapter so it isn't hard to find. Also, it's pointless complaining about the cliffhangers I do because I'm not stopping! These areas of the fic where they're in the Riddle House are just going to have to have cliffhangers! Get used to it! Telling me I'm evil and you hate cliffies does nothing! So, please just skip that part in reviews and tell me your opinion on the actual chapter content, not "I hate Cliffhangers!" Yeah, I already know. But, thanks for the reviews! I really loved them all! I updated fast too! I'm proud of myself because I haven't been able to post this quickly in awhile!  
  
The trio landed in a heap on a hard, wooden floor. Harry spat out some dust and waited for Ron to get off his legs. They stood up slowly, taking in the large house around them. They were standing in the middle of a large living room. The furniture was covered with dust with the exception of areas where people must have sat. The floor also had a layer of dust but footprints made paths through it leading to the kitchen at the left, a hallway ahead of them, and a flight of stairs beside the hall. Spider webs filled every corner and Ron shrank slightly at the sight. There were no lights on but small candles sat on a coffee table beside them and a few burned on the kitchen table.  
  
"Be ready," Harry said quietly, pulling out his wand. They other two did the same. Lights could be seen in a room upstairs and laughter rang in it. A voice said something they couldn't understand and terrible screaming erupted through the halls.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry gasped. "That's her!" It was the same scream he had heard in his dream the night before. He ran as quietly as he could up the stairs with the other two following behind. They crept to the room and peered in the partially opened door. She had stopped screaming and Harry saw her lying on the floor in the fetal position, moaning and crying. Her arm was draped over her head and Death Eaters surrounded her, laughing and talking to each other. Lucius Malfoy stood closest to Ginny, his wand pointed down at her.  
  
"Does that hurt? Not quite? Alright then," he said low and mockingly. "Crucio!" She screamed again, her body writhing uncontrollably and Harry almost burst through the door to her but Hermione grabbed his shirt quickly.  
  
"Wait," she whispered and pulled him away from the door. They walked around the corner and huddled together.  
  
"We can't just run in on a bunch of Death Eaters," Hermione said quietly. "We don't even know where V.You-Know-Who is," she finished. She didn't feel like she could say his name when they were in his house, probably very close to him. Harry nodded and glanced back at the door where Ginny had ceased shrieking. He didn't hear crying either and wondered what was happening.  
  
"We need a plan," Ron said. "Like a distraction to get the Death Eaters out of the room." They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why don't Ron and I go downstairs and figure out something and when they leave the room, you can go in and get her. If anyone stays in there with her, you could stun them or something," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Ok, that's good. Hey, take this," Harry said and pulled out a ball of almost transparent rope.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Rope from the twins to trip Malfoy and stuff but I've never been able to do it. I keep some in my pocket though in case. Maybe you could tie it across the stairs and they'll fall down when they leave the room!"  
  
"All right, we'll go tie it and make a noise to lure them away," Hermione said, pulling Ron down the staircase. As they descended, Harry crept back over to the door. Ginny had passed out by then and was breathing shallowly. Lucius had stepped back into the circle of Death Eaters and another that Harry recognized as MacNair, the executioner from third year, slowly walked to her.  
  
"Too bad we can't have a bit of fun with her if you know what I mean," he said gruffly, crouching down beside her and pulling her shirt up a bit. "Be nice to put her to some good use." Harry balled his hands into fists.  
  
"You can get girls anywhere," Lucius replied hatefully. "She isn't here for that. You touch her again and I won't hesitate to kill you. No one would miss your revolting face." MacNair glared at him but moved away from Ginny's body.  
  
"Well, she's not awake anymore. What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"We're waiting for Potter! Now shut up! I don't want to hear another word out of you!" So they knew he was coming. He heard a creak down the hall and looked around sharply. He didn't see anyone but kept his ears open. A Death Eater Harry didn't recognize laughed loudly and Ginny stirred. Longing to touch her, he inched closer to the door.  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione went back to the living room.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said. "Let's put a piece of rope in the middle of the stairs and close to the bottom." She pulled a long section of it and felt how strong it was. "This is some tough stuff." Ron took it from her and bit through it. She blinked.  
  
"That works. Or we could have cut it with a wand," she said obviously. He shrugged. They cut another piece and tied them from banister to banister in the center and third to last stair.  
  
"Now, a noise," Hermione said. Ron jogged over to the kitchen and began opening and closing the cupboards.  
  
"That's not exactly loud," she said, feeling annoyed and worried. He scoffed at her.  
  
"I know that! I'm looking for plates to smash! Here!" He pulled down a stack of glass dishes and set them on the long, dusty counter. "Should I drop them now?"  
  
"Wait!" Hermione had just spotted Ginny's bracelet, still lying on the floor where they had arrived. "We can't just leave it there. It's our only way back to Hogwarts. Even if Harry gets Ginny and brings her down, how can we all get together to touch it?"  
  
"Too bad we don't know how to make a portkey." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Well, I've read about it and I know the spell but it's pretty advanced magic. I don't think I could do it yet."  
  
"You can do a Protean Charm (from OotP, the D.A. coin thing). It's worth a try." She picked up a tattered book from a nearby bookshelf and took out her wand. She looked at it for a moment and said, "Portus." The book glowed blue and shook in her hand before lying still again. Ron grinned. "See?" Hermione beamed and pushed Ginny's bracelet to the wall with the book and laid it on the ground. She was about to get another when a loud voice spoke from upstairs.  
  
"Come on, we need to drop them," Ron said anxiously. Hermione nodded and followed him back into the kitchen after setting the book back on the shelf.  
  
"Ron," she said softly, taking his arm. He turned, looking down at her questioningly.  
  
"This is the kind of situation I've been dreading." A few tears slid down her cheeks. "Just know that I love you."  
  
"Hermione, don't speak like that," he said and held her hand. "Nothing's going to happen to us. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"You can't make that sort of promise."  
  
"Yes, I can. We're going to get out of here, all of us. Now let's go make some noise. Time to face them again."  
  
"Ron, as they fall down the stairs, stun them. Some may be knocked out by the impact. Then bind their bodies. When they're all out, we can tie them up with the rest of the rope." He nodded and took the stack of plates over by the staircase.  
  
"We can break them here and hide on the side while they run down. He picked up a plate in each hand. She followed suit and they raised the glass over their heads.  
  
"On three. One, two, three!" Ron said and they let the plates smash to the floor. As each one left their hands, they picked up another and another until the stack was gone.  
  
Harry heard a loud clatter of what sounded like glass below and a few Death Eaters cursed loudly. He ran around a corner as they walked to the door and left the room to see what had happened. Lucius was the first one out and Harry felt hatred surge through him. Once everyone had left, he tiptoed to the door and entered a small, bare room devoid of furniture. A light dimly shone overhead. Harry ran to Ginny and sat beside her on the floor. He took her in his arms and wiped her hair away from her face.  
  
"Ginny," he said urgently. "Ginny, wake up! Please!" He rocked her back and forth, feeling his throat contract and tears form in his eyes. Her body was freezing. "Please, Ginny, I need you to wake up. Please," he sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry for kissing Cho. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm so sorry. Ginny." His tears overflowed and dropped onto her pale face. He buried his face in her neck and shook her slightly. "Ginny, come back to me, please." He knew she was still alive by the small amount of breath he felt against his face but it wasn't much. He sobbed again and felt her head move. He sat up quickly and looked down into her face.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny wake up, please wake up. It's Harry. I'm here, Ginny." Her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. He exhaled in relief and caressed her face lovingly.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much." She stared at him but her eyes were unfocused.  
  
"Harry?" she said meekly. She moaned in pain. "Harry. Harry, I hurt." She sounded so pitiful.  
  
"I know," he choked. "I know, I'm so sorry." She tried to touch his cheek but couldn't do it and whimpered.  
  
"You came. Why did you come, Harry?" Another pained whimper escaped her and he tried to hold her more comfortably.  
  
"Why? Ginny, I love you. Of course I came." Her eyes were now in focus but she was having trouble keeping them open. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her cold arms.  
  
"I'm so cold," she cried. He set her down gently and pulled off his robes. Even with his jumper on, he felt how cool the house was. He wrapped the robes around her body as carefully as he could but she moaned frequently.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Is that better?" She nodded slightly. Harry remembered he had to figure out a way out of there. The only way was to carry her. He hoped Ron and Hermione were ok.  
  
"Ok, we have to get out," he said softly. He slid one arm under her knees and the other around her upper back. She forced herself to wrap her arms around his neck. She could feel her last bit of strength ebbing away. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up to his feet. Her body was slipping a bit and he shifted her to a better hold.  
  
"How can we get out, Harry? Where are the Death Eaters?" she whispered.  
  
"It's ok, Ron and Hermione are taking care of them. We're going to get out. Don't worry about it. Just save your strength, ok? And stay awake; you have to stay awake for me. Can you do that?" She nodded and tightened her hold on his neck. He felt her shivering and wished he could warm her better.  
  
"Ron came? And Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, they're downstairs." He walked toward the door but was forced back by a woman stepping into the room. Her face was no longer bony and pale like it had been the year before. He immediately recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman he had met in the Department of Mysteries. Anger surged through him as he looked upon the person who had taken Sirius from him. She smirked evilly at him and stepped closer. He backed away with Ginny defensively.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Potter," she said cuttingly. "And he has his little girlfriend too. Ahhh." Ginny opened her eyes to look at the face of the austere voice.  
  
"Get away from us!" he shouted at her. She laughed wickedly.  
  
"I can leave but it won't get you out any faster. He is coming."  
  
"Who? Voldemort? I've faced him before and I can face him again!" Despite the strength in his voice and conviction of his words, he truly hoped Voldemort wouldn't come. He also knew it was pointless to hope.  
  
"But what about your little girly here? You're going to fight like that?" She shrieked with mirth. "You're a boy! You could never match The Dark Lord! With or without her!"  
  
"Get out of my way!" He came forward and pushed past her. A dark figure came into view and Voldemort himself walked into the room. Harry's head felt like it would explode with the fire he felt surging through his scar. The pain was so intense, he easily could have fallen over but willed himself to fight it. He still had to keep hold of Ginny and passing out on Voldemort was the last thing he needed to do. He took deep breaths and groaned as his head throbbed uncomfortably. Ginny's body became heavier. She was falling asleep. He shifted her again and whispered, "No, Ginny, stay awake, stay with me." She moaned and he shook her slightly. Her eyes opened and she looked at the figure in the doorway. Her body froze in horror and he turned her so she couldn't see him anymore. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter. I am pleased you have come."  
  
*  
  
Footsteps banged over Ron and Hermione's heads and they heard people running down the stairs. Shrieks and yells echoed through the room as they began to roll down and Ron and Hermione ran around to stun them. Lucius Malfoy saw them and hurriedly pulled out his wand, sending a stunning spell to Ron as he slid down but Ron dodged it. Malfoy leapt at Hermione, who was closer to him, taking her to the ground. She tried to get away but he took hold of her arms above her head, pressing them to the floor. As he lifted his wand, Ron leapt on him causing the pair to roll off of her. Another Death Eater aimed at Ron's back and Hermione called out his name. A jet of light sped toward Ron's back but he rolled onto his back making the spell hit Malfoy. Ron pushed him off and stood quickly. Hermione stunned the Death Eater as a short but strong-looking man ran toward her. She raced through the living room to the kitchen, dodging spells as she went. He kept a close distance as they ran and she pushed small, wooden chairs between them. He reached out to grab her when she slid under the table causing him to fall into it in enough time for her to stand and stun him. The moment he was hit, a hex hit her. She doubled over in pain. Ron's eyes widened and he threw an old lamp from a table beside him at the wizard, hitting him square in the face. The man fell backwards over the invisible rope and banged the back of his skull on a stair. When Ron released the lamp, he sent a spell to another Death Eater who was ready to curse Hermione's bent form. Finally, all had been knocked out and lay in various places on the floor and stairs. Ron rushed over to Hermione. She was holding her stomach tightly, her head on the dusty floor, and breathing rapidly.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? What'd they do to you?" He took her arms and tried to pull her up. She shook her head and cried out.  
  
"Wait, Ron, don't!" He searched her anxiously but couldn't find any marks on her body.  
  
"Well, what is it?!"  
  
"I don't know.oh.it hurts in my stomach. I don't know what it is."  
  
"How does it hurt? Can't you even sit up?" The pain subsided and she lifted her head slowly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"It still hurts but not as bad," she answered. "It felt like.I don't know.being stabbed or like something was eating my insides. It's hard to explain."  
  
"But it's gone now?"  
  
"Well, not totally. I still feel it but not with the same intensity." He took her hands and helped her stand.  
  
"Let's tie them up," she said. They rolled the bodies down the rest of the steps and bound the Death Eaters with the rope. She had to stop at times when the pain would increase again. He made to help her but she waved him off. When they were finished, they shoved the bodies to the side of the stairs to give Harry room to bring Ginny down. Ron made sure to give Lucius an extra kick as he moved him.  
  
"So.what do we do now?" Ron asked as he took the rope off the middle of the stairs.  
  
"Wait I suppose," she replied. He noticed she was shaking and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm alright," she told him. They heard a shout above and looked to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Should we go?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
"Probably." Holding hands, they quietly walked up the stairs and hid on the side of the door. They looked inside and saw Bellatrix talking to Harry as he held Ginny in his arms.  
  
"It's her!" Hermione hissed. Ron covered her mouth and listened to their conversation. A moment later, they saw movement at the end of the hall and went around the corner.  
  
"Oh my." Hermione clutched her chest as Lord Voldemort slowly glided down the corridor and into the room. Hermione looked at Ron with wide, frightened eyes and he gulped. Harry and Ginny were cornered.  
  
Author's Note: Another cliffy, blah, blah, blah. I know, I'm mean, I'm evil, why would I do that, etc. Sorry for the sarcasm but I really don't feel bad doing it. I think I have a valid reason for stopping at the places I do. So, on a nicer note: Er, nevermind, I don't have anything happy or nice to report for future chapters. I don't want to give anything away so, until next chapter! I won't wait a month or anything before updating, promise!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Mione Weasley: Thank you very much! I updated quick, huh? Lol, I get mad when I wait so long too. And thanks, I try to make them creative but I don't always like this chapter.  
  
Bballgirl02: I know, I'm sorry! And another cliffy!  
  
Weasleypotter: Thanks, that's nice of you to say! I have a bit of action but not that much. I didn't have a huge Death Eater/R/H fight cuz I know I couldn't make a really good one since I don't know that many spells and stuff. Yeah, I suppose they were pretty civilized but it's only because I didn't want a huge scene between them to attract attention from teachers and Harry was in a hurry to find out about Ginny. Lol, I thought it'd be great for Ginny to get back at Cho. Even though she's mad at Harry, she loves him and knew Cho was flirting with him before. Glad you like where I took it. True, I seem very nice like that like I would never kill anyone. Don't let that make you think it couldn't happen. I can answer that question. It's not Ginny's point of view. It's sometimes Harry, sometimes R/H, and sometimes both. Lol.  
  
Ron's Best Mate: I know, cliffhanger! Oh no! Lol. Thanks! I'll explain how Malfoy knew soon.  
  
DistelMalfoy: Lol, that's ok. I understand. Sometimes it's hard keeping track. I don't want to get rid of you so now I expect a review for every chapter!!! Lol, just kidding. You don't have to review at all if you don't want to. Glad you're reading again though!  
  
Loli-chick336: Thank you! Glad you liked the lines! I know, I know, cliffhangers are evil.  
  
Sexy seeker: I know, I'm very evil but after reading this chapter, where else could I have cut it off? It would have sounded weird some where else. Thank you very much!  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Thanks. Why the cliffhanger? Honestly, it was necessary. After reading this chapter, where else could I have cut it?  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: Interesting theory but nope, it was a portkey. Ginny is not at school. Do you go to mugglenet.com at all? I think you'd like the Quibbler column because you always come up with ideas that are very interesting.  
  
Sweetale777: Thank you very, very much!!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks! And thank you for reminding me about Hermione. I honestly meant to put that in but forgot in my haste to finish the chapter. Thanks again!  
  
Tom-Feltons-Hot: I know, I was excited! True, I did have a lot of fluff but I felt it still had a plot going though it truly has one now.  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thank you very much! Yes, the worst definitely happened. And thank you! I'm glad you agree with me about the chapter end! Everyone keeps commenting on my evilness in making it a cliffy! It was the best spot for the end! I updated quick huh?  
  
Magnolia Lane: Thank you so much! Yay! I can't wait for your story to start! Please, get it up soon!  
  
KrisKG: Lol, I understand why you'd hate her but I made her do that for a reason. Thanks! Glad you liked it! Congratulations!  
  
Becca202: Thank you very much! I will explain Malfoy's knowledge soon. I'm actually not sure if Harry will talk to Lavender about it. I'm not completely sure what's going to happen after the Voldy stuff is over either, lol. I've got a lot of complications going on in my head right now with the end part of the story. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Cheese Diva: I love you so much! You always give me awesome, long reviews! Thank you very much, like times a thousand! Well, I guess he did technically help them out but not out of the kindness of his heart or anything. I'll talk about Malfoy (Draco) next chapter so you'll understand his involvement. And you never let me down with your reviews! Thank you again!  
  
Penelope Richmond: Thanks! I know, I know, cliffies are bad, etc. Thanks again!  
  
Bellalovesron: Thank you! Glad you liked it and my timing even though most people hate that I had a cliffy. I updated pretty quick, huh? Of course I'll keep e-mailing you! You have to too! Lol!  
  
Miss prongs: Ok.why am I mean to you? Because of the cliffhanger?  
  
David Ken: Lol, I'm definitely not the best one out there but thank you for the compliment anyway. That's really flattering! You're pretty damn good yourself! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! I really tried to make this one good too, hope I succeeded. I want you to update but I promise, I understand why you can't right now. Homework sucks and can really get in the way of updating. Thankfully, I haven't had much to do this week. So, just post when you can! I'll be waiting patiently and excitedly! 


	16. Explanations

There For You  
  
Chapter 16: Explanations  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for not complaining about the cliffhangers! Some even agreed with me about how great they are! Sorry to you cliffy haters. Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the chapter so much! It was very fun to write! This sin't the most thrilling chapter but it explains a lot, hence the title, 'Explanations'. Couldn't think of anything better. Another fast update! Just thought I'd mention that since I have had a few long waits before between chapters. Ok, here we go!  
  
Harry felt himself losing power. He had to fight the burning in his head, keep hold of Ginny, and think of a way out of there. Two fully-grown wizards blocked the doorway and Ginny couldn't walk. 'Think, Potter, think!' But where were Ron and Hermione? The noises downstairs had desisted and no Death Eaters were coming back to the room. Were they ok? Had something happened? His mind reeled and Voldemort seemed to find this amusing.  
  
"Problems, Harry?" His low laugh made Harry's skin prickle. Bellatrix gleefully rubbed her hands together, her dark, beady eyes staring at him evilly. "I hope not. I am very glad you could make it. I began to wonder when you took so long. The young girl has been present for hours." Harry squeezed Ginny protectively. Her weight, though she wasn't heavy, was beginning to pull him down.  
  
"Please, put her down. You will be here for a while. Holding her will not help. I will not touch her." Harry knew he couldn't carry her much longer. He moved to the side of the room and gently placed her on the hard floor, wrapping the robes tighter around her small body. A groan escaped her lips. Swallowing dryly, he smoothed back her hair and turned to Voldemort. Bellatrix stepped toward Ginny but Harry stuck his wand in her face.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Her eyes lowered into slits and she chuckled softly.  
  
"What will you do about it, little boy? I bet you could barely give me a nose bleed!"  
  
"Be patient, Bellatrix, be patient," Voldemort commanded calmly. She looked to the floor and stepped back solemnly, occasionally glancing at Harry's angry face. "I have business to discuss with Mr. Potter; business regarding our meeting last year. What do you know about the prophecy that was lost in the Ministry of Magic?" Harry stared at the wall nervously.  
  
"I-I don't know anything."  
  
"Do not lie to me! What do you know?!" Voldemort's calm demeanor had vanished, replaced by fury and annoyance.  
  
"I don't know anything!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry felt knives, the sharpest, most jagged knives stabbing his skin repeatedly, and his head close to exploding. It finally stopped and he stood up as quick as his body would allow. Ginny tried to crawl to him, tears streaming down her face. The effort was too much and she slid unconsciously down to her face. Still keeping an eye on Voldemort, Harry felt her upper chest to find she was still breathing. He pushed her back to the wall and turned around, legs wobbly and unstable.  
  
"I have lost my patience, Harry. You will tell me what information Dumbledore has given you about the prophecy, as I am sure he knows it's contents, or my promise to not touch the girl will mean nothing," he told him icily. Harry had to distract him, make him think about something else.  
  
"I have a few questions for you, actually." Voldemort's lip curled upward slightly.  
  
"And what would those be?"  
  
"How did you get Ginny here? And how was her bracelet made into a portkey?"  
  
"Ah, that is a fairly long story. I suppose we can take a few moments to discuss it before you reveal the prophecy. It all starts with the break in to Azkaban. I assume you heard about it. I could not go, as it would cause too much alarm and complications. Wormtail, as you know, is an Animagus and can turn into a rat. This proved very useful in releasing my Death Eaters. He crawled into the prison with his wand shrunk and tied to his tail. Once inside, he returned to his human form and killed the Aurors guarding the prisoners. The dementors assisited him in this task as one wizard cannot kill fifteen Aurors, especially when it is an inept wizard like Wormtail. After attacking an Auror, their wand was confiscated and used on the next one. It worked very successfully. So, I now had my Death eaters back at my disposal. But what to do next? Why, see Harry Potter. Although the prophecy was lost, who would know what it held other than Dumbledore, the man you were near every day? I decided I must find a way to bring you to me. However, I had taken residence here, a place you knew nothing of."  
  
"And what is this place?" Harry asked. Voldemort had grown up in an orphanage so why was this called the Riddle House?  
  
"This was my father's home with his parents. (Am I right in saying this? I think so but correct me if I say something wrong!) I killed him years ago, unable to allow him to live any longer. He was a muggle and did not care for my mother after discovering she was a witch. I believe you already know this tale though, so I will not elaborate. (Harry did already hear this didn't he?) As it was empty and all the inhabitants of the nearby town fear it too much to come up anymore, it stood as my perfect hiding place. To my knowledge, Dumbledore is not aware of its existence and therefore could not come when I brought you here. After the loss of your godfather, I wondered whom else you would follow to save. How could I find this out? Lucius Malfoy helped me determine this. These past few months his son, Draco, has been of great assistance to us. We asked him whom Harry Potter would miss the most. He observed you and your friends for a while and concluded that this young girl here was your greatest weakness. You were in love with her and would die for her. This sentiment sickened me greatly. You should have learned Harry, love and devotion do nothing. They only bring pain and sadness. Your parents loved you, your godfather loved you, my mother loved my father, and look where we have ended up. Nonetheless, this love brought you here so I have a small amount of tolerance in knowing of it." By this time, Harry's head was spinning. Voldemort had planned all of this. He had planned on taking Ginny from him. Malfoy had helped. It was Malfoy's fault Ginny was here.  
  
"Now, how to bring the girl to my hideout? Lucius happily volunteered. He could not, however, walk up to Hogwarts and excuse her from class. This took careful consideration and planning. Draco also informed us that a Remus Lupin was now employed as a professor there, and was a friend of your father and godfather. Wormtail as well, though he made little comment about this fact."  
  
"Wait, how was Malfoy telling you all of this? Draco, I mean," Harry asked.  
  
"His mother sent him letters she had received from Lucius and in turn owled his responses to his father. No one had any idea they were in contact. So, we devised a plan to make Lucius take the place of Remus Lupin long enough to take the girl and bring her here. Draco managed to collect an amount of hair from Lupin and sent it to his mother, which was passed on to us. The Death Eaters created a Polyjuice Potion and readied it for Lucius to take with him to Hogwarts. A portkey was made and he arrived in Draco's room early in the morning. Lucius went to the Defense classroom with the assistance of his son. When Lupin left his office today, he was promptly stunned and locked up by Lucius, who quickly took the Potion and went to eat breakfast. Apparently, Miss Weasley caused a disturbance in the hall this morning and walked out, giving Lucius the perfect opportunity to take her to his office to speak with her and discuss her 'detention'. He stunned her, made a portkey, and sent her here. Lupin would have been suspicious of foul play even if his memory had been modified so Lucius remained at the school until classes ended. He said you even came looking for her soon after she had been sent to us." Harry thought back to that morning. Lupin had seemed a bit unlike himself and confused but Harry had been too preoccupied to inquire to his behavior. This was the answer. It had not been Lupin at all, but Lucius Malfoy.  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione sat outside listening to the explanation from Voldemort in shock.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered. "I-" she winced and clutched her stomach. "I have a plan."  
  
*  
  
"Classes ended and Lucius modified Lupin's memory before leaving so Dumbledore would not know anything had happened," Voldemort continued. "Lucius had removed that silly piece of jewelry from Miss Weasley to make a portkey that he transported to her bed. Draco was to be in easy view so hopefully; you would realize he knew something. He did not know all the details, however, and was limited on the information to come here, save the silly jewelry. He did not know what it was or where to find it. He was already prepared to tell you where she was and how to come here. When she arrived, the Death Eaters took over and kept her company until you arrived. She was not tortured all day. We could not have her die before you came. You had to believe she was savable. Wormtail waited downstairs in his rodent form for you and informed Bellatrix of your arrival. She has been hiding in the hallway to come to me when she saw you. I am not sure what has become of Wormtail. So, that is the end of the story. Now, all I need is for you to tell me about the prophecy."  
  
"No.I-I haven't been told anything."  
  
"I tire of your stalling! Imperio!" Harry had learned how to throw off the Imperius Curse in fourth year and was unaffected by it. Voldemort stared at him in surprise.  
  
"It has done nothing."  
  
"Moody.er, Crouch put me under the curse until I could throw it off completely."  
  
"I see. No matter. If doing you harm will not make you talk, perhaps a final curse to Miss Weasley will open your mouth." Harry stepped forward as Voldemort raised his wand. Suddenly, the light went out, leaving the room in total darkness.  
  
Author's Note: Same thing about the cliffies, don't bug me please. SO, this wasn't as long of a chapter but it had a lot of explaining in it so I'm satisfied with the length. K, tell me what you think and if what I came up with was logical at all! Lol!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Loli-chick336: Thank you very much! I know, when I pictured Harry trying to wake Ginny in my head, it made me feel a bit teary, lol. I originally had hardly any fighting with Ron, Hermione, and the Death Eaters but added it in later because it sounded bad. Glad you liked it but I think I could have made it better. Maybe later I'll add to it. Don't worry; I'm just glad you reviewed.  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: Lol, it just means you're creative!  
  
Potterweasly: Hey, how are you? Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it so much! Lol, the action/angst won't last too much longer. I prefer writing happiness and fluff but this has been fun too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
HermioneClone: Lol, glad you liked it!  
  
Bballgirl02: Lol, was that quick enough?  
  
Iced1: Lol, you may be right. Oh well. True, Harry should have just taken her and left but I had to have the touching moment in there. Plus, they couldn't leave that quickly! Not sure if I'll be snuffing Bellatrix but I'll definitely think about it!  
  
Missprongs: Well, at least I hurried! Lol!  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Lol, yep I did it for you! Or because of you, whatever. Someone put something in their fic because of a comment I made one time and I felt very special too! Well, I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do when this story is finished. I don't even know how it will end. Lol, I'm kind of going chapter by chapter on the plot. I've thought about an after Hogwarts fic that would be continuing relationships made from these two fics and I have what would happen at first worked out but no idea where it would go. So basically, I've no idea!  
  
Magnolia Lane: You're right, poor Ginny! She does get a lot of problems! Can't tell you about Hermione yet. Don't worry too much. I'm not one to kill off characters. I read your first chapter! Loved it! That is funny. Your fic could be a sequel to this one and the spell could have prevented her from getting pregnant! Mmm, peanut butter and chocolate, like Reeses. I love Reeses, with a passion. Now you've gone and made me hungry! Lol, thanks!  
  
Joots: Now, 'yikes, a cliffhanger' I can handle! At least you didn't complain about it! Thanks!  
  
Penelope Richmond: Hello! Thank you! Yeah, my action was pretty low at the beginning but now I have it like every chapter!  
  
Bellalovesron: OMG! Lol, you're so funny! I know, aren't cliffies great? I personally love them but so many people hate them! Oh well, I'm not stopping! Glad you liked it so much!  
  
Ron's Best Mate: Of course I mentioned you! I answer all of my reviewers without fail! I'm glad you like cliffies too because I love them! It just makes the story sound better! I read 2 of your 3 fics and love them both! Thank you!  
  
Tom-Feltons-Hot: I know, cliffies are great! Lol, thanks! I can't tell you if anyone dies! You'll just have to keep reading! Thank you!  
  
Mione Weasley: Lol, thanks! Glad you liked it! But don't feel too bad! At least you haven't abandoned your fic like some do! I know you will eventually so I'm not worried. 


	17. Plan In Action

There For You  
  
Chapter 17: Plan In Action  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews for last chapter! They were all so great and no one complained about cliffhangers! Thank you so much! I even got people who said they really liked them! Anyway, some questions are answered this chapter but a lot aren't. Well, I'll just let you all read it. Here we go!  
  
There was a great amount of movement, floor squeaking, and cursing when the light went out. Harry heard shuffling and a moan from Ginny. Moments later, Voldemort swore again and finally turned the light back on. He looked as though someone had run into him though no one had left their standing place. Ginny still lay in the corner, the robes up over her head, and her knees pulled up to her chest. Bellatrix looked around anxiously, eyes darting all over the room.  
  
"You thought creating a black out would allow you to escape?" Voldemort said angrily. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I didn't do it. I didn't say anything, now did I?" Harry looked around the room curiously. What had caused it? A voice hadn't called out a spell and the door was still partially shut, though it seemed more open than before. Voldemort's eyes burned.  
  
"I will not stand for your impertinence! If it was not you, who was it?"  
  
"It was the girl!" Bellatrix exclaimed and moved to remove the material from Ginny's head. It was not Ginny who emerged from the robes.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione cried out, jumping up from the ground. Bellatrix fell backward into the wall, unconscious. Harry's jaw dropped in shock but he wasted no time. Voldemort was now staring at Hermione and Harry took his opportunity.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand into Harry's outstretched fingers. Voldemort yelled out in rage as he shot back into the door, slamming it shut. Harry levitated his body out of the way and ran to turn the door handle. As Voldemort moved to stand, Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and shoved her out into the corridor.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" he yelled at her.  
  
"Ron took her! They went to Hogwarts!" The pair raced down the stairs. Halfway down, Hermione cried out in anguish as another blast of pain hit her. She bent over as her vision clouded and began rolling down the steps. Though Harry was confused at her behavior, he stopped her and tried to drag her down as gently and quickly as he could. He wasn't fast enough. Voldemort appeared in front of them and he swiftly lifted Hermione into the air out of Harry's grasp.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled and leapt forward at him. Voldemort set her down and wrapped his fingers around her neck, his arm blocking Harry away.  
  
"My wand, or she shall die," he said malevolently. Hermione was awake enough to realize what was going on. She held her stomach tightly and tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Go, Harry, leave! Don't give it to him!" she cried, shivering in fear.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just leave! Please!"  
  
"Release her!" a strong and terrible voice commanded. They all looked down to the living room to find Dumbledore standing at the bottom of the stairs, his face filled with nothing but hatred.  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry gasped. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Harry thought he saw a glimpse of worry cross his face. This did not, however, make him back down. His long, bony fingers tightened their hold on Hermione's neck and she whimpered.  
  
"I don't think so." With a swish of Dumbledore's wand, Hermione flew out of his grasp and sailed down to the floor behind the headmaster. Upon arrival, she sank down to her knees. Harry watched her do this, allowing Voldemort to retrieve his wand. Without hesitation, he pointed it at Harry and yelled, "Avada Kedav-" But Harry too was yanked off the staircase and sent into the sofa, causing the spell to hit the banister, shattering the wood. Dumbledore pointed at the Dark Lord and he was thrown into the wall behind him. Harry sat up and ran to Dumbledore. Voldemort sent another killing curse at Harry but a shield appeared, making the curse bounce off into the kitchen.  
  
"Take Hermione and go!" Dumbledore told Harry as he continued to block spells and battle with Voldemort. "The bracelet is there by the wall!"  
  
"No, I won't leave you!" Harry protested stubbornly. Dumbledore could not kill the Dark Lord but he could be killed.  
  
"I will come once you are gone! You must save Hermione!" Dumbledore lifted an armchair into the air and sent it flying toward Voldemort, who dodged it but lost balance. He rolled down the stairs loudly and landed in a heap at the bottom. A gasp was heard at the top of the staircase and Bellatrix Lestrange ran down to her master. She stood before him, sobbing, and turned to Dumbledore, protectively shielding Voldemort. This proved to be fateful as her master, unaware of her presence, sat up and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" at her back, believing he would hit Dumbledore. Harry saw her eyes go wide before she crumpled to the ground, dead. Shock evident in Voldemort's face, he stared at her and growled angrily. Another jet of light flew from his wand to his enemy but was yet again blocked. Dumbledore moved closer to him, trying to get him to back away from Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry heard a thud beside him as Hermione suddenly collapsed, her body shaking violently, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Harry had no choice, he had to take her and go. He took her arm and pulled her body onto his shoulder, trying to walk steadily with her spasms. He felt a spell narrowly miss his leg as he made his way to the bracelet by the wall. Glancing back at the dueling wizards behind him, he lowered himself and Hermione to the floor and reached out to take the piece of jewelry in his hand. Voldemort saw him about to leave and yelled out in rage. Harry's hand closed over the bracelet and he felt the uncomfortable jolt of traveling by portkey. They landed hard on the floor of the Gryffindor girl's dorm room. Hermione immediately slid off his shoulder and he swung around to land underneath her to break her fall.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled out and ran to them, closely followed by Madame Pomfrey, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked frantically as Pomfrey moved him out of the way and bent over Hermione. Blood was in the corner of her mouth. A stretcher was conjured and Hermione levitated onto it.  
  
"She must go to St. Mungo's now!" Madame Pomfrey took a candleholder off a shelf and said, "Portus." She took hold of Hermione and the stretcher and they disappeared. Ron reached out to touch Hermione but was too late.  
  
"I have to go with her!" McGonagall looked at him nervously and his jaw trembled. "Please! Please, I have to be with her!"  
  
"They wouldn't let you stay with her right now anyway," she replied.  
  
"I don't care! Please, let me go too!" McGonagall sighed and lifted a sock off the floor. She said the word and handed it to him. Ron nodded at Harry before he left.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Lupin asked, kneeling beside him. Harry wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"Well, I'm not injured but...I don't know." The other teachers stood in a semi-circle around the pair.  
  
"Is Professor Dumbledore still there?" Harry nodded worriedly.  
  
"What happened to Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know. We weren't together the whole time. Wait, where's Ginny? Is she ok? Is she-"  
  
"She's all right, Harry. Madame Pomfrey stabilized her when Ron brought her. She's in the Hospital Wing," Lupin reassured him.  
  
"I want to go see her," he said standing up.  
  
"I know, Harry, I know. We need you to explain what happened first. Can you do that?" Lupin put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving the room. "I don't remember so I need you to tell me." Harry looked around in frustration.  
  
"I just want to see Ginny, alright? I didn't even know she was gone at first and I don't know what's going on with Hermione and I don't bloody know where Dumbledore is and I just want to see Ginny!" The adults stared at him, clearly surprised.  
  
"You will do as you are asked and then you may see Miss Weasley," Snape told him. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"No, no, Harry deserves to see her. Minerva?" She nodded. "Come, Harry, she may be asleep but you can sit with her," Lupin said, leading Harry out the dorm door. When they stepped off the stairs, Harry found all of Gryffindor Tower sitting in the common room, squashed together on the sofa, two to a chair, and all over the floor. Several gasped as he descended and Seamus, Dean, and Neville moved from the back to the front of the crowd. Lupin kindly shook his head at them. They nodded solemnly at Harry before he left the room. Harry and Lupin made their way down to the Hospital Wing, Harry practically running. He burst through the door to find Ginny fast asleep in a bed toward the back of the room. He quietly walked to her and knelt beside her bed, taking her hand in his. Lupin flicked his wand and a chair appeared next to Harry. He pulled it to him with his free hand and sat down, his eyes never leaving Ginny's face. She was still pale but not to the extreme she was before. He was thankful to feel her hands and face were now warm as he touched her cheek.  
  
"I imagine she took a sleeping potion," Lupin said softly at the other side of the room. Harry nodded. Now he knew that Ginny was all right, he wondered what was happening with Hermione. He sat with Ginny for another half an hour in complete silence with Lupin standing beside the door. Then, Dumbledore gently opened it and stepped inside. Harry stood up quickly and Dumbledore gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said softly.  
  
"What happened? Where's Voldemort? Did he get away? What-" The headmaster held up a hand and Harry closed his mouth.  
  
"Please, sit down and we can talk." Harry sat back in his chair as Dumbledore magically brought in another for himself.  
  
"Are you alright with Remus listening?" Harry nodded and Lupin walked to them, a chair appearing beside Dumbledore.  
  
"So what happened?" Harry asked, unable to wait any longer.  
  
"I am afraid that Voldemort has escaped again," Dumbledore began gravely. Harry rubbed his face and groaned in frustration. "When Mr. Weasley came back with his sister, we were waiting in her room. We did not know where you had gone but knew the four of you were missing. Miss Weasley was immediately brought here with Madame Pomfrey. Ron wanted to go back to the house but Professor McGonagall restrained him. He told me where you were and I came at once. Professor Snape notified Cornelius Fudge and the Aurors who arrived shortly after you took Miss Granger. Upon their arrival, Voldemort disappeared. I do not know where he went. The Death Eaters, who were nicely tied up and moved to the side as you may have noticed, have been taken to Azkaban and are under much improved surveillance than before. Bellatrix Lestrange has been removed from the house. That is as much as I know. Much of the story is still unclear to me. Can you fill me in on the events before my arrival?" Harry's face was set in anger.  
  
"He escaped again. I can't bloody believe it! And so what if the Death Eaters are back in Azkaban? They broke out before, they can do it again!"  
  
"You must understand, Harry, Voldemort cannot just be arrested and taken away. He is very powerful. If he had been taken to Azkaban with his followers, it would have been easier for them to get out anyway. And yes, they could break out again. With Voldemort back in power, nothing is certain or safe. I'm sorry I have nothing more comforting to say. Now, can you explain what happened when you left Hogwarts earlier?"  
  
"Wait, what happened to Wormtail? Voldemort said he was watching for us downstairs."  
  
"I am guessing he fled. The house will be thoroughly checked so if he is still there, he will be caught or run away then." Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"All right, so I can explain most of it. Ginny and I...sort of had a fight about..."  
  
"You don't have to give me the details."  
  
"Right. So, I didn't see her all day but I found out she had, well, I'm sure you saw what happened at breakfast." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, I saw it but it seems Remus here has no recollection of it."  
  
"Yeah, I know what happened on that too." Harry told them what had happened during the day at school. Then he explained his encounter with Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. But when he got to the lights going out, he faltered.  
  
"I guess Ron or Hermione turned them off," he said, thinking back to the blackout. "It was strange. I heard footsteps and Ginny moaning but when the lights came back on, none of us had moved. Then Voldemort asked if I had done it, which I hadn't, and then Bellatrix yelled out that it was Ginny but Hermione popped out of the robes and stunned her. I couldn't believe it and I wondered where Ginny was but couldn't sit there and ponder on it so I disarmed Voldemort while he was looking at Hermione then she and I left the room. I asked where Ginny was and she said Ron had taken her so I at least knew they were okay. I suppose Hermione must have been hexed before because when we were running down the stairs, she fell over and sort of passed out, so I tried to pull her down but then he came and grabbed her. Then you came and you know the rest." Dumbledore sat with his hands folded together, looking straight ahead of him. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you come to one of us?" he asked, not in anger but in sadness.  
  
"I-I guess I just wanted to find Ginny. I didn't know how much time I had to get to her before something happened or-or if she'd already been injured so I guess I just...left." As he tried to explain, he felt a weight drop into his stomach, realizing what he had done. He'd led them straight into danger, right into Voldemort's hands, again. He knew exactly where they were going but didn't stop them.  
  
"But Harry, coming to Dumbledore or myself wouldn't have taken but an extra two minutes." Hermione had told him they should tell someone. Why didn't he listen?  
  
"If I'd told you about it, you probably wouldn't have let me come though."  
  
"Harry, what's more important? Saving Ginny or you saving Ginny?" Harry felt like he'd been punched in the face. He'd done it, again. Ron and Hermione had both told him, Ron in fourth year and Hermione in fifth; he always acted the hero, a 'saving-people thing", in Hermione's words. Harry stared open-mouthed at Lupin.  
  
"Harry, we understand your desire to help rescue your loved ones," Dumbledore finally said gently. "Not just anyone would face Lord Voldemort without question to save them. Your friends are very lucky to have you. But, you must act with extreme caution. You know what the consequences could be. You know the risk but don't take the time to think it through." Harry couldn't reply. He was afraid he'd be sick. 'Lucky?' he thought. 'My friends are far from lucky to have me practically leading them to their death.'  
  
"I will leave you alone with Miss Weasley for the time being. I would like to speak with you later, however," Dumbledore finished, standing up. Lupin did the same. Harry swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
"Can I go see Ron and Hermione too in a little while? I've no idea how Hermione's doing."  
  
"Of course. Madame Pomfrey would have sent word if anything specific had happened, if that eases your mind at all." Dumbledore conjured a dinner spoon and turned it into a portkey. He set it on a shelf of medical instruments and headed to the door.  
  
"You may go when you are ready. I have matters to attend to but I will send for you tomorrow at the latest to talk." Harry nodded in understanding and the two adults left the room. His heart had never hurt this bad before. He had to do something, but the thought was almost unbearable. He took his seat and held Ginny's right hand between his own.  
  
"Ginny, I hate to do this more than anything in the world but it's the only choice to keep you safe." He looked into her calm and sleeping face. Tears began forming but he quickly blinked them away. "I love you very much but...I just can't do this anymore. You mean too much to me to let something like this happen again. Your safety is more important to me than...than letting you be with me. We can't be together anymore. Ron-Ron will explain it to you later, when you wake up. I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm-I'm so sorry," he choked. "Good-bye, Ginny." With that, he kissed her forehead and looked into her face one last time. He turned and walked to the shelf with the portkey. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth to call his name but no voice would come out. Before she could knock on her bedside table, he took the spoon and was gone.  
  
Author's Note: That really was the mother of all cliffhangers, wasn't it? I actually am sorry about that one. That doesn't mean I'm okay with a million, "I hate cliffhangers!" reviews! Like I already explained, I know! I know I'm evil and I know you're all going to be mad at me for this! I want the part at St. Mungo's as a separate chapter so I cut it there. If I do say so myself, it sounded good there, even if it made you all want to cyber attack me. I will get the next one out very soon though! I have a four-day weekend so I have time to write! I know you were all hoping for an explanation of the plan and stuff but I think most realize that the lights went out from Ron and Hermione, er, did I just tell you guys something? Hint, hint. Lol, a full explanation next chapter, I promise. Also, it's 2:30 in the morning here and I'm really tired from staring at the computer screen for like three hours from finishing the chapter plus typing up 25 review responses! So, if something sounds weird or is typed wrong in the chapter, like long is spelled log like I accidentally typed in a response (it's fixed now!) just let me know and I'll fix it. I mistyped so many words while I was writing this it was crazy! So, my fingers are tired and my brain is shutting off. I think I forgot to say something but oh well! I'm going to bed now! K, bye! Oh, a little poll just out of curiosity: What countries are you all from? I know about some of you and can guess from some people's words in reviews but I was just wondering if you're okay with telling me. I know I have at least two Australian readers! K, now bye!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Sexy seeker: That'll be explained next chapter. Thank you! I'll update soon again, especially after a chapter like this one.  
  
Line-from Denmark: Thanks, I hoped it would be a little scary even if I'm not a very scary writer, lol! Fluff comes much easier for me. Don't worry about not reviewing every chapter! Just as long as you do sometimes! I'll be updating quick again!  
  
Iced1: Well, I snuffed her! Not Malfoy though, sorry. Are you glad? I wanted to kill off somebody (from the bad side) and decided you were right, it should be Bellatrix. A snuffing fest would have been fun, I agree, but a single snuff was enough I think. I understand, I'm quite often tiredly high. Right now, just tired, but earlier, sleepy high! Lol!  
  
Potterweasly: Thank you! I'm kind of glad it confused you cuz I'm not sure it all made total sense and could've worked that way! Lol, J.K. really is a genius for the plots she comes up with. It was hard for me to get this one together; I can't imagine seven of them! I know. I feel bad at all Ginny's had to go through and now look what I've done to her! I'll explain Herm's plan next chapter. Well, it wasn't as bad of a cliffhanger as I've done before but a cliffy nonetheless. Happy fluff will come, but not quite yet. Well, I have to thank you guys cuz the reviews make me want to write! I feel like you all need to know how much I appreciate you all and want you to know I read what you write to me. So, thank you for being such a consistent reviewer!  
  
Tom-Feltons-Hot: Thanks! Yep, more cliffies, lol. I just love them too much! Lol, no I won't be killing Voldemort in my fics. That's something I never want to have to come up with a plot and a way of dying for!  
  
Missprongs: You're welcome! Yep, you figured it out!  
  
Paige*madden: Thank you! Yeah, they do so Lucius took more potion with him. Thanks again! That's really nice of you!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thank you! Don't worry; computers can be evil sometimes! You got your wish, Bellatrix died! Lol! Another reviewer said I should kill her and I thought it sounded good. Glad you liked the attention getter. They could've done something magical like make noises with their wands but plates are loud and that's what I pictured them doing. The mind of a muggle always goes to non-magic ways, lol. So, Harry sort of got Ginny but not really. I wondered if anyone noticed my comment on Lupin's behavior because no one questioned it but you did! Ron and Herm' plan next chapter. And yes, your long reviews are awesome! Thanks! I'm hoping for another one, no pressure!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thank you! The plan explanation is next chapter. Sorry it wasn't in this one!  
  
Hermione and Secretdestiny: Thanks! Yeah, the Quibbler's a good article to read? Have you looked at any yet? I really don't have time to read yours right now. I have to get my story up pretty quick cuz I keep making cliffies and I have other fics with like 20+ chapters that I'm in the middle of but when I can, I'll read it!  
  
Sweetale777: Thank you very, very much! Another cliffhanger liker! Yay! I'm glad there are some of you who enjoy them as much as I do! Besides, isn't that the mark of a good writer if they leave you wanting more? Hope that didn't sound conceited cuz I know I'm not like exceptionally excellent at writing. Anyway, thanks for such a nice review!  
  
TanyLou: Lol, I know very informative and short. Sorry about that but all the explaining made me tired so I decided it was enough of a chapter and posted it. Oh, no, no, no! I would never kill Ron! I'd...sell my car before killing Ron! Lol, I will update soon! People would get really pissed at me if I didn't after this chapter.  
  
RHalltheway: Yay, another cliffy liker! Exactly, it's the best way to end the chapters! Thank you for such nice compliments! I appreciate them!  
  
Ron's Best Mate: Thanks! I had a pretty hard time coming up with all of that plot and detail so I'm glad people liked it. Yes, I am your fan! I'm so glad you like the story!  
  
Bellalovesron: You're so nice! I doubt it was that good, but I appreciate it all the same! And more cliffies! This one was probably a bit nerve wracking though, lol. Thank you very much!  
  
Tanya J Potter: I'm glad you don't mind cliffies and I am updating pretty fast! I know, I understand why you'd be mad at him but it wasn't what it seemed! He loves her lots! I will update soon!  
  
Joots: I promise to update soon with all my cliffies!  
  
KrisKG: Lol, sorry! Glad you eventually got on though! No, Lavender doesn't really play much of a part anymore. She was just the kissing snitch, lol. Oh yes, I will post soon!  
  
David Ken: Well I definitely haven't had anyone losing their fingernails over this! I'm really sorry! Lol, don't chew your hands off with this cliffy! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Mione Weasley: Home Improvement is a very funny show, lol. I actually watched it the other day! Thank you, glad you liked it! And I'm glad you finally posted! I understand, writer's block sucks!  
  
Becca202: Thank you! It's been really great e-mailing you! I'm glad you like my fic so much! That would be an interesting twist, lol. I think oyu could write a fanfic if you came up with a plot!  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: Thank you very much! So, how did you like the escape? And you'll hear about Hermione next chapter, just so you don't get too worried, lol.  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Lol, did you mean OMGoodness? Cuz you said OMGoddess. Lol, I just don't usually get called a goddess so I thought I'd check. I'll update soon again! Thanks for not complaining about the cliffies; I appreciate it a lot! And thanks, I was pretty sure he'd heard about it somewhere.  
  
HermioneClone: Neither of your questions was really answered, huh? Sorry, but more will come next chapter. I will update soon!  
  
Loli-chick336: I know, my cliffies are pretty bad! Thank you very much! Yep, there is a Hermione/light connection. Thanks! 


	18. Ruddy Nurses

There For You  
  
Chapter 18: Ruddy Nurses  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so the last cliffhanger wasn't really the MOTHER of all cliffies. I guess I thought everyone would get really anxious about Harry doing that but I thought about it and it wasn't that bad, more of a child cliffhanger...or something. Also, at the end of the chapter, there aren't any individuals yet because I don't have time to do them right now but I wanted to post this. They'll be up as soon as possible! By the way, there are 105 days left until Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is in the theaters! Yay! If you go to www.mugglenet.com, you can get a counter that says how many days, hours, minutes, and seconds are left until it's released. I put it on my desktop so I see it every time I get on the computer! Lol, sounds obsessive, huh? Anyway, here we go!  
  
Harry arrived in the very crowded lobby of the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Mediwizards were rushing around into different doors along the wall across from him. Chairs filled with people sporting various injuries sat on the opposite wall. He noticed a receptionist's desk down the hall and jogged down to it, nearly running into a child coming out of the lavatory. She stuck out her tongue at him before skipping away to her mother. Harry stepped up to the desk and rang a small bell in front of him. An old woman with snow-white hair pulled into a large bun at the back of her head and a glare to rival McGonagall's walked over.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked though Harry had a feeling assisting him was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'd like to see Hermione Granger. Please." She looked him up and down skeptically. Harry realized he probably looked like a mess. His hair was likely in worse shape than usual and his clothes wrinkled and dirty.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"Er, yes, I'm her...brother."  
  
"I see. Miss Granger already has a visitor and won't be allowed another for quite some time."  
  
"Please, I really need to see her! I'm her best friend and want to know how she's doing!" he exclaimed, his anger rising.  
  
"I thought you were her brother? And please keep your voice down."  
  
"Well, we're really close! Can I just see her for a minute?"  
  
"I'm afraid that-" Madame Pomfrey came down the hallway at that moment.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" he exclaimed. "She won't let me see Hermione!"  
  
"Come with me, Potter," she answered.  
  
"Potter? I thought they were related?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Not at all. Let's go, Harry."  
  
"Excuse me! Miss Granger is only allowed one visitor and he is already in the room!" Madame Pomfrey ignored her and led Harry down the hall to the stairs. They climbed them until they reached the double doors Harry remembered from the year before marked, 'Spell Damage'. They went through the doors and down three long corridors until they reached room 303. Madame Pomfrey knocked lightly before pushing open the door. Ron had been lying next to Hermione but leapt out when they entered.  
  
"Teenagers," Madame Pomfrey muttered. "All right you two. I must return to Hogwarts and speak with the Headmaster as well as check on Miss Weasley."  
  
"She's fine," Harry said.  
  
"Well, all the same, I'm leaving for the time being." She nodded to them and disparated. Ron walked over and patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"How're you doing, mate?"  
  
"Not great. So, how's Hermione?" Ron sighed and Harry detected a glimmer of tears in his eyes.  
  
"In a coma, apparently. As soon as she got here they took her into surgery. As far as I can understand, the curse that Death Eater gave her was sort of...shutting down her organs or something like that. When she passed out, it was closing off air between her lungs and her brain I guess. The first part of the curse was sort of stabbing at her organs and stuff. I don't know, I wasn't listening much when they tried to explain it to me; just a complicated, deadly spell. They got her all under control and she can breath with those tubes. Her brain's okay and her organs are working all right. Thing is, they don't know about her ability for pregnancy. Might be possible but it's probably better not to risk it. That'll crush her." He sighed again. "So, now we just have to wait for her to wake up." He stood beside her and touched her face. "Bloody Death Eaters, hope they all die."  
  
"When do they think she'll wake?" Harry asked, staring at the lifeless face of Hermione.  
  
"No idea. I've been talking to her, you know, so she knows I'm here and help her come back. It-it kills me though," Ron said then swallowed slowly. "It kills me to talk to her when she doesn't answer. She can't even bloody hear me. And Pomfrey said they won't let me stay here tonight. How am I supposed to leave her though? I mean, what if she wakes up and no one's here? She shouldn't have to be alone after all the shit we've been through. Ruddy nurses."  
  
"Maybe if Dumbledore talked to them they'd let you." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Her parents are coming tomorrow. I don't know how to explain it all to them. They won't understand. They'll probably get mad at me."  
  
"They know Hermione has a mind of her own."  
  
"I don't know. So, Dumbledore come back then?"  
  
"Yeah, about half an hour after I did."  
  
"So what happened?" Harry filled him in on everything that took place when the lights went out and after as well as everything Dumbledore had said in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Blimey, that's bloody amazing. That Lestrange woman died? Wow. Wonder where You-Know-Who went."  
  
"Don't know. What happened when you and Hermione were downstairs?" Ron told him about the fight with the Death Eaters and spying through the door after.  
  
"So, you turned out the lights then?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Hermione did. I told her not to but she doesn't listen to me. We fought about her 'plan' and she did it before I could stop her."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered. "I-" she winced and clutched her stomach. "I have a plan. I'm going to turn out the lights. Once they're out, we run in, you get Ginny and take a portkey back to Hogwarts. I'll lay down where she was and put my robes over my head so they can't see my face. The lights will eventually get turned back on, hopefully by the time you're out of the room, and when an appropriate time comes, I'll...I don't know, hex Bellatrix or something."  
  
"No! That's crazy! I'm not leaving you in a room with two dark wizards!" he argued.  
  
"Ron, it's the only way to get Ginny out. She can't leave without help but I can! Harry and I'll get out of the room and get to the portkeys and leave! So, on three we go."  
  
"No, Hermione, I won't-"  
  
"One-"  
  
"We aren't doing-"  
  
"Two-"  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"Three!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And then she went! I had to go along by then. I mean, yeah, it got Ginny out but with the bloody curse Hermione got, if you'd been there too long, well, she could be dead! You got out and all but what if you hadn't? I don't even want to think about what could've happened." Ron shuddered and sat down onto Hermione's bed. Harry looked at his best friend with a heavy heart. It was now or never.  
  
"That's mainly why I came here," Harry started. "I've made a decision after all this. We-we can't be friends anymore." Ron cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being my friend is too dangerous. All of you, you, Hermione, and Ginny, are all at risk. I can't let it continue. I broke up with Ginny; she was asleep though. Now, I'm breaking it off with you two. So, when you see Ginny and when Hermione wakes up, tell them I love them both."  
  
"Are you off your rocker?"  
  
"No, Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "I've thought about this and it's the best thing to do! Ginny got taken 'cause she was the most important thing in my life! The person I'd miss the most! Voldemort found out and kidnapped her! You and Hermione could have been captured too! If I don't have close friends then there won't be anyone to take! The same happened to Sirius and he's gone!"  
  
"Harry, you've gone mad! You can't cut out all your friends!"  
  
"I can and I have to! Look at Hermione! She's in a bloody coma! She could've died, you said so yourself! And Ginny too! I can't let stuff like that happen anymore! I'm surprised you're okay!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I shouldn't have let you lot come in the first place. I knew what we were getting ourselves into and still let you come. Well, we actually should've got Dumbledore first but we didn't."  
  
"You didn't let us come, we chose to come!"  
  
"But I could've stopped you! I could've made you let go of me and taken the bracelet. Instead, I led you into danger. Well, that's not happening anymore. I'm doing everything alone now so no one gets hurt."  
  
"You think not being your friend won't hurt? And how do you expect to live without friends?"  
  
"It's not like we'll never talk, we just can't be where we are now. I can't come to the Burrow and we can't hang out all the time. It'll be like how I am with...Dean! And Hermione like Parvati!"  
  
"I'm going to be like Dean? Well who the hell is Ginny going to be? Luna? Lavender? You can't be serious!"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking? Look, it's the best for all of you. I'm doing this to keep you safe! I can't let something like this happen to Hermione anymore! It's her second time almost dying from helping me!"  
  
"So you'll fight alone? Harry, you need help, that's why we come! Because we bloody care about you! You can't be the only one to fight Voldemort!" Harry stared at him in shock.  
  
"You-you just said Voldemort." Ron also seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeah...yeah well that's how mad I am!"  
  
"Look, you don't understand!"  
  
"What don't I understand?"  
  
"I am the only one!" Harry's anger had reached boiling point.  
  
"The only what?"  
  
"The only one who can kill him! That's what the prophecy said last year! One of us must die at the hands of the other. Dumbledore can't kill him, an Auror can't, only I can!" He started to shake, tears were welling in his eyes, and shouting louder than ever. "If I don't bloody get rid of him, he'll never die! It's me...it has to be me." He covered his face with his hands and sunk to the floor. "I have to do it alone...I have to do it alone." Ron knelt in front of him.  
  
"But you aren't alone, Harry!" Ron also started to cry. "You aren't bloody alone. You-you never have to be. We're always going to be there for you and...and you can't do anything to get rid of us. You can't do it!" He wrapped his arms around Harry's body. They sat there together, weeping into each other's shoulders. Harry held onto Ron, crying for Ginny, Sirius, Hermione, his family, and his fate. He cried for what he feared might be, the death that could come for those he cared for, the pain everyone had experienced, and the darkness of the future. It couldn't be prevented, it couldn't be changed, and he felt powerless against it all.  
  
When they felt they couldn't cry anymore, they just sat together. Neither spoke. Ron looked at Harry, considering whether to speak or wait. Harry beat him to it.  
  
"Sorry about that, Ron. Didn't mean to break down like that. I should go."  
  
"What do you mean, you should go? Harry-" Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore appeared behind them.  
  
"Hello, boys," he said kindly.  
  
"Professor, tell him he's insane!"  
  
"Perhaps if I had a reason to," he said, sounding amused by his statement.  
  
"He said he wants to stop being friends with us so we don't get hurt!" The headmaster nodded.  
  
"I see. I feared you would eventually come up with that solution, Harry. You are not insane to think that is a good idea but I must agree with Mr. Weasley, you should not do it."  
  
"Professor, you don't understand-"  
  
"I assure you, I understand completely. You believe ridding yourself of friends will keep them out of danger of Voldemort and his followers. This, however, is not true. All of the magical and muggle communities are susceptible to his evil. The people you associate with are not necessarily the top on his list. By living a life of solitude, I fear you will become a different person entirely. You would lose your sense of good, likely fall into depression, and ultimately lose the power that will help you fight at all."  
  
"But every time I do fight, my friends end up hurt like Ginny and Hermione and what happened to Sirius!"  
  
"Those unfortunate events are not your fault. Casualties are inevitable, Harry. It does not matter who is fighting, anyone can be injured."  
  
"But they shouldn't have to! I'm the only one who can do anything to get rid of him anyway so my friends shouldn't have to be put into danger in the first place!"  
  
"You cannot fight Voldemort alone. You may be the only one who can defeat him but no battle can be won without others to stand by and support you. Do you remember what the Sorting Hat said last year and this year? It said we all must unite and work together. No one person can conquer evil on their own and no one expects you to. The Order was created so a group of people could work and fight for the cause of good. We must band together and if you are the one to lead us, so be it. If you rid yourself of companions, who will you lead?" This left Harry speechless.  
  
"Besides, Harry, I won't let you," Ron said. "I won't be dropped like that so easily. I'll drive you so mad; you'll have to be friends with me. And Hermione could talk nonstop for a week if she wanted. Don't even get me started on what Ginny would do to you." Harry nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Yes," Ron smiled. His expression soon softened into sadness. "Um, I'm really sorry, about the prophecy and all. But, it'll all turn out in the end. I know you well enough to know you can't be beat."  
  
"I hope you're right," Harry sighed. "At least Ginny wasn't awake when I told her. I was going to have you talk to her when she woke up."  
  
"She'd probably hex you then talk some sense into you." They laughed and Dumbledore grinned, a twinkle in his eye. A nurse knocked on the door and stuck her head in.  
  
"Sorry boys, but visiting time is over. Oh, hello Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
"Good evening, Miss. I just came to collect my students. We will be leaving now." Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving. I'll sleep in the chair; it doesn't matter. I can sleep anywhere."  
  
"That is out of the question. No over night guests are allowed," the nurse argued.  
  
"Come on, she's in a bloody coma! Nothing's going to happen!" Dumbldore laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But Professor, I want to stay-"  
  
"I know, Mr. Weasley, but it is against the rules. When do visiting hours begin tomorrow?" he asked the nurse.  
  
"At eight o'clock." (I have no idea when hospital waiting hours are.)  
  
"He will be back at eight then." She nodded again, looking unhappy about this information, before shutting the door.  
  
"You may tell Miss Granger good-bye for now," Dumbledore told them. Ron sighed in annoyance but obeyed. He kissed her forehead and adjusted her pillows before pulling her blankets up to her shoulders.  
  
"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," he whispered. "I love you. Bye." Harry stepped up and lightly pecked her cheek.  
  
"Night, Hermione. See you soon."  
  
"Come along," Dumbledore said and placed a hand on their shoulders. They disappeared from the room and landed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. (I know they can't apparate in Hogwarts...he made his hat into a portkey or something.) As soon as they came, Mrs. Weasley mauled them with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Oh my stars! Are you all right? Are you injured? How is Hermione? Oh thank you both for saving Ginny! I was so worried when I heard you had left!" Mr. Weasley gently pulled her away from the boys, who were beginning to turn blue from her arms around them. She sobbed and almost embraced them again but Arthur held on tight. Harry looked around them to see Ginny trying to sit up and being restrained by Madame Pomfrey. She was looking at him and frantically trying to speak but she still had no voice.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please! Mr. Potter is right there! Come here, Mr. Potter before she knocks me over!" Harry moved around the Weasleys and stood beside Ginny. She grabbed him into a tight hug then released him and looked into his face. He smiled at her for a second before she slapped him forcefully. He jumped up in shock.  
  
"What was that for?!" It didn't matter though, she could not explain without her voice. She settled for falling back on the bed and glaring at him. Harry noticed Fred and George laughing by the wall.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Harry tries to save your life and this is how you repay him!" Ginny wanted to argue desperately.  
  
"Why can't she talk?" Harry asked.  
  
"She has temporarily lost her voice from all the stress and pain she went through," Madame Pomfrey explained.  
  
"Isn't there something you can give her for it?"  
  
"Yes, it is brewing right now. I want her to stop flailing around as much as you do."  
  
"Perhaps if she wrote it down," Dumbledore offered and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. Ginny took it and furiously scribbled out a few sentences then handed it to Harry. He read it over and stared at her.  
  
"You heard what I said? I thought you were asleep!" She snatched the paper out of his fingers and wrote more.  
  
"'I thought I was dreaming but when you kissed my head, I realized I wasn't and that you'd actually said that and woke up and tried to call you but couldn't,'" he read.  
  
"You said what?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny waved her hand angrily to silence her mother who looked highly affronted. She stared at Harry, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. Um, change of plans. Ron, Dumbledore,and I talked and I'm not doing that anymore. I'm sorry I made you worry." She nodded, still upset but also relieved to hear it. She relaxed into the bed. Exerting that much energy had greatly tired her. He cautiously knelt down beside her and took her hand.  
  
"Are you still mad?" She exhaled pensively before nodding her head.  
  
"Why?" Madame Pomfrey walked over and handed Ginny a steaming glass of pale blue liquid. Downing it in one gulp proved to be a poor action as the heat of it burned her throat, making her sputter in pain. She grabbed the water glass on her bedside table and sipped it quickly.  
  
"Because," she coughed, her voice audible but very hoarse. "I was waiting here after you said all that to me and I didn't know where you went and I was just really mad! You made me so worried!" He looked at her uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I thought it would be best for you all if I just stayed out of your lives. Can you blame me after all this?"  
  
"Well, I hope you realize what a stupid idea that is!"  
  
"Stayed out of whose lives?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.  
  
"Never mind, Mum. We've worked it out," Ron said.  
  
"But what are they talking about?"  
  
"Molly, perhaps the kids need some time to talk alone," Mr. Weasley suggested, looking at Dumbledore for support.  
  
"Yes, we can leave them alone for a bit. Soon though, you all need to have a nights rest. You are all excused from classes for a few days to recuperate." Ron and Harry nodded in thanks. "Harry, we will talk tomorrow."  
  
"Headmaster, I believe the children need rest now," Madame Pomfrey argued. "All talking can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Reflection will help them, Poppy," he answered. "Staying up for a little while longer will not hurt." She crossed her arms and stalked off to her office.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny said. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's in a coma," Ron said softly. Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? How?" Mrs. Weasley began crying again.  
  
"Come on, Molly." Mr. Weasley ushered his wife out of the room. She quickly kissed them all good night, promising to see them again in a day or two. The twins stepped up to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Glad you're all right," Fred told them, clapping them both on the shoulder.  
  
"Heard our invisibility rope came in handy," George said, winking.  
  
"Yep, thanks," Ron replied.  
  
"Well, have fun not going to class." Fred grinned. "Don't get in too much trouble. Sorry about Hermione." Ron nodded in thanks. The twins bid Ginny good night and left the room. Harry sat in his chair next to Ginny from earlier that night and Ron pulled another over and sat on her other side.  
  
"What happened to Hermione?" Ginny asked again, tears welling in her eyes. Ron looked close to crying too. Harry took her hands comfortingly and bit his lip.  
  
"I guess I should explain, eh Ron?" Ron didn't answer. He stared sadly at the floor. Harry told her everything that had happened, from beginning to end. Her tears overflowed and she wiped at them angrily.  
  
"Poor Hermione," she sniffed. "All because of me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Harry countered. "He took you 'cause of me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault either. Didn't Ron mention that when you talked?"  
  
"Yeah, but still! He wanted me to come so he took you." Ginny opened her mouth ready to argue but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Don't even bloody start. It's nobody's fault so just shut it. Arguing doesn't do a damn thing." Harry found this an ironic statement after all the fighting Ron had done with Hermione. Ginny looked at him with great pity.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron." She reached out and held his hand. He gave her a barely visible smile.  
  
"Ron, she'll be fine," Harry tried to reassure him. "I'm sure she'll wake up in a day or two. She's really strong. It'll take her no time at all to be up and running again."  
  
"Harry's right, Ron. Hermione's going to pull through this, no problem at all," Ginny agreed. Ron stood up and ruffled Ginny's hair then laid down in the bed next to hers, his back to them. Harry opened his mouth to speak to him but Ginny held up her hand. He nodded in understanding and took her hand again.  
  
"Then, you don't like Cho?" she asked Harry. He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She took his face and pulled him to her lips, kissing him softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before. But after all she'd been doing I just... I don't know, couldn't hear an explanation from you."  
  
"It's all right. Heard you really did one on Cho though." This made Ginny smile wickedly.  
  
"Funnest thing I've ever done except hexing Malfoy. And you know flying and snogging and stuff." He laughed.  
  
"I love you though. You know that now, right?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"I love you too. Thank you for coming to get me. And you too, Ron." Ron, however, was asleep by now, snoring quietly.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Exhausted, actually."  
  
"But I mean, you couldn't move before."  
  
"I don't think I will be moving for awhile now. The slap was a bit of adrenaline I guess. My body does feel pretty weak and immobile right now."  
  
"I'm really sorry-" She put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Apologize again and I'll hex you the minute I can."  
  
"I think I have every right to apologize to you!"  
  
"Harry, please. I don't blame you at all and no one does. Don't tell yourself it was your fault."  
  
"Gin-"  
  
"Harry, all I care about is that we're all alive, not whose fault it is. Please, just don't." He could have easily fought her on it but decided to listen to her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now, are you alright? I mean, I know you're mad and all but are you, you know, physically okay? Any hexes or anything?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, no hexes. Honestly, I don't know how Ron and I didn't get hurt."  
  
"I don't know either but I'm glad you didn't."  
  
"It should be me in that bed though, not you."  
  
"How about none of us should be like this, okay? Like I said, let's just be thankful we're alive."  
  
"All right. I'm pretty beat, I think I'll take that bed over there tonight," he said, pointing to the one beside him.  
  
"All right. Good night. I love you very much." He stood and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you too." Almost the minute his head touched the pillow he fell asleep. Ginny adjusted her covers before dropping into slumber again. Madame Pomfrey fiercely opened the door and stomped out to tell them all to get to bed but stopped when she saw them. She hadn't expected the boys to sleep in there also since they were not injured. She threw her hands up in the air and returned to her office.  
  
"The whole school might as well sleep in one room as the boys can't seem to stay away from the girls!" she exclaimed to herself.  
  
Author's Note: Hallelujah! *Angels sing* No cliffhanger! That was hard to write! I had to make sure to mention everything so all the characters were all on the same page and everything, whew! Bunch more talking to do though, between Harry and Dumbledore, probably a talk with Harry and Lupin, R/H in the hospital stuff, etc. Oh man. I've been asked how long this is going to be chapter wise but I don't know. I still have a lot to include so I'm guessing five or more chapters, expect the more part. So, how was it? By the way, I'm from Colorado, USA from my little poll thing. Most who answered were from the US but I still know of some Aussie readers, three actually, I made a mistake before. Ok, no individuals like I said before. They'll be up as soon as I can type them! Also, I have a lot of homework this weekend because I've been procrastinating way too much (I know, shame on me) so don't expect another update for a week or two. Like always, I'll get it up as soon as I can but I really need to do some homework. Ok, until next time! 


	19. Sleeping Pretty

There For You  
  
Chapter 19: Sleeping Pretty  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, I've taken forever updating but I a.) had homework, b.) had a lot of dance, c.) was sick a few days, and d.) had some story stuff to figure out. 'What kind of story stuff?' you ask. Well, when I decided to have Draco help out his dad and Voldemort, I didn't think about what would happen to him after it was over such as a punishment from Dumbledore so I have come up with a storyline including him because even if he got detention the rest of the year, it wouldn't prevent him from doing something similar in the future so now I have a partial plan. Even though I said I wouldn't be a doing a seventh year fic and would skip to after Hogwarts, well, I've changed my mind. After this story, there will be another sequel, which will include the summer followed by seventh year where I will have a good wizards versus evil wizards battle, and then another story after that about life after Hogwarts. Yes, this is now a four story series all because of one character. Happy? Well, I hope so. Further explanation of all this will be in next chapter and another in the future. I think this part of the story will end at about chapter 25 or 26, or so far I've planned. Also, will anyone be horribly upset if I don't do review responses for chapter17 even though I said I would? I promise, I won't ever not do them again but it takes so long and it's been so long since last chapter that it seems sort of pointless. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love you all and will answer chapter 18 reviews at the end of this chapter. If anyone does really want a 17 response, tell me and I will. Otherwise, I'm not going to worry about it. K, enough of this, on with the show! Er, chapter!  
  
He held her in his arms, desperately trying to wake her unconscious body. She had to wake; she just had to. Her pallid face remained motionless as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Ginny," he sobbed. "Ginny, wake up. Please, Ginny, I'm so sorry." Her eyes opened momentarily.  
  
"Ginny!" She reached up to touch his face before she took her last shaky breath, and relaxed into his body, dead in his arms. He stared at her horrorstruck.  
  
"NO! No, Ginny, wake up! You can't die, you can't! Ginny, no, no!"  
  
Harry jerked up to a sitting position, drenched with sweat, breathing like he'd just run to Surrey and back. He looked around anxiously but everything was blurry. He felt around the table beside the bed for his glasses, nearly falling off in the process. As the world came into focus he heard a toilet flush and watched Ron walk out of the lavatory across from him.  
  
"Alright Harry? Heard you moaning in here." Harry looked to the bed on his right where Ginny lay sleeping peacefully. His breathing slowed and he wiped the perspiration from his forehead with his sheet.  
  
"Yeah," he croaked out. "Damn nightmares."  
  
"Not a vision?" Ron asked as he sat to put on his trainers.  
  
"No, a nightmare."  
  
"About Voldemort?" Harry untangled himself from his blankets and stood up.  
  
"No, about Ginny when we were in that room upstairs. She died in my dream though."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Lucky her with her dreamless sleeping potion," he said bitterly, pointing at Ginny.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Hospital. You know, I've got a girlfriend in a coma there. Thought I might visit her." He was obviously in a very bad mood.  
  
"Right. How're you getting there?"  
  
"Pomfrey said she'd make a portkey for me that goes from here to the hospital so I can leave when visiting hours are over tonight. Imagine I'll be the most hated one in there by those bloody nurses."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Thanks, mate, love you too," he said, his mood softening.  
  
"Hey, you said it first. So, are you alright?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I want to see her but not like that, you know. Just sitting there watching her sleep not knowing when she'll wake is going to be horrible. Just...what if she doesn't wake up? What if she just stays in the coma and the Healers say there isn't any hope? Makes me feel sick thinking about it."  
  
"So don't. Come on, we talked about this last night. Hermione is strong. She's made of more than that. She's going to wake up, mark my words. I give it a week or two at most."  
  
"Dumbledore won't let me skip that many days of classes though," he sighed. "He said the next couple of days only."  
  
"Well, we'll just hope she's awake in a couple of days then." The door to Madame Pomfrey's room opened then and she walked out. He stood up as she came toward him, a red stiletto shoe in her right hand.  
  
"This is your portkey," she said handing it to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"This? Where did this come from?"  
  
"Never you mind. Just be glad I'm giving you a portkey at all. I pity the poor nurses who will have to deal with your presence all day. Now, I have set it up so you say either, 'Hogwarts', or 'St. Mungo's', while you are holding it and it will transport you. Don't try going anywhere else as it only works for those two words."  
  
"Where else would I go?" If she narrowed her eyebrows any further they would be obstructing her vision.  
  
"You are expected to return here at nine o'clock tonight. You may eat in the cafeteria on the bottom level of the hospital or take your food to Miss Granger's room. Do not make a mess. Now, any worthwhile questions?"  
  
"Does it have a pair?" he asked, holding up the shoe.  
  
"It is eight o'clock. Leave. Potter, are you ready to eat?" she inquired to Harry, turning her back on Ron. He rolled his eyes and nodded good-bye to Harry.  
  
"St. Mungo's." He landed in the lobby of the hospital. A receptionist with white hair that reminded him of McGonagall with her stern demeanor sat at the desk but she was talking with a patient and didn't notice Ron. He decided to avoid any trouble with her and made his way to Hermione's room. The door was slightly ajar when he reached it but no one was in there besides Hermione. He walked in and pulled up a chair beside her bed. Now that he was there, he didn't know what to do. He could talk to her but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he took her hand and rubbed it softly. Her other hand lay across her abdomen and her head was tilted slightly toward him. He sighed heavily and put his head forward on the bed.  
  
"Excuse me." He sat up and looked to the doorway where a young witch stood with her hand on the doorknob, leaning forward into the room. She was Asian, with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail and dressed in blue scrubs.  
  
"Hello. My name is Mina. I wasn't aware anyone had come in here."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I...well the receptionist was...she was busy so I came up 'cause I knew the way and all," he explained uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't sound so scared," she laughed. "You aren't in trouble." He grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh, okay." She came all the way into the room and shut the door.  
  
"I'm the nurse around here until twelve. So, how do you know Hermione?"  
  
"We're uh, well she's my girlfriend."  
  
"I thought so. You don't look related but you're sure holding her hand tight." He looked at their intertwined fingers and loosened his grip, smiling sheepishly. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Are you staying long?"  
  
"All day hopefully."  
  
"Well, if I was here all day I'd be fine with that but," she paused and thought for a moment. "Let's just say some of us aren't that...welcoming toward male visitors being here that long. If you were a Rhonda, you'd be more approved of."  
  
"I expected that."  
  
"Just be nice and stay out of the other nurses ways when they come in. I'll make sure I'm the only one to come in while I'm here though. I can tell you really care about her." He nodded and looked at Hermione sadly.  
  
"She'll be okay, honey. Her parents will be here soon though. Do you know them well?" He shrugged.  
  
"Seen them a few times and said hello but that's about it."  
  
"Do they like you?" Some may have thought all her questioning to be strange and intruding but he didn't mind since he didn't have to sit in silence with Hermione.  
  
"I don't really know. Probably not now."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"How do you know? Do you know what happened to us?"  
  
"Not really but how could an encounter with You-Know-Who be your fault?"  
  
"Oh, right. But still, I let her go. I mean, I went too but then I left and she could have died."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"To save my sister."  
  
"You sound like a hero to me."  
  
"No, I'm not the hero."  
  
"Well, I bet you're her hero." He looked at her. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, are you hungry? I can call someone to bring up some food if you'd like."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
"It'll be here in a few minutes then. If you need anything before I leave, just push that button there and I'll come in."  
  
"Thanks, I will." She smiled again and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. He took a breath and decided to go ahead and talk to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Hope you're sleeping well. I...well, I miss you a lot. I know it's only been a night but it's different with you like this. Uh, Harry's fine. Well, he acts fine but who knows. Gin's okay too. She has to stay in bed for a while like you but she'll be up and about in no time. I'd really like it if you could get up soon too. Hell, you don't have to be out of bed, just your eyes open would be enough, so I know you know I'm here." Unfortunately, her eyes remained closed, her face unmoved. "Dammit," he muttered. "Look, if you need the time to sleep, fine, I'll wait." He stroked her face with his free hand. "I know you're tired. You went through a lot. I'll be here every day that I can until you've rested up. I'd wait forever for you, you know." A knock on the door interrupted the tears that were about to fall. "Come in."  
  
A short, balding man walked in carrying a tray filled with sandwiches, biscuits, and a couple bottles of butterbeer.  
  
"Hello! Here's the food yeh asked for!" The man smiled widely at Ron as he set the food down on a table beside the wall. Ron's eyes widened slightly as he saw that the man had no more than six teeth spread apart in his mouth.  
  
"Er, thank you."  
  
"I know tisn't lunch time but I don't recommend eatin' the eggs. Or the bacon for that matter. Me wife made the sandwiches though so I know they're safe to eat."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now don't let me teeth fool yeh! Done some boxin' in me days and also some hockey. I do enjoy muggle sports. Plus, I got quite a sweet tooth but no dentist!" He laughed heartily at this. Ron thought he was mad. "No, no, the wife's cookin' is wonderful! No cause for worry there! Me name's Melvin if yeh decide to come down to the kitchens. Make sure yeh ask fer me sos you don't get anyone else's bad cookin'!"  
  
"Are there many cooks in the kitchens?"  
  
"Three includin' me wife, Arlene. Hers is the only food yeh can truly trust. I don't cook meself. I deliver it! So, if yeh get hungry later, come on down! We're here until eight! Bye laddie!"  
  
"Uh, bye." Melvin waved merrily before exiting the room. Ron shook his head. "What a nutter. Don't let me teeth fool yeh!" he imitated. He looked at the sandwiches suspiciously and picked one up, sniffing it for any strange smells. He opened it up but found it to look quite delicious and bit into hungrily. He sighed with satisfaction. In no time at all, the plate was empty and there was only one butterbeer left. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly.  
  
"See what you're missing, love? Arlene's good cooking!" He groaned, his brightened mood turning back into depression. He had only been there a couple hours and already he as itching to walk around. How was he going to handle this for a week or more? He supposed he could pace around the room. Another knock on the door stopped that thought. Mina's head popped into the room.  
  
"Hi, honey. Her mother and father are here. And apparently your parents as well." She pushed the door open for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to enter followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley. He hadn't expected them to come too. His mother rushed to him immediately and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
  
"How are you doing? Has she moved? Do you need anything? How did you sleep? Goodness, have you showered in the past two days?" He pulled away and frowned.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Someone needed to escort Hermione's parents here," Mr. Weasley said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "They'll be staying in a hotel down the street but needed some help coming in." Ron nodded and turned to the Grangers who were touching Hermione's face, sheets, and hair. Mrs. Granger broke into tears as her husband put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Look at her!" she sobbed. "Look at my poor baby! She has bruises all over! Oh, she looks so small and helpless. That's not our girl! She's never been helpless!"  
  
"There, there," Mr. Granger patted her arm.  
  
"Don't worry, the Healers feel she'll awake very soon. They said she may need some help walking around and carrying things but she certainly won't be helpless," Mrs. Weasley said gently.  
  
"I'll help her," Ron said. Mrs. Granger's back stiffened.  
  
"I'm not sure that is a wise idea," she said turning around. "I believe adult assistance would be best. I'm not so sure your place in her life is very helpful at all." Ron frowned. "I'm not trying to say anything against you but it seems Hermione has had nothing but trouble being friends with you and the other boy. Harry is his name?"  
  
"Now, now, I don't think that's quite true," Arthur objected.  
  
"Not true? Hermione has been in danger every year of her life since meeting your son and his friend and now look at her! She's in a coma! She could have died! She shows no common sense around the boys and probably won't until she stops seeing them!"  
  
"Stops seeing us?" Ron exclaimed. "She can't!"  
  
"No she can't,"Arthur said.  
  
"No, not now! Not if the only way to keep her safe according to Professor Dumbledore is to live in the same house as them!"  
  
"Live...live in the same house? What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"You, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione are all in danger now, Ron. Dumbledore feels you will all be safest during the summer if you live at Grimmauld Place with us, Professor Lupin, and perhaps others."  
  
"So Harry wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys? And I could be with them all summer?"  
  
"Yes, that would be best." Ron's mood brightened considerably for the moment.  
  
"We haven't decided if we will allow it though," Mr. Granger snapped. "I'm not so sure it would be safe." Mr. Weasley stayed calm though he obviously was not pleased by their words.  
  
"I assure you, it is the safest place besides Hogwarts. The enemy has seen Hermione and leaving her in the muggle world without magic or protection is much more dangerous." Mrs. Granger threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"All this magic is what's gotten her in danger! If I'd known sending her to Hogwarts would bring all of this I never would have done it! She could have gone to a nice, normal school in England or even abroad and never been burdened with any of this!"  
  
"But your daughter isn't normal! She is a witch and always has been! Letting her be what she was born to be was the best thing you could have done for her. She wanted to come didn't she? She would have hated you for not allowing her to come!" The normally calm and happy Arthur Weasley had lost his temper.  
  
"She would have gotten over it!"  
  
"Well it's too late now! She has lived in this world for five years and I promise you, she loves it! Despite what has happened, I know she wouldn't trade it for anything. She has made the best friends she could-"  
  
"Ha! I'm not so sure!"  
  
"AND, she has become one of the greatest witches Hogwarts has seen! Your daughter is an exceptional witch."  
  
"She won't be if she dies before she's seventeen!"  
  
"The fact of the matter is, Mrs. Granger, your daughter lives in our world. She makes her own choices and you cannot do anything about it. She will live at Grimmauld Place during the summer and return to Hogwarts in September. If you truly want what's best for your daughter, as I know you do, you will leave her in my and Dumbledore's care where she will be safest. You know you are welcome to visit as often as you like during the summer." Mrs. Granger sat heavily in Ron's vacated chair and sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we do want what is best for Hermione. But we find it hard to trust she is safe in the world that has caused her so much pain and injury," Mr. Granger said calmly but anger was still evident in his voice.  
  
"I understand. But this is the best situation for her now. I am just as sorry as you are that she has had these experiences but I assure you, it is nothing compared to some her age. True, it is more than most teens experience but she is strong and handles it all very well. She has developed into such a wonderful woman and we are all very proud of her."  
  
"Yes, she is," Hermione's father agreed though he still sounded doubtful.  
  
"I also know that Hermione will never leave the wizarding world because of my son." Ron's ears reddened as Hermione's parents looked at him closely. "I have no doubt we will be family in the future. If you wish to stay in her life, I'm afraid you will just have to accept it." Mrs. Granger's eyes widened as she studied her daughter.  
  
"She, she has a ring! She can't be engaged already! She's only sixteen! Are you trying to marry her off already?" The Weasleys stared at her left hand, which indeed had a ring on it.  
  
"Ron!" his mother exclaimed.  
  
"It's only a promise ring! We aren't getting married, we aren't even out of school!" Mrs. Weasley's face broke into a smile and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my baby promised himself to someone! Arthur, Ron did what you did!" Arthur chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I see he did." The Grangers seemed ready to explode.  
  
"My daughter is not promised to anyone! She is only a child!" She tried to take the ring off Hermione's finger but recoiled at the touch.  
  
"It burned me! Why did it burn me?!" This caused Mrs. Weasley to weep even harder. Mr. Weasley grinned.  
  
"In the magical world a promise ring means more than it does in the muggle. Since it burned you, it means Ron has given the promise ring to his soul mate, his one true love. The ring will not come off. She will wear it the rest of her life and it will grow with her." Ron stared dumbly at his father.  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"You never told me you had done it."  
  
"But Hermione took the ring off her right hand and put it on her left. It wasn't stuck on the right one."  
  
"No, it didn't because the right hand is not where a wedding ring goes now is it?"  
  
"You mean...Hermione and I are meant to be?" His father nodded smiling. Ron's heart began to race. No wonder the thought of marrying her always made him happy, never strange or nervous. "Blimey."  
  
"W-what are you talking about? She, she's so young and...a soul mate?" Mrs. Granger put her hand to her forehead. "No, no, it will come off!"  
  
"I assure you, it won't. Ron, go try to remove it. It won't burn you since you were the giver." Ron moved forward to the bed and took Hermione's hand in his. He took hold of the ring and pulled gently but it didn't budge. He tried a few more times to prove it to the Grangers but it stayed on tight.  
  
"Mum, do you have one then?" Mrs. Weasley held out her left hand to show two rings, the promise ring and her wedding ring on the same finger. She pulled on the first one but it too wouldn't move.  
  
"I can't believe it! So now she's stuck? She's hooked to him the rest of her life in this blasted world? I need to leave for a while. I can't handle this now!" Mrs. Granger rushed out of the room, her husband following close behind.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ron muttered and received a whack in the head from his mother.  
  
"Don't swear. Oh Ron, I had no idea! I'm so happy, dear!" Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Just thought it'd be a nice Christmas present." Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
"It was dear, it certainly was!"  
  
"So Hermione's going to live with us during the summer? With Harry!" he exclaimed remembering what his father had said. "Wait, Harry agreed to live in Sirius's house?"  
  
"Well, not yet but he will be speaking with Dumbledore anytime now. He has no other choice in the matter," his father answered.  
  
"Poor bloke." Mrs. Weasley began to cry again.  
  
"Yes, poor Harry! Oh, the dear will be so sad!"  
  
"He'll get through it," Mr. Weasley comforted her. He'll have his friends there with him. Now, we need to get going, Ron. If the Granger's come back today just sit here quietly and don't talk. If not, just stay out of the nurses way and behave yourself."  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm going to bother the nurses?" His father raised an eyebrow at him making him turn slightly red.  
  
"Hmmm Ron, I have no idea why."  
  
"I'm not the twins!"  
  
"No but you get yourself in enough trouble as it is. See you later." His mother hugged him tightly again before leaving him alone with Hermione again. He sat down in the chair and took her left hand, feeling the ring with his thumb.  
  
"We're meant to be, Hermione. Wish you were awake so you could know. Oh well, I'll tell you when you wake up. I had no idea your parents were like that. Your mum looked ready to kill me. Lucky she doesn't have a wand, eh?" He noticed her hair had fallen over her eye from her parents fussing over her. He pushed it behind her ear and stared at her for a second. He remembered a story his mum had told him when he was little about a girl who was asleep and a bloke who'd kissed her to wake her up. Snow Bright? Or was it Sleeping Pretty? Or both? He couldn't remember but thought it was worth a try. But as his lips touched hers, she remained motionless even as he pushed a little harder. He sat back down sadly. It had only been a thought, he hadn't really expected it to work but the hope had still been there.  
  
"You're still my Sleeping Pretty," he whispered.  
  
Author's Note: Lol, Sleeping Pretty. So, you guys kind of know what's happening next fic. Something else will happen next chapter though that talks about the summer for the characters. So, how was it? I know Hermione's parents were pains but I wanted it like that. The meant to be thing came to me while I was writing; I never planned it like that. Ok, there are review responses this time so scroll down for them!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thank you! Yeah, he is very compassionate. Glad you liked the slap! And Fred and George will be back soon.  
  
Potterweasley: Thanks, glad you liked it! Harry had to come to his senses, I couldn't keep him away from them! Lol, it does seem strange he would think of doing that but I think could. Yeah, I went on for a sec but only to change it back to my name since my friend had used it before. I have;t been on in a really long time cuz every time I do I never get any writing or reading done since I'm talking but I've gone on a couple of times recently. Sorry I missed you though! Lol, I know, it's so easy to procrastinate!  
  
Bellalovesron: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it so much! I loved the Ron/Harry part too, it was so sad. Sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope you update soon too!  
  
Becca(igneos_banana@hotmail.com): I put your address in there cuz I have another reader named Becca. Anyway, thanks! So that's four people I know from Australia!  
  
Ron's Best Mate: Hey! Thanks for giving me three reviews! Actually, it wasn't a mistake, I think you misunderstood. Pomfrey meant for ALL talking to wait until tomorrow so that Harry and the other two wouldn't be allowed to talk to each other that night. I guess I should have clarified that better, huh? Thanks!  
  
Missprongs: Thank you!  
  
Joots: I know, it's sad about Hermione but she'll be awake soon. Sorry it's taken so long to update! Thanks for being patient!  
  
Mione Weasley: Thank you! I'm glad someone appreciates my chapter titles! I'm glad you liked the chapter. How was this one? And yay! I got someone to cry from the Harry/Ron scene. I almost teared up myself writing it. I could never kill off Hermione! Lol, I love writing Madame Pomfrey! She doesn't have a very big or obvious character in HP so I've made her mean and funny. I'm sure you'll think of something for your fic. I just go along and write what's logical to come next and usually get some sort of storyline to come out of it. Plus, Malfoy made me need another fic to my story so that helped bring out some storylines.  
  
Cheese Diva: I think it was one of my best too, not to brag! Thank you though, I'm glad you liked it so much! Of course, you do this for every chapter! Lol, I'm not complaining though, I love your reviews to no end! I liked the Ron/Harry scene too, almost cried myself. That slap was fun to write too! Glad you liked Pomfrey's line too! I loved making her mean but funny like that. Me too, procrastinating is the best! It brings out your best work!  
  
Loli-chick336: Thanks! Glad you liked Pomfrey's line and the crying...you're right it was like LotR. I didn't mean for that but that's okay!  
  
MilesFromNormal: Oh good, glad to know someone else has the counter! Thank you very much, and don't worry, Hermione'll be fine. Can't tell you what's next though! Sorry!  
  
Magnolia Lane: I totally agree! I hate when boys cry! But I loved writing that scene! At first only Ron was going to talk to him but I thought it'd be too easy so I added Dumbledore. Yeah, I added the no children part but I won't copy you, I promise. I think I already said that though. Yeah, I had to focus on Homework for a bit but I have none this weekend so I'm happy!  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: That wasn't very soon, was it? Sorry! Hey, by the way, if you go to and look at the second to last question, there's the proof James was in Gryffindor. Sorry if you feel I'm pestering you about that but you were skeptical about it and I read this and remembered your poll and stuff.  
  
Penelope Richmond: Thank you very much!  
  
Becca202: Thanks! Very fuzzy, huh? I don't really know if they can hear you or not. I read about comas a little bit before I put that in but it didn't say if they could or not. Oh lots happens with Draco as I've said. Lol, I liked the slap too!  
  
KrisKG: Thank you! Sorry I didn't update very soon! Glad you liked the slap!  
  
Magicher1: Does that mean good? Hope so!  
  
Duckymander: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Don't worry about updating late. Sooner or later doesn't matter to me!  
  
Puppy Dog Eyes Jr.: Hey! I wondered where you had gone! Sorry you've been through so much! Hope things are better now! Thanks for taking the time to review since you've been so busy! Well, I updated pretty soon after your review, sorry! But everyone has been waiting a long time! Hope you get caught up soon! 


	20. No Way In Hell

There For You  
  
Chapter 20: No Way In Hell  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's taken so long to get this out but I was on vacation the week before last and had homework last week and ballet and stuff. OK, let me explain about the Grangers a bit. We've all always pictured them really nice, kind of clueless muggles right? Well, I have too but whenever I thought about places I might include them in my fics, I always had them mean like that. I don't know why, I've just never wanted them nice. It doesn't mean that Hermione grew up with mean and horrible parents, they just don't understand what's happening in the wizarding world and don't like what's happening to their daughter, you know? They aren't going to play a big role in my series though so don't worry about them anymore. Also, I got some comments that Harry and Ginny should try out a promise ring but I'm not going to do that. Their relationship is different than Ron and Hermione's and I don't want to have them doing all the same things. Sorry!  
  
Madam Pomfrey let Harry eat breakfast in the Hospital Wing after Ron left. Ginny had taken a dreamless sleeping potion and slept peacefully as Harry ate, unaware of his continuous watch on her. The guilt he had felt the night before still laid heavily on his conscience. Hermione's voice kept replaying itself in his head, "Harry, wait. Shouldn't we go tell Dumbledore or someone?" What if he had taken the time? Maybe Hermione wouldn't be in the hospital. If Dumbledore knew before though, would Harry have been allowed to go? They were waiting for him to come get Ginny. If he hadn't gone, would they have kept Ginny alive? Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you. He said you know the way to his office." Harry nodded and made his way out of the Hospital Wing to the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He hadn't asked for the password though.  
  
"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," he tried since that was the last one. The gargoyle remained motionless. Harry looked around wondering if he should go and ask Madam Pomfrey what it was. However, the gargoyle opened a second later with Dumbledore standing behind it.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said warmly. "Please, come in."  
  
Harry followed him onto to the moving staircase and up to the Headmaster's familiar room.  
  
"Have a seat," Dumbledore offered, indicating the chair opposite his desk. Harry took it as he looked around the room. Today was apparently Fawkes' Burning Day. A small baby bird sat on his perch. "Yes," Dumbledore said. "He did it a couple of hours ago. It gave Mr. Malfoy quite a surprise."  
  
"You spoke to Malfoy?" Harry asked sharply. "Er, sir?"  
  
"Yes, we met before classes began. I had to discuss his involvement in last night's events. We will talk about that soon though. First, however, we have other matters of importance." He paused pensively before continuing. "I cannot be angry with you about your hurried leave to find Miss Weasley. Unhappy, but not angry. You have broken more rules than almost any student I have known yet I do nothing to stop you. Every year at school you have purposefully gone into dangerous situations except your fourth year seeing as that was not your fault. I have been proud of you each time because you show bravery beyond anything I ever expected. Now, I must ask something of you that I desperately need you to obey: Do not ever go after Voldemort alone again. Even when you take your friends with you, you are as good as alone."  
  
"Ron and Hermione helped me a lot!"  
  
"I am not saying you are all useless and cannot take care of yourselves but this is a matter of life and death. You know that already and have for some time now but nonetheless, with this knowledge you still left last night armed with only two teenage wizards by your side. I am amazed the four of you survived since this time you were not holding a prophecy as a bribe for your life. I understand your motive was saving Miss Weasley. I understand you would risk your own existence for any friend or family member in trouble but the problem is, I am not the only person aware of this. Voldemort knows, Harry. He knows and he has taken advantage of your selflessness twice now. This must never happen again. If Voldemort or his followers abduct someone, you are not to go looking for them by yourself or accompanied by solely Ron and Hermione. You are to come tell me or a member of the Order. No exceptions, Harry. Do you understand?" Harry sat staring at the floor, feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself yet he didn't want to answer. "Harry, your friends would die for you but we cannot allow that to happen, at least not now." Harry's head snapped up.  
  
"What do you mean not now? There will be a time for them to die?!"  
  
"Harry, I fear war may come and we will need as many as we can get on our side, including your friends. Members of our side have reported much talk about Voldemort all over the country as well as others. You were correct last night in saying the Death Eaters would escape from prison in no time. Despite the new wards and security holding them, they will escape. They are Voldemort's followers and he is very powerful. Wormtail was not found in the house and has undoubtedly already rejoined his master. I believe Voldemort has seen that fighting you and your friends only with his current Death Eaters does not give him what he wants from the past two encounters. He will build his side now as he did years and years ago. Some will join him in fear, others by their own choice. Few can be trusted. We will not be sure if those we know are loyal to us, Voldemort, or no one. I trust the members of the Order obviously but outside that will be difficult to know. We must all be on guard. If we find that Voldemort is indeed building his side and possibly what he is planning, actions will have to be taken such as creating our own army. War, I fear, is inevitable. Voldemort will tire of solely searching for the contents of the prophecy and return to his original goal: to have all power. As I said, this will require more people for his side."  
  
"So he's going to go after world domination or something?"  
  
"Perhaps eventually. It will not be achieved quickly but is possible to get if he were to conquer all the right people."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yes. This is why I ask you to never pursue Voldemort again unless you are told to do so by me or I allow you to go somewhere, likely with my company. Voldemort does not realize I cannot kill him so he still has some degree of fear towards me. His fear of you is far less. If he were to find out he need only kill you and have no other dangers to him, I am afraid he would attempt to get rid of you as quickly as possible and this cannot happen. Will you promise me never to go after him again?"  
  
"Yes," Harry finally gave in. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. I do not mean to place more guilt upon you, as I know you have already put enough on yourself already but I must stress to you the importance of your safety. Without you, Voldemort will take over in a heartbeat. I regret this burden belonging to you but there is nothing we can do about it but keep you away until you can face Voldemort with the power to kill him." Dumbledore's voice cracked slightly as he said this last statement and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"How will I know if I can kill him? I can't even do the Cruciatus Curse!"  
  
"This summer and next year will be quite different," he answered, composing himself. "If Voldemort does try to create an army, fighting them will do nothing unless the leader can be killed. We must train you to do this. Do you remember our discussion last year after the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I mentioned a room full of the power you have to vanquish the Dark Lord. This power, as you may have realized, is love. This room will help you learn to fight with love and kill when necessary. It will take much persuasion to the Ministry for permission to use this room but we will have to find a way. I have not made you do this yet as Voldemort remained particularly quiet this past year and I felt you did not need the extra activity yet. Also, I feel you should be trained in Occlumency, which I will teach you this summer and into next year. The power to invade your mind in war would serve as a very powerful weapon for Voldemort so you must learn to block it. I did not begin training you earlier this year because Voldemort was showing no signs of activity and you no signs of scar discomfort. Voldemort apparently did not want any association with your mind this year so he did not try to get inside your head."  
  
"My scar did hurt yesterday when I talked to Malfoy and found out Ginny was gone."  
  
"I am guessing you were angry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In your times of emotion such as anger, your mind is more susceptible to him. Do you have any questions so far?" Harry shook his head and Dumbledore nodded. "Now, we must discuss this summer. I will not be sending you back to your aunt and uncles house." Harry stared at him in shock.  
  
"I-I don't have to go back?"  
  
"No. Though staying with your aunt means Voldemort cannot touch you, it does not mean nothing can hurt you as you found out when the Dementor came to your street summer before last. Aurors can watch you but it doesn't mean complete safety for you. You would have been free to leave the Dursley's home on your birthday anyway so I don't think an extra month or so will matter. I feel the alternative home I have chosen will keep you out of danger for the summer though you probably will not like the location."  
  
"Why, where is it?"  
  
"Grimmauld Place." Harry's insides became cold. "I understand you will feel pain returning to Sirius' house but it will be safe for you to be there. Numerous extra wards have been placed there in addition to those that had been there since last year. Aurors will also be there to watch over everything. Few know of its existence and few can enter it, only those I trust. I thank you again for turning Grimmauld Place over to the Order after Sirius died and left it to you. It has proved a useful location and will continue to do so until your seventh year begins and you can return to Hogwarts. You will not be alone at Grimmauld Place, however. The Weasley's, Miss Granger, and Professor Lupin will also reside there."  
  
"You mean I can live with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all summer?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "The four of you are in danger after last night and I feel it would be safest to keep you all there. Voldemort has seen both Hermione and Ginny. He didn't see Ron but all the Death Eaters saw him and many of them know Arthur Weasley. I also saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger today with the Weasleys and discussed this arrangement with them. Miss Granger's parents were quite unhappy about it but agreed in the end for Hermione's safety. There is, however, another person who will be living at Grimmauld Place this summer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Why the hell would Malfoy live there?" Harry exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. Dumbledore had obviously lost his mind. "He bloody helped Voldemort and his dad get Ginny to the Riddle House! He's been plotting against us the whole time!"  
  
"I have talked to Draco about this and we came to an agreement. He has his own reasons for his behavior but it is not my place to explain them to you. Perhaps in the future he will tell you."  
  
"How can you let him stay? He probably just agreed to it to feed his dad secrets about the Order! He'll tell them where it is and what's being planned and everything! If Ginny had died it would have been his fault!"  
  
"Draco does not know about the Order or where it is he is staying. He has no reason to know. He thinks it is just a safe house. You are not to mention it to him or give the name of the house. He will not be in contact with his father while he lives there."  
  
"But why can't he go to his own house? His mum agreed to this?"  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy will be moving to a new location, changing her name, and her looks. Sort of like the Witness Protection Program of muggles."  
  
"Why does she have to hide?"  
  
"She has no desire to be in contact with her husband. Draco does not want contact either."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"You do not need to understand. In the future you will probably know the entire story but for now, it is not necessary. I ask you not to badger Draco about it; he will tell when he is ready. I know your history with him is not friendly but I ask that you be civil with him. Avoid arguments and fights. Perhaps keep away from each other for a while. I would, however, like you to eventually try to befriend him."  
  
"No way in hell! He sent Ginny straight to Voldemort!" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Things will change over time. The hatred you feel will pass."  
  
"No, I know it won't. There is no way I could ever be his friend!"  
  
"All right, if that is how you feel right now."  
  
"Forever-"  
  
"Forever is a long time, Harry, and things can change without you realizing. Feel free to hate him now but please keep things calm at Grimmauld Place."  
  
"How can you expect Ginny to live with Malfoy after all this?"  
  
"She does not have to spend any time with him at all. I am sure you, her brothers, and Hermione can occupy her. Now, I want to start your Occlumency-"  
  
"Do Ron's parents know about this? About Malfoy?"  
  
"I owled Arthur right after Mr. Malfoy left this morning so he will receive it after he returns from St. Mungo's."  
  
"But he hates the Malfoys too! He won't want him there either."  
  
"It is not his choice. I have already arranged it and that is the final answer on that." Harry sat back down heavily. "I want to start your Occlumency lessons very soon, at least by March. It will be a difficult process but I know you can do it. Hopefully by the time you start Apparition training you will be have gotten the hang of Occlumency."  
  
"What about Legilimency?"  
  
"Perhaps later but first you must learn to block Voldemort." Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
"I believe that is all we need to discuss. If I remember something else I will be sure to call you back. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shi-pretty terrible." He had calmed down by then. Confusion, anger, and annoyance still hung on his mind but he tried to ignore it.  
  
"I know. I apologize for all of it. If I could change anything, I would but this is all necessary and important. If you have anything else you need to talk about as well, you are always free to come to me."  
  
"Okay...uh, thanks."  
  
"I hope the rest of the year goes well for you. I will contact you for your first Occlumency training session." Harry nodded again as he stood up. Dumbledore's face remained passionless but Harry could see sadness and anguish in his usually sparkling eyes. As Harry left the room and closed the door behind him, he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle behind him but he chose to ignore it. He turned to walk down the hallway back to Gryffindor Tower but stopped when he almost ran into Lupin who had been leaning against the wall beside the gargoyle.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were there!"  
  
"Don't worry, I shouldn't have been standing so close. The Headmaster told me before you came that he was going to speak with you so I decided to wait for you. Would you mind coming to my office to talk for a little bit?"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to stop it there but I'm not sure how long that chat will last and I haven't updated for a while so I thought Dumbledore's speech would be enough for now. Ok, so my sequel to this isn't exactly planned out yet. I have a couple ideas and I've been reading editorials and theories on mugglenet.com about the future books so that is what I'm basing a lot of my stuff from. For example, the part about Harry learning to kill from the room at the Department of Mysteries came from an editorial I read and I think its an interesting idea so I'm going to use it. Also, I had Dumbledore say the power Harry had was love because I think most people believe that's what it is and I agree. Now, Draco isn't necessarily a good person now that he's going live with them but I plan to make him a bigger part of the story. I have read a fic where Draco lives with the other four in Grimmauld Place but I promise I thought of that by myself before I got to that part of the fic. So, you guys know some of what's happening next fic but not much cuz, unfortunately, I don't know much of the plot either! I promise I'll figure it out though. I have time though cuz it's still only February in this story but I won't be dragging out the last few months of school out too much. Hmmm, I think that's all I wanted to say! Next chapter out in probably a week or two.  
  
Individuals:  
  
Bballgirl02: Hehe, me too!  
  
Potterweasly: Well, I hope it hasn't gotten boring for you! Thanks, glad you liked the chapter! I know, the Weasleys are great to write. Yeah, I figure the Grangers have a right to feel that way even if they weren't nice about it. Hehe, I liked writing the Sleeping Pretty thing for Ron. Well, I hope my next two sequels come out okay since I don't really know their plots yet, lol. I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do with Draco either!  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Lol, glad I got you emotional over it! Yeah, her mom was a bitch but I wanted it that way. I know, they are definitely soul mates!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Lol, thank you very much! I know, I always pictured the Grangers nice too so I decided to make them kind of the opposite. Of course I'm supportive of your fic, it's great as well as the last one. Just do the best you can and update when you're ready. I know, writing is a really hard project! I'm having a tough time figuring out my seventh year fic but I'll get it eventually (hopefully). Lol, thanks again!  
  
Joots: Thanks, glad you liked the ring and stuff! No, the Sleeping Pretty wasn't hinting at anything, it was just a cute Ron moment.  
  
HermioneClone: Thank you, I tried!  
  
Missprongs: Lol, thanks! Sorry, I'm not going to do that with Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: Thank you! Glad you liked it!  
  
Ron's Best Mate: Thanks! Yeah, I like Mina too. At first I was going to make her a mean nurse but changed my mind. Yeah, I got your anonymous reviews, didn't Rosie show you what I wrote you in an e-mail to her? I told you I'd gotten them. That's a really funny dream you had. I wish I could meet you too! I promise, if you came to America, I'd be glad to show you around and I'm definitely not royal, lol! I don't take it personally though, I have the strangest dreams too.  
  
Innocent-jt12: Thank you! Wow, another Aussie reader!  
  
Bellalovesron: Hey, thanks! Glad you liked it! I know, a strange portrayal of her, huh? Heh heh, glad you liked the promise ring thing too. I know, if only Ron really existed.  
  
Loli-chick336: Thank you very much! Lol, I liked his Sleeping Pretty comments too. Well duh, I put them in. Anyway...  
  
Tanya J. Potter: Thanks! Lol, yeah they weren't very nice.  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: Ok, go to the website I listed for you: . See all those questions there to J.K. Rowling? K, go to the third to last comment on the page at the bottom from Sirius Riddle and read his question and her answer. It says from J.K.R. that James was in Gryffindor cuz you had that poll on your story and you said you thought he was in Slytherin but there is your proof he isn't. Yes, I'll read your story but can you send me the link to it? I looked for it but can't find it. Just go to the fic, go to file send link (in case you didn't know how to send links cuz I only learned how to recently) and send it to mdancer15@comcast.net, which is my e-mial address and I'll read it!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Yeah, they'll be back sometime...don't know when but they're too fun to write to leave out for too long. Thanks!  
  
Magicher1: Lol, it's a nice idea but I don't really wanna do that. Sorry!  
  
KrisKG: Thank you! I'm glad you liked what I did! Yeah, who wants the Grangers predictably nice anyway?  
  
Cheese Diva: Lol, I'm glad my fic brings you so much happiness! Yes, the Grangers were mean, lol. Sorry they bothered you so much. Hehe, the promise ring was fun to put in. I know, I loved putting in Melvin. And thanks for your patience in my updating because I will of course update eventually!  
  
MilesFromNormal: Lol, glad I got you so emotional over it! Thank you very much, I'm really happy you liked it so much. I know, I want a soul mate too! Now only 59 days left...wow I haven't updated for a long time!  
  
Penelope Richmond: Thanks! Good, that's exactly what I wanted: understandable but idiots!  
  
J.S. Writer: Sorry I didn't update very quickly but I couldn't! Lol, thank you, I'm very flattered! I could tell you many other fics better than mine though but thanks all the same.  
  
Destiny Amberly Weasley: Thanks! Sorry I didn't update very soon! I know, lucky girl!  
  
Asrai: I'm sorry! I went as fast as I could!  
  
Triniroo: I know, it is. Thank you!  
  
MauradersAreMyGods: Lol, thanks! I could tell you a lot of other fics more plausible than mine but thanks all the same! Yes, I live in Colorado. Lol, I think you're the only one who actually liked the Grangers! They'll be back a bit next chapter but not much. Yes, I'm writing a seventh year fic and an after Hogwarts one later.  
  
Legofiance: Thank you very much! Yes, some action was needed amidst all the fluff.  
  
Le Poseidon: Thanks very much! Don't worry about not reviewing for a while, I haven't updated for a while!  
  
XxGiNnY-hArRyXx: Thank you so much! Yes, I like plot twists, cliffhangers, etc. It just makes the story so much better and more interesting for you all to read. Hopefully I can get some really great twists in the next part of the story! Yeah, I'll read your story as soon as I can! I just put it in my favorites! 


	21. Strange Nurses

There For You  
  
Chapter 21: Strange Nurses  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update again but I'm very busy. I have four more dance shows coming up between May and June that I have to prepare for and go to rehearsals for so I'm very busy. When summer vacation comes I'll have much more time to write also. I've been having a little writer's block too and trying to plan out next part of this story is hard but I've been reading various theories on the next HP books and getting ideas. Anyway, I'll try to get my next chapter out sooner but it may not be very long like this one. Thank you for your patience or lack thereof, either is fine with me.  
  
As Ron sat watching Hermione sleep he realized one thing: he should have brought something to do. Despite how much he loved looking at Hermione, it got a little boring after a while. After singing to himself for half an hour, he nodded off to sleep in the hard visitor's chair that seemed to be made for a small child instead of an adult.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ron sat up as he heard a high-pitched voice yell at him from the door. "Have you nothing better to do than sit on your bottom while this poor girl lies in a coma?!" The woman speaking stepped into the room and stared at him with her hands on her hips. She was a heavy-set nurse in a tight, white uniform with her black hair in a long plait down her back, strands of hair hanging all around her face and neck. She had on more eyeliner and lipstick than anyone should ever wear. "You will sit up in that chair by the wall right now and behave like a gentleman. Miss Granger's mother and father are waiting at the desk to come in and I had to make sure everything was all right in here before allowing them to enter the room. Now, if I hear you have bothered them in any way, you will have to leave. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Uh, yes Ma'am," he answered. Mina was right; the nurses didn't like him as a visitor...why he wasn't sure. She gave him an extra glare before leaving the room. A minute later she opened the door quickly and looked in at him, checking to see if he was doing anything she didn't find suitable before letting Hermione's parents in the room. They glanced quickly at Ron before sitting in seats on the other side of Hermione's bed, as far away from Ron as they could. He gave them a small smile, which they didn't return, and he sat back uncomfortably. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent listening to her parents complaining about wizards, namely Dumbledore and Ron's 'brainwashed' parents. Ron sat with his fists clenched, trying to keep quiet with all the insults hitting his ears. A couple other nurses popped their heads in to check on everyone and fiddle with Hermione's charts, some quite annoyed with Ron for no reason and others smiling happily in his direction. Hermione's parents finally left at eight thirty, a half hour before Ron had to return to Hogwarts, with the promise of returning the next day at noon.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione," Ron sighed as he took his seat next to her bed. "Why do they have to come here? I know they love you and all but...but I hate having them here!" His stomach growled loudly. He didn't feel like he could go down to the kitchens before. Her parents and the nurse would probably call him a lazy pig or something. There was only a half hour to go before he had to leave though; he could wait. "I think they're going to come back everyday until you wake up so uh...if you really love me you'll wake up. Now. So that I don't have to sit here with them all bloody day!" She remained motionless and he groaned loudly. "Bugger."  
  
At nine o'clock he adjusted her blankets and picked up his stiletto. A second before he was going to say Hogwarts, the door opened again. This nurse had blonde hair pulled into a messy knot on top of her head. She had a large nose and her blue eyes were opened as wide as they could go, reminding him slightly of Luna. Her teeth were large and her smile made Ron feel like he was looking at a horse.  
  
"Are you leaving, dearie? Oh did you have a nice visit with Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Er, it was okay."  
  
"That's lovely, dear! Now, now, you move along and go back to school! My, my, it's getting late isn't it? I best be getting to bed! Hurry up now, time to go!" Ron nodded at her and said, "Hogwarts." The nurse disappeared from sight and a moment later his feet landed in the hospital wing. Harry sat up in his bed next to Ginny while she lay asleep on her side, the bed sheets coming up to her chin, her body curled up slightly.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
"Hi. How was the hospital? And Hermione?"  
  
"Horrible and still sleeping."  
  
"Yeah. Her parents come?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Ron told Harry the events of the day, his mood lightening as he told Harry about staying together at Grimmauld Place over the summer.  
  
"I know, I talked to Dumbledore this morning."  
  
"Well, aren't you happy? We get to live together the whole holiday!"  
  
"You didn't hear all of it though. Someone else is coming too and you won't be happy about it."  
  
"It can't be that bad. It's not like Malfoy's coming to live there," Ron laughed. Harry just stared at him. Ron shook his head fervently. "You're joking. No, you're just kidding, tell me you're kidding."  
  
"No, Malfoy has to live with us."  
  
"Why the hell would we let him live in our hideout? Is Dumbledore high?! He helped his dad and Voldemort take Ginny!"  
  
"Stop yelling!" Harry hissed, looking at Ginny who hadn't woken. "I don't know why he thinks it necessary for that bastard to be there too but apparently he has some good reason that he might tell us later. Dumbledore and I spoke earlier..."  
  
And Harry told Ron the whole story. Then he moved onto his talk with Lupin.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was so short and boring. The next chapter will probably be short too but not as boring. I felt like I needed to get another chapter out so you all knew I hadn't forgotten about it even if the chapter wasn't a very interesting one. I'll finally have the talk with Lupin next and don't worry, Hermione will wake up soon. Again, I'm very, very, very sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to review since it was a pretty crappy chapter anyway. Ok, until next time, which will be ASAP, I promise.  
  
Individuals:  
  
Potterweasly: Yeah, it was good for a filler chapter. Thanks. This one wasn't though; it was a crap chapter. I'm sorry! Truthfully, I don't know what I'm going to do with Draco save a few things. It's actually kind of weird. I have a few minor things I know are going to happen but for the most part I don't what's going to happen in my next fic. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. I know, I love mugglenet, it's so helpful and such a good site. Yeah, I don't sleep much either. It's also my fault but I still don't like it.  
  
KrisKG: Yeah, you never know what J.K.R. could have about the Grangers that we don't know. I agree, if they just said okay to everything and thought their daughter living away from home and being in danger was just fine it'd be weird. I thought Draco living with them was pretty inventive myself but then I read it in another story I'm currently reading. Oh well, I won't make it the same as hers. Thank you very much!  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: No, they won't be best pals or anything, don't worry. That would be totally weird and random. There will be more kissing but I have to get other stuff out of the way first.  
  
Tanya J. Potter: Thank you very much!  
  
*G*I*N*n*Y*: Sorry, it wouldn't let me have the lower case I between the italics. Anyway, thank you very much. I'm glad you liked chapter 12. Sorry this was such a disappointing chapter.  
  
Hp/charmed obsessed: I love the editorials on mugglenet. I'm not going to make Draco a good guy all of a sudden or anything. I truthfully don't know what I'm going to do with him.  
  
Loli-chick336: Thanks, I think Draco living with them will be very interesting and fun to write. Yes, I'll explain why Draco is there eventually but not until the next story. I'm glad you're looking forward for more of my story. Sorry it wasn't a great update.  
  
Shortywithbrains: I know, Harry swore a lot but he was mad and he swore when he talked to Dumbledore in OotP so I figured, why not? Dumbledore understands. Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry this wasn't an interesting chapter. I'll give the twins a decent role in the next part of the story. I agree. They aren't in the movies enough.  
  
Triniroo: Well, Hermione was in the chapter just not awake. She will be soon enough though. Yes, much information went into last chapter.  
  
Penelope Richmond: Thank you very much! Yes, I was a bit sad my Draco idea had already been done. Oh well.  
  
Legofiance: Thank you very much. I know, it's lacking fluff but I have to get other stuff out of the way first. Fluff will come as soon as I can get it in!  
  
Arwentheelf: Sorry I didn't hurry and sorry Hermione didn't wake up! Soon though! Yeah, I'll have more happen with her parents but not much.  
  
Puppy Dog Eyes Jr: Yes, it will be very interesting! I forgot you asked me to read your fic but I will tomorrow, I promise!  
  
MaraudersAreMyGods: You'll find out why but until next story. Maybe he was warning them, maybe he wasn't...  
  
Cheese Diva: Glad you liked the chapter title! Thanks! I'm not sure what exactly will happen with Harry but they won't be best pals or anything. Hermione will wake up soon. The Lupin chat will be next chapter. Thank you for being so nice about my writing! Don't worry about the short review, I only have a few more minutes to finish this and a shorter review is easier to respond to but don't let that stop you from writing long reviews in the future!  
  
BellalovesRon: Thanks, I liked breaking Draco away too. Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Mione Weasley: No, no, no, not his best friend. I agree, too weird. I know, it was a very informative chapter. No, Dumbledore's not psychic but very knowledgeable. Hermione will wake up soon, don't worry! You make it sound like a soap opera, but then it sort of is!  
  
Destiny Amber Weasley: Thank you very much! I know, everyone likes Ron!  
  
Luv nikki: Thank you!  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Thank you so, so much! I'm very flattered by everything you said! Thanks times a million!  
  
Magnolia Lane: Glad I've knocked your socks off! That's nice to hear! No, actually the sequel hasn't really shaped up yet but I'll get it soon!  
  
PaulaS: I know it's taken a long time to update. I'm very sorry! Thank you for reading and liking it so much! 


	22. Conversation Dual chapter title and AN n...

There For You  
  
Chapter 22: Conversation (Dual chapter title and AN name)  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I'm finally updating! I'm really sorry for being gone so, so long but I was really busy and having writer's block, which I am still experiencing but I have a full chapter here. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
(This is the new symbol signaling the beginning of the chapter since it was asked I make it clear when AN's end and the chapter begins.)  
  
Harry followed Lupin to his office. It looked the same, for the most part, as it had been in third year. Harry liked that. It felt comfortable and familiar. Harry sat in the chair across from Lupin.  
  
"How was your discussion with the Headmaster?"  
  
"Not great."  
  
"I know. Times are dangerous now. We must all do everything we can to protect ourselves and those we care for. How is Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Fine so far. I left her when she was sleeping. She has to stay in bed for a while though."  
  
"Understandable. The Cruciatus Curse is difficult to endure and I imagine she received it more than once." Harry nodded.  
  
"I was afraid she was almost dead when I found her." His voice cracked as he remembered seeing her lying on the floor of the Riddle House.  
  
"Harry, I want to apologize to you." Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Various things. I am of course sorry for the burden you carry as Voldemort's only true opponent. That cannot be changed though. The other thing I'm sorry for can be however. This thing is not talking to you about Sirius' death. I know I offered you the chance to talk at Christmas but you never came to me. I should have spoke to you sooner, like last summer, and encouraged you to talk to me. I'm sure you've held in a lot of feelings about his death that should have been brought out. I should have made the effort by telling you how I felt but I wasn't sure I could do it. How silly is it to expect a teenager to express his emotions when a grown man can't?" Harry stared at him, unsure what to say. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"I know, you did not expect this from me. I'm sure you never even thought about it but why would you? I am not, a relative, godfather, or a close friend like Ron or Hermione. To you I am a teacher and a very old friend of your father but that is why it should have been me to talk to you. I knew your father and Sirius the best when we were growing up. I could have had some comforting words or served as a listening ear. Why did I not come to you or write then?" Harry was still lost for words. "I didn't know what to say to you or how I would act. I have lost all of my childhood friends since Sirius' death. Yes, Peter is still alive but his worth as a human is not high and I never wish to be friends again, obviously. It was difficult when I thought Sirius was a murderer and Peter had been killed but to find out Sirius was innocent and there for me to see and talk to again was an incredibly uplifting experience. Now, I have lost him again and didn't know how to handle it immediately after. I will admit more than a few tears were shed mourning his loss and thinking of the person I wished I could talk with, you. I wasn't sure I could handle a deep conversation with you though so I remained a chicken and never brought it up with you, save for Christmas but I knew you wouldn't come to me. I am still not a confidante for you. I wish I was." Harry inhaled but an intelligent reply didn't form.  
  
"I think it would be nice if you came to my office once or twice a week and we talked about Sirius, your parents, your own life, anything you wish. You can ask me questions about my years with the other Marauders. What do you say? Over the summer we can continue talking seeing as I'll be living with you in Grimmauld Place." Lupin looked at him. "Do you have any thoughts on my proposal?"  
  
"I-that would be great. I don't really know what to say." Lupin nodded, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I understand. I just dropped a load of information and thoughts in your lap. I'm glad you would like to talk though. Shall we set up a regular time for you to come visit?" Harry nodded and they discussed convenient times for both.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk about the events at the Riddle House if you would be comfortable with it sometime," Lupin mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fine."  
  
"Excellent. Have a good day, Harry. See you day after tomorrow." They shook hands and Harry walked out of his office.  
  
Back to Harry talking to Ron from previous chapter. He just told this conversation to Ron.  
  
"Wow," was all Ron could say.  
  
"I know," Harry agreed. "I didn't ever think anything like that. I suppose he has a point though. And I would like to hear about my parents childhood, or what he knows of it."  
  
"Yeah, I know all about Mum and Dad's childhoods even if I didn't ask for it," Ron laughed. Harry smiled  
  
"You're lucky, mate." Ron looked at him for a moment.  
  
"I know I am. I know."  
  
Harry didn't tell Ron about what happened after his talk with Lupin. He went to Gryffindor Tower and up to his room to get something then headed over to Ginny's bed in the Hospital Wing. She was awake by then.  
  
"Hey Gin." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hi Harry. Where have you been?" He sat beside her and kissed her cheek. She took his cheek and directed him to her lips before letting him answer. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Right, uh, I talked to Dumbledore then Lupin asked me to come talk in his office." Harry explained what they said in their conversations. He didn't want to tell her about Malfoy staying with them over the summer but couldn't keep something like that from her. Her face paled as he broke the news to her.  
  
"He-he's coming to stay with us?" Harry's heart sank as he watched the worry in her eyes deepen.  
  
"Yeah...I'm really sorry but Dumbledore seemed to think it was best and I told him it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen and-" She took in a shaky breath and nodded, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Are you afraid of him? I promise, I won't let him near you, Ron and I will keep him away. If he tries to come near I'll beat him to a pulp, I swear." She smiled slightly but the look remained in her eyes.  
  
"I know you won't but you'll get in more trouble. It's just hard not to be a bit afraid of someone who did something like to me."  
  
"Dumbledore said he wouldn't have contact with his dad so nothing can happen to you okay? I promise."  
  
"Harry, you can't promise me anything. You never know what could happen. But thank you for saying it anyway." Comments like that made Harry worry about his life and future more and more. He knew he couldn't control everything but it made him feel worse hearing it. She was right; his promises meant nothing more than comforting words.  
  
"Well...this I can promise. He won't come near you." She just nodded but he knew she didn't believe him. He sighed and kissed her hand.  
  
"So I suppose you'll go construction worker and be building him his own kitchen so he won't eat near us?" She smiled at him teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be working on that soon. I'll even sport a plumber's crack and all." She laughed loudly. He was glad for the change in mood. "By the way, I haven't given you your Valentines gift. It isn't much but I think you'll like it." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her face lit up the minute she saw it. She watched it for a bit before looking at his face.  
  
"Who took this?"  
  
"Colin." It was a photograph of Harry and Ginny dancing at the Valentine's Ball. They were slow dancing and staring into each other's eyes. After a few moments, their lips touched as Harry's hand went to the back of her head, holding her to him as long as possible. "Actually, I have a small album of pictures but that's my favorite one so I showed you it first." He proceeded to pull a miniature-sized book out of his pocket. It read, Harry and Ginny on the light blue cover. She opened the cover where a short letter was written in Harry's untidy scrawl. It read:  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny! I didn't actually take any of these, that was Colin's work. I didn't pick out the album either but I did buy it, from Colin again. Handy fellow, he is. Anyway, I'm really glad we went to this ball together and hopefully we can go to the next one together too. I love you and can't wait until you see this!  
  
Love, Harry  
  
"When did you do this? I found out about you and Cho the night after the ball."  
  
"Colin apparently wakes up at the crack of dawn to develop photographs and stuff and brought me them that morning. He even had an album with him if I wanted it. He didn't want money for it but I made him. Anyway, I put the pictures in the book right after and had it ready for Valentine's Day." Ginny looked through the pictures slowly. Some more were of them dancing while others were of the pair talking to each other or to friends. Many had Ginny laughing out loud at something Harry had said. There were about fifteen pictures in all.  
  
"Colin certainly had his camera on us a lot," Ginny commented.  
  
"Oh, he took pictures of others too. It earned him some extra money."  
  
"I thought he didn't want you to pay him?"  
  
"Me no, others yes." Ginny giggled.  
  
"He's only a year younger than you and still in awe." She turned the page. "Look, I'm laughing at Ron's dancing."  
  
"Yeah, Ron wouldn't like that one. You can put the snogging picture at the end. There are more pages so as we get others, you can add them."  
  
"Harry, I love it. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"I got you something too but it's in my room. It might sound silly but I think it would be good for you to have. I'll show you it later but I can tell you about it now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I got you a journal. Not a diary, a journal since my luck with diaries hasn't been very good." Harry had cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look. It'll be good for you to put your thoughts down somewhere instead of just thinking millions of things and letting them stay all jumbled up in your head." Harry still looked unsure.  
  
"I don't know Ginny. I don't think I'm really the diary...er journal type."  
  
"There isn't a type, Harry, it's just a way to express yourself privately. I'm not telling you to start interpretive dance or something to express yourself." Harry laughed.  
  
"Alright, I'll try it out I suppose."  
  
"Good. Actually, Fred got it for me from a 'friend' at the book shop."  
  
"Seems the twins have a lot of 'friends'."  
  
"Oh, I imagine they have many 'friends' of the female population in Diagon Alley. Now that they're on their own and don't have Mum breathing down their necks, I bet they're having as many girls over as they can. Horny buggers." Harry laughed.  
  
"Lucky buggers." Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry coughed uncomfortably.  
  
"I mean, you'd be the only member of the female population in my flat of course." Ginny giggled.  
  
"You're so easy, Harry Potter."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Now who's the horny bugger?"  
  
"Just kidding. Well, not exactly but...right." She laughed loudly as he looked at her sheets, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. You can make sexual jokes to me. I grew up with six brothers. Nothing fazes me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true."  
  
"So what time is Ron coming back?"  
  
"Until the very last second he can. St. Mungo's closes at nine." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I hope it's going ok."  
  
"Me too."   
  
Author's Note: Okay, shorter than my normal chapters but I'm not sure how I want to end this fic before starting the next sequel. Stupid writer's block. I'll figure it out soon though. I know you're all anxious for Hermione to wake up but fear not! She will wake soon! I promise it'll only be another chapter or two before she's up again. Well, awake, not necessarily up. Anyway, I'll say another week before an update so I can figure out the rest of this fic. Ok, I decided not to do chapter responses because it's been a long time since you all wrote them but I will look through them to see if there is anything I want to respond to. I hope no one gets mad for it but thank you as always to everyone who reviews! I love you all very much! I will definitely respond to this chapter's reviews though. Bye! 


	23. Denchies

There For You  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I said in the last chapter that 'this' was the new symbol signaling the start of a chapter and it was supposed to be two asterisks but they didn't show up so I'll have the title, the AN, then the chapter title followed by the chapter so you'll know that the chapter has begun. Understand? Well, you can look at it and figure it out.  
  
By the way, I know I've been all over the place in the last few chapters and it's kind of confusing which part I'm at in the story since I've had different people's perspectives out of the order of the day. So, here's a review of what's happened in the same day, the day after the Riddle House incident in chronological order though it wasn't read that way. First, Harry had a Ginny died nightmare. Ron left for the hospital with his stiletto portkey (I'm very strange, I know). He met Mina (the nice, normal nurse) and got lunch from Melvin (crazy, semi-toothless kitchen delivery man). Hermione's parents came. An argument happened with the Weasleys and Grangers (who proved to be horrible) over Hermione staying at Grimmauld Place over the summer. We discover the promise ring meant to be thing. Harry visits Dumbledore and talks about summer and safety, etc. He talks to Lupin and plans to visit him regularly to hear about his parents, etc. Harry gives Ginny photo album and she says she has a journal for him. Ron spends the day being bothered by nosy nurses and listening to Hermione's parents gripe about Dumbledore and stuff. Ron comes back and hears about Harry's chats and Harry hears about the hospital. So, now it's the next day and days after and stuff. Basically, the aforementioned day is over!  
  
Chapter 23: Denchies  
  
For the next three days, Harry woke from nightmare after nightmare of Ginny in the little room of the Riddle House. Each time he would pull his glasses on and look to her bed next to him, just to make sure she was all right. Every night, Ron and Harry would go to sleep in the beds next to Ginny's in the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey could kick them out, much to her dismay. Ginny had a feeling she cared less about their presence there than she let on, though she would never voice that opinion. Ron was always gone to the hospital by the time Harry woke. Harry wanted to visit Hermione but Ron's tales of the hospital didn't sound like something Harry would fancy doing over sitting with Ginny. Ron came back each night with the same complaints.  
  
"I hate Hermione's parents! They won't bloody leave until she wakes up, which probably won't be for another week or more and all they ever do is look at me like I've got three heads or complain about wizards and Dumbledore and how she never should have come to Hogwarts and more shit like that! And they keep making fun of my flowers!" Ron had brought in a new flower every day for Hermione and set it in a vase on her bedside table. The twins and the Weasleys had also sent in bouquets of flowers that were set all around the room. "Then all the crazy nurses come in to check on me and look at Hermione's charts and such trying to look like they're doing something even though they're just making sure I haven't done anything! And if that bloody midget Melvin comes in one more time and calls me laddie as he tousles my hair and stuffs Arlene's sandwiches down my throat, I'll go completely mad! Plus, Hermione's parents keep examining his teeth saying they can get him a great price on denchies for being such an excellent delivery man!"  
  
"What are denchies?" Harry asked.  
  
"Those fake teeth things muggles use since her parents are dentists and the stupid bloke only has about three!"  
  
"You mean denchers."  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass what they're called!"  
  
"Ron, I think you've already gone mad."  
  
"Damn right I have, I can't stand it anymore! It's only been three ruddy days and I already need to order a room next to Lockhart in the nutters section of the hospital. Then I can tell him I'm a famous wizard and we can sign autographs together." Harry found this thought quite amusing but decided laughing would be a poor choice with Ron's current mood.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Why, so they can put some digs in on you? No, you stay here with Ginny. Maybe I can ask Fred and George if they have any type of device to put in my ears so I can't hear what everyone says."  
  
"Like earplugs?"  
  
"Yeah, but not those useless muggle ones. Wizard earplugs are invisible and I can get the WWN to play in them."  
  
"Well, you better owl them soon or you won't get them for a few days."  
  
Ron ran off to find Pig and send a note to the twins. They probably had another 'friend' who could sell them some cheap.  
  
During the three days, Harry visited Lupin and they talked about Harry's time at the Riddle House. Lupin had little to say but apologized again to Harry for all that had happened.  
  
Harry spent most of the day with Ginny as she took various potions to get well and regain her strength. They talked but it was nothing serious, just normal chatting and occasional games of chess. Each afternoon, McGonagall brought Ginny her day's lessons and schoolwork to not get behind as long as it wasn't too strenuous. Depending on her health, it was possible she would have to postpone one or more of her O.W.L.'s for later in the summer. Harry sometimes felt like bringing up the Riddle House again or telling Ginny about the prophecy and his fate with Voldemort but found the carefree talks they had more comfortable for him and always decided against talking about it.  
  
On the fifth day after Valentine's Day and the events at the Riddle House, Saturday, life became temporarily easier. As usual, Ron portkeyed to the hospital, said hello to Mina, ate the plate of sandwiches Melvin brought him, and held Hermione's hand before her parents would come. He usually talked to her during this time, guessing what she would say back to him, and saying her imagined answers out loud to himself.  
  
"So, Hermione, am I the best looking bloke in Gryffindor? Make that all of Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh yes Ron," he answered in a higher voice supposed to be Hermione. "You're the most attractive boy in school. I'm the luckiest girl ever!"  
  
"Yes, Love, I know you are. Thank you for saying so."  
  
"Of course Ron, dearest, the love of my life."  
  
"What would you like me to do to you Hermione? A nice, long snog? More than that? Oh Hermione-"  
  
"How about a closed mouth?" the real Hermione's raspy voice answered. Ron leaped out of his chair and dropped her hand, and let out a yell. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and turned toward Ron, who stood above her, his mouth hanging open, eyes surprisingly wide.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hermione, you're awake! Bloody Hell, you're awake! You aren't in a coma anymore!" He bent over her, intending to hug her but deciding it could hurt, he sat down awkwardly.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't hug you."  
  
"Don't swear. And at least kiss me." He leaned forward and brushed her lips gently, lightly laying his hand on her cheek. He pulled back and watched her blink her eyes a few times, adjusting to being open. "Have I really been in a coma?"  
  
"Yeah, you have but you woke up much sooner than everyone expected."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since Monday night and it's Saturday morning now. Oh Hermione, you've no idea how happy I am to see you! Well, I mean I've been seeing you every day but I wanted you to wake up so bloody bad."  
  
"Language."  
  
"Hermione, please! Forget about my language! You're finally awake!"  
  
"Why the hurry if it's only been about four days?"  
  
"Because I can't stand watching you lie there and be in a coma and I don't know when you'll wake up! It was awful! There're a few other reasons but they're less important."  
  
"What other reasons?"  
  
"Don't worry about it now. I just want to think about you." She lifted her arm up slowly and took his hand.  
  
"That's sweet." She looked at all the flowers surrounding her. "Who are these from?"  
  
"These are from me," he said pointing at the vase next to her bed. "These are from my parents and Fred and George," he pointed to the ones on the floor. She smiled at him happily for a few moments before her eyes went wide and her hand gripped his tighter. "How's Ginny? And Harry? What happened? Is Dumbledore all right? What happened to Voldemort?" She tried to sit up in a rush but Ron stopped her.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, slow down! You can't get up yet; you have to rest! You've been in a coma for Merlins' sake! Ginny and Harry are fine! Dumbledore is fine too. Voldemort got away of course."  
  
"But everyone's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay, Love. You need to keep calm." He brushed the hair back from her forehead. She stared at him.  
  
"You just said Voldemort."  
  
"Oh yeah...I said to Harry a few days ago. I guess I'm not so afraid to say it anymore." He shrugged and looked around. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad, Ron. So tell me everything that's been happening."  
  
"Uh no, I don't think so. It would be too much information for you to handle right now. You should know though, your parents have been coming every day you've been here and it hasn't exactly been pleasant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Frankly, Hermione, your parents have been awful!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore thinks it would be best if Harry, Ginny, you, and I stayed at Grimmauld Place this summer all together to be safe, the whole summer with my parents and Lupin and whoever else. Well, there is someone else but I'll tell you that later."  
  
"Well, that sounds wonderful..."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is but your parents hate the idea. They've been coming in every day and bad mouthing Dumbledore, me, my family, Hogwarts, and everything to do with wizards. They say how they never should have let you go to school in the first place 'cause you just made friends with a bunch of troublemakers who put you in danger."  
  
"Oh no, they didn't!"  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione sighed sadly.  
  
"I figured they'd be upset but I didn't realize they would say all that. I'm so sorry you had to listen to them. They just don't understand. They are letting me go to Grimmauld Place though, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, Dumbledore convinced them it would be the safest place for you since you've been seen by Voldemort and Death Eaters twice now. Plus, my parents argued with them about it too."  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"They should be here in a few minutes." Hermione nodded.  
  
"So, what happened to me?"  
  
"How far do you remember?" She thought a moment.  
  
"We turned out the light, I switched with Ginny, you took her and left, Harry and I ran from Voldemort, he grabbed me, Dumbledore came, then I passed out."  
  
"Okay, well Harry said Dumbledore told him to take you back to Hogwarts and Harry argued of course to stay but ended up taking you and a portkey back to Ginny's room. You were rushed here, St. Mungo's, and they took you right in to the emergency room and I couldn't see you for a couple hours. I came in here where they brought you and they said you'd been hit with some sort of dark spell that sort of stabbed at your organs, which is why you felt all that pain, then it started shutting them down and when you passed out, oxygen was having trouble getting to your brain or something. Not a very good explanation I know but I wasn't listening very well. All the trauma to your body made you go into coma."  
  
"So, my organs are okay then?"  
  
"I think so, yeah. The only thing is, they aren't sure if your body could handle pregnancy in the future but they said once you woke up and rested a bit, they'd test you and be able to determine it for sure."  
  
"Wow," she breathed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a bit of a shock. Where are Ginny and Harry?"  
  
"School. Ginny has to stay in the Hospital Wing for a while and Harry and I don't have to go to class until Monday. We've been staying in beds by Ginny's every night this week. I'm actually really surprised Pomfrey hasn't kicked us out yet," he added thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh no, I've missed a week of classes! I just realized!"  
  
"Hermione! Don't worry about that! You haven't even been awake to do schoolwork. Bugger a week of classes. You can't leave here yet anyway so it'll be more than a week." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You're right but it's terrible we're all so behind! You should have gone to class anyway, Ron!"  
  
"I wasn't going to go to class while you laid here in a coma! I wouldn't be able to pay attention since I'd be thinking of you the whole time!"  
  
"All right. What about exams though, they're only a few months away-"  
  
"Hermione, stop worrying about school. Stop worrying about anything. You're supposed to be relaxed so you can get well. I can't have you here in hospital forever; I need you back. I missed you something awful."  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry." She reached up to his face as a knock on the door sounded. Mina stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Oh! She's awake, wonderful!" She stepped all the way in the room and came forward. "How are you feeling dear? My name is Mina by the way. I'm the morning nurse."  
  
"Hi. I feel all right," Hermione answered. Mina checked various things on Hermione's machines and felt her pulse.  
  
"Everything looks good but you know you are still very weak and need to stay here and rest for a while longer. Your healer will come in soon and examine you but for now just stay relaxed and sleep if you'd like. Your parents are heading up now; I believe they stopped in the cafeteria first for a spot of coffee. I'll let them know you're awake. So Ron, I'm sure you're thrilled she's awake." Ron nodded and grinned. "Your boyfriend here has been watching over you constantly for the past week. I can tell life without you has been torture for the poor dear." Ron's ears turned red and he looked at the floor. Mina winked and smiled. "See you in a bit!" She left and softly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ron, that's so sweet of you. I'm sorry it's been so hard for you to be here-"She was interrupted by the door opening again. Instead of Mina walking in, it was Hermione's parents.  
  
"Hermione! Oh darling, you're awake!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she ran to her, pulling Ron out of the way. She bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead repeatedly then straightened up to smooth the hair away from her face. Hermione smiled at her parents. Her father took her hand and sat in Ron's now empty chair.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you awake, dear," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm so glad to see you. Ron, come over here," Hermione said, indicating the other side of her bed. He gave her parents an uncomfortable glance and went to Hermione's side.  
  
"We've been so very worried about you and came everyday to see you," her mother said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How do you feel? Are you tired? Do you need to sleep? Has talking to him made you exhausted?"  
  
"No, Mum, I'm fine. Talking to anyone hasn't made me tired, especially not Ron."  
  
"Well, matters concerning him have been very stressful for us, I just imagined he would tire you quickly."  
  
"What matters? Staying at Grimmauld Place? Mum, I'll be safer there and it isn't as if Ron made the decision. My teachers and mentors at school made those choices and I agree with them if it will keep me safe."  
  
"Oh yes dear, we want to keep you safe but how much more dangerous can it be at home? Away from all the wizard business?"  
  
"Mum, no one knows about Grimmauld Place except a select few and anyone can come to our house. Dark wizards could walk right in and we couldn't do anything about it. It would be very dangerous for me at home. Don't blame it on Ron though, he's done nothing but try and protect me."  
  
"As he takes you along on all his dangerous adventures."  
  
"No, he tried to stop me from going!"  
  
"I doubt it but if you want to defend him."  
  
"Of course I want to defend him! I love him!"  
  
"Hermione, maybe you should calm down," Ron said softly. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I love him and he is part of my life."  
  
"Yes, that's another problem with all this 'meant to be' business."  
  
"What?" Ron groaned loudly and covered his face.  
  
"I wanted to tell you this privately, Hermione."  
  
"Well, privacy is all out the door now, boy," Mrs. Granger said. "Apparently this ring means you're meant to be with him and the bloody thing won't come off! I tried and it burned me! So, now there's nothing we can do about it! You're stuck!" Mrs. Granger sobbed loudly and covered her face. Her husband rubbed her back but said nothing. Ron looked at Hermione who was smiling up at him.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Ron...I already knew." His mouth dropped open slightly and Mrs. Granger looked up from her hands.  
  
"You knew!" she and Ron exclaimed simultaneously. She nodded, amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!? And how did you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to scare you. See, the day I switched it to my left hand, I tried to take it off to wash my hands but it wouldn't come off. It frightened me a bit so I decided to go to the library and research magical rings the next morning. I found a really old book called Love in the Wizarding World and it had all these things on old muggle traditions and their differences in our world and, all this fascinating information on love. It said that the moment a promise ring given to you by your one true love touched your wedding ring finger, the left, it would be forever a part of your body, therefore growing as you grow. It will also burn or hurt anyone who tries to remove it except the giver of the ring or the person wearing it. If I ever take on a relationship with anyone else or marry another, the ring will constantly cause me pain, not horrible pain, but enough to make me always remember you. The same will happen to you even though you don't have a ring, you'll still feel the pain. Frankly, I was thrilled at the thought of it but decided to wait a while before telling you because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. I thought the knowledge that we were basically bound to each other would scare you since we're only sixteen. I was going to tell you eventually, I really was."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me at the Riddle House? What if something had happened to one of us and I had never known?"  
  
"There just wasn't ever enough time to explain it to you and I figured if something happened to me, I wouldn't want the thought to torment you. But you know now. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"I'm happy! Mum and Dad told me Monday when they came in and saw you with the ring. They didn't mention the part about being with someone else though, not that it matters. I'm not planning on being with anyone but you anyway." Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so happy you aren't scared by it! That's so wonderful of you to feel like that." Mrs. Granger sniffed loudly. "Mum, why are you so upset about it? I'm in love with a incredible boy who loves me back and you're upset about it?"  
  
"Darling, I'm just worried about your safety!"  
  
"Well stop!" Hermione shook her head. "I mean, you can be worried about me but don't act like my life is ending! I'm out of the coma, I feel fine, and I'm going to be well protected over the summer by very well trained and equipped wizards. Yes, danger could find me again in the future but it's my decision to be here. I'm sorry Mum and Dad but you can't stop me. Bad mouthing my friends doesn't make any difference either. I'm where I want to be and with the people I want." Mrs. Granger just stared at her.  
  
"I suppose she's made up her mind, dear," Mr. Granger commented.  
  
"Yes, I suppose she has," his wife answered, sounding defeated. "Fine. Stay in this dangerous world. You help choose your fate and if this what you want, I can't physically stop you. I still don't agree you with you in the least and would take you away from here in an instant if I could." Tears fell down her face as she said it. "I just don't want you to keep getting hurt! I'm afraid you're going to die from all this!"  
  
"Mum," Hermione sniffed. "Don't think like that!" Hermione and her mother embraced tightly and Ron swore he could see Mr. Granger's eyes a little shiny though no tears fell. He remained quiet and calm. Ron felt uncomfortable in the moment, knowing Mrs. Granger had a point. Hermione could die. Ron always knew it but saying it so blatantly was like a shove in the face. She was so important to so many people. What would everyone do without her? What would he do without her? She was his soul mate. He couldn't be with anyone else, especially not now that the ring would torment him all his life if he weren't with Hermione. He felt sweat forming on his brow. He had to do anything he could to protect her. But what if he failed?  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Who me?" he answered, his voice higher than normal. "Of course." The door opened then and Hermione's Healer walked in.  
  
"Hello everyone. Hermione, my name is Healer Doogle. I'm pleased to see you awake so soon." Healer Doogle was an average sized woman with light blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She wore white robes with a few pockets holding various medical instruments. As she stepped forward, she pulled out a pen from a pocket near her abdomen.  
  
"I'd like to do a quick examination on Hermione so if you could all leave the room momentarily, I'd appreciate it very much. It won't take long. You can wait outside or visit the cafeteria or waiting room, whatever you prefer." Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and her mother squeezed her hand. Ron and the Grangers left the room. Ron leaned back against the wall beside the door as the other two walked down the hallway, to the cafeteria he supposed.  
  
"They still can't stand me," he muttered. "Bloody Hell."  
  
Author's Note: Ah, this chapter came really easily. It was a writer's blockless chapter, horray! Hopefully the next few will be too! Okay, Hermione's awake now! Happy? Everyone's been really anxious for her to be and now she is. Everyone can relax now. Okay, until next time!  
  
Review Responses (yes, they're back! These are from the responses to the little AN I posted before chapter 22 and the reviews from chapter 22)  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: I know; everyone expected a new chapter! Sorry it wasn't but it's up now, obviously! I know, PoA is a great book (though I like GoF the best) and it was a shame they changed pretty much everything! I agree, it was good but I was still a little disappointed. Anyway, thanks!  
  
J. S. Writer: Oh, I didn't mean to downplay any of my readers who weren't reading from the beginning! I just meant that when I first started writing I would update every 2-3 days for a long time but it hasn't been like that for ages. Anyway, thank you. I'm glad you were looking forward to my update. Well, I can't say I loved PoA but it was good. I feel they messed up the story a little too much. Everyone has their own opinion though and I'm glad you liked it so much!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Yes, you are a very faithful reader! Thank you for that! It's so awesome having so many faithful readers! Anyway, sorry about being kind of tricked about a new chapter and all it turned out to be was an AN. I did update when I said though and the next chapter was up within a week so I'm pretty happy. I'm glad you agree with me about PoA! I mean come on, were all the parts they cut out necessary cuts and scene rearrangements? I don't think so! I agree; I loved Ron's comments about chopping off his leg and stuff. Yeah, he was pretty much just comic relief, which he was very good at but he played more than just the funny guy in the book. Yes, a letter is an excellent idea! Won't make a difference but whatever. Anyway, thanks for your support about my lengthy update time! Glad you updated too! And from your second review: Lol, I've done that loads of times to put up another review! Thanks! Glad you liked the gift! Hermione's awake now! No more worrying! Did you like my little twist about her already knowing? Lol, I thought it would be amusing. Yeah, don't worry about the purpose thing, I knew it was something spellcheck wouldn't pick up since it's still a real word but thought I'd point it out still. I'm sort of a spelling nut, everything must be spelled right! Just kidding, I know I've misspelled words before too. Ah, I'm always glad to give you good comments, especially since your fic deserves them. There I go again with the compliments. Lol. Ok, talk to you later!  
  
DistelMalfoy: Hey, sorry for the disappointment! But thanks for the understanding too! Hey, I didn't know you wrote German stories (I just checked your profile). It doesn't really mean anything to me because I don't speak German and therefore can't read them but it's cool all the same! Anyway, hope you liked my latest updates!  
  
Hp/charmed obsesed: See, I fixed the misspelled obsessed for you since it bothers you. Lol, we don't agree on a lot of stuff, huh? Sorry, I found it funny when you said you actually agreed with me on something. Anyway, yeah that would have been the perfect place for Lupin to say it and it only would have taken a minute or two extra. Damn movie people. That's funny about your school finding out you 'hated' the movie. I didn't hate it but I was disappointed. Hope you liked my latest updates!  
  
Potterweasly: Thanks; the updates will be more and more regular as I go! That's good you have no more homework! Lol, I haven't been on IM much lately since that day we managed to be on at the same time. I've been either hanging out with friends, reading fics, or writing mine so I haven't come on. Ok, talk to you later!  
  
Punkbanana13: Well, I must say that name is easier to type than the alternating capital, lower-case one. Lol, I would of course do either one. So, you haven't died yet, have you? I updated see! You can't die! Lol. Anyway, thank you very much for all your great comments on my fic! And the last one! I really appreciate them! I have to say though; I think There For You is better than Telling Ron though the latter will always have a special place in my heart. Don't worry about not reviewing for a while, I'm just glad you are now! Later!  
  
MsMissProngs: No, I don't think you think too much. I agree with everything you said about PoA. I wasn't crazy about Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew's portrayals, they did a huge hack job of the story, and just didn't do the book justice, story-wise. It was still a good movie though and quite hilarious. I liked the costumes though I think they were without robes a bit too much. Whatever. Yeah, Dan and Rupert both looked good. Hope you liked my updates!  
  
BlackScally723: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the updates! Lol, I know it was a great part in the movie. Basically, all of Ron's lines were good. Yep, they left out way too much. Oh well.  
  
Silverkid: Yes, I'm updating! No, I promise I will not give up on my story; it will be finished! Do you mean about living in Grimmauld Place together? I mentioned that in a past author note but I'll tell you again. At the end of the sixth year school year of this fic, I'm ending this part of the story then starting another fic continuing the story starting at Grimauld Place in the summer and going into seventh year. If you aren't reading my author's notes, I'd appreciate it if you did so I don't have to repeat things I've already said. I'm not mad at you or anything, just asking! I'm glad you interested in another sequel! By the way, since I haven't ever done a review response for you before, thank you for reading my fics! I really appreciate it!  
  
EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA: Lol, nice name! Ah, thank you so much! That's so nice! Don't worry about not reviewing every chapter. I don't review every chapter of a new story if it has even 5 chapters already. Glad you like the story! You haven't gone mad yet, right? I updated, no need to go mad!  
  
???: Nice name you have, lol. Just kidding I love question marks. Yeah, PoA was good but could have had a better script. It was hilarious though!  
  
Pen Rich: Lol, yeah it might be good if you checked first! I luv you too! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Cheese Diva: I know; it's been so long since I've updated! Chapter 23 was only a week later though, not a month! Gosh, you say so many nice things! I can't thank you enough! THANK YOU!!!!!! I love Lupin too! Glad you like my gifts. They may be creative but they take me forever to come up with. I sat at my computer for a long, long time thinking up the journal one. Lol, glad you liked the horny buggers! And Hermione's awake now and there was some R/H in there. Yeah, I've seen PoA twice. What'd you think? I thought it was good but a hack job of the story. You rock too! Ok, bye!  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks; glad you liked it! I suppose he is pretty sentimental, never really thought about it. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Arwentheelf: Don't worry about it! Thank you very much! As you read, it was about R/H! Hope you liked it! 


	24. Doogen?

There For You  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has stuck with this fic and me even when I hadn't updated for like a month! Thank you all! Anyway, Pen Richmond pointed out to me that I spelled DENTURES wrong in the last chapter. I spelled it denchers. So, thanks to her! Okay, chapters are fairly short now because this fic is almost done with but then there's the next part of my series to come. It will be of summer and seventh year, like I've said. Then I'll probably continue with life after Hogwarts and I'll most likely go back to the time before Telling Ron and have a prequel talking about Ron realizing he liked Hermione, ahem loved, and stuff like that. So, it's turning out to be a five part series. I'm sharing this because I've told two other people and thought all my readers should know. Okay, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 24: Doogen?  
  
Ron slid slowly down the wall next to Hermione's door onto the floor. He took a deep breath and dropped his head into his hands. If only her parents would leave, he'd feel much more relaxed and definitely less annoyed. They just had to keep bringing up bad issues and make Hermione cry. Of course, he'd made her cry plenty of times but he would never out right say she could die. Hell, Hermione already knew it. Or maybe he had mentioned it to her before...still, bloody parents. He heard footsteps coming toward him and looked up to see Mina. She sat in front of him and smiled comfortingly.  
  
"Everything okay?" He nodded unconvincingly. "Come on, what is it?"  
  
"It's just been a terrible week."  
  
"It's never pleasant to be in hospital."  
  
"I'm not even the one in hospital."  
  
"Visiting isn't a picnic either. Especially when it's your girlfriend. Anything I can do?"  
  
"Deny her parents entrance to her room." She laughed.  
  
"Sorry, honey, no can do. I heard them say though that they hoped Hermione would wake soon because they were tired of being here everyday. They won't come every day before she leaves here. They wanted her awake for good reasons but also so they don't have to visit anymore."  
  
"I never knew they were like that."  
  
"Oh, you can't ever know how someone is unless you've known them for a little while. Appearances mean nothing at all. Now, you look perfectly nice from a distance but you could be a rude, obnoxious arse." Ron chuckled.  
  
"I am a rude, obnoxious arse." She laughed.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean." He nodded. She patted his shoulder and stood up. "See you later, honey."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ron relaxed back into the wall and closed his eyes. As he thought for a few moments, he smiled. In a few months, they would all be in Grimmauld Place. It would be hard for Harry but at least everyone would be together, where he knew they were safe. He could see Hermione every single day. Harry would have his best friends and Ginny to keep him company. To his immense dislike, Malfoy would be there too but Ron would make sure he stayed far away from them. It wasn't as if Malfoy wanted to hang around them anyway. The door opened next to him and he looked up. Healer Doogle smiled down at him.  
  
"Hello Ron."  
  
"Hi Healer...Doogen?" He suddenly couldn't remember.  
  
"It's Doogle. It's a strange name, I know. It was Doogley but my father changed it because he thought it would sound better. It doesn't but oh well. You can go in now." He stood up.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's doing very well. Her movements are still small and weak and her heart rate is a bit off but otherwise she's all right. She needs bed rest for a while longer. We can move her to the Hogwarts infirmary in a few days I'd imagine."  
  
"And what about later? Like when she wants to get pregnant?"  
  
"I feel pretty confident she can but I will have a final analysis on that tomorrow morning. I'd rather do it when visitors are not here so I will test her tonight when you all leave." Ron nodded. "Now, when she was asleep, multiple visitors were fine but I do not want Hermione to become too excited or distressed. I am requesting one at a time. You may go in now but her parents will have to have their turn when they come back. I will go inform them of this now. So, only calm, quiet conversation right now, please." She pushed the door open for him and he walked in.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said. She was lying on her side, her arms under her head with the blankets pulled up to her shoulder. Her hair was like a second pillow underneath her, while some of it ran down her cheek to her shoulder. She smiled at him calmly. He thought she looked beautiful.  
  
"Hi, Love. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little tired, probably from the crying with my mum. How are you?" He sat down next to her and leaned his head against the top of her bed.  
  
"I'm fine. I just sat outside against the wall."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"You've no idea," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, what else have I missed since I've been sleeping?"  
  
"Well, there are a few things you'll need to know eventually but not now. We aren't supposed to talk about anything distressing."  
  
"Then, it's distressing news?"  
  
"Yeah...I think it would upset you a bit." Malfoy staying at Grimmauld Place, Harry's fate, and Harry's talk with Dumbledore weren't happy things to talk about in his opinion.  
  
"When will you tell me?" He shrugged.  
  
"When you've rested for a while. I want you to get better quick and thinking happy thoughts is the way to go I reckon." She ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay. Let's talk about that little conversation you were having as I woke up earlier." Ron's face turned red.  
  
"Or how about school? Quills? Crookshanks! Let me tell you about Crook-" Hermione laughed loudly.  
  
"But I can't remember what you and 'I' were saying," she said in mock curiosity. "Something about you being the best looking bloke in school? And having a nice long snog? Or...more?" He coughed uncomfortably and shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I've no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Then why are you redder than a quaffle?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, who doesn't get uncomfortable talking about snogging...and more," he finished quietly.  
  
"You certainly don't!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I was having a little conversation with myself pretending to be you because I would get bored sitting here by myself while you were in the coma! Is that so wrong?"  
  
"You are too easy, Ronald Weasley," she laughed. He rolled his eyes. She grinned at him as his face color faded back to normal. Without taking her eyes off his, she laced her hand in his. They kept eye contact for several minutes, Ron feeling how wonderful it was to look at her again and have her look back. His other hand slowly reached to her face and smoothed her hair away then gently caressed her cheek. She scooted herself up into a slightly higher position. Their gaze never broke until they leaned into each other. As their lips met, their eyes closed. She held his wrist with her free hand and unlaced the other to run it through his hair. He slid forward in his chair and laid a kiss on her chin, then her jaw, and over below her ear. She sighed contentedly; reveling in the smell she loved so much from him. She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his round her waist, and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered as they held each other close. He murmured in agreement.  
  
"I love you." He felt a wet droplet fall on his shoulder. He pulled back to see tears falling down her cheeks. "What is it? Are you okay? Does something hurt?" She shook her head and hugged him again. "Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like crying."  
  
"Oh..." Why did girls cry for no reason? (AN: I'm a girl so I know I cry sometimes for no real reason but guys don't really get that do they?)  
  
"I'm just happy to be here with you. You know, I heard you once while I was in my coma. It sounded really far away though. I wanted to talk to you but couldn't. I hate not being able to hear you or talk to you." (AN (again): I read somewhere that people may be able to hear what's happening around them when they're in a coma so yeah.)  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Blimey. Well, now we're together and we get to be together for a long time. We get to live in Grimmauld Place and we live together at Hogwarts. I'm going to take really good care of you when you leave here." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Okay." She leaned back into her pillows and took his hand tightly in hers. He wiped away the last few tears from her cheeks. She yawned softly.  
  
"Hey, you should sleep. I've tired you out already."  
  
"No, no, it isn't your fault. I just need a little nap." She slid down into her sheets and adjusted her pillow. He made to take his hand from hers but she held it. "You aren't leaving are you?"  
  
"No! I thought you wanted to sleep though?"  
  
"Yes, but you can still hold my hand."  
  
"Okay, sorry." She smiled and closed her eyes. Ron leaned back in his chair without releasing his hand. He watched her until her breathing became heavy and regular. Slowly, her hand fell out of his and hung loosely out of her bed. He took it gently and placed it next to her body. He felt his eyes growing tired and closed them as he put his head back against his chair.  
  
Outside the room, Mrs. Granger put a hand to her mouth and turned to her husband.  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "Did you hear that? As much as I hate to admit it, that was sweet. They're really in love." Mr. Granger nodded grimly.  
  
"We have to leave them alone and stop badgering the boy about his life. She fits in."  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow and say good bye. Later in the summer we can visit her at that safe house. For now though, he can help her more than we can." She sobbed and sighed again.  
  
"It may have been a mistake letting her in this world but it's too late now. Come on, let's go." Mr. Granger put his arm around his wife's shoulder and led her down the hall.  
  
Mina came around the corner and chuckled to herself. 'It takes the muggles so long to understand,' she thought to herself as she put the silencing charm back on the door. She opened Hermione's door enough to peek in and saw Hermione sound asleep with Ron next to her in his chair, mouth open and snoring gently. 'How cute.'  
  
--(In case the asterisks don't show up)  
  
Harry slept in unusually late that morning and woke to find Ginny writing out notes on a long bit of parchment. Books were strewn all over her bed. He dressed in the loo and ate while she finished up her work then they played a game of chess. Later that afternoon after lessons were over, Madam Pomfrey came in and cleared her throat.  
  
"You have visitors. They've tried coming up quite a few times this week. I suppose it would be all right now. It will be a quick visit though. She opened the door and Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Luna came in. Madam Pomfrey walked to her office and closed the door.  
  
"Harry!" Seamus exclaimed and patted his shoulder. "How are you mate?" He nodded a greeting at Ginny.  
  
"I'm pretty good, you?"  
  
"Well, we're all fine but we've been wondering what happened to you and everyone else. Where're Ron and Hermione?" he asked looking around. Lavender and Parvati were fussing over Ginny and Luna stood next to Neville, staring in Harry's direction but he couldn't tell if she was actually looking at him.  
  
"Hey, everyone, pull up some chairs. Sit down," Harry said. "Anyway, Ron and Hermione are at St. Mungo's."  
  
"Hermione still in a coma?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" (He doesn't know she woke up yet.)  
  
"Dumbledore made an announcement the morning after it happened. How are you Ginny?" Seamus turned to her.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better actually. Standing up still makes me dizzy though and walking too long makes me tired."  
  
"You still have to do work though?" Parvati asked, noticing the pile of books and parchment on the floor beside Ginny's bed.  
  
"Yes, the parts that aren't strenuous. Basically, all the essays."  
  
"That's terrible! You should be resting!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm resting while I work."  
  
"Still, you're in hospital!"  
  
"How is Ronald taking it?" Luna piped up.  
  
"Well, he's depressed about Hermione. Apparently her parents have been real pains and he has to sit and watch Hermione in her coma all day long. He doesn't have to of course but he does anyway."  
  
"She'll wake up soon though," Luna continued.  
  
"How do you know? It could be a long time," Dean said. Luna just shook her head.  
  
"You know Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, well hopefully," Harry said.  
  
"So, I don't mean to pry but...can you say anything about what happened to you guys?" Seamus asked.  
  
"What all did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked.  
  
"He said that you'd had another run in with You-Know-Who and Hermione was in a coma, Ginny was stuck in bed and you and Ron would be out of class a week to recuperate."  
  
"Ginny, you okay if I tell a little?" She nodded. Harry took a breath and thought of what he could say without angering himself and upsetting anyone. "Okay, Ginny was kidnapped and taken to a house and the three of us went to get her and a lot of stuff happened and Hermione got hit with a curse and eventually we all got back. Hermione went straight to St. Mungo's and Ginny came here. She'd been hit the Cruciatus Curse a lot." They all stared back at him sadly.  
  
"What was Hermione hit with?" Lavender asked in a whisper.  
  
"Don't know, something that messed up her organs and stuff and put her into a coma."  
  
"Oh no," Parvati breathed.  
  
"Harry...how did she-er, Bellatrix Lestrange- die?" Neville asked. "I read it in The Prophet that she was killed." Harry opened his mouth. He hadn't thought about that. Neville would want to know about Lestrange since she had tortured his parents.  
  
"Oh, uh Voldemort," most of the group shivered, "accidentally killed her." Neville nodded.  
  
"Okay." He didn't say anything else. No one but Harry and Ginny in the room knew about Neville's parents. Luna put a hand on his arm. Harry wondered if she knew. Neville seemed comforted by the gesture and smiled weakly at her. There was a lull in conversation but Seamus picked up on it pretty quickly.  
  
"So, when're you coming back to class, Harry?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"And Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know yet," she answered. "I may not have to do all the exams at the end of the year depending on my strength. Unfortunately, I think I'll be well by then."  
  
"You could pretend," Seamus suggested.  
  
"I think Madam Pomfrey would know though." Seamus shrugged.  
  
The group continued to chat until dinner and Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, and Luna left. Ginny took a nap until Ron came back that night at nine. The pop noise of him returning woke her.  
  
"She's awake!" Ron told them. "She woke up this morning."  
  
"Really Ron?" Ginny asked. "Oh thank goodness!"  
  
"How's she feeling?" Harry asked.  
  
"She felt pretty good all day then her Healer did a quick examination on her and we talked then she fell asleep until about fifteen minutes ago. I told her I had to leave soon and she got all teary-eyed. I think she doesn't want to be in the room alone or something. I promised to be back right at eight tomorrow though. She still seemed upset." His face was furrowed in worry as he sat down heavily on his bed.  
  
"Maybe she's scared," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed. "What about next week when we have to go back to class and she's going to be there all by herself all day?"  
  
"Aren't her parents there?"  
  
"Well, actually, they never came back in after her Healer came. I don't like her being there just with them though. They'll probably put all these anti-wizard ideas in her head."  
  
"Ron, you really think Hermione will be persuaded that easily?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I suppose not. Still, I want to stay with her until she comes back here."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"I don't know. Soon but not tomorrow or anything."  
  
"So, how was it when she woke up?" Ginny asked, smiling. Ron blushed slightly.  
  
"Er, it was good," he said, deciding not to mention his fake conversation. "She scared me to death though, 'cause I didn't know her eyes were open or anything. Then her parents came in and made her all upset." Ron relayed the conversation they had and told them what he still hadn't told her. "Anyway, she has to rest a while and not get too excited or depressed so I don't want to tell her anything upsetting yet. Ginny, you should go back to sleep." Ginny's eyes were beginning to droop as he was speaking and she nodded. She sank down into her sheets and Harry came and pulled her blanket up. He kissed her lips quickly and she touched his cheek before closing her eyes.  
  
Ron motioned for Harry to go to the end of the room with him and they stood across from each other.  
  
"Have you told Ginny about the prophecy yet?" Ron asked quietly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to until she's completely better. We haven't talked about anything like that. If she wants to talk about being at the Riddle House then we will but otherwise, I want conversation to be simple and calm. I mean, she knows what happened and the three of us have talked but that's it."  
  
"Okay. I told Hermione what happened when she wasn't there and when she passed out because she wanted to know but that's all she needs to hear right now, right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"How about this? When both are better, as in out of bed and no weakness or problems, we'll sit down together and talk about it, okay? I'll tell them both about the prophecy." Harry got an uneasy feeling in his stomach at saying this. He hated telling Ron that night at St. Mungo's, not because he didn't want anyone to know, but because he hated talking about it. The thought of it made him angry and worried. Ron seemed to notice this and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine." Ron studied him for a moment.  
  
"Okay. Once they're all better, we'll tell them."  
  
"I think I need to talk to Neville about that Lestrange woman that died when Voldemort accidentally killed her." Harry explained about their friends coming to visit and Neville asking him about it. Ron nodded sadly.  
  
"I wonder what Neville thinks about it." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hey Ron. When we go back to lessons Monday, we'll have to go back to our dorms too, huh? We can't stay in here anymore."  
  
"Why not? We can do our work in here and come back in every night after dinner. I don't want Ginny to have to be here all alone, all the time. Bloody Hell, I'm worried about Hermione alone there even though there're nurses and Healers."  
  
"Okay, we'll just subtly come in each night then Pomfrey won't be able to say anything. Ah, who am I kidding, she can say anything whenever she wants. But we'll try anyway." Ron nodded and they headed to their beds to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, things will start to speed up now. This fic is almost over then I'll start the next part of the series. Nothing else to say I don't think. Until next time! Hey, I broke 500 reviews!!  
  
Individuals:  
  
EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA: Well, I'm glad you're still sane! Yes, I thought up the ring myself –blushes-glad you liked it. Thanks!  
  
Goldfish r yummy: Thanks! Lol, well, her parents are leaving soon!  
  
Drummergrl427: Thank you! You'll find out about the pregnancy soon!  
  
Weaslypotter: Lol, I know, registering is great! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I think Hermione was a little too tough for just being in a coma so now she's sleeping!  
  
MsMissProngs: Lol, I know, you don't have to wait a long time in between updates. I'm going about a chapter a week!  
  
NetMarie: Hey, I hope you like it! I think you meant to type more than 1 page but anyway...Thanks for reading!  
  
J. S. Writer: Thanks! Lol, everyone is mad at Hermione's parents! I love it! Don't worry, they're out of the picture for a while. I do feel like their anger is sort of justified since Hermione has been through a lot of dangerous ordeals. Thank you again!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Well, I was answering for two of your reviews so it was really long! Lol, thanks! I liked Ron's little imaginings too. Yeah, I thought it'd be fun if Hermione already knew about the ring for a little twist. Oh honey, I never had a doubt in my mind they'd get married. Don't worry about her parents. I'm tired of them so they're leaving for a while. Yes, he can't snog her senseless right now but when she's better...well, you'll see...Actually I have no plans per say about that but I will of course have to make them snog when she can. I hope you can get your chapter out soon! Bye!  
  
Magnolia Lane: Lol, I like that too (about the in law fighting) but they'll be leaving soon and not reappear for a while. They are quite a pain and though I like them being a pain, I'm tired of them now. About the red- headed babies...Let's just say I don't think I have the heart to not...  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks. : ) Lol, I liked his little convo to himself too. I don't know, the writer's block comes and goes but I will conquer it, fear not!  
  
Punkbanana13: Oh, I'm so glad you didn't die! Lol, hope you liked the chapter! Thanks!  
  
Silver Warrior: I know, isn't it? Thanks!  
  
Harry-potter-luvs-me: I know, it's great, huh? Yay! Glad you liked the denchies! Thank you!  
  
Legofiance: Ah, thanks so much!  
  
Arwentheelf: Thank you very much! I'm not sure this chapter was as good but I know it wasn't better. Hope it was okay though!  
  
Hp/charmed obsesed: Thanks! Hey, I forgot you had written another story. I'll go read it soon! Fine, I won't comment on the short chapter but I just looked at it and sheesh!  
  
Penelope Richmond: You're right, it's dentures-smacks self in head-. Oh well. But yes, she's awake. We can all do a little happy dance and celebrate! Lol, thanks hun! Bye!  
  
Celeste5: Thanks! You haven't read the fourth or fifth books yet? Oh My God! I couldn't wait to read them! So I guess a lot of things have spoiled for you huh? Sorry but it just means you need to read! Thanks again!  
  
Visi0n0fDeath: Already sent you a reply to this but thanks times a million anyway! I still can't get over your review!  
  
DorkiiPunkPrincess: Thanks again for your awesome review! I loved it, loved it, loved it! You're so awesome! Thanks! 


	25. A Dozen

There For You  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm really ashamed of myself. I said I was done with the far apart updates but I did it again. I'm really sorry! I'm having trouble getting motivated to write because this fic is almost over and I'm having trouble planning out the next one. Don't give up on me though; I promise I won't quit or anything. Since it's been weeks since I last updated and it would take me even longer to get this chapter out if I answered everyone's reviews, there aren't any individuals this chapter. Again, I'm sorry. But really, would you want me to go ahead and do them or just post the chapter? OK, hope you like this chapter. It's not my best but oh well. There are a few parts I know you'll enjoy. Well, happy reading!   
  
Chapter 25: A Dozen   
  
"Ron, you really are the best looking bloke in Hogwarts and I am by far the luckiest girl ever to be alive," Hermione said seductively. "I think more than snogging would be divine, love," she whispered and sat on Ron's lap as he absentmindedly wondered if she'd ever said 'divine' before. She leaned forward and started sucking slowly on his neck. He groaned and laid his hands on her hips. Moments later, she pulled back from him and slowly began lifting her shirt. "And by the way," she added as her stomach began to show, "Healer Doogle said my body is so capable of having children that I'll have twelve kids the first time around."  
  
Ron sat up quickly in his bed, blushing furiously before realizing it was a dream and he wasn't with Hermione in the middle of the Hospital Wing. He shivered slightly and cleared his throat. Twelve kids my arse, he thought. The image of Hermione starting to undress came back. If only she hadn't scared him with a dozen children.   
  
After a trip to the loo, he changed into a loose shirt and trousers before leaving for the hospital. As he walked to Hermione's room, he wondered what the pregnancy results would be. If Hermione couldn't have children, what would they do? He supposed they could adopt but he'd never heard of a wizard orphanage and how would a muggle child fair in the wizarding world? What choice did that leave them? Nothing he could think of.   
  
He made it to Hermione's door and knocked on it lightly, hearing Healer Doogle's voice call him in.   
  
"Hey," he said as he shut the door, nearly tripping over a new vase of flowers. Every inch around her wall and quite a section of floor space was full of bouquets, vases, and flowerpots. "Whoa," he muttered. Hermione smiled at him happily; clearly thrilled he'd arrived, ignoring his amazement at the many flowers in the room.  
  
"Ron, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Me too, love." He sat down beside her and she immediately took his hand. "Ma'am," he nodded at Healer Doogle.  
  
"Good Morning. I just gave Hermione some good news. Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, I can have children! A dozen," Ron eyes widened, "probably wouldn't be possible but one or two would!" The color returned to Ron's face as it broke into a smile.   
  
"That's great!" He hugged her tightly.   
  
"Since Hermione's organs et cetera are in working order and she has no pain or complications after the curse, I find no reason pregnancy would cause a problem in the future," Healer Doogle said. "For the next few days, she will stay here but I believe she can move to the Hogwarts infirmary by Thursday (took me forever to figure out what day I was on, which is Sunday by the way)."  
  
"Thank Merlin," Ron sighed.  
  
"Yes. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Hermione, I'll be in tomorrow morning for another check up. Try to keep calm and relax. Sleeping would be good."   
  
"Thank you, Healer Doogle," Hermione answered. She left the room and Hermione hugged Ron again. "Ron, I'm so relieved! What would we have done if I couldn't have kids?"  
  
"I know, I was wondering that too on my way here. It's not like I could have a baby (ha ha Magnolia Lane. Everyone, go read her fics! Then you'll understand my little joke.) Do they have wizard orphanages?"  
  
"I don't know. That would be interesting to look up though!"  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry about it anyway."  
  
"I know," she said, smiling.   
  
"So, who're all the flowers from? Half of these weren't here yesterday."  
  
"I know; they were all delivered an hour ago; the poor delivery man. Anyway, some are from my parents, some more from your family, and some from students and friends from Hogwarts."  
  
"Huh." He could tell which flowers had come from the twins; the pots had a photo wrapped around it of Fred and George grinning widely and waving enthusiastically. "Nutters," he muttered, smiling.   
  
"Yes, well, it's the thought that counts," she replied, though he knew she wasn't pleased about the photos. She looked at him for a moment and sighed heavily.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"A lot of stuff. There are still things you haven't told me about what happened. I want to know! It isn't fair I've been out of it for a week; I want to be caught up with everyone! And I want a book to read," she sighed as if her lack of reading material was the worst thing going on in her life. Ron had to force himself not to laugh at this last comment.   
  
"I told you," he said, as he pushed her lightly back into her pillows so she could lie down. "I want to wait until you're well and ready to hear a few things. Ginny doesn't know every single bit either. When both of you are better, Harry and I will tell you." She relaxed into her bed and scowled at him. "And about a book; I can go to the library tomorrow and find you one. I know it would be devastating if you didn't read for a couple weeks," he chuckled.  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"Go to sleep and I'll sit here with you." She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to sleep while you're here again." A knock at the door interrupted them. Melvin opened it a second later, carrying the usual tray of food for Ron.  
  
"Good morning, laddie! And the young lass is awake too! Excellent, excellent! Here are your sandwiches, Mr. Ron, and would the lady like anything?" Hermione shook her head. "All right then, I'll be off!"  
  
"Thanks Melvin," Ron said and the little man waved merrily.  
  
"Mr. Ron?" Hermione asked, adjusting her pillow to be more comfortable. Ron grinned at her and shrugged.  
  
"He's mad, that old man. Likes odd muggle sports that knock out all your teeth and your parents keep offering to get him denchies."  
  
"Denchies?"   
  
"The fake teeth things! Honestly, you and Harry think you know so much about muggles!" Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"That's because they're called dentures (see, dentures (thanks Penelope) not denchers. Honestly, I know how to spell, I swear.), not denchies!" Ron thought for a moment.   
  
"Oh, maybe that's it. But wait...are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure Ron, my parents are dentists! They work with people's teeth so it doesn't surprise me they would want to give that man some dentures, he hardly has any."  
  
"If you say so. Sounds disgusting to me." Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Would you rather fake teeth or no teeth?"  
  
"I don't...I don't know!" A rap was heard on the door again, this time Mina's head popped in.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione. Your parents have come."  
  
"Thank you." Mina opened the door further and the Grangers walked into the room, as one would enter a funeral. They stood stiffly in front of Hermione's bed as the door closed softly behind them. "Hi Mum, Dad. Are you all right?" Hermione asked in concern. She had never seen them so rigid.   
  
"Yes, well, I suppose," Mrs. Granger answered uncertainly. "Only...we've decided to go home."  
  
"You're awake and basically healthy so we have no reason to be here anymore," Mr. Granger added.  
  
"Oh, well, all right. Are you sure you want to go already? Has something happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no, nothing's happened, dear, we just think it would be best if we left. You have Ron here and Mina says you can go back to school on Thursday so...we had better be going. Our patients need us."  
  
"Okay, well, thank you for coming."  
  
"We'll see you this summer though. Mr. Dumbledore said we could visit a time or two while you're at that safe house." Mrs. Granger came forward and kissed Hermione on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "Be safe and very careful, darling. Keep in touch as well."  
  
"I will Mum. Have a safe trip home." Her father came and hugged her.  
  
"Ron, if we could have a word outside before we leave," Mr. Granger motioned to Ron when he released his daughter.   
  
"Sure," he replied, feeling nervous suddenly. What would he want to talk about?  
  
"We love you, dear," Hermione's mother said tearfully.  
  
"I love you both too." Mrs. Granger opened the door slowly, getting a last look at Hermione before turning and stepping out. Mr. Granger nodded at Hermione and motioned for Ron to precede him outside.  
  
"I'll wait in the lobby," his wife said quietly and walked away.  
  
"Perhaps we could find an empty room," Mr. Granger suggested. Ron nodded slightly and headed down the hall, knocking lightly on doors until no one answered, and the pair stepped inside a room identical to Hermione's. Mr. Granger nervously sat down in a chair and nodded for Ron to do the same in the one next to him. Ron thought he saw some beads of sweat on the other man's forehead.   
  
"The reason my wife and I have decided to leave is...we realize you and Hermione care for each other very much and though we still do not feel she is safe at school or in this world, we know she won't leave. Since you are the one she is apparently promised to, and we can add nothing of use to her life right now, we leave her in your hands. I..." Mr. Granger faltered. "I don't really know how to have this little talk seeing as I didn't expect to give it for a few more years. I just want to make sure you will always respect Hermione and..."  
  
"Sir, I think I know what you mean and I want you to know that my answer is yes. I will respect Hermione and never expect anything from her," he blushed slightly as he remembered his dream about her that morning, "I would never ask her to do anything she wasn't completely comfortable with or hurt her in any way because I love her too much to ever do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I don't even feel like I deserve her most of the time. But I love her a lot and to be honest, I'm over the moon that we're promised to each other. I'd do anything for her." Mr. Granger sighed and nodded.   
  
"I believe you but still...you're a teenage boy and I was one just like you before and I know what I wanted then...it's most disturbing to know your daughter is in that place now...hormones...just..." In any other circumstance, Ron would have laughed at such a stuttering loss of words but hearing it from his girlfriend's father, he wasn't sure what to do. "Just be careful, I suppose. We're worried enough as it is and to have our daughter so involved with a teenage boy is not something we'd like to have in our minds but seeing as there's nothing we can do I can only say: Don't give me any grandchildren right now." Ron's jaw dropped at such a blatant way of putting it. Mr. Granger seemed to regret it the moment the words left his lips.  
  
"I...we aren't..." Ron spluttered. The older man shook his head quickly, obviously embarrassed.   
  
"No, no, I'm sorry. That was too forward, I didn't mean to say it like that...well, I did but you know, it's hard to find ways to express things like this," he said anxiously. "I...I think we've said enough and you understand what I mean so," he stood up abruptly, "have a nice day and take care. See you another time." He shook Ron's hand hastily and left the room, leaving a shocked Ron staring at the door. He blinked a few times and stood slowly. "That was a bloody mess," he muttered. As he opened the door, he ran a hand through his hair and composed himself, unsure what to tell Hermione when she inevitably asked him what the talk was about.  
  
He reentered her room a minute later, hoping his face wasn't red anymore. She gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My dad. I'm sure I can guess what he wanted with you. Be respectful to me and no sex, right?"  
  
"How do you know everything?" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's my dad, Ron, I knew he'd have this talk with you eventually."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's basically what it was. To quote he said, 'Don't give me any grandchildren right now.'" Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm sure he was really nervous too. My dad's always been the quiet type, never wanted to bother or embarrass anyone. I'm sure he's dreaded doing that for years, likely ever since I was born."  
  
"It wasn't a picnic for me either. I tried to assure him it was okay and I'd take care of you and all but then he said the grandchildren thing, shook me all up." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Don't even worry about it. Dad just felt he needed to do the proper father-in-law thing and didn't do it very well. He isn't the most articulate man but oh well. Just forget it. My parents are gone and we won't have to worry about them for a few more months. So...why don't you eat? Your sandwiches have been sitting here and I'm sure you can't wait to eat them all."  
  
"Are you suggesting I'm a pig?" he asked, mock insulted as he sat down and pulled the plate onto his lap.   
  
"Yes." Ron scoffed and offered her one, which she declined.  
  
"Have you eaten today?"  
  
"I had breakfast before my tests this morning and to be honest, sandwiches don't sound appetizing this early."  
  
"Appetizing my arse! They're delicious!" he exclaimed through a mouthful of turkey and bacon.  
  
"Don't swear! And don't speak with your mouth full!" He rolled his eyes at her but didn't reply.   
  
---  
  
Harry decided to talk to Neville about Bellatrix Lestrange after he had breakfast with Ginny. She decided to work on some more schoolwork, considering she had nothing else to do. As the weather was still cool out and Neville rarely sat in the library, Harry chose to go to the Gryffindor common room to find him. Sure enough, he was there. However, the moment Harry stepped into the room, students began inquiring about Hermione's health, Ginny's, the reason for his and Ron's absence from class, and how he was doing. He did his best telling them that he and his friends were all fine and he would be back in lessons the next day. Some looked at him in awe, others seemed frightened by him, while some looked at him skeptically.   
  
As soon as he could, he made his way over to Neville who had just lost a game of Exploding Snap to Dean. He received a friendly slap on the back from them both and an offer to play a hand but he instead asked to talk to Neville alone for a bit. Neville followed him to an empty corner of the room, obviously wondering what was up.  
  
"Everything okay, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you some stuff."  
  
"All right. By the way, how's Hermione? And Ginny?"  
  
"Oh right, Hermione woke up yesterday so she's going to be fine and Ginny's the same as you saw her."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what did you want?"  
  
"Well, I hope this doesn't seem too...nosy or imposing of a question but...you seemed a bit, uh, I'm not sure...you know when I mentioned that Lestrange woman?" Neville stared at his feet but nodded.  
  
"Oh, you know, I was just curious."  
  
"But are you okay? I mean, you know I know about your parents so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. At least she's gone and all."  
  
"Yeah. Puts less pressure on me I suppose." Harry frowned at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, ever since I found out she'd escaped, I figured a time would come when I'd have to try and avenge my parents or something (I actually think something like that could happen in the canon books but I've sort of killed her off already). Don't have to worry about that anymore since she's dead though." Neville shrugged almost sadly.  
  
"That's good, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah but...it's dumb. I imagined myself miraculously killing her and then my Gran would be proud and...my parents would be okay, you know? By miracle I suppose," he laughed softly at himself. "I couldn't have actually killed her though, I'm nowhere near that strong or brave." Harry opened his mouth then closed it, unsure how to respond.  
  
"You know Neville, you're stronger and braver than you think. You've always done really well in the D.A. and not many could have helped me the way you did in the Department of Mysteries last year. You carried Hermione around, faced Death Eaters, and never gave up once. I bet you'd have done your parents proud given a chance with Bellatrix Lestrange. Maybe not right this second but after some more lessons, and with a bit more confidence, you'd be a right difficult opponent." Neville slowly looked up at Harry.  
  
"You...you really think so? You're not just being nice?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry answered, a bit surprised to find he actually believed what he was saying. "I'm telling you the truth. Give yourself a bit more credit, mate." Neville seemed too surprised and pleased to answer. He smiled at the ground. Harry felt he'd said enough and stood up. Neville followed suit, his hands tightly set in his pockets.  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"No problem." Harry patted him on the back and made to leave but paused. "By the way...what's the deal with you and Luna?" He grinned. Neville blushed immediately.   
  
"We're...well, we've been kinda...ever since the ball..."  
  
"She's your girlfriend?" Harry offered.  
  
"Basically," Neville's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Well done," Harry nodded. "She's a nice girl," he added, remembering his conversation with her at the end of last year. "A bit...odd-"  
  
"Yeah," Neville agreed fervently. Harry chuckled.  
  
"But it's always nice to have a girl behind you. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry grinned and made his way to the portrait hole.  
  
Author's Note: Well, not the greatest chapter but at least it's finished. So, everyone glad the Grangers are gone for a while? I'm sure you are. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. Like I said, I didn't do individuals this time but I want to thank everyone for reviewing. You're all so awesome with your comments and praises; I feel really special. Thanks to all my regular reviewers. Thanks to all my new reviewers, some reading nonstop until you finished my fics. Thanks to new readers even if you didn't read nonstop. Thanks to readers who never reviewed before but decided to finally. Anyway, thanks to all and to all a good night! Ha ha, it's late and I need sleep. 


	26. Reasons and Excuses

There For You 

Author's Note: It's finally done (the chapter I mean)! I told you all I would continue and I have! It isn't a terribly long chapter but some better than none. Again, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but school and such has been taking up a lot of my time. Next update will be much quicker, I swear. So, all the little previews I told you about are in here and I was able to get some 'reasons and excuses' in the chapter for the author note/chapter title. My better titles will start again next chapter. Well, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 26: Reasons and Excuses

When Harry returned from his talk with Neville, Ginny sat up in her bed, waiting anxiously for him.

"Harry! Oh, Harry I've just realized I don't have my bracelet! What happened to it? Is it still at the Riddle House?" Harry paused and stared at her. He'd forgotten about his Christmas gift to her. What had he done with it? He thought back to the night at the Riddle House.

"No…it isn't there anymore. I used it to bring me and Hermione back…it must still be in your room! I probably dropped it when Hermione fell off my shoulder. I can't believe I didn't think to bring it to you."

"I can't believe I didn't think of it this whole time."

"Well, we've been busy with…not very much stuff," he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Will you go get it? See if anyone is in the common room that can go up to my room for me."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back." He turned and left again.

The common room looked the same as it did when he'd left it ten minutes earlier. Neville had left somewhere but Seamus sat by the main window with Parvati and Lavender. Harry hurried over to them.

"Hi, Harry! How are you?" Parvati asked.

"Fine, but could you or Lavender go up to Ginny's room and look for a bracelet with an H and a G on it?"

"Sure Harry." She looked at him for a moment. "You mean Ginny lost the bracelet you gave her?"

"Well, no, it's my fault. Could you just go look for it?" She nodded and bounded up the stairs. Harry looked around awkwardly then sat in Parvati's abandoned chair.

"Do you know what happened to Neville?" Harry asked Seamus.

"I think he might still be in our room." Harry nodded and looked over to Lavender, who seemed to be purposely avoiding his eye. Harry turned back to Seamus questioningly but he gave no sign of explaining. It was evident he knew what was wrong though.

"Alright Lavender?" She nodded her head without looking at him. "Did I do something?" he asked Seamus. He looked at his girlfriend and rolled his eyes.

"Just tell him already! Enough of this staring at the floor stuff." Harry cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What did I do?" She sighed and her lip began to tremble.

"Nothing! It's my fault, okay? I did it and I shouldn't have but you were such a prat and I decided I should tell her but then this all happened and…and…" She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

"What did you do? What are you talking about?" Her hands dropped and she stared at him like he was mad.

"I told on you to Ginny!" she exclaimed, dark lines streaming down her face from her makeup.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, let me bloody finish! I told Ginny about you and Cho Chang and then she got mad at you and then she went and hexed Cho and left the Great Hall and then she disappeared! If I hadn't said anything and just let you tell her or she hadn't been told at all, she would have been with you that morning and nothing would have happened! I couldn't keep my fat mouth shut and she got taken by You-Know-Who! She could've died because of me!" Harry stared at her completely lost for words. Seamus snorted softly, grinning, and Lavender smacked him in the arm so forcefully he nearly toppled off his chair.

"Hey!"

"Don't you laugh at me Seamus Finnigan; this isn't funny!" Seamus was about to retort but Harry interrupted him.

"Lavender, this wasn't your fault. Ginny's kidnapping had been planned all along and whether you'd told me or not, she'd have been taken. I talked to Hermione and she said you were right to tell Ginny about Cho and…well, it's not your fault. It would have happened anyway." She hiccupped lightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. How come you weren't worried about this when you visited us?"

"Because I just thought of it today! Parvati and I were talking and she said how Ginny would've been with you if she hadn't yelled at Cho at breakfast and I realized she was yelling at her because I blabbed!"

"Just don't worry about it, okay? Ginny's fine and you didn't do anything wrong."

"Thanks, Harry. What are you shaking your head for?!" she shot at Seamus, her calmed demeanor gone.

"Because I told you the exact same thing and you told me I had no idea what I was talking about!"

"Well, who am I going to believe? You or Harry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Harry was the last word on everything! My advice and opinion counts for nothing!"

"Oh, shut it! I never said that! You just…" but Harry wasn't listening anymore as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Parvati held Ginny's bracelet in front of him, smiling triumphantly (now I'm guessing something that's turned into a portkey doesn't suddenly stop being one but for my purposes, a trip to one place and a trip back is all it does. Otherwise, Parvati would be at the Riddle House right now and that's not what I want. It'd be interesting though…j/k, I'm not gonna do that). Harry stood and took it from her gently.

"Thanks," he said, pocketing it.

"No problem. Sorry it took so long but a house-elf (or the elf would be at the Riddle House) must have cleaned up and put it in her bedside drawer. I was looking on the floor and on her bed first."

"It's fine. I'm just glad it's found."

"What's going on?" she asked, indicating the pair behind Harry, now standing and shouting at each other.

"She feels guilty-"

"Yeah, I know. Why is he yelling at her though?"

"'Cause she believes what I said about it not being her fault but she didn't believe him."

"Ah. I'll just watch," she said, smiling at the prospect of viewing a fight and sat down.

"Uh, right."

Harry returned to the Hospital Wing where Ginny was twiddling her fingers while she waited.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, Parvati went up for me and found it in your bedside table. We suppose a house-elf put it there." He pulled it out of his pocket and walked forward to her. She smiled happily at seeing it again. He kneeled down beside her and took her hand. The two charms jingled very lightly together as he slid the bracelet onto her wrist.

"That feels much better. My wrist isn't so naked now," Ginny joked.

"Looks beautiful as always," he said softly, admiring it. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Harry and Ron went back to class the next day, much to their chagrin. Each day after lessons, Ron took his schoolwork to St. Mungo's and Hermione would help him. Well, he would ask her questions and she would tell him to figure it out himself. Occasionally, she would give him a clue. Occasionally. Tuesday, Ron brought Hermione a book (after she threatened to hex him once she regained possession of her wand if he didn't) called, _Wanda Wangle's Solutions To All Hair Care and Beauty Catastrophe's. _The deep look of annoyance and anger she gave him when he presented it to her could have frightened away a dragon.

"What is this?" she said sharply.

"A book," he answered, not looking right at her.

"Thank you, I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, you asked."

"You know perfectly well what I meant. Why would you bring me this of all books?"

"You know…a little change of pace, something not so academic. If you think about it, you're on holiday! Read something fun and different."

"I'm on holiday?" Her nostrils flared dangerously. "You call lying in a bed in a little room in _hospital_ a holiday? Are you mad?! That isn't a good excuse!"

"All right, all right, I forgot to go to the library and I didn't have time so I found this by Ginny's bed and I brought it."

"Ginny let you bring this to me?"

"No, she was asleep. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to come here without a book and then have you mad at me for that. This was sort of a last resort."

"Oh honestly, you should have just not brought anything."

"Well, sometimes I don't know what will make you madder."

"What, do I get angry that often? Does everything suddenly anger me?"

"I-apparently."

"Apparently!"

"You're mad now at everything I've been saying!"

"Because everything you're saying is ridiculous!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's the matter with me! All I asked you to do was bring me a book and you bring me this? Do you know me at all?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, just stop. I don't want to talk anymore!" She snatched up Wanda Wangle's novel, opened it up to a random page, and stuck her nose into it. Ron huffed and ripped his Charms book out of his bag.

Wednesday he brought her _Hogwarts: A History_. She was happier about this one. Then on Thursday, Hermione came back to school. Madame Pomfrey came and portkeyed with her to a bed in the Hospital Wing. To say the least, Ron was thrilled to have her back with him. Hermione was thrilled as well, Hogwarts was her home after all. Her countless numbers of flowers were also sent, making the infirmary look like a flower shop.

It didn't take long for Ginny to walk around without feeling tired. Hermione's legs, however, didn't seem to want to support her. Like the year before, she was taking a plethora of potions to ensure her body would continue to work properly. Madam Pomfrey said to give it a few more days and then she could try again. To avoid complete boredom, Ron brought her schoolwork to her, even stopping into her classes he didn't take. Since Ginny was healthy again, she decided to go back to class and to her dorm, disappointing Hermione a bit but she understood the need to attend class. Since Ginny was no longer staying in the Hospital Wing, Harry also went back to Gryffindor Tower and Ron forced to as well. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let a girl and a boy who were dating stay alone together.

Harry visited Lupin a few more times during the week. He heard various stories about his dad and the other Marauders' antics during school, effectively brightening Harry's mood. Ginny soon brought Harry the journal she'd got him. It was a small but thick book with _Harry's Journal_ written in the center of the cover. Harry had yet to write in it.

He continued to have nightmares of Ginny in the Riddle House, of facing Voldemort, of Hermione collapsing next to him. He often woke in the middle of the night, his scar prickling slightly. Though no one knew it, Ginny also had nightmares. They didn't make her call out or cry in her sleep as dreams of Tom Riddle had years ago but they were awful all the same. No one saw her having the dreams and randomly bringing them up seemed strange so she hadn't told anyone, not even Harry. She hadn't told anyone about dreams of Tom Riddle before, she had always felt very secretive of them.

The first day of March was Ron's birthday. A few days before it, Hermione and Ginny made plans for a surprise party. The first fell on a Tuesday so the girls planned the celebration for the Sunday before so it could go on longer and also made it more of a surprise. First, they had to get permission from Madame Pomfrey who took quite a bit of convincing. The party would have to be held in the Hospital Wing since Hermione couldn't get up. After much persuasion and promise that the party would be kept under control, she consented, only after assuring them they would be punished severely if they failed or if Hermione became too tired from the festivities. Then, Ginny sent notice to all those who were invited such as their Gryffindor friends and members of the D.A. Harry went to the kitchens and asked Dobby for a cake and snacks to serve.

On Sunday morning, Harry took Ron outside for a broom ride, despite the very cold temperatures, to allow the Hospital Wing to be decorated. At one point, Ron tried to go back inside, feeling sorry for bedridden Hermione, so Harry had to make up a reason to stay outside.

"Come on Ron, stay out here! We've been through some, you know, tough shit these past couple of weeks and we deserve a fly!"

"Harry, I think Hermione's been through some tougher shit. Uch, that sounds disgusting. But anyway, she doesn't get to come outside so why should I?"

"That's very cavalier of you but-he checked his watch, the girls had said they needed at least an hour-come on! It'll only be an hour or so!"

"Harry, why's it such a big deal?"

"Because I want to fly and do some…male bonding." Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Male bonding? Wasn't bawling in hospital enough bonding for you?"

"No, so get on your bloody broomstick and stop badgering me!" Harry got on his own and rose into the air before zooming off toward one of the goals. Ron looked at him oddly but shrugged and jumped on his broom.

Truth be told, it only took the girls twenty minutes to set up because Dobby had brought the food up already and Neville had come to help. They put up a few decorations saying 'Happy Birthday Ron!' and 'Happy Seventeenth!' that Dean Thomas had drawn up, moved the other beds to the sides of the walls as food tables, and set up a WWN radio for music. Ten minutes before Ron and Harry were due to come in, the other partygoers including their fellow sixth years and members of the D.A. came to be ready to surprise Ron.

Ginny waited by the door to watch for the boys and when she heard their voices, she motioned for everyone to hide as she turned out the lights and shut the door all the way. A moment later, Ron opened the door and seeing it so dark said, "What the-" when the lights blazed on and everyone jumped out screaming "Surprise!" Ron yelled and ripped out his wand, making the people closest to him move back in alarm.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he realized what was happening. "Sorry! I thought I was being attacked!" Everybody laughed, save the few who he'd actually frightened.

"No you git, it's a birthday party!" Ginny scolded him, swatting his arm.

"Wow, thanks!" he said, shocked. "I haven't had an actual party for a long time!" He turned to Harry. "You didn't really want to bond, you were stalling me!"

"Yeah, and ended up looking like a sissy," Harry laughed. Ron shrugged.

"Don't deny who you are mate," he clapped Harry on the back and received a punch back on the shoulder. Ginny intervened before they began a friendly wrestling match and kissed Ron on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Seventeen and yet, you still seem like a second year," she teased smiling. He mock glared at her.

By now music was playing and the snacks were being eaten. Ron went over to see Hermione.

"Thanks, love, this is great!"

"You're welcome, happy birthday! Well, in two days."

"I'll go get us some food, ok?" She nodded and he went off hungrily.

Everyone ate and many danced to the music. When they had a chance, people went to wish Ron a happy birthday. He didn't bother with candles but dug right in to his cake. A pile of gifts lay on one of the beds by the wall so an hour or so into the party he pushed them over near Hermione and everyone gathered round. He got a few Quidditch supplies, new quills, a new pack of Exploding Snap, candy, a navy jumper from his mum ("It isn't maroon!"), some cards, and a large box from the twins. He opened it suspiciously to find a large, black jack-in-the-box.

"Bloody Hell, who knows what could jump out at me," he muttered. Slowly turning the lever on the side, he leaned back worriedly as a little song began playing. It sounded oddly like the twins humming…BANG! It suddenly popped open and two little Fred and George replicas attached to springs bounced out toward Ron's face. Two arms stuck out sideways on each one and they grabbed one of his cheeks each and kissed them. Then the little mouths opened up and sang in high-pitched versions of the twins voices:

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnikins

It is your birthie-day

We could not see you face-to-face

You're too damn far away!

Instead we sent our mini-selves

We know you'll love them so

But don't get too attached to them

In case it does not flow!

We hope your party is top notch

Though it's not our biggest concern

We've far too much to worry about

Of which you will soon learn!

If you lift the lid, you will find

The real gift underneath

But you must open it alone

Or we'll knock you in the teeth!

So, have fun on your special day

Don't snog Hermione long

She was just in hospital you know

You need to get her strong!

We'll be in touch soon, don't worry

Now we must go, we're in a hurry!"

The song now finished, the little dolls kissed his cheeks one more time then flew back into the box. Everyone laughed and clapped as the lid snapped shut and Ron sat there, a shocked expression on his face.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever gotten, even from them!" Ginny took it from him rather quickly and began to gather the rest of the gifts up. "Ok, thanks everyone!" Ron called out.

Within half an hour, everyone had said their good-byes and only Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione remained. Ginny brought out Fred and George's jack-in-the-box and sat down by Hermione's bed, motioning for the boys to abandon eating the rest of the food.

"We need to listen to this again," Ginny said.

"Yes, did you catch all those warnings?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded worriedly.

"I only heard one," Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement. "Where they said they had other things to worry about, but couldn't that be the large store they run?"

"No, there was much more than that, and for what reason would you not be allowed to open this except by yourself?" Hermione said.

"I don't know…maybe it's inappropriate."

"No, I think they know something and you need to be informed of it as well. Maybe they put information in as the gift," Ginny suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed. "We should listen to this again, maybe write it down. It was a very simple poem but we need to read between the lines."

Author's Note: Well, there's a little cliffhanger for you all. I won't take three months to post again; that was a bit ridiculous on my part so I apologize again. I do have homework but there were times I could have worked. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too boring of a chapter. I know in my last Author's Note I said that certain people would be walking again, but I've postponed Hermione walking for a bit longer. Ginny is up again though, so what I said was partially true, though I had planned for a walking Hermione before. Oh well. I have plans for that too. Ok, no thank you's again because it's been so long, it's really pointless. But please review because I want to know what you think and I won't leave out individuals all the time, I plan to do them next chapter. Well, I love you all for waiting as patiently as possible and just for reading! Thanks! Until next time!!

Michelle


	27. Body Paint, Stones, and Knowledgeable Do...

There For You

Author's Note: Ok,ok. It's been two months. String me up now. I'm so sorry everyone! I've been planning the rest of the series and what I need to get done in what order. It's very complicated! I also know I told someone I would be updating on Friday night and today is Saturday but I'm sick again so I chilled in bed last night and caught up on some much needed Z's. So, instead of going on and on about why I haven't updated, I'll just get on with the chapter, k? Here it is!

Chapter 27: Body Paint, Stones, and Knowledgeable Doctors

"So, we'll need a bit of parchment and I can write down the song," Hermione said. Ginny heaved her bag toward her and fished out a spare piece of parchment and a quill, and handed it to Hermione. "Now turn the lever again, Ron."

"I don't want those mad little dolls out again! And how am I supposed to get in for my 'real gift' anyway? After the song, they shoot back inside and close the lid again!"

"Maybe it has a handle or something you didn't notice before," Harry suggested.

"Just turn it, they don't hurt you or anything," Hermione said.

"They didn't grab your cheeks," Ron muttered and started turning the handle. The humming began again before the little clones popped out, but Ron dodged them before they could make contact. Then the song began again (I've reposted it so you remember it):

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnikins

It is your birthie-day

We could not see you face-to-face

You're too damn far away!

Instead we sent our mini-selves

We know you'll love them so

But don't get too attached to them

In case it does not flow!

We hope your party is top notch

Though it's not our biggest concern

We've far too much to worry about

Of which you will soon learn!

If you lift the lid, you will find

The real gift underneath

But you must open it alone

Or we'll knock you in the teeth!

So, have fun on your special day

Don't snog Hermione long

She was just in hospital you know

You need to get her strong!

We'll be in touch soon, don't worry

Now we must go, we're in a hurry!"

They listened to it twice for Hermione to fill in what she missed the first time. Ron's eyebrows were wrinkled the whole time.

"I suppose there were a few unusual things in there. What do you think?"

"Ok," Hermione looked at the first stanza, "basically your nickname, it's your birthday, and they can't see you as you're far apart. Nothing strange there. So they sent themselves, you'll love them, but you can't get attached because 'it' may not flow. 'It'? They want you to have a good party but they've other things to worry about, that you'll learn of eventually. If you open it your real gift is underneath but they want it a secret. Have fun, don't snog me because I was in hospital and I need to get strong, they'll contact you soon, they're in a hurry to go." She finished speaking and sat staring at the page.

"Well, they can't see you so they sent themselves miniaturized, but how does that help them see you? Do you think it's some sort of camera? I doubt it's so you can see them," Ginny said.

"I think you have a point about the camera or some sort of device like that because they mentioned that 'it' may not flow," Hermione agreed. "What would need to flow? And they have things to worry about but I don't think any specifics are mentioned in this because they say they'll contact you soon so you'll know eventually. Your gift is in the box but they only want you, and I'm sure they know we'll all find out about it, to open it to be a secret. At least that's what I think."

"Come on, it could just be a gag gift or like I said, something inappropriate."

"Not by the language used."

"Well, besides the fact that you were in hospital and have to get well, why do they stress that?" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged.

"Why don't I just open it? Maybe something in it will help," Ron said.

"Did you find out how?" Ginny asked.

"It said lift the lid so I think the lever is for the song." He pulled up on the top of the box and it lifted off, revealing a short but wide, round jar. Ron lifted it out and examined it. The label read: _WWW's_ _Chocolate_ _Frog_ _Body_ _Paint._ Stuck to the bottom was a note. "Ron, we made this just for you, wink wink. Enjoy." 'Interesting,' Ron thought.

"What is that?" Hermione asked. He looked up at her with wide eyes. He made to stuff it in his robes but Ginny snatched it out of his hands. She read it and wrinkled her nose.

"It is an inappropriate gift…_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Chocolate Frog Body Paint. _Well I'm thoroughly grossed out." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"They sent you body paint! That's so…but that's so…we don't…uh…"

Harry chuckled and reached back into the box as Ron took the jar back and put it in his pocket with a glare to his sister. "There's more." It was another note, folded in two. "'Ron,'" Harry began, "'First, hello Harry, Hermione, and our dear baby Ginny. We knew 'alone' to you would mean with three others. The actual point of this box was not to injure your precious ickle face or to make Hermione mad at us, though when we next see you Hermione, we'll look forward to a lecture. As you may have noticed in our song, some things are going on. We won't go into detail here as notes are never a safe way to do so. This box is actually a two-way telephone we devised off real telephones but run by magic. When it is necessary to talk to you since we won't see you at all until June, 3 months away, we'll call. This will also be good to have at Grimmauld Place, as we won't be able to visit regularly. So no attention is brought to the box when we are calling, we left a small stone W for you to carry with you at all times. It will activate and if possible, come back to your box, turn the lever and we will speak to you through our small selves. If contacting us is necessary turn the lever once clockwise, twice counterclockwise, and then three times clockwise and we will answer if we can. You must only talk to mini-Fred and mini-George. Also so the box does not attract unwanted attention, the lid camouflages into the box and the lever can be pushed to the side and folded into the box. You are not in any immediate danger so do not feel as though the song meant you were in trouble, nor us. Happy Birthday Ron and keep the stone with you at all times. Speak always in private and burn this letter once read. Good-bye all. F G'"

"Brilliant," Ron muttered. He took the lid and put it on the box and watched until you could no longer see a lid existed at all. He then pushed on the lever and it too camouflaged into the black of the box. "They created a magical tellyfone." He removed the lid again and took out the Letter W made of red stone that was about the length and width of a thumb.

"Telephone, Ron," Hermione said quietly, taking the note from Harry and skimming it.

"You mean we can talk to them? By voice?" Ginny asked excitedly. "We won't be so isolated from them anymore!"

"I don't think it's meant to call them on a whim, but to inform them and us of anything important going on," Hermione said, handing the note back to Ron. "You need to burn that so no one knows how to work the box." He nodded but Ginny looked crestfallen.

"What would we need to tell them? And how often are we actually going to hear from them? I thought I could call them and talk…I miss them." Harry put a hand on hers. "It says how we can call."

"Ginny…this phone…we can't just chat on it whenever we fancy. It's got to be for important things. It's for Grimmauld Place as well. I think they'll be calling us more than we will to them. And it will be in Ron's room. You can't just walk into the boys dorm whenever you feel like it." Ginny's lip trembled.

"I, but I…I know all that. I just thought…" She sniffled and looked down for a moment. The others looked as her sadly when her head snapped up. "I think talking to my brothers is an important reason!" She was suddenly angry. "I miss them so much you can't understand and I want to hear them! Did you hear what they called me? Dear baby Ginny! They miss me too! I am not passing up an opportunity to talk to them every day!" Tears fell down her cheeks and she stood up and stalked off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to leave Ginny alone for a while before going after her. They knew she was just sad and she'd calm down. The boys went back to finishing the rest of the party food while Hermione read over the note again. Ron took a bite of cake and nudged Harry softly.

"Hey, you know how we said we would tell them about the…you know, the Prophecy you told me about?" Harry nodded, eyes on the floor. He knew they needed to know but he hated talking about it. "Don't you think it's about time? I know we said we would when they were both better…Ginny is and Hermione can't walk around too much but she's basically fine, right? I think it's time."

"I suppose," Harry sighed. He rubbed his face roughly, leaving a smudge of chocolate on his nose, which he wiped off angrily. "I just…they'll be so damn worried."

"Of course they will but it's time."

"All right, stop saying it's time. We'll tell them soon…I think it should be on the weekend though, next Friday? I don't want to get into it right before a school week. By then, Hermione should be walking."

Ron wanted to tell them as soon as possible, like the next night, but it was Harry's news to tell.

"Ok, next Friday then."

Harry and Ron left Hermione to sleep and went to find Ginny. She wasn't in the common room so Ron asked one of her roommates to go check her room. The girl returned saying Ginny was asleep. They decided to wait to talk to her until the next day.

"We really need to figure a safe way up to the girls dorms, you know, without suddenly losing the stairs holding you up," Ron said.

"She's asleep now, no point in a safe way at the moment. We'd only be watching her sleep. Not very exciting for you, now would it?" Harry said.

"I was thinking Harry…maybe I should talk to Gin by myself."

"Why?"

"Because, she's my sister and I think I understand better what she's going through. No offense, mate."

"None taken."

"I just think I as her brother need to talk to her about this. Mind you, I'm not desperate to talk to those two nuts but I do miss the family and I can see why Ginny would be so mad."

"I can understand it as well but it will probably comfort her more coming from you. I can comfort her other ways later," Harry grinned, waiting for Ron's reaction.

"You bloody pervert, that's my sister!" He shoved Harry's shoulder and mocked gagging. Harry just laughed and ran up to the boys' dorm. Ron followed, shuddering.

That night, Harry finally cracked open his journal. Knowing he would be telling his girlfriend and best girl friend about his fateful prophecy on Friday night was very disconcerting. He only wrote a few sentences to start out with, figuring he would build up to bigger entries. Despite the fact that it was an inanimate object, he felt odd about sharing his feelings with it. Opening up had never been an easy task for him but maybe a journal would help.

"Ok, Hermione, it's time for you to walk," Madame Pomfrey announced a few hours after the party was over, Ron standing beside her. Hermione nodded determinedly and swung her legs around off the bed. Ron took her left hand and Madame Pomfrey took her right. She scooted forward off the bed until she was all the way off the bed and pushed up with her legs as they pulled up on her arms. Her legs held her momentarily before they started to wobble under her and Ron put his arm around her waist.

"Come on, Hermione, you can do it," he said as she groaned in frustration. She set her jaw firmly and forced her legs to straighten and hold her.

"Good, now just stand here for a bit," Madame Pomfrey said. "We'll let you go if you think you can stand by yourself. Hermione nodded and focused on the wall across from her. After taking a few breaths, she pulled her hands up from theirs and they let go. She stayed up for a good thirty seconds, as Ron constantly oscillated toward her like he was on a balance beam, ready to catch her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I've got it, Ron. Stop moving around like that." He stood up straight and shrugged sheepishly. Hermione sat down carefully. "Let me sit a second then I'll try again, without any help."

"Just don't overtire yourself," Madame Pomfrey warned. Hermione nodded.

She stood up, sat down, stood up, and sat down again several times. Her legs felt a bit shakier each time as they worked but Hermione was determined to do it. After her sixth stand, she shook dangerously and Ron took hold of her arm. "I think it's time to rest now," Madame Pomfrey said. "You did well though. Tomorrow you can try a few steps, all right?" Hermione sighed and got back into bed.

"I want to be walking now."

"All in good time." The nurse handed Hermione a goblet of purple potion and left the room. Ron sat down next to her and smiled as she drank her potion, staring at the blanket.

"That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "You were standing for a couple minutes at a time there!" Hermione set the cup down and pursed her lips.

"Lucky me, I can stand. How is that brilliant? I can't even walk!" Ron stared at her in confusion.

"But you're half way there! You can't expect to be up running around all over school when you've spent weeks in bed. You were in a coma if you've forgotten. Take it slow."

"Don't act like you're some knowledgeable doctor. I know I was in a coma. But just walking shouldn't be taking so bloody long!" She closed her eyes.

"It's not doctor stuff, it's common sense. I was just trying to help," he replied dejectedly. He was surprised she'd even said bloody but he was afraid to mention it. He noticed a tear falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm just frustrated. I feel like I should be up by now and not just sitting and standing for ten minutes. Why did I have to feel weaker and weaker instead of stronger?"

"I don't know, your body has to get used to the feeling again."

"I just feel so alone in here all the time and I can't eat with everyone and I feel so…worthless!"

"Hermione, you are not worthless. You showed your worth in how you got here. You risked your life in front of Voldemort and now you're paying the price of how valuable you are." She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you. That's exactly what I needed. You're so sweet." He took her hand and grinned.

"It is my job after all." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sure Fred and George would be happy to make another creepy doll that could talk back to you when everyone else is in class. It probably wouldn't say anything useful but that's the twins." She laughed.

"No, I think that would be a bit too scary if I had to talk to a doll. I wish Madame Pomfrey would let Crookshanks in here but she thinks a cat would be too unsanitary in an infirmary."

"Look, I think you're only going to be in here another week. I'll come in everyday after classes and help you walk. As long as you don't get too tired, ok?"

"All right. One more week. I can handle it." Ron hoped he wasn't wrong about it only being a week. She'd kill him if it were more.

"Right. So, you realize you said bloody don't you?"

"Oh shut up. In times of anger I think it's acceptable."

"I don't think I can look at you the same," he said, mock upset. "How can I let such a badmouth around other people? How can I let you around our children? How Hermione, how?" She shoved him lightly and smiled softly.

"I like it when you talk about us having children. You'll be such a good dad." She lightly rubbed his hand as it held hers. For some reason, her saying that made him think about the prophecy he and Harry still had reveal. The future was so unknown. He knew he wanted children with Hermione some day but what if something bad happened? He shrugged.

"Thanks. You'll be a good mum…but only if you clean that mouth of yours!"

Author's Note: Ok, I updated! And I'll start writing the next one right now! One thing I realized I forgot (since I've forgotten many things in this fic so far) is that Hermione probably would have dropped her wand at the Riddle House when she fell down the stairs. For simplicity and the fact that Hermione's been doing homework the past few weeks, she didn't lose it. Harry picked it up or something. I need to pay more attention to detail, I know. Also, the chocolate body paint is dedicated to 'Mione Weasley. I put that in because of her. Hey, who's seen Napoleon Dynamite? I watched it finally since my classmates are always talking about it. It was so weird but so funny! Lol, "It took me three hours just to do the shading on your upper lip." Oh man, great movie. So, guess what? I'm going to do individuals! It's been a long time since I have but I promised I would so here they are!

Individuals:

'Mione Weasley: Ah, thanks for being so understanding. Junior year of school can be a bitch and I've been back to dance classes since my ankle is feeling better so I've been really busy. That's great you were cast as Dorothy! I hope it went well, or is going well, or whatever. And thanks for still reading, I think I lost a few readers for my irregular updates. You rock! And about the inappropriate bit the twins put in, I added that just for you! I wasn't going to have anything bad in it but when you said that, I just had to!

BenjiMaddenFreek: Don't worry, I will.

Bheckie: Yeah, school's tough. I hate AP US history! It's so hard and actually, I should be reading a chapter in my book right now…oh well. The end of year test is going to suck! Lol, no I didn't want to kill myself but it was tough. I'm back now. Not quite as good as I was before but I working on it. Thanks!

MsMissProngs: There is now!

HugglesAll: Wow, thanks so much! I hope you liked the update!

Esrb99: Thanks so much! I thought the box was a pretty cool F/G invention; glad you liked it. And I'm sorry! I totally forgot you asked me to read your fic! I just put it into my fave's and I'll read it asap!

Katepotter13: Wow, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it so much!

SoftballQueen33: Thanks for the encouragement. Sorry I took so long updating!

Shortywithbrains: Hey, thanks for still reading my fic! I've been so bad about posting. Glad you like my little comic relief bits. When they come to my mind, I just have to put them in.

Magicher1: Glad it was a believable gift! So did you guess right?

Dnd4ever: Thank you!

Sea-me-surf: As I've said many times, don't think that I won't update! I am not quitting this story! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much! Sorry I didn't update again forever.

True-gryffindor: Thank you very much! I tried to update faster but failed, shame on me.

Penelope Richmond: Thank you! And I'll e-mail you back in a sec!

Cheese Diva: Yay, you're still reading my fic! I've lost reviewers, I know it. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the nice comments. You give such great reviews, you rock! Yes, I am very busy so I understand if you are too!

Magnolia Lane: Hey! I'll be answering your e-mail really soon! Gotta finish these first! I'm glad you liked it. No secrets revealed yet about the Order but soon. It's the whole point behind the dolls. Lol, yeah I like Ron's little duh moments like bringing her the hair book but one reviewer complains to me about how dumb I make him look. I don't think he's that stupid in this, do you?

Memommy27: Thank you! Sorry it took me so long to update again!

Mental357: Oh, thanks so much for reading! I love having new R/Rers!

Silver Warrior: Lol, don't worry too much. The twins are a little nutty but they are still sane. Hope the chapter alleviated some of your fears.

Sweetsistamuffin: Lol, cool name! Wow, thanks, that's a lot of reading in 3 days! I'm flattered! Thanks again!

Triniroo: I know, I'm sorry! Anyway, don't worry too much about the twins and all. Hopefully this helped clear some of your worries.


	28. The angry bald boy Dirty, strong, and co...

There For You 

Author's Note: Hello all! Quicker update, huh! It's also a really long chapter so everyone should be happy! Lots of things happen in this chapter so the title is really long since I couldn't choose just one thing to put and I thought it'd be a laugh to have a massive title. I'm sure it'll confuse you. OK, enjoy!

Chapter 28: The angry bald boy; Dirty, strong, and comforting Ron; Crap muggle potatoes; Scorching thighs; Squeaky Forge; Good lunch Harry; The many phases of Ginny; and Napping, nausea, and prophecies, oh my!

"Gin," Ron touched her shoulder tentatively at breakfast the next morning. She turned around, looking at the floor instead of his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because! Just leave me alone." She stepped away and walked quickly out of the Main Hall. Ron sighed and looked at the ceiling. The sky was cloudless but gray and he knew it was cold out.

"Nice start to the day," he muttered and walked out the big double doors.

"You'd better quit talking to yourself, Weasel, or people may think you're going mad." Ron scowled as he heard Malfoy's slimy voice following behind him. He turned around and looked down at Malfoy.

"And you'd better quit slicking your blond hair like that. People will think you're bald."

"At least I don't let it roam around my head like I've lived in a dump my whole life like you and Potter do. But wait, you have lived in a dump all your life! The castle must have been the greatest thing ever to happen to you since you can't count your girlfriend as that."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Must be terrible having her lying around more than usual. She can't be _any_ fun at all, now that she can't even move her legs."

"I'll-"

"Stop Ron." Ginny came next to him and took his arm. "Let's go sit down before Malfoy says any more rubbish."

"Ah, but I see you're up now. Well isn't Potter lucky? But I think if I were him, I'd have asked that bat of a nurse to leave you in there."

"Since you seem to enjoy talking about the hospital wing so much, why don't I send you there?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at him and blatantly fingered her wand in her pocket.

"Don't waste your precious strength."

"You mean to say you're scared."

"Of you?" he scoffed. "Please, I'd shame myself and my family more than anything if I were afraid of you."

"And wouldn't it be just terrible to shame your wonderful daddy? You brown nose him so much as it is, I suppose it would be a gigantic step back if he knew how worried you were to be hexed by little Ginny Weasley."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my father!"

"I know far more than I ever wanted thanks to all the extra time I got to spend with him! I don't know how anyone can stand him, especially your mother!"

"She can't!" Malfoy was breathing heavily now. His eyes were blazing and wide as saucers. He glared at Ginny, shame and surprise in his face, and then he rushed past them toward the Slytherin dungeons. Ron realized how many people were staring at the scene and he took Ginny's arm and pulled her up to Gryffinsor Tower.

"I can't believe you said all that to him!" he exclaimed. Ginny seemed to be in shock too. They entered the common room, which was empty thankfully as everyone was downstairs eating. Ginny sat down heavily on the couch and leaned back into it. Ron sat slowly across from her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said after a moment. "I really didn't mean to say all that to him. I was walking upstairs when I heard him talking to you. I hoped you wouldn't get too upset with him but then your fists started clenching so I came back down."

"Don't tell Hermione I almost hit him again."

"I won't."

"Can we talk about yesterday now?"

"Why?" she groaned. "What's to talk about?"

"I just…look, I'm sorry you're so upset about not being able to call them whenever you like. I know it'd be nice to hear everyone's voices but we can't. It's only for informational purposes."

"I know, Ron. I was just upset. I acted like a spoiled child and I was ashamed after I walked out yesterday."

"You don't need to be ashamed. Who wouldn't want genius brothers who can invent fellytones on a whimsy?"

"Tel-e-phone, Ron! It's a telephone! Honestly, you aren't syllable dyslexic, why can't you say it properly?"

"I don't know! I guess I got used to dad saying it the wrong way and it stuck!" Ginny shook her head.

"Anyway, I know I can't just call them for fun. I want to of course, but I know why we have it. Do you think we could use it regularly at Grimmauld Place though? What's the danger in it there?" Ron thought about it and shrugged.

"I guess we can ask the twins about it later. Or maybe we'll need to clear it with Mum or Dad or Dumbledore. I don't know."

"Ok. Well, it's a nice thought. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"You mean for yesterday right? Don't worry about it. I hope you don't mean about Malfoy. Those were some clever comebacks! How do you come up with them so quickly?"

"I'm gifted, how else?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize." She smiled warmly at him.

"It's funny."

"What?"

"That we really do have genius brothers but they're also mad!"

"I don't know, they obviously take after Dad," Ron shrugged. "All the geniuses are nutters." Ron checked his watch. It was time to head to class. They both stood.

"Thanks for stopping me before I took revenge on Malfoy's mouth."

"Sure. Thanks for talking to me." She smiled again and stood on her tiptoes to hug him. He held her tightly for a few seconds, smoothing her hair.

"Just a few more months here then we'll surely see the twins." She nodded into his chest and gave him a final squeeze.

"Let me know when that rock activates. How do you know when it's activated anyway?" Ron wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I don't know, they never said in that letter. Probably nothing too conspicuous since they could potentially call during class."

"I hope they don't. I can't have you pull me out of class if they do."

"We'll see."

During the week, Ron followed his promise and came in to help Hermione walk every day after lessons. The first day, she had to just stand and sit again but she did twice as many as she had the first day, and held it twice as long. The next couple of days, she would walk around the small perimeter of her bed, sit down, and walk back around. This, however, made her dizzy and bored. She pushed through it with Ron's encouragement and her perseverance. Thursday evening, she could walk back and forth across the room. It was slow but strong. Ron only had to sit and watch.

"Well done, love, well done. You've got it." She smiled and walked over to him. He took her hands and kissed each, one at a time. "I'm proud of you. You haven't complained or said bloody once!"

"You just had to bring it up again!" She sat down next to him; shaking her head at him, mock upset.

"Oh come on, I like it when you swear. It's…attractive." She cocked her eyebrow.

"You're mad. And I certainly don't want to be attractive in here. The hospital wing isn't exactly romantic." He shrugged.

"I find the unusual cleanliness nice."

"Sure, if you're a health inspector."

"I certainly am not."

"Not even close."

"Are you saying I'm not a clean person?"

"Would I?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"I'm only joking, Ron. You're one of the cleaner boys out there. Probably your mother's influence."

"Well, showering is a very difficult task."

"Hmm." She was looking off at the wall now. He looked but couldn't see anything interesting.

"I don't see an attractive bloke over there, like me. What's so fascinating?" She cracked a grin.

"I think I can walk well enough to go back to class Monday. I'm excited."

"Only you would be."

"Oh Ron, it isn't that I'm excited to study in class versus right here. I'm excited to be around. I'm excited to practice magic normally. I'm excited to not be a potato anymore!" He snorted loudly.

"I never thought you to be a potato. That's a strange comparison."

"Haven't you heard of a couch potato before?" He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Is that some crap muggle phrase?"

"Oh, I suppose. It means someone who sits and doesn't do anything." He scoffed.

"You're not doing nothing."

"I know but I'll feel much better being out and about with you."

"I will too." He kissed her temple and she sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, enough walking around. Time to take a rest. I brought your schoolwork. That wouldn't be restful for me but whatever."

"So, Ron almost killed Malfoy during breakfast," Ginny said, lying with her head in the middle of Harry's bed, her legs bent with her feet on his pillow. (I know I just talked about it being Thursday with Ron and Hermione but I'm jumping around time for a bit.)

"What else is new?" Harry asked calmly, putting his head next to hers, his body facing the other direction.

"I know. How are they going to live together civilly at Grimmauld Place? How are you going to? How am I going to?" She finished this and flopped her hands up then back down onto the bed. "I even mentioned what happened with him and his dad this morning and he got really mad! I asked how his mother could stand his father and he yelled that she couldn't then ran off. I wonder what really happened to make his mother want him to live at Grimmauld Place."

"I don't know either. Dumbledore said he'd likely tell us when the time was right. Why he'd ever talk to us about it is beyond me though. So…did Ron talk to you?"

"Yeah. I basically just said I was sorry for acting like that."

"We understood."

"I know. He was just worried about me."

"Yeah."

"Weren't you worried about me? You didn't come looking for me."

"We did but someone said you were asleep and Ron said he wanted to talk to you since he's your brother."

"Oh. Sorry," she said sheepishly but he just laughed.

"Stop being so sorry about everything. Besides, I told Ron I would comfort you other ways later." Ginny laughed.

"And did he slug you?"

"Almost."

"Sometimes I wonder if our relationship really makes him angry at all. It seemed like he wanted us together last year on the train. He very pointedly looked at you when he told me to find someone better than Michael Corner to date."

"Maybe he's just pretending. I think I'm a far better catch than Corner. And Dean."

"Me too. So, are you going to comfort me or what?"

"If you really want me to." She turned toward him and kissed him lightly below the ear.

"What does that tell you?"

Ron sat next to Harry in Charms on Friday, doodling Quidditch fields on his parchment.

"That's a good use of paper," Harry whispered.

"I know. Gotta plan strategies for next year!" As he was drawing the

last hoop, his leg suddenly felt very hot. He sat up very straight and yelped. Everyone looked at him quizzically, including Flitwick. He

grinned nervously until they all turned around.

"What's going on?" Harry asked but as he did, Ron's leg burned again in the middle of his thigh, just in one small spot. He yelped again and stood up.

"Can I go to the hospital wing?" he asked in a high voice, and a few students laughed. Flitwick nodded in confusion then called the class back to attention.

Ron ran out of the room and put his hand where his leg was burning. It was right where the W stone lay in his pocket. He ripped it out of his pocket and stared at it. It glowed as it quickly grew hot again and he bit back a yell, pulling his robes up to drop the stone in where it wouldn't touch his skin. "Bloody bastards," he muttered and jogged to his room, holding his robes up away from his body as he went.

He made it up to his room and flipped the stone out on his bed. Then he reached into his trunk to pull out the box and pulled the lid off.

"Ron?" two squeaky voices (since they are little dolls I am picturing voices like Alvin and the Chipmunks style) called out from the mouths of the clone dolls.

"Yeah, it's me you twits! I was in class!"

"We figured," the little George said.

"Thought we should add some fun to your lesson!" mini Fred exclaimed.

"Or yeah, it was really fun having my leg scorched!"

"Ah, Ronnie, it wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah? Why don't you try it?"

"No, it would burn us!" George said then they laughed hysterically.

"What do you two want? And why couldn't you call later? Ginny's been dying to talk to you two!"

"We didn't think anyone would be around to hear you during class. We don't really have time for small talk. Tell Ginny we miss her and we love her. We'll send her a quick owl soon," little Fred said.

"Yeah, that'll make her feel better."

"It's the best we can do right now. We mainly wanted to make sure this thing worked."

"So is everything ok there?" George asked. "Anything unusual?"

"No, nothing. You two seem to have all the secrets. What were all those warnings you were giving us? And why'd you have to give me body paint in front of Hermione!" They both giggled loudly.

"It was a joke, Ronnie, Hermione'll understand!" George chuckled.

"She was disgusted!"

"Ah, it was all in good fun! It tastes good, really! Have it for a snack if you aren't going to use it properly!"

"All right, all right! So what's going on?"

"Look, the quick of it is we're in the Order now that our shop is under control and we're doing special assignments. Building things like this is one of our jobs. That's really all we can tell you right now. Nothing particularly unusual or dangerous is happening…yet. If something does, we'll call again!" Fred said.

"Next time, call during dinner so Ginny can come talk as well. She'll be crushed she missed this and I'm the one who has to deal with her!"

"Sorry! It's about time we go. We'll make it up to Ginny, we promise!"

"All right, bye then."

"Bye Ronnie!" George yelled.

"Don't miss us too much!" Fred sang out. The dolls both keeled over, eyes closed and arms folded over their chests. Ron stared at them alarmed. They slowly sank back into the box so Ron put the lid on.

"Don't miss you too much, you drive me mad!" He groaned. "Ugh, I'll have to break Ginny's heart again. I'd rather break their legs!"

Ron met up with Harry and Ginny at lunch after putting away the phone box. He motioned for them to follow him up to Hermione's bed in the hospital wing. He'd have to explain his jumping up in class to Harry and he liked the idea of having backup when Ginny found out she'd missed the call.

"So what happened to you?" Harry asked as they walked. Harry had told Ginny about Ron's odd behavior while they were waiting for Ron.

"Wait 'til we get with Hermione." Harry and Ginny looked at each other quizzically. Ron knocked on Hermione's room door and she called for them to enter.

"Hi everyone!" she said brightly, happy for the company.

"Hi, Hermione," they said. Ron grabbed a few chairs and they all sat down.

"Have you all already eaten?" she asked.

"No, something happened to Ron in Charms," Harry answered.

"What?"

"Ok," Ron started. "The stone went off in class." Ginny's face fell. Ron nodded unhappily. "They've set it to heat up when they're calling. Very nice of them. I though I was on fire."

"Go on," Ginny said, anger evident in her voice.

"Anyway, they said they called then so I would be alone in the room. They just wanted to check if it worked and they said they're in the Order and they're working on some special assignments, like building things. They said they're sorry they missed you Gin. They love you and miss you though. I told them to call at dinner next time. They said they'll owl you." She scoffed.

"Do you know how often I owl them? Do you know how often they owl me back? Once every five owls if I'm lucky! Are they mad at me or something!"

"No, Ginny, they love you! I told you! They're in the Order and have work to do." Ginny looked down miserably. Harry put his hand on hers but she pulled it away and put it on her face. She was trying desperately not to cry again. Ron stood and squatted down in front of her. She wouldn't look at him. "Ginny, I know you miss them, I know. But I'm here. I'm here if you want to talk or you just need a redhead to look at, hmm? They aren't here anymore. It's hard. But you and I have got each other, right here. And you've got Harry. Harry is always there for you whenever you need anything. Within reason," he added, looking sideways at Harry, a small grin on his lips. Harry grinned back. Ginny sniffed and leaned forward to Ron. He enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione wiping tears off her face. He suddenly felt out of place. Hermione had her parents to miss, odd as they were. Ron missed his parents and brothers as well as Ginny. He felt like he had no one to pine for as they did. He supposed he should feel lucky he could see everyone that he cared for…that was still alive. He couldn't see his parents or Sirius but it was different. They were dead and nothing could be done for it. He saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and others he knew everyday. He wasn't sure whether to be sad or happy. A sob from Ginny brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry," she cried quietly in his shoulder. "I don't know why I'm so upset. I've been living here for years now without our family but it feels so different."

"Because, we have more going on now. It's more real because we're older and everyone we know is working in the Order. It's scary. And now there's this outlet to Fred and George and you can't use it. It's ok." She stayed in his embrace until she finished crying. Harry went and sat next to Hermione to put his arm around her. She looked at him somberly. He searched her face, wondering what to say but failing to come up with anything.

After what happened at lunch, Harry pulled Ron aside.

"I don't know if we should tell them tonight. I think it'll be too much for them to handle, Ron. They're both too emotional right now."

"No, Harry, it's time. I don't want to keep any secrets from them. I know it hurts Ginny that the twins haven't given us any solid information about what they do. She feels like she's in the dark. They both need to know." Harry looked down a moment.

"I don't know…"

"Harry, I know you want to keep them safe and happy. But I think it's safer for them to know the full story…happy will have to come in time." Harry sighed in resignation.

"Fine. But can you take both of them crying again? I don't know if I can."

"Harry, it's something we have to learn to deal with. I have this feeling that crying is going to be a regular thing in the future. The phone with Fred and George is unclear and yet clear. Bad things are happening Harry. We have to be strong and ready to meet them. I know you can do it. We can't be weak now."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. A sense of security ran through Harry. He wasn't telling them alone. He had Ron there. Ron, who seemed so much stronger now than ever before. Ron, who would stand beside him and face whatever would come.

"All right. Tonight, we tell them."

Harry sat in his room on the bed a couple hours before he and Ron would finally tell the girls about the prophecy. His journal lay before him, open to a blank page. He knew he should write something in it. Ginny had thought it would help. Ginny is a smart girl, he thought reasonably, so she's right about this. If I can't talk to a person about…personal stuff, I can at least write on paper.

He turned back a page. He'd simply written, 'Lunch was good.' Well, it had been yesterday when he'd written it. Today he hadn't eaten lunch so that was no help. He bit the quill for a moment and coughed when he realized he'd already dipped it and the ink touched his tongue. He redipped it and put it to the page. 'Breakfast was good,' he scrawled. I should never take a career in writing, he decided. Feeling slightly stupid but glad he'd done something he wrote, 'Tonight Ron and I tell the prophecy.' It was a step. He smiled slightly. 'I am nervous.' The smile was gone but a small, very small sense of relief replaced it.

Ron quietly watched her. He watched her hand fly along the page as she wrote. He watched her look between the heavy Arithmancy book by her leg to the parchment in her lap. He saw the lock of hair fall onto her slightly pale cheek, the end of it touching the inside of her elbow. His fingers itched to move it behind her ear where a tiny lavender earring glinted faintly against the light. She beat him to it and hastily pushed the hair out of her way.

He felt his stomach quiver as he stared. She had such a simple yet mesmerizing beauty. Moments later, the lock fell back onto her face as another followed. He reached his hand forward and brushed them back, carefully and gently tucking them behind her ear. The warm touch of his fingers brought her out of her thoughts. She looked curiously at him.

"What is it?" He shook his head, his eyes locked on hers.

"Nothing," he answered softly. She searched his face, sensing something was troubling him.

"Really, Ron, what is it?" He looked down a moment to the baby blue color of her blanket then returned to the hazel of her eyes.

"Harry and I have to tell you and Ginny something tonight. Harry is going to bring Ginny in a couple hours." Her stomach contracted, worried at what they were hiding.

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"Is it something about you…or Harry?"

"Harry."

"Something you've been keeping from me?"

"I promised to." She tried not to be hurt he'd kept a secret from her. She trusted him and his judgment but she always wanted to know what was happening.

"For long?"

"You know, we'll tell you everything when we're all together," he laughed lightly. He hadn't expected twenty questions.

"I know." She looked at her fingers and put down her quill. Wondering what the news was would make it too difficult to continue working.

"Yes, I've known for a while. Since the night at the Riddle House," he decided to answer. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Almost a month?" she said incredulously. He nodded for lack of a reply. She closed her mouth abruptly, choosing to calm down instead of be mad at him. They looked at one another, each discerning how the other felt.

She saw worry in his eyes, worry over the secret she supposed. She thought hard about it, trying to come up with a guess but nothing came to mind. Harry rarely had secrets that were unimportant and if Ron couldn't speak about it, it must be bad. She swallowed uncomfortably, her throat suddenly dry.

He knew she was upset about the secrecy. He could tell she was trying to figure out what he knew. Her eyebrows were wrinkled, as they always did when she was deep in thought. He also felt worried. She looked as though she felt ill and he noticed her cheeks were paler than they were minutes earlier. He couldn't think why she would feel bad, she didn't have a big homework load as he only brought in a few assignments at a time and she laid in bed when she wasn't practicing walking.

"Are you all right? You seem a bit off-color." She nodded but she leaned back into her pillows. Her glass of water lay on the table beside her and she reached for it. He picked it up and handed it to her when her hand proved too far away. She sipped it slowly and he watched her concernedly. As she drank, he put his palm to her forehead to see if she was warm but she was cool and clammy, and a bit of sweat came on his hand.

"Do you feel sick?" Finished with the water, she handed it back to him and pushed the blanket off her body. She wore a long pastel pink nightgown under a complimenting lightweight sage dressing gown.

"I don't know; I'm hot."

"Then take that off," he said, indicating her robe. "I won't ogle you or anything." She giggled softly but shook her head.

"I'll be fine. It'll pass soon."

"How do you know? Has it happened before?"

"No. It's just a bit warm in here, that's all." It wasn't warm at all, in fact Ron felt quite cool. It was cold and rainy outside, and certainly not hot in the hospital wing. He didn't want to badger her so he just nodded in agreement. Sure enough, a minute later she pulled the blanket back on. She wasn't hot and the perspiration was gone. Ron still wasn't satisfied but there was nothing to do about it. She didn't seem worried at all.

"Come on Ron, I was wearing three layers! It's not a big deal." She took his hand and smiled warmly at him. Maybe she was right, he knew he got hot all the time, usually when he was doing something but still, she was wearing a lot.

"Ok. Why don't you take a nap? You can rest up before we all talk later."

"Are you going to leave then?" She didn't say it sadly or fearfully but he knew she wanted him to stay.

"Of course not. I'll sit here with you." She looked thoughtfully at him. Coming to a conclusion, she scooted over on the bed.

"Why don't you nap too? I'm sure you could use a rest before you deliver the big secret, huh?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on. We've lain together before."

"Not while you've been in your nightgown." She had considered this of course, but she wanted the safety and comfort of his arms around her. She knew it would make her sleep easier.

"I know. Please?" It wasn't a question of him wanting to, he had to make sure she wanted him to. He stood and sat down on the mattress, sliding his legs down on top of the sheets as hers were under them. She lay facing him and he relaxed next to her on the pillow. He felt her feet moving at the end of the bed, one resting right next to the bottom of his knee since he was so much taller than her. She grabbed the top blanket and he took it gently, placing it over their torsos. She snuggled up next to him and he rolled onto his back so she could lie on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her relax completely. He knew she was tired as he felt her fall asleep a minute later.

He noticed how small her body felt as he held her. She'd lost weight since the coma. He knew she ate since he watched her do it everyday but she was still thinner than he'd ever remembered her. A sigh escaped her lips and she trembled slightly as though she were cold. He tightened the blankets around her. He heard another sigh and his fingers slid through her hair softly over and over and over again.

When Harry told Ginny about the talk the four of them had to have later, she felt scared and lost. Why were there so many secrets? Why did everything have to be so sad and stressful? She had a feeling this would be the second time that day she'd cry and she wasn't used to shedding so many tears. At least things were going better for her than Hermione. This thought didn't comfort her though. She felt so sorry for Hermione. Hermione didn't deserve to be confined to a hospital bed for a month, or lay in a coma, or be alone almost all day while everyone else went to class. Ginny decided to stop feeling so sorry for herself and remember that others had it worse.

Harry would be waiting for her in the common room soon. They would be going to dinner quickly then up to the Hospital Wing. She felt very hungry having missed lunch. She changed out of her uniform into a jade green jumper she'd recently knitted and comfortable black pants. Her chestnut hair was tangled at the ends and she pulled out a brush to run through it. After thinking a bit, she flipped her head over and pulled it up into a ponytail at the back of her head. She looked at herself once more before going down and noticed how tired she looked. She hadn't slept well in the past few days and the bags under her eyes showed it. Frowning, she turned and left the room to meet Harry.

Ron didn't sleep at all as Hermione took her nap. He felt his stomach rumble several times since he was missing dinner but he ignored them. While she was sleeping, she'd slid off his chest in an odd position facing away from him. He'd slowly adjusted her so she lay on her side and he rolled so his chest was against her back. He wrapped his top arm around her middle and lay on his other arm while his hand ran through her hair some more. She seemed to like that feeling while she slept. The smell of shampoo from her hair was intoxicating his senses (people in hospitals do wash somehow, and she's a witch!). His eyes closed as he imprinted the feeling of her in his arms, smelling so good, and being his only.

His watch ticked forebodingly. Harry and Ginny would be there within half an hour. Thoughts of how they might begin crossed lazily through his brain. Maybe Harry would take charge and tell it. But Ron knew he had to be ready to speak as well. Harry had been dreading discussing the matter at all and would likely rely on Ron to explain some of it.

Hermione suspired again and her legs stretched out, tickling Ron's shins faintly. Her hand, which had recently come to rest on his, moved forward and she turned to face Ron. Her eyes opened slowly as she took him in. She seemed to have forgotten in her sleep he was there but it didn't scare her. He gave her a lopsided grin and she snuggled her forehead into his chest.

"When are they coming?" she murmured sleepily.

"Soon, like ten minutes," he answered, resting his chin on top of her head.

"So I should wake up."

"Are you talking in your sleep then?" He smiled.

"Basically. Oh Ron, I was so comfortable. I don't want to wake up."

"I know, love, but they might think we're strange if we talk together like this," he joked. He kissed her head and she moved away from him reluctantly. With the blanket pushed back, he got off the bed and sat back in his chair, smoothing his clothes and the side of his hair. Since he'd been running his fingers through her own hair, she didn't really need to fix it. She moved back into the center of her mattress and sat up.

"Do you suppose I'll cry during this talk?"

"It's likely."

"Lovely," she sighed.

The four sat in a circle, with Hermione on her bed and the others in chairs facing toward her. Ginny's foot bounced up and down in uneasiness. She felt squeamish in anticipation, wishing now she'd eaten less at dinner. Hermione watched Ron, twisting her sheets in her hand while Ron watched Harry, waiting for him to start. Harry was contemplating the best way to say everything. He concluded there was no good way to tell something like that. He looked at Ron who raised his eyebrows back, wishing for some mental signal of what to do.

"I accidentally told Ron something last month. I didn't mean to but it came out. I didn't want anyone to know except those who already do, like Dumbledore. Dumbledore told me at the end of last year what the prophecy was."

Ginny inadvertently gasped. Hermione's face dropped and she squeezed the sheets as tightly as they would go. Harry lost some courage and dropped his gaze to the stone floor.

"It uh, it's not a good prophecy so brace yourselves. It basically said that Voldemort or I have to die at the hands of the other. Neither of us can live while the other survives. So, I've got to kill him or no one else will." Ginny stared at him in shock, feeling sick to her stomach. Hermione had put her hands to her face by then, her eyes huge and round. "Yeah, so that's it!" Harry finished as if he'd just announced he bought a puppy.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said. "I…I'm so sorry. I wish it weren't true. Dumbledore told you this?"

"Yes," he answered, feeling it to be a redundant question. She sniffed and made to take his hand but thought against it.

"That's…oh, I can't believe it." Hermione sat pensively a moment then turned to Ron. "You knew that and didn't say _anything_!" Ron's jaw dropped and they began arguing. Harry looked at Ginny again.

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Ginny still stared at him, eyes unmoving, her face tinted green. "It's ok, Gin, I've accepted it." She put a hand to her mouth. Ron and Hermione stopped bickering to look at her. "Ginny?" She kecked into her hand, making the three others lean back in surprise then she rushed off to the loo, barely making it before vomiting into the toilet. The door was left wide open and they all witnessed it. Harry went over and stood just inside the doorway, Ron coming to stand behind him. Breathing shallowly, Ginny looked up at them, embarrassment hitting hard. She whimpered and turning back to the toilet, became violently ill. Ron shut the door as Harry crouched next to Ginny, rubbing her back. Ron was afraid he might throw up if he watched her.

In between many small bouts of sickness, Ginny cried and moaned. She knew Harry was beside her, watching her the whole time, only making her feel worse. The initial shock she had felt was gone, replaced by fear of the news she'd just heard, embarrassment that they had all seen her retching, and shame at what she was doing but she was unable to stop. Her body shook and cold sweat ran down her face. Harry made sure to hold her long ponytail out of the way.

Feeling she'd finished, she turned to ask Harry to leave her alone. A moment after she opened her mouth, she choked and threw up on the floor and the wall, just missing Harry. He was very uncomfortable and felt nauseated himself from watching her but he forced himself to remain composed. She retched once more into the toilet. She refused to stand up for several more minutes. She continued to feel sick and her body gave a few dry heaves, and she worried she would begin again once she left the loo.

Ron and Hermione sat on Hermione's bed, listening to Ginny gag though trying not to. "I don't understand why she's so sick," Ron commented.

"Well, the first time I understood because often when you go into a state of shock it makes you physically sick. I don't think she's still in shock but she must be embarrassed or something. I don't know for sure. Did she eat a lot at dinner?"

"I was here with you. I don't know." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny sobbed after washing up. They were still in the lavatory. Harry had done the one cleaning charm he remembered all over the loo to make sure it was all gone. He shook his head at her, seeing how ashamed she was, and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't, it's ok."

"I'm sorry I did that in front of you; I can't believe I did. And I'm sorry about the prophecy, Harry, oh…" She sobbed into his shoulder. He held her close and smoothed her hair.

"I know, I know."

The pair finally emerged from the loo. Ginny's eyes were downcast.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" Harry suggested. She nodded and without a glance at her brother or Hermione, she lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better, Ginny?" Hermione asked kindly. Ginny sighed and opened her eyes.

"I think so. I'm sorry you two had to see that. And listen."

"No worries, Gin, no worries," Ron answered, patting her hand. She had little color in her face and lips, and her empty stomach still churned uncomfortably. She wished she didn't have to have them all looking at her. She was very surprised she'd acted like that but thinking of the prophecy made her feel more nauseous. Madame Pomfrey walked in now that dinner was officially over. Her eyes went straight to Ginny.

"What's the matter?"

"Ginny's been a bit sick," Hermione said, trying to make light of it. "Maybe some food disagreed with her. Or a bit of stomach flu," she continued, seriously feeling now that Ginny had the flu. "We're not sure." The nurse came to examine Ginny then walked off to get a potion. She brought it back and handed to her.

"This should help. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I'd like you two to leave and Miss Weasley to stay the night." Harry opened his mouth to object but Madame Pomfrey silenced him with a glare. "She will stay here until I feel she is well and you two will not. I've had enough of this being a social nightclub. Miss Granger will be back in class by Monday or Tuesday I suspect and the pair of you must be out of here by seven o'clock each day until then. Both boys opened their mouths to protest but she stepped forward and ushered them out of the room without a good-bye. "Now, Miss Weasley, please drink this and I will check on you in an hour." As the nurse walked away, Ginny sniffed at the liquid in her hand. It had no smell so she reluctantly downed it.

"Do you still feel sick?" Hermione asked. Ginny sank into the pillow and nodded, her arms holding her stomach.

"The potion should help," she answered unconvincingly. "I'm still so embarrassed." Her queasiness increased as she said it.

"I know but it's ok."

"And I can't get the prophecy off my mind. I'm so scared for Harry," Ginny finished in a whisper. Her stomach tumbled with the potion as she thought about Harry's fate. She felt like she was on a horrible, roughly rocking boat. Hermione watched her face going a greenish-white again.

"Ginny, you're all right," she said hurriedly, trying to make her calm down. "You're just fine. Harry will be fine, you know he will." Ginny nodded but Hermione knew she didn't believe it. Ginny swallowed twice forcing the contents of her stomach to stay down. "Ginny, you don't need to get sick. You're ok. You're ok." She seemed to calm for a second then felt her stomach lurch forcefully into her throat as extreme nausea overcame her. Turning to the side of her bed, she coughed and threw up all over the floor. Madame Pomfrey ran in and her face fell.

"Oh dear," she said and waved her wand as the mess disappeared. "Lie down and rest. Are you going to vomit again?" Ginny shook her head and collapsed into her sheets. She felt dizzy and extremely ill. "Miss Granger, I'm going to move you into the other part of the wing." She beckoned her hand at Hermione's bed and it followed her away from Ginny.

Throughout the night, Hermione heard Ginny get up several times and race to the loo. Her stomach was empty but she continued to gag loudly, giving dry heaves, her body trying to relieve her. She would fall into a fitful sleep for an hour at a time, dreaming of Harry, the twins, always feeling like her bed was in a sickening motion. Madame Pomfrey instructed her to not drink anything but Ginny often felt thirsty when she came out and would have some water when the nurse left. The occasional liquid gave her something to purge since her stomach continued to thrust. Madame Pomfrey tried to give her one more potion in the early morning but that came up within a minute.

Hermione wished she could help somehow but there was nothing to be done, especially if Ginny was actually ill. Ginny's nerves, fear, stress and continued embarrassment, however, made a terrible combination.

Author's Note: Ok, in case anyone thought Ginny being sick so much was farfetched, my friend used to do this when she was really stressed. She would feel so worried over things she would become physically ill. Throughout the chapter Ginny was worried, mad, tired, etc. so it all built up by the time she heard the news. FYI, it isn't just stress, check out Hermioe's suspicions. So! I quite liked this chapter and I hope you all did too. The R/H scenes were nice so even though the end was gross, I hope you all enjoyed it. And aren't you all proud it took less than a month to update! Yay, celebration! Ok, now individuals!

Hp/charmed obsesed: Hi, I'm sorry I didn't have you in the last chapter but you reviewed my old chapter 27 note and I'd been looking only at 26 reviews. I hope you weren't mad! Anyway, that's cool you got a beta. I hope they help you. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you liked this one too. There isn't anything special about the paint, it was just a joke from the twins. You know, Ron likes Chocolate frogs and people use body food paint in sexual ways so the twins were teasing Ron.

HugglesAll: Thank you very much! Aren't you glad I updated so much faster!

Sea-me-surf: No need for you to vomit, I'm not quitting the story! Stop thinking I will. I won't. Yeah, poor Ginny last chapter and especially this one. I'm sorry you can't talk to your brother either. Well, it didn't take me two months to update!

Shortywithbrains: Lol, thank you. I thought the paint would be funny and Hermione swore! Gasp! Yes, Napoleon Dynamite is extremely pointless but funny if you like that kind of humor. It's worth a rent. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SoftballQueen33: Thank you very much!

True-gryffindor: Thank you! I appreciate it!

J.S. Writer: Thanks! I do when I can!

Arwentheelf: Hee hee, thank you!

'Mione Weasley: Lol, glad you liked the paint! When you said you thought it was something inappropriate that's the first thing I thought of. It does sound gross but I don't know, could be fun. : ) Hope you liked R/H this time. I'm glad Wizard went well. Lol, I've been busy too. I've got tons of schoolwork to do but to get away from it, here I am writing. Wow, that's cool you met another fanfic fan. I'd love it if you gave her my name, thanks! Well, I updated way faster this time, huh?

Greenworldgirl23: Aww, sorry you're sick (well, were probably now) but thanks for reading! Glad they made you feel better!

SisterBear: Thank you! If you could sign in next time that'd be nice so I can find your fic easily. Thanks!

Magnolia Lane: You know, you have the coolest penname. Lol, it just sounds really nice! Anyway, I'm glad you don't think Ron's dumb either. I mean, boys are a bit ditsy too and since when is Ron a big genius in the books? Anywho, glad you liked the phone and unfortunately, Ron and Hermione won't be using the body paint any time soon but it'll be around sometime… : ) Yeah, poor Ginny, especially now! I think Ron was much more supportive this time to everyone. And Hermione's just about there with walking so she'll be up soon. Something will happen later in regards to the song telling Hermione to get better. The twins know about it but it won't be happening until summertime in the fic. Anyway, thanks! Hopefully, I'll talk to you soon! Are you close to finishing your next chapter?

Piratingspiderelf: Interesting name…Lol, glad you liked the paint. Hermione's not being stupid, just anxious. Glad you liked the chapter!

Cheese Diva: Hi! Lol, thanks, glad you liked the phone! And the body paint was funny, lol. Yeah, serious things happen but I have to throw in lines like what Harry said in for some comic relief. Well, thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter so much and I hope you liked this one too. I know, lol, Napoleon's lines were so funny! God, Idiot!

Puppy Dog Eyes Jr: Lol, yeah, they're fun to write! Thanks!


	29. Almost Summer

There For You 

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers. Hopefully I haven't lost anyone since the last update and everyone has stuck with me. I know it's been several months but I'm in my Junior year of high school and had lots of tests going on at the same time. Now I'm almost done and updates will be quicker. Thank you all for sticking with me! Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Almost Summer

Hermione woke and a look at the nearest clock told her it was a little after six in the morning. Hermione decided to stand up and go have a look at Ginny to see if she was all right. She slowly pushed herself out of bed and made her way around the corner to where Ginny's bed was. Ginny lay curled in a ball with a hand over her face, her eyes tightly shut. Finally, she looked up.

"Oh, Gin, are you all right?" Ginny moaned.

"I think I'm dying, Hermione. Finish me off now, please."

"Oh, you're not dying, I promise," Hermione said soothingly. "I think you've got the flu."

"But I've never been so sick in my life! And I'm thirsty; I want some water."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But my throat is so dry," she cried, tears and sweat mixing together on her cheeks. "And I can't take any potion either because she won't give me any more."

"Because you can't keep it down yet!" Hermione went to the head of the bed and smoothed the wet wisps of hair off Ginny's face.

"My bed is moving, Hermione. It's making me sick."

"Go to sleep, Gin," she shushed her softly. Ginny whimpered pitifully, trying to relax into her damp sheets, but her body trembled. After many minutes of moving uncomfortably, Ginny's breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Hermione stayed with her a little longer in case she woke but went back to her own bed eventually.

Madam Pomfrey came in to give Hermione breakfast at 7:30 as she always did. Ginny was still asleep, longer than she had all night. Hermione had a feeling Ginny's anxiety during the week and stress had also contributed to her feeling so incredibly sick. After eating, Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey if she might go for a small walk around the castle. Feeling she was strong enough to go to Gryffindor Tower and back, Madam Pomfrey let her. She changed into a set of clothing Ginny had brought up a while back and set off, passing a still sleeping Ginny on the way.

Hermione spotted Ron and Harry right away upon entering the common room. They were in the middle of a chess game. Hermione snuck up behind Ron, motioning for Harry to be quiet when he noticed her coming. She put her hands over Ron's eyes and said, "Guess who?" Ron reached up and felt her wrists and hands, then raised his eyebrows under her fingers. He took her hands down and turned around quickly.

"What are you doing up?" he exclaimed excitedly. "Did you sneak out?"

"Of course not! Madam Pomfrey let me take a walk."

"Well that's great! Sit down then. Are you tired? Do you feel ok?" She sat next to him at the table.

"Yes, I'm fine. I feel really good, actually."

"How is Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She was sick constantly all night. She's got the flu but I think her stress made it worse than it would have been. Actually, I think she got the flu from being so stressed and tired. She was asleep when I left her and hadn't been sick for about two hours. I think the worst of it's over." Ron shuddered.

"That was gross listening to her last night," he said.

"Hey, you weren't in there while she was doing it or almost get puked on," Harry said.

"Or listening all night. And think how Ginny feels," Hermione added. Ron nodded sympathetically.

"I think we should go see her," Harry said, standing up.

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione stopped him. "I think you should leave her be. She was hallucinating a little that her bed was moving and she was very embarrassed about the whole thing. Maybe you could come later, when she's a bit better." Harry frowned angrily and folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine."

Hermione stayed with them a couple hours then they walked her back to the hospital wing. Ron just wanted to make sure she arrived but Harry planned to go in and see Ginny. Hermione knew this was his intention so she decided she would go in first to see how Ginny was and then let the boys in.

Harry protested to Hermione making them wait at the door but she was adamant in checking on Ginny first so he conceded. Ron wasn't eager to see any more vomiting so he waited patiently.

When Hermione went in, Ginny was asleep but had changed nightclothes. She must be done, Hermione decided. A half empty potion bottle sat on the bedside table. Ginny snored quietly. Hermione smiled and went back to let Ron and Harry in. Harry immediately sat next to Ginny's bed while Ron took Hermione back to rest in her own bed.

Hermione, however, wasn't intent on sitting long. She didn't lie down in her bed as Ron had expected her too but sat on the edge as if she were about to leave somewhere. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Ron, I don't want to sit in here again. I'm so bored of staring at these plain walls all day, especially on the weekend. Can't we go outside or something?"

"It's pretty chilly out and you've been walking around a lot today-"

"Ron, you know I've gotten a lot stronger this week and so what if it's chilly?"

"Just because you've gotten stronger doesn't mean you should go on a marathon all around the bloody school!"

"Don't swear! And I'm not asking for a marathon just a change of scenery and something else to keep my mind occupied! You try sitting around without any brain stimulation!"

"Hermione, you just had a change of scenery and it isn't a small walk between here and the common room. It's time to rest." She stood up and stalked past him.

"I'm perfectly fine!" He turned and stepped forward to grasp her forearm. "Let me go!"

"No, you're going to overtire yourself!" he said sternly. "If you sit here for a while, maybe you can eat lunch in the Main Hall with us." She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you tell me what to do and act like I'm a child! I'm going outside!" She ripped her arm from his grip and walked quickly to the second section of the infirmary toward the door. Ron groaned loudly and made to follow her but she stopped. Her back was facing him and she paused as if in thought. All of a sudden she dropped to her knees, taking hold of her calf and gasping. Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he ran to her.

"What is it, Hermione? What is it?" She whimpered as she gasped.

"Ow, oh ow, Ron my leg, it hurts! Oh, Ron! Uh." He stared at her, unsure of what to do. Harry moved forward to look. Ginny opened her eyes in confusion.

"Maybe massage it-" Ron took her calf and tried rubbing it through her jeans. She bit her lip as the pain continued even with Ron's attempt to help it. She sniffed, noticing tears coming down her cheeks. She pulled her leg away.

"It isn't helping. What do I do?" Suddenly the pain stopped. She stared at her calf in shock. Ron eyes were wide.

"What is it? Did it stop?"

"Yeah. It's gone but now I can't feel my calf; it's numb." She looked up at his astonished face.

"You can't feel it at all?" He grabbed her leg again and poked at it. "Nothing?" She shook her head hurriedly.

"It's numb! What's wrong with me!"

"Can you stand on it? Can you walk?" Ron pulled her up by her hands but she almost fell as she tried to put weight on both legs. Ron caught hold of her and held her up.

"I can't walk on it!"

"Well, I'll just have to…carry you to your bed then, I suppose." She was too surprised and worried to object. He bent a bit and put his arm under her knees as she put her arm around his neck. He took her over to her bed carefully, worried about bothering her leg, even though she couldn't feel it. Harry followed behind, not sure what they should do. Ron set her softly onto the sheets. "Can you move your foot?" She wiggled her toes.

"Oh, it's tingling, I feel something." She sighed in relief and Ron's face visibly relaxed.

"What's going on?" Ginny called out. Harry went back to tell her. Ron rubbed Hermione's calf vigorously to help get the feeling back in it quicker. After a few minutes she put a hand on his wrist.

"It's better, thank you."

"Well, what the Bloody Hell was that? Why were you in pain all of a sudden then it's numb?" Ron sat down next to her on the bed, his heart still racing from the scare.

"How should I know?"

"I told you it was time to rest and you go and get your leg all worked up!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't start yelling at me again! I don't think walking a bit would do that to me! I've never heard of anything like it before. It isn't a normal reaction to walking."

"Well what else could have caused it? You're going too fast and trying to do too much!"

"Doing too much?" She stared at him in utter disbelief. "I've hardly done anything in a month! Stop acting like I'll break!"

"Look what just happened!"

"It wasn't from that!"

"Then what!" She looked at him, unable to answer. She just glared and threw herself into a laying position.

"Fine! You want me to lie and do nothing! Here you go!" He opened his mouth but had nothing to say. He crossed his arms.

"Good, thank you!"

"Oh, get out! I don't want you sitting there staring and gloating! Go away!"

"Great, I will!" He was hurt she would send him away like that but he did it. He jumped up and stalked out the door past Harry and Ginny. Hermione groaned loudly and threw her sheets up over her head.

Ginny looked at Harry, a bit shocked at the yelling her brother and Hermione had just been doing but also a bit amused.

"Well, that was…interesting," Ginny whispered, so Hermione couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Harry laughed softly. "So, how are you?" Ginny colored slightly, embarrassed.

"Oh, better now. I'm sorry again."

"Don't worry. You should probably go to sleep again as you didn't really all night." She nodded and scooted down into her sheets, happy to feel comfortable finally. He kissed her cheek and watched her close her eyes.

Ginny stayed sleeping for a long time while Harry sat and thought. End of year exams would be coming soon. He supposed he was ready for them though truth be told he wasn't studying as he knew Hermione was everyday she lay in the hospital wing. Harry finished his work each day though a lot was half-hearted. Charms and Defense he could do though his hair color changing charm had turned his hair purple instead of the red it was supposed to be. He cupped a hand under his chin and sighed. He knew he should be studying and working hard. Messing up spells was not something her should allow to happen. But he lacked the drive to remedy it. Ginny wasn't her normal self lately. Hermione wasn't around as much. Ron was basically the same though he had worries of his own to deal with. His life felt…blah. He would be on summer holiday soon enough but it was in the home of his lost godfather. Every inch of the house would yell out Sirius to him. And Malfoy, that slimy excuse for a human would be around. It would take all his strength just to let Malfoy live through the summer.

As he was thinking, a medium-sized grey owl flew in through the space of the door and dropped a note onto Harry's lap. It landed on his knee and cocking its head to the side, stared up at him with huge eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow and unfolded the parchment.

_Harry, please come to my office today, as soon as possible. Though please, don't let me interrupt anything fun. Come at your leisure. _

_Prof. Dumbledore_

Harry nodded to the owl. "I've got it." The owl snatched the slip from his fingers and set off back to the Headmaster, digging his claws into Harry's leg as he left. Harry yelped. He bit his lip in pain and looked at Ginny, making sure he didn't wake her. Well, it certainly wasn't fun thinking about what a failure he was there as she slept so he figured he'd head over and see the Headmaster. He touched Ginny's cheek quickly and looked in Hermione's direction, deciding if he should say something to her. Her back was to him as she lay on her side though he couldn't tell whether she was awake or asleep. He decided not to risk any yelling from her or physical anger she hadn't taken out on Ron. Without a word to her, he set off for Dumbledore's office.

The walk felt longer than ever as his thoughts continued to pester him. What could the Headmaster want? Hadn't they already discussed his crap summer? Hadn't he already been told to be a good boy from now on? Well, as far as not running off to Voldemort again in the last month, he'd achieved this promise. He could be a better student but some things were more important than others. As he walked down the final corridor to Dumbledore's gargoyle, Harry saw the long shadow of the Headmaster from the candles blazing along the hall. Dumbledore stood tall in front of his entrance, hands clasped at his stomach, a small glimmer of a smile on his face. Harry didn't feel like smiling back.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

"Hello, sir."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your day?"

"No, sir." Dumbledore looked over Harry's upset features and the small grin left his lips. He said his password and motioned for Harry to follow him to his office. As they reached it, Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit and the headmaster went to his seat.

"How is Miss Weasley?"

"You know?"

"Yes."

"She's better. She's sleeping right now." Dumbledore didn't nod but continued to watch Harry.

"And Miss Granger?" Harry wasn't sure whether to mention the leg incident but he figured it was safe to.

"She had a bit of a leg cramp a bit earlier but it's all right now. She took a walk to the common room this morning and back."

"That's very good. Madame Pomfrey says she can return to her lessons Monday. Do you think she is ready?" Harry shrugged.

"Sure, I suppose. I don't know if Ron thinks so."

"Yes, the ones we love never want to let us do what is best for us, even if they know we should." Dumbledore looked almost wistful after this comment. "But we don't need to talk about such philosophical things right now. I asked you here to talk about Occlumency lessons." Harry nodded, remembering now that Dumbledore had planned to begin training him around that time. "Do you feel you are ready and up to it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Of course, but this is something I know you should do because it will be best for you. It doesn't mean I want you to but I will let you. If you had no burdens in your life…but that is not the case. It is important you learn to control the forces on your mind. So are you ready?"

"Right now?" Harry asked in confusion. Dumbledore smiled.

"No, no, not right now. I want to begin next week and have you begin exercises this week to prepare."

"You mean the whole clearing my mind thing before I go to bed?"

"Yes, that, and other things. You must be sure to eat well, sleep well, and keep a calm mind as much as possible. Do not let things cloud your judgment or anger you. Several times a day I want you to clear your mind completely as you do at night. Do not clear it at the same time each day. You must learn to clear it at random. Next Tuesday I'd like you to come here and we will work together, all right?" Harry nodded.

"Is something troubling you, Harry?" Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes. There was no specific reason he wasn't happy, he just wasn't. He supposed he could mention going back to Grimmauld Place, since that thought was daunting him.

"You are not looking forward to summer, are you?" Harry lowered his eyes again and shrugged.

"Well, I am but sort of not." A wave of doubt and pain washed over him.

"I understand being in Sirius' home will be difficult. It was when you were there last summer, I am sure." Harry nodded, a small lump in his throat, though he knew it wouldn't bring tears. "But it is the safest place for you I feel. Your aunt's protection is considerably less now that Voldemort has your blood in him. And though he could not find you at your aunt's house, the Death Eaters can. They have no knowledge of Grimmauld Place."

"I know. But Malfoy-"

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy will not know what it is used for or where we are. He will not be any harm."

"I still don't want him there. It isn't fair. It'll make Ginny really uncomfortable!"

"Ginny does not have to be around him very often. He will have his own room and little interaction need occur. At least no more than she has with him here."

"Well, I'll make sure she's never near him." Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Really? How will you accomplish this? She will not be under your surveillance the entirety of your stay, will she? She will go where she likes in the house and Mr. Malfoy as well. How can you prevent them from running into each other completely?" Harry stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Because…I can make sure he doesn't go wandering anywhere she might be."

"So he will never leave his room? You think that you can arrange a maid to take him food?"

"Well…I don't know! I'll just make sure he isn't around much! Why are you telling me they have to be around each other?" Dumbledore's smile was gone.

"I am not trying to say they will be forced to interact. I simply want you to have a realistic outlook on your stay this summer. The whereabouts of everyone will not be under your discretion. And Mr. Malfoy will not be willing to follow any orders you place on him over where he can be. I do not want you to think you will be in charge or that you can save Miss Weasley from uncomfortable circumstances the rest of her life, especially at Grimmauld Place. You have to just let things happen, and let them happen as smoothly as possible." Harry stared defiantly at the floor.

"May I leave now?" Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Yes, of course. I will see you next week. Please come here, to my office." Harry stood and began walking toward the door.

"Good afternoon, Harry. I will see you soon." Harry stopped and turned slightly to look at the Headmaster.

"Good bye, sir." Dumbledore bent his head then Harry walked the rest of the way out the door.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to the Hospital Wing. He'd watched Ginny sleep plenty of times, and though he thought she was beautiful, he wasn't up for it. He wandered aimlessly in the direction of the infirmary but changed his mind when he was almost there and headed to Lupin's office instead.

Ginny woke suddenly when she felt Madam Pomfrey's hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up, Miss Weasley. You need some more potion and I want to talk to you." Ginny stared at her sleepily and rubbed an eye with the back of her hand. She yawned and sat up to take the last half of the potion she'd left when she fell asleep. It was sweet but it made her wrinkle her nose. Why couldn't they make potions taste better? They were wizards for goodness sake! "How do you feel?"

"Better," Ginny answered, taking a sip of water after she swallowed the potion. Madam Pomfrey nodded, but looked almost grave.

"Miss Weasley, from the tests I have conducted, I can confirm you did have influenza."

"Yes, I figured. It didn't feel like anything else. I-"

"You did not simply have influenza, I believe." Ginny looked at her uncertainly, licking her lips then pursing them together.

"Then what was it?"

"You did have the flu, but not bad. Not so bad that you should have been that sick. For you to have been sick all night tells me that you are overstressed and holding in some anxiety over something. The flu alone would not have made you act as you did last night. Your case is not that severe. You are feeling well now, correct?"

"Well, not completely better but yes, I feel a lot better."

"Yes, well then, you have stressed yourself to the point of sickness. Whatever problems or feelings you are having that is making you ill, you must calm these feelings. You must sleep more. How much sleep do you get each night?" Ginny shrugged, uncomfortable under the nurse's sharp look. "Well, you must make sure you retire to bed each night so that you will get at least eight hours of sleep a night. Whenever you must wake, you must count back eight hours and plan to go to bed then. Is that clear?" Ginny nodded. "You must keep yourself healthy, all right? Eat well, sleep well, and do not let your anxiety overtake you so that you become physically ill. All right?"

"All right." The nurse nodded and lifted a small bag of vials.

"These are sleeping potions. In case you cannot sleep, take one. No more than one each night, yes? I am only giving you two week's worth. Use them sparingly. Save them for the times you really need them."

"Thank you," Ginny said softly as Madam Pomfrey set the bag on her bedside table.

"You may leave when you are ready. Miss Granger will be leaving tomorrow evening and I would like you out by then as well. You may stay tonight if you wish." She patted Ginny gently on the shoulder and left the room with a swish of her white robes.

Ginny stared at the vials beside her. Had she really made herself sick? It wasn't as if she had purposely tried to do that. Could she have really put herself to that point? Apparently. She frowned. Well, she supposed she'd just have to learn to calm down…though she hadn't realized she had ever been that upset. Madam Pomfrey said she could leave when she was ready-and she was certainly ready. Now, unfortunately, this would always be the place where Harry told her about he prophecy. It would no longer be a comforting place where she could go when she was sick or someone else was ill. She didn't want to be there anymore. Her clothes, she imagined, were in the laundry with the house-elves so she didn't need to pack anything up, except to take the vials of sleeping potion. Those would surely come in handy.

Harry held up a fist to knock on Lupin's door but hesitated. Should he talk to him? Or should he write in his journal? Or should he just forget all his silly worries and stop being so childish? But Lupin always said he could tell him anything…Harry finally decided to knock and Lupin answered a moment later.

"Ah, Harry, hello. Come in, come in." Lupin stood aside as he opened the door wider and Harry came in, mumbling a greeting.

"I just thought with it being the weekend, we might have a little visit," Harry explained, feeling as though he needed a reason to be there.

"I'm glad," Lupin answered as he offered Harry one of two navy blue armchairs and a cup of tea. "Biscuit?" Harry shook his head but took the tea and sat down. Lupin sat across from him a moment later and looked at Harry's expression. "What's the matter?" Harry sipped his hot tea a few seconds then licked his lips.

"Well, nothing. Er, well, a few things. There isn't really a problem, well not a fixable one, but I just thought I'd get a few things off my mind."

"Certainly. Please, whenever you are ready." Harry sat pensively then took a biscuit from the table between them. He put it on his saucer then licked his lips again.

"I suppose I just don't want to go to Grimmauld Place this summer. It's one of the only times I've ever wanted to go to the Dursley's. I mean, I really don't want to go to the Dursely's, I just don't want to go to either one really." Lupin wasn't looking at him as Harry finished. Harry took a sip of tea.

"I understand, Harry." Harry almost felt like smiling. He knew Lupin would understand of all people. "I feel that way as well when I have to go there but I know that I must. Going there is healthy for you, for both of us, and it is the safest place for you."

"I know, Dumbledore already told me."

"But that doesn't make going any easier, does it?"

"No. I don't want to look at the house…it just reminds me of Sirius."

"Yes, it is difficult to look around and think of him happily."

"I want to but I miss him. I want him to be at Grimmauld Place, not just in my memory."

"But being there for such a long period of time will help you get over it. It will make thinking of him less painful."

"Did it make it less painful for you?" Lupin smiled.

"Not yet. I hope it will though. That is my plan at least. And having your friends there will take your mind away from the pain."

"Maybe. But Malfoy will be there."

"Yes, I know. The best I can tell you is to keep your cool and accept that he is there, no matter your feelings toward him."

"Yeah, I'll try but no guarantees."

"All anyone asks of you is to try your hardest." Harry nodded solemnly. He felt strangely better now. It wasn't Lupin telling him he had to do anything, except try. It wasn't even that he resented Dumbledore for what he said; it just made it easier with Lupin.

"Thanks. I should go see how Ginny is. She got sick last night."

"Yes, I'm aware. Well, visit me again soon and we can have a happier conversation, hmm?"

"Yeah, soon. Bye." Harry shook Lupin's hand and headed back to the Hospital Wing.

Author's Note: More apologies for the huge space in time from my last update. Junior year has been hard and stressful but I worked on this when I could. I hope it wasn't too boring and worth the wait. Next chapter will be up sooner, I swear. Thanks all!

Oh, also, let me do a bit of self-advertising. I wrote a couple of one-shots (they are BOTH one-shots, so no more chapters will be added to them, in case anyone was confused) that can be found under my penname. One is about Ron and Hermione in the snow…very cute IMO and the other a bit angsty and dramatic but the idea was floating around for a while and I wanted it out. So…please read them! Thanks!


	30. Return to Normalcy

There For You

Author's Note: Ok, in my rush to update, I forgot to mention something in last chapter. First, as hopefully it was understood in Madam Pomfrey's little lecture, Ginny is NOT pregnant. A few people asked about this and I want to clarify that Harry and Ginny are not sleeping together. Any suggestive language I use is referring to kissing/making out and if my characters do have sex, you'll all know it. Until then, they just snog each other senseless! Anyway, let me also explain Dumbledore a bit. I did not mean to make him sound harsh in last chapter, he was just making Harry understand how the summer would go and make sure Harry had a realistic outlook on the Malfoy situation, since Harry likes to have control. And I know the last few chapters have been a bit grim so I made sure this one had some nice fluff.

Chapter 30: Return to Normalcy

Hermione lay staring at the wall after Ron left. She hadn't spoken to anyone since. She had fallen into a light sleep but it didn't last long. Anger still pulsed through her at the way Ron had treated her. She wasn't a child! She could do as she pleased and he had nothing to say about it. He seemed to think he owned her and could tell her what to do at his will. Well she wouldn't stand for it. Not that she _could_ stand a little bit ago. It was so strange how her leg pain had come so suddenly. All she had done was walk, and that was no reason for shooting pains and then numbness. It was the most bizarre thing she had ever experienced. Maybe Ron was right…no, he was utterly and completely obtuse about the whole situation. He couldn't just take her outside!

She put her feet in her slippers and gingerly stood up, paying close attention to how her lower leg felt. She took a few steps to test it. It felt all right so she put her robe on and headed to the door. She looked at Ginny's bed but Ginny and all her belongings were gone. That was strange. She hadn't heard her leave but she had fallen asleep. Hopefully Ginny was all right to leave so soon. Hermione shrugged to herself and left the room to go find Ron. She was still very angry with him but she wanted to talk about it. He needed to learn to treat her with respect. The most likely place for Ron to be was at lunch or in Gryffindor Tower. The latter was closer and she walked a bit slower than usual to make sure nothing happened.

A few younger students were studying in the common room but Hermione didn't see Ron or Ginny. She also wondered where Harry had gone. Last time he'd been with Ginny. Perhaps they were together now. She thought Ron might be in his room so she carefully climbed the stairs to the boys' door. In case someone else was in the room, she knocked a few times. No one answered but she heard water running. She tentatively opened the door, ready to avert her eyes, and looked in. The floor was covered with clothes, books, and shoes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. A pair of underwear sat at her feet. No one was in the sleeping area but the door to the loo was open and she could see Ron's back. She stepped in and closed the door. Ron turned, his face wet with a towel in hand, and looked out to see who had entered. His eyes widened slightly at seeing her. She didn't smile but went closer to the loo, trying not to trip or step on anything, as he dried his face. She made it across the maze and leaned against the doorframe, watching him hang the towel and then he turned to her, his face tinted pink.

"What do you think you're doing, Hermione? You should be in your bed, relaxing." Her face darkened, shifting from the feeling of warmth she had momentarily felt at seeing him.

"I've done enough relaxing, thank you. I want to talk about earlier." He crossed his arms defensively and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Going to apologize for yelling at me?"

"Certainly not! Ron you treated me like I was a little child, telling me what to do like that and in front of our friends!"

"Well when you act like a child, all I can do is treat you like one!" he said bitterly. Her jaw dropped.

"You are being so horrible! I was not acting like a child! You do not control me and if I want to go somewhere, you can't tell me no!" Ron rubbed his face in annoyance, trying to keep calm but feeling like screaming. "You need to learn to respect me and treat me like an equal!"

"Oh, don't give me that, Hermione!" He couldn't take it anymore. "I don't even want to hear it! You are such a hypocrite! If I were doing something you didn't like or didn't approve of, you'd start bossing me around like a bloody queen! 'Don't swear, Ron,' and 'Don't fight with Malfoy,' and 'Do your homework,' blah blah blah! You've treated me like a child millions of times but when I tell you to lie down or stop walking around, you can argue all you want? I don't tell you what to do to treat you like a child or to be mean! Is that what you think? That I'm just being big, bad tyrannical Ron? Well, newsflash! I do it so you can get better! When you won't take care of yourself, I have to! I want to keep you healthy and if that means you can't do every bloody thing you want, then so be it! I don't care if it makes you mad, I'm going to make you slow down! I love you and I'm going to take care of you, damn it. End of story!" He stopped, breathing hard and with his face burning, he wiped a line of sweat off his forehead. She just stared at him, partially in shock. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. He didn't know what to expect. A slap? A tirade?

But instead, she took a step and taking his face, kissed him soundly on the lips. He was almost too shocked to respond. But she kept going, pressing her body against his and despite his previous anger, he only wanted to hold her and be with her the way they had before. It had been so long since they had kissed, really deeply kissed and touched. He took her waist and moved his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck, taking the nape of his neck in one hand and the back of his head in the other, running her fingers through his hair. His arm went around her waist to tightly hold her to him and he reached behind him to find the low sink. His fingers found it and he backed them up against it then put that arm to her back. Her robe was soft under his fingers. She was rising up as high as she could on tiptoe so he picked her up to have her at his height. They gave each other hurried kisses, switching to cheeks and neck frequently.

After several minutes, he turned her and lifted her onto the sink, so she was a hair taller than him. Her legs opened, her robes hanging between them to let him lean against the stone, so he could hold her flat against his chest, but it never felt like she was close enough. A flowery scent filled his senses as he kissed her neck then trailed down her shoulder, back to her neck before she forced his lips back on hers. He threaded her fingers in his on his right hand and moments later felt her hand tremble slightly. He pulled his lips away and looked at her.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I did too much," he said softly, worriedly, and taking her face with his left hand he looked in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, no," she sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry." She cupped his face. "That was really nice." He gave her a lop-sided grin, his hands sitting on her hips.

"That was, wasn't it." She kissed him again then wrapped her arms around his neck and he enveloped her tightly. "It hasn't been like that in so long." She sighed in agreement. "I miss it. I've missed you so much, Hermione. I've felt so…I don't know, empty. You've been here but…"

"I know," she breathed into his neck. "I love you." She kissed his neck. "I love you so much." They held each other for several moments.

"Are you tired?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't take him asking her that the wrong way.

"A little."

"You want to take a small snooze? We can just lie in the room for a bit."

"Ok." He breathed a sigh of relief. He actually had no intention of sleeping but wanted to keep her there, with him, a little longer. She wasn't tired either. She scooted forward on the sink and slid off. They walked to his bed, his arm around her waist, then she climbed into his sheets. He waited for her to scoot over and adjust before he followed. She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped an arm protectively around her.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and she folded her arm against his chest, taking in the scent of his shirt where her face met his shoulder. They both knew the previously forgotten argument still needed to be discussed but it could wait.

When Ginny arrived in her room, she was pleasantly surprised by a gift on her bed. A large box of chocolates was propped against her pillow next to a bouquet of violet flowers. She hurried to them to see who they were from.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_We're terribly sorry we've missed talking to you. Things are quite busy here at the shop and other matters but we haven't forgotten about our baby sister. We also heard you were sick and we're very sorry about that. You may not feel like them now but here are some specially made chocolates for you and a nice set of flowers, if we do say so ourselves. We would love to talk to you so how about tomorrow at five you go and give us a ring on the phone? Ask Ron how if you don't know. Now go give Ronniekins a good smack on the head and Harry a little pinch on the bum and we'll talk to you soon!_

_Love from, George and Fred_

She rolled her eyes but smiled. They did care for her, she knew that, she just didn't like feeling ignored. But she could talk to them the next evening, giving her something to look forward to. With her spirits significantly higher, but her head feeling a bit dizzy, she sat on her bed and opened the box of sweets. Each chocolate was a little picture of her face. Lovely, she thought. I get to eat myself. They were pretty funny though. She smiled and closed the box. Chocolates weren't her first food of choice at the moment. She thought a second and realized Harry didn't know she had left the Hospital Wing. No one did actually, except Madam Pomfrey. Oh well, they would figure it out.

Harry left Lupin's office feeling almost elated. His heart felt lighter and he wanted that feeling to stay a while. The first thought to come to mind was a broom ride. The weather was quite cold out but he didn't mind. A little rain never hurt anyone. Going at a jog, Harry headed to his room for his broomstick, his elation increasing with anticipation. A few people gave him odd looks as he went past them in the common room. He just grinned and kept going. He burst through the dorm room door and bent to grab his broom from under his bed. When he stood up again, he nearly jumped back when he realized Ron and Hermione were lying together in Ron's bed. Hermione was facing away from Harry but her head was turned to look at him. They both smiled at him sheepishly and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, er, I was just off for a ride. On my broom. For a bit."

"It's awfully cold out, Harry," Hermione warned. Harry couldn't believe it. Here they were, in Ron's _bed_, with Harry trying to leave and Hermione had to give him weather tips.

"Yeah, I know. I don't mind. It'll be nice. So, you two have fun…er, whatever. Bye."

"At least wear an extra cloak," Hermione said. Harry quickly grabbed a cloak, probably not his, off the floor and ran out the door, slamming it shut. Ron snorted as Harry left.

"That was funny. Did you see how red he got?" Ron asked. "I thought only I could achieve colors like that." Hermione turned her head back to lie on him and giggled into his chest. His fingers ran through her hair several times then lay still, buried beneath her locks. She ran her fingernails down his back slowly. "Are you feeling all right?" She nodded and sighed.

"Wonderful."

"Good…Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that earlier? You know, kiss me instead of smack me?" She giggled again. He loved the sound of her laugh and the feeling of her giggle against him. "Come on, I think it's a fair question." She leaned away from him a bit to look up at his face.

"I suppose hearing what you said just…made me happy in a strange way. And, I don't know, love you more. I don't like being yelled at, mind you, but I realized why you yelled and kissing you just made sense."

"Oh, well that's fair, I suppose. I should yell at you more often." She slapped his arm lightly.

"No, you shouldn't." He hugged her to him, so she felt the rumbling of his laugh in his chest.

"I'm just joking, love. I'll yell at you the normal amount." She had to smile at his cheekiness but not so he could see of course. "Now, you know I wasn't complaining about the snogging. I quite enjoyed you grabbing me like that."

"Don't expect it too often."

"And why not?" She paused. What sort of answer could one give that question?

"I don't want you to think we're going to snog like that all the time. And it isn't as if you grab me like that often either."

"Should I grab you more often? I will, don't worry." She tutted at him and swatted his arm again.

"You are such a boy."

"I thought you liked that about me. Sorry, I suppose I misunderstood. Shall I start wearing makeup or something?"

"Will you shut up for once?" she laughed. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her lightly. She pulled closer and laid her hand at his neck, turning her head for better access. After several minutes, she pulled back for a breath. He licked his lips and grinned.

"See now? It's good I'm a boy. Strong lips, eh?" She smiled back.

"Ron, let's talk a minute."

"Must we? Talking always gets so serious and-"

"Just for a bit. We still need to talk about earlier but without yelling, ok? We'll make a compromise."

"Fine, if we must," he sighed dramatically.

"Look, I know I'm a pain sometimes." Ron nodded vehemently. "Oh, shut up." He laughed and ran a thumb down her cheek and back into her hair. "Nevertheless, you could talk to me a bit less like I was a child, all right? If I'm doing something stupid or going too fast, then just tell me nicely and if need be, remind me that I said I would be more careful."

"When did you say that?"

"I'm saying it now. I'll take better care of myself and when you tell me it's time to slow down, I'll try to listen. I just get restless, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Look, I love that you want to be back in normal life and how you push yourself to be better. I get that, but you have to do it slowly." She nodded. "I'll try to calm the bossiness, all right? You try too."

"Deal. But you have to let me do some things."

"I do. But then you always want more." She looked away. He took her chin to look back at him. "It's ok to want more. Just keep it under control. I won't hold you back unless it puts you in possible danger or risk of your health." Her eyes twinkled, realizing they understood each other, better than ever before.

"Ok. We'll help each other."

"Now that we have that settled, I'm starving. We can go to the Great Hall…" She smiled and sat up in excitement.

"Yes, let's go!"

"Maybe you should go change first." Looking down, she realized she was still in her dressing gown and pajamas. She could go to her room and get some clothes. She became excited at the thought, as she hadn't worn normal clothes in ages.

"All right, I'll change and then we can meet downstairs in the common room." They kissed a final time before she slid off the bed. "By the way…"

"Yes, love?" She made a large step over a pile of trousers.

"Your room is filthy. Clean it up already! Your mother would be ashamed."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you lying here with me would make her jump with glee." Hermione rolled her eyes and left.

Harry quickly made his way through the halls and out the front doors to the light rain outside. He threw the cloak on, knowing now it was Neville's cloak as it was too long and wide for him with Neville's stature, and continued jogging to the Quidditch pitch. The size of the cloak wouldn't matter once he was in the air though he almost took a nosedive into the grass when his foot caught the hem. He lifted the bottom of the robes out of his way and finally made it to the pitch, his body only slightly wet though the rain was picking up now. Ignoring it, he straddled the broom and pushed off as hard as he could. The raindrops slapped his face as he flew against the shower, making him go slower than usual but the cold made him feel better, more alive. He turned suddenly and dove toward the ground, pulling up only just before he hit the ground and zoomed off in the direction of the goal posts.

He flew around for nearly half an hour, letting all his worries melt away, making him feel refreshed and relaxed. He only decided to stop when a lightning bolt shot across the sky and he felt being a target was a bit too dangerous. He finally descended, his clothes and hair drenched and dripping. He took a few steps and noticed a figure standing not ten feet from him.

"And you're on the house team? How disgraceful." It was Malfoy, of course. After all the therapy Harry had just awarded himself, he had to deal with this.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I don't feel like chatting."

"Yeah, Potter, chatting is exactly what I want to do with you," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'm glad you finally came down, I wanted a ride myself."

"Then go." Harry brushed past him then stopped and turned. "Hey!" Draco looked back, his broom under his arm, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead the same as Harry's. "I want to talk to you about the summer." Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, wondering why he would bring that up. Thunder echoed menacingly all around them. "I'm warning you, stay away from Ginny and the rest of us. I know you don't want to be around us and we certainly don't want to be around you."

"Oh, that really hurts, scar head. As much as I'm dying to sit with you lot, I'm going to stay away, don't worry. I'd prefer to keep off the mudblood germs. And seeing your face everyday won't make my food stay down very easy. Are you sure there even will be food? Can the Weasel clan even afford an extra mouth?" Harry clenched his fists as another lightning bolt lit the clouded sky.

"Don't you talk about them like that! You keep your big mouth shut around them and stay in your damn room! I don't want to see your face more than on the way there, you understand?"

"Will you get over yourself? You act like I'm going to beg to hang out! I don't want to go! It wasn't my bloody choice!"

"Then why the hell are you going! Stay home! We don't want you!"

"It's none of your damn business and don't ask me again or I'll hex you into next week! You better go in, you might catch cold and have to go back to the bloody hospital wing! You wimpy lot! All of you in there like you're all dying!" He turned violently and stalked off to the pitch. Harry almost threw his broom at Malfoy's head but decided better of it when thunder crashed, making him jump, and he ran up to the castle.

Ginny woke when she heard a blast of thunder, feeling drowsy but satisfied, even hungry. After she'd opened her gift from the twins she had laid down for a small nap to ease her head. Feeling significantly better, she changed into comfortable clothes and left to look for Harry or Ron. When she arrived in the common room, Harry was entering, sopping wet as if he'd just gone swimming fully clothed.

"Harry, what on earth were you doing? Flying?" she asked, noticing his broom. He pushed a clump of hair off his forehead, leaving it sticking half up.

"Yeah, I just needed a little air."

"Air? It's pouring out! You could get sick!" She smoothed his hair back, trying not to laugh.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Hey, are you hungry?" She shrugged, nodding slightly. "All right, let me get out of these and we'll go eat." He smiled at her, forgetting about his run-in with Malfoy and focusing on his flight and his girfriend, finally well before him, and kissed her cheek. She giggled in surprise.

"You're in a really good mood," she said, taking his hand in hers. He kissed her again, and said, "Yeah, a nice ride'll do that. Give me two minutes and I'll be back, ok?" She nodded and he ran up to his room.

Everything was falling back into place. Harry and Ginny had walked into the Great Hall together to find Hermione and Ron already there, laughing and talking with Neville, Luna, Seamus, and many others. They hurried over and sat with the large group, feeling finally normal. There wasn't anyone in the Hospital Wing, or St. Mungo's, or visiting someone in one of those places. It was just lunch at Hogwarts, as it used to be, as it should have always been.

Ron was more excited than he let on that Hermione was sitting with him, not tired or weak or asleep. He had his hand on her knee, reveling in her presence, listening to a joke from Dean, and laughing heartily at the punchline, even though he had missed part of it from watching Hermione's reactions to everyone. Hermione rubbed Ron's arm affectionately, happy that she could be part of the pack again, because no matter what she said about anyone, she loved sitting there. In the past she would roll her eyes at comments from Parvati or tut at Seamus for talking about an exam he'd done bad on, but she had truly missed being there. It felt amazing to be back. It felt wonderful when everyone had cheered at the Gryffindor table when she'd walked in the room. They liked her being there just as much as she did, though her excitement, she was sure, was much more.

Harry, too, was feeling lively and at peace. Everyone sat where they should, everyone talked and laughed, and Neville even made a nervous toast to the group's return. Harry clapped him on the back when he sat back down, blushing but grinning. Ginny was still a bit under the weather but her happiness made it manageable. She could handle it since she didn't have to eat much, as no one would bother her about it, and she could just set her foot on Harry's, as she hadn't done in weeks, and listen comfortably. Harry was truly content when he felt the pressure of Ginny's foot on his. He could forget about his worries and anxieties of the morning and past weeks. He could feel good just being normal.

Author's note: Voila! A quick update! And the next will be as well, I promise! Thanks everyone! Oh, and fluff galore, right? And I know Luna is a Ravenclaw but she's sitting with Neville.


	31. Time with the Twins

There For You

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long after I'd said I'd be writing so much this summer. For the past six weeks I've had dance camp from 9-5 Monday thorugh Friday and after that I'm hanging out with my friends and my visiting relatives. I'm so sorry! I feel bad but I'm still working on chapters when I can. I know a lot of things happened in Half-Blood prince but I won't be including any of it in my story, as I already have plans made for the rest. Well, I hope the chapter is semi-interesting though I'm not terribly happy with it but it's time to update so here it is.

Chapter 31: Time with the Twins 

Hermione's first day back in lessons didn't make her quite as happy as she had thought it would. Though listening to lectures and receiving essays and other assignments made her excited, the walk between classes was more strenuous than she had anticipated. She was late to a few classes, and Snape wasn't as nice about it as Lupin was. Because Ron and Harry refused to let her be slow by herself, they were also late as a result. They couldn't have cared less about missing the first few minutes of a lesson, but it made Hermione feel guilty about them and ashamed with herself, as if she were less of a person and student because of it. These feelings caused her to snap frequently at Ron as he tried to reassure her, even make her go slower. He reminded her about the promise she had made to listen to him in regards to her health, but she dismissed it and continued to walk as quickly as possible.

On the way to Charms, Ron, fearing an outburst, tried to talk to her soothingly and respectfully as Harry walked quietly behind. _He_ wasn't about to risk the wrath of Hermione. When Hermione realized she had to rest, she stopped, so Ron almost tripped in surprise, then he turned to look at her face, turning slightly red from trying not to cry as tears built up in her eyes.

"Hermione…" he sighed, trying not to smile at her silliness, and took her in his arms. If she had more energy, she would have pushed him away but instead she leaned her head against his chest, her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

"I'm too slow," she sniffled. Harry looked at them, curious what he should do. Ron nodded down the hall for Harry to continue on so he gave Ron a wave and left.

"It's all right, you're doing fine. We'll just stop a few minutes then go."

"But I've been late to almost every class and-"

"And the teachers understand. And Snape's just a greasy git. You still made the best potion in class. That makes up for being late. He didn't give you detention did he?" Hermione wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks and shook her head, finally wrapping her arms around Ron's waist. He squeezed her tighter in response. "And Harry and I don't mind detention. It'll probably take another week to get used to walking at normal speed, or your normal racing speed. Just give it time, all right? One step at a time. You're back in class at least." She nodded and looked up at him.

"How do I look? People appropriate?"

"Have I ever called you less than beautiful?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I mean am I all puffy or are my eyes red?" He shook his head, wiped away a final tear and took her hand.

"Ready? Come on."

Ginny had made a full recovery from her bout of flu and looked forward to her talk with the twins the entire day, making paying attention difficult. She received several reprimands throughout the day for not knowing what was going on but she didn't care. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all going to meet during dinner in the boys' dorm room to talk with the twins, where no one else would be around. Ginny was the first to arrive, but she waited outside the door to be safe. The other three came up soon after and locked themselves in the room, Harry waiting beside it in case anyone came up. Ginny was practically bouncing up and down on her feet waiting for Ron to call them. He pulled the box out from under his bed and pulled the lever out. Turning the lever once clockwise, twice counterclockwise, and three times clockwise, they all watched as the little dolls sat up, as if rising from the dead, after Ron pulled the lid up.

"Hello?" Ron said uncertainly.

"Hello!" Ginny called down to the dolls. Ron made a face and shushed her. She glared at him a second, then waited for an answer.

"Ron? Ginny?" the high-pitched voice of Fred said.

"Hi!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello, dear Ginny!" the twins said simultaneously. Ginny clapped her hands and smiled at Ron and Hermione, and Harry behind her. Harry grinned back. "How's it going Ginny? Are you feeling better?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now! How are you two? How is the shop? And Mum and Dad? And everyone else?"

"Whoa, Gin, slow down. Who else is with you? Are Harry and Hermione there too?"

"Yes, they're all here! So-"

"Hey Harry," George interrupted her. "And Hermione, love, how are you feeling?" he asked in a squeakily suave voice.

"Love?" Ron said in a higher than normal voice as Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Little George laughed devilishly.

"Just kidding, little bro. But really Hermione-"

"I'm all right, thanks," Hermione answered in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Well, we're fine and the shop is booming, of course. We're thinking of opening a second store."

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed. "That's great!"

"And Mum and Dad are all right and everything is fine. Having a good end of year? Nervous about finals coming up? Ron, Harry, Hermione, no O.W.L.s this year," Fred said.

"Yeah, but Hermione will be exhausting herself studying as usual," Ron said, teasingly. She pursed her lips at him.

"Well, don't worry too much, just everyone keep calm. We want everyone nice and healthy and relaxed when we see you."

"Are you coming over when we get to Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked, making Harry's stomach fall as it always did when he heard that name.

"Well, we aren't staying there but we'll visit. We'll come over the first day you get there. Mum'll throw a little dinner, we're sure. You kids will have some catching up to do," George said.

"About what?" Hermione asked, suddenly very interested in what they said.

"Not much, don't get your knickers in a twist," Fred answered.

"There are a few things happening but nothing you need to know of right now," George continued. "Listen, we've got to go, I think I just heard the sound of a kid trying to steal something." Ginny's face fell dramatically.

"No, don't go yet," she said.

"Ah, Ginny, we've got to. We'll see you soon though. We'll be there with bells on when you come." She sighed and nodded.

"All right. Bring me a present?" she asked in a baby voice, smiling mischievously.

"What else would we do? Now go on, go eat something before dinner's over," Fred said.

"Hey," Ron said. "How do you know when something is stolen?"

"Ah, we've got Dumbledore to thank for this one," George said.

"They get shot back into the store, with red moustaches, beards, and hair, like what happened to us," Fred explained. They all laughed. "Well, we'll be going now. We love you all and can't wait to see you."

"Bye," Ginny said, sad again. "I love you both."

"Soon, dear Gin, soon," George, the smallest hint of sadness in his little voice.

"Bye guys," Ron said, with Hermione and Harry echoing a good-bye in the background.

"Bye!" they both shouted, then the dolls fell back in the box, where Ron put down the lid and folded in the lever. Harry unlocked the door and came to put an arm around Ginny, who had her arms crossed, a grimace on her face.

"That's a brilliant idea," Ron commented. "About the beards and stuff. Well, Dumbldore's brilliant idea."

"I want summer to come sooner," Ginny said softly. Harry squeezed her shoulder, thinking about the irony of her desire for summer and his dread of it.

It was with a great feeling of dread that Harry walked to Dumbledore's office for his first Occlumency lesson. He had done everything Dumbeldore had asked him to: clearing his mind randomly, finding History of Magic to be the best place to do this; clearing his mind before he slept, though he found this to be much more difficult than during class as his mind always produced thoughts as he drifted into sleep; and trying to stay in general health. His nightmares had been less frequent the past few days as Ginny and Hermione were out of the hospital wing and life felt slightly normal. Still, an hour or more with Dumbeldore, who was not his favorite person with the Malfoy situation, trying to block his probing would be hard and tiring. As before, Dumbledore was waiting for Harry outside his gargoyle.

"Good afternoon, Harry. How are you today?" Harry was pleased and also annoyed at the pleasant tone Dumbledore used because it made Harry unsure whether he wanted to see the Headmaster. His warm feelings were conflicting with his negative feelings, as if a tornado were developing internally.

"Hi. I'm fine."

"Please, come in. And also, I wanted to tell you my password so you can enter my office. It is 'Puking Pastilles.'" After he said this, Harry nodded, a slight smile on his face. The gargoyle opened and they stepped in. The headmaster had two chairs facing each other set in the room. They took the seats and Dumbledore asked, "Have you done as I asked you to this week?"

"Yeah. Er, sir."

"Good. We will be doing the same as you did with Professor Snape but slower. We will sit together and work up to standing. Of course, blocking your mind cannot be planned out to what position you are in but I feel you will learn faster in less strenuous circumstances. Though Professor Snape's method had merit, we will approach it differently." Harry simply nodded. He knew Dumbledore was being very kind to him and trying to make him feel comfortable but he certainly felt Snape's Occlumency methods had no merit whatsoever.

"Now, when I begin, you will see flashes of your memories. I want you to block me with your mind but if you cannot, you may use your wand." Harry pulled it out and held it ready. "I will begin on three…one, two, three, _Legilimens_." Harry saw the mound of gifts from Dudley's eleventh birthday…his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts lying on the Dursley's doormat…eating Chocolate Frogs with Ron on his first train ride to Hogwarts…Hermione in the Hospital Wing in second year…the Dementor Boggart with Lupin…Ginny lying on the floor in the Riddle House…Harry suddenly jumped up from the chair, a jinx flying from his wand, barely missing Dumbledore's ear. Harry looked down at Dumbledore in shock.

"It is all right, Harry. Sit down. You can calm a moment and we will go again." Harry, breathing rapidly, sat back down. His initial memories had been harmless then changed to difficult ones, and finally to a most painful thought: Ginny unconscious. Dumbledore continued to watch him.

"I know it is difficult to relive such moments but I must ask you to try harder to block me. I saw several more memories than I know you want me to. And I am not the danger to you. Voldemort could probe much farther into your brain…far enough to find the Prophecy I fear." This thought frightened Harry immensely and he took a final calming breath.

"I'll try harder, I swear."

"You are still farther advanced than most would be. The problem is, you know more than you can allow others to see." Harry nodded vigorously. Dumbledore was there to help him and Harry knew the importance of blocking his mind. "Are you ready? One, two, three, _Legilimens_." He was opening his broomstick from Sirius…he was watching the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and Hermione…he was dodging spells in the graveyard…Hermione collapsed in the Riddle House…

"NO!" Dumbledore came back into focus, a twinkle in his eye.

"Very good, Harry. We will only try once more then you may leave." Harry licked his lips uncomfortably. His nighmares, consisting of many of the images he was seeing, were bad enough without another seeing them. But images of his friends and loved ones…Ginny and Hermione…were terribly difficult to see in these circumstances. Harry wiped sweat from his face then relaxed back. He had almost fired off a spell before but he laid his wand on his lap, hoping to avoid using it at all.

"One, two, three, _Legilimens_." Ron was riding on the shoulders of ecstatic Quidditch fans after his win in fifth year…Ginny was kissing him, winding her fingers through his hair…Fred was puking spectacularly into a bucket in the common room then stuffing the antidote in his mouth…Ginny stared tiredly at him in the Hospital Wing…Harry shoved Dumbeldore out of his thoughts.

"Excellent, Harry. I see how some of the Weasley's items were developed." Harry was still sweating uncomfortably but he grinned. He also realized with with embarrassment that Dumbledore had just seen him snog Ginny and he shuddered. Dumbeldore was nice enough to pretend he hadn't. "Well, I think that is enough for now. Please come back next week, same time. Over the summer, I do not know when exactly we will meet but I will let you know soon. Have a good rest of your day."

"Thank you, sir."

"You did very well today, Harry. I was not really that concerned about your speed after your first try. I felt a little push might help though." Harry almost laughed. That was quite sneaky of Dumbledore.

"That's all right, Professor. The quicker I learn the better, eh?"

"Exactly. I will see you next week."

"Bye, sir." Harry left, weak but in a good mood. He had done well. He had only done it twice before his mind could block it. It was a very good start, much better than with stupid Snape.

The twins' birthday arrived and the four of them sent the twins a card. Ginny and Hermione had charmed the card to sing and light up with each person's message.

"And you have quite good experience with singing cards, don't you?" Harry teased Ginny. "Do you _really_ think my 'eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad'?" Ginny blushed but smiled in amusement.

"More like fresh toad dung," she said.

"And how do you know what toad dung looks like?"

"I don't know; shall we ask Neville?"

"No, no, too strange of a question. It would likely frighten him."

To the group's surprise, a medium-sized gray owl with a bowtie around its neck arrived the evening of April first at the common room window. Hermione pulled the owl in curiously and took a small package off its leg. It hooted loudly and shot back out the window. Hermione sat at a table with the others and handed it to Ron and Ginny, who the package was addressed to. In a small note, the twins said that the owl belonged to them ("Hence the tie," Ron chuckled) and they wanted to wish them a very Happy Fred and George Day. Ron ripped open the wrapping paper on the package and took off the lid, causing it to shoot into the air where fireworks went off. Many fireworks went off for several minutes on the ceiling to the delight of the common room inhabitants and the four of them. When it was done, Ginny was smiling happily around. Everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall stalked into the room.

"What on earth is going on?" she exclaimed. All evidence of the fireworks had disappeared into thin air.

"Um…Fred and George Weasley sent Ron and Ginny a package, Professor," Hermione said tentatively. McGonagall crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"And I thought we'd been rid of them last year." She shook her head, where Harry noticed the tiniest of a twinkle in her eye, and she left the room.

"Those were brilliant," Seamus said, walking over to the group. "I miss your brothers around. Last year was great."

"We miss them too," Ginny said.

Author's Note: I know it wasn't the most thrilling chapter but it was about time I updated, huh? Sorry again for the lack of updates but I'll have another chapter out soon. Also, I'm thinking I'll have three more chapters in this fic then I'll be moving on to the next part of the series. Ok, bye!


	32. Author's Note

Hi, all. I'm sure you all hate me and I understand why. I know I've abandoned this story basically but that doesn't mean I won't ever anymore of it. It is still ongoing. I'm very sorry for such a delay in updates; I really have no excuses. Well, I do but they aren't good. Here's one excuse, my dad bought me a new computer but I couldn't use it for a while and I didn't want to put my saved work on his. Anyway, I will be updating eventually. Again, I'm really sorry for my terrible behavior toward the story. Thanks, Michelle


End file.
